Una Nueva Aventura -Temporada 1-
by Rosenthal-Fire
Summary: ¿Alguna ves te has sentido atada? ¿O te han obligado a pensar que lo que te hace feliz es malo? A mi sí. Por el trabajo de mi padre tuvimos que mudarnos a Town Inazuma, al final no fue tan malo como yo pensaba. Pero... ahora me toca explicar porque mentí a todos, porque me hice pasar por quien no era. Nuevo nombre, nueva apariencia, nuevo genero. Una nueva aventura.
1. Prologo

**Aquí están los nuevos y mejorados capítulos de: Una nueva aventura. Espero que os gusten tanto como los anteriores, y vuelvo a pedir perdón por a verme perdido por tanto tiempo.**

_**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5.**_

* * *

_**Prologo**_

_ Estoy metida en un gran lío, esas miradas... no puedo mirarlos, ¿en que maldito momento se me ocurrió esta estúpida idea?_

_ Soy Rosen, Rosenthal Fire, pero mi apellido no se lee como fuego en ingles es FIRE y punto. Tengo catorce años, y ahora mismo no sé muy bien quien soy en realidad, ¿soy una farsante? ¿ O alguien a echo todo lo que ha estado en su mano para poder hacer lo que quería? ¡No lo puedo soportar! Esas miradas... están esperando a que les explique por que lo e echo, pero no puedo, no me salen las palabras, estoy bloqueada._

_ Soy esa, aun que más parecido a "ese", esa persona a los que todos miran como sostengo una peluca negra, esa chica de 1,55m, esa que tiene el cabello plateado peinado hacía la izquierda y revuelto, esa persona que tiene un ojo marón y otro negro, no es que tenga los ojos de distinto todo, es que tengo una lentilla con el iris castaño. Esa observada que tiene la piel albina con unas pequeñas manchas de nacimiento de un tono oscuro, tengo una en el cuello, otra en el antebrazo izquierdo, y la ultima en el gemelo de la pierna derecha. Y soy esa que podéis ver en los huesos, ¡no es que tenga anorexia! Es que soy muy delgada por naturaleza._

_ Vale, vale, ahora os contesto a esa gran pregunta: ¿Por que parezco un chico? Muy fácil y muy sencilla de contestar, siempre me a gustado más la ropa masculina que la femenina, fijaros si es así que prefiero morir antes de ponerme un vestido... bueno no es cien por ciento cierto, pero me lo replantearía, ¡que me voy del tema! Siempre me ha gustado ir con ropa ancha, y como desde muy pequeña e estado practicando distintos deporte mi cuerpo se a desarrollado mucho menos al de una chica normal, mi pecho, se podría decir que casi no tengo, y como siempre voy con sujetadores deportivo lo mínimo que tengo no se nota, aparte que las camisetas anchas ayudan mucho, y con mis caderas igual, aun sin camiseta, o con una ajustada si se me marcarían, pero eso ami me da igual ¡prefiero las camisetas anchas!_

_ ¡No aun siguen mirándome de esa forma! Tendré que darle una explicación. ¿Eh? Seguro que no os enteráis de nada, bueno... pues todo esto comenzó el primer día que llegue a ciudad Inazuma..._

* * *

**_No ahí mucho que hablar sobre esto, bueno si una cosa, si no os a quedado claro la descripción de Rosen mi avatar es un dibujo de ella, que me lo izó una amiga que también tiene una cuenta aquí, es: Sakura ii Albin A.P.S_**

**_Aprovecho_****_ para darle las gracias por el dibujo otra ves, y a vosotros os doi un abrazo enorme, nos leemos._**


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5.**_

* * *

_****Capitulo 1****_

Las clases han terminado hace menos de cinco minutos, pero algunos alumnos aun siguen por el centro escolar, ¿por qué lo hacen? Pues esta claro, para asistir a sus clubes, algunos se realizaban en algunas aulas de dentro del centro, pero otros como los clubes deportivos tenían su sede en el exterior, y a uno de esos sitios es adonde se dirige un chico de cabello castaño. Al sitio donde se dirige es una caseta de club algo vieja e incluso da la impresión que de un soplido se podría caer.

El joven castaño no duró mucho tiempo allí dentro, salio del lugar dando un portazo, estaba enojado, él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer, y por ahora solo eran siete miembros, pero hacer tan pocos los demás clubes deportivos no les deja utilizar su cancha con la escusa de que era estúpido que entrenaran. Como esto no solo ha pasado un día, sino que es cada día los demás integrantes se han cansado y prefieren pasar la tarde metidos en la sede sin hacer nada.

Cuando el chico cerro la puerta dejo caer el balón que había agarrado hace unos segundos, a estar el esférico en el suelo comenzó a patearlo mientras corría detrás del objeto. El pequeño enojo que sentía ya había desaparecido, es que para este chico el patear un balón de soccer le quita todas las penas. Su pequeña carrera fue interrumpida por la voz de una chica, quien era la gerente del equipo.

―Hola, Endo.

―Ah. Hola Aki.

―Perdóname, no pude conseguir el permiso para jugar.― Comentó apenada la chica.

―Sí, sé que es difícil.

―¿Y los chicos?―Preguntó mientras miraba la sede

―De perezosos, como siempre.― Aun que era una mala noticia el joven hablaba con su típico tono de alegría.

―Les iré a decir que practiquen.― Comentó con molestia, menudo equipo que no quiere entrenar.

―No déjalos. Ya veras que pronto saldrán y se animaran a entrenar.― El chico levantó el balón de un toque, agarrando lo con las manos.― Ya que en el fondo a nuestros amigos les encanta jugar fútbol.

A escuchar ese tono del capitán la chica de cabello verde se tranquilizo. ¿Que no podía arreglar Endo con esa felicidad?

―¿Piensas practicar con la _Escuela Kazenjuki_? Endo, ¿no importa si tus oponentes son alumnos de primaria?

―No... en realidad son muy buenos jugadores una ves que los veas lo entenderás.― Dice con una enorme sonrisa, con esa sonrisa que podía alegrar a cualquier persona.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

Una persona de cabello plata se encuentra sacando figuras de plástico de diversos animes que están embalados con la máxima protección, cada figura que saca de la caja y de su protección es colocada sobre una estantería que esta anclada a la pared. Tras llenar dos baldosas terminó de colocar todas sus figuras, y con ello ya tenía casi terminada la decoración de su cuarto. Pero ya estaba harta de tanta mudanza, primero tubo que desmontar todo lo que tenía en su habitación de la anterior casa, coger un avión para llegar a Japón, pasar un día en un hotel por que los muebles no habían llegado hasta esta el día siguiente, y desde entonces lleva subiendo y bajando cajas, moviendo mueble de un lado a otro.

Cansada de todo lo que había estado haciendo durante el día se tiro en su cama, como está pegada a la ventana no tubo que levantarse para conseguir abrirla, notando una suave brisa que la relajo al mismo tiempo que la refrescaba. Se habría quedado dormida en ese lugar sino es por que notó un pequeño golpe en la mano que dejo colgando. Se levantó de golpe alterada ¿que había sido eso? Miró al lugar donde había residido el golpe, encontró a su perro de pelaje crema que la miraba con alegría mientras le daba la correa.

―Quieres salir a pasear ¿no, Dabo? ―Dijo la chica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

**/_-_-_-_/**

Ya era hora de replantearse el echo de volver a casa, pero claro sí estas jugando al deporte que más amas en este mundo te da igual que ahora mismo este atardeciendo, o incluso sea de noche, lo importante en ese momento es pasarlo bien. Y como era de esperar de el capitán del equipo de fútbol de Raimon: él era unas de esas personas. El cielo ya se había tornado naranja por el atardecer y ahí sigue entrenando con los niños de primaria.

Unas cuantas jugadas más y se acabaría todo, aun que el castaño quisiera seguir tenía que recordar que con los que jugaba eran niños de primaria, seguro que sus madres se enfadarían mucho si llegan muy tarde. Unos de los pequeños chuto el balón, pero el esférico salió desviado a fuera del campo, justo al lugar donde dos chicos que parecían mayores pasaban por ahí, y que casi reciben el imparto de ese chut. A ver lo sucedido Endo salió corriendo al lado de los otros chicos mayores, tenía que disculparse, si no es por esos centímetros de diferencia seguro que se habría llevado un gran golpe. Pero el golpe se lo acabo llevando él. Fue a pedir disculpa y pedirle el balón pero el más bajo de los dos le pego una patada en el abdomen provocando que se cayera al suelo de rodillas por el dolor, mientras el chico aguantaba el dolor también tenía que escuchar las burlas que esos dos chicos hacían referentes a su equipo. Todo esto era observado en silencio y asustados por los niños de primaria, la gerente del equipo, un chico de cabello crema que caminaba cerca del lugar, y desde el puente una chica de cabello plateado corto y peinado empunta hacia la izquierda y su perro.

―Oye Yashui, ¿qué te parece si le das una pequeña demostración?― Dijo el más pequeño.

―Buena idea. Vamos a darle una pequeña lección.― Contesto el otro antes de escupir al balón, cosa que provoco un gran enojo por parte del castaño y las otras dos personas que no estaban en el campo.― ¡Ahí va!― Gritó mientras chutaba, al hacer esto resbalo y quedo sentado en el suelo.

El esférico fue directo a la cara de una niña que antes que aparecieran esos tipos bebía agua con tranquilidad, y ahora a ver como el objeto se acercaba a ella hizo que se queda bloqueada. Pero un rápido movimiento del chico de cabello crema salvo a la chica. De una corta carrera bajo la pequeña cuesta y en el momento justo llegó para chutar el balón con una dirección; la cara de ese escupe a balones.

Mientras que abajo del puente, donde se encuentra la cancha, el joven portero se presenta al que acababa de chutar con una fuerza increíble, y que había echo escapar a los dos matones momentos antes. en la parte de arriba del puente la persona con el perro sonríe con alegría mientras prosigue con el paseo de su mascota.

**_**/**_**_**_**_-_-_-_/**_**_

Una habitación, un lugar que estaría totalmente oscuro si no fuera por los traiciones rayos de la mañana que se colaban por lo más alto de la ventana, lugar donde la persiana no conseguía mantener serrados unas pequeñas rejillas. La poca luz que entra permite ver un gran desorden, una chaqueta amarilla, una camiseta gris y unos pantalones azules marino se encontraban tirados por el suelo, uniéndose a esas prendas se encuentra la mayor parte de la sabanas de la cama. Pero no solo el suelo estaba desordenado, encima de la cama una camiseta blanca con pequeños detalles en negros colgaba de la pared por cuatro chinchetas, en la mitad tenía escrito el número siete y encima de ese número se podía leer: A. FIRE. Siguiendo a esa camiseta una bandera de un equipo español muy conocido por todo el mundo, al rededor de esa bandera y por todas las paredes un montón de poste de distintos animes que estaban colocados un poco como se hace con la figuras en el juego del _t___etris___. _Sobre la cama, que ahora no tenía sabana ni almohada_, _se encuentras una persona de cabello plateado que duerme plácidamente, a los pies de la cama, echo una bola se encuentra un perro de pelaje crema que parece ser una mezcla entre pastor alemán y labrador.

**_**(N/A:ese desorden en la pared va en honor de mi mamá. ¡Siempre dice que mi cuarto esta desordenado por los poste que cuelgo!)**_**

La puerta del cuarto comenzó abrirse con lentitud, una figura femenina, con una altura normal de una mujer adulta comenzaba a caminar por dentro del cuarto, esa persona tiene su cabello rojo amarrado en un moño y unos cuantos mechones ocultaban su frente, sus ojos verdes llamaban la atención de una gran manera ya que su piel bronceada y el leve maquillaje que llevaba ayudaban mucho a ello.

La mujer a ver el gran estropicio que había montado no pudo evitar enojarse. Solo llevaban un día en esa casa y ya tenía el cuarto en ese estado, esta chica no tiene remedio. A no poder levantar la persiana de golpe, ya que despertaría antes a la persona de la cama, opto por una opción más sencilla y algo malvada: encender la luz de la pequeña lampara de la mesita. La mujer se acerco a una pequeña mesa que hay al lado de la cama, agarro la pequeña lampara y la colocó apuntando al rostro de la chica de piel pálida. Con la otra mano recorrió el cable hasta llegar al interruptor, colocó los dedos, aclaro su garganta, tres, dos, uno: presiona el interceptor mientras que de su garganta escapa un grito de enojo.

―¡ROSENTHAL FIRE!

Ese grito, esa luz tan repentina en su cara, era causante de su gran dolor de ojos en ese momento. Cuando escucho el gritó abrió de golpe los ojos por el susto, pero sus ojos fueron acuchillados por una fuerte luz provocando que sus manos fueran a tapar sus ojos mientras se movía para ponerse boca abajo ocultando su cara en la oscuridad mientras suelta un pequeño gritó de dolor. Pero no solo ella a salido alterada de la situación, el perro comenzó a ladrar por el miedo que le causo esos gritos, y esa luz tan repentina, estaba tan asustado que cuando se dispuso a levantarse colocó mal una pata y calló al suelo.

―¡Mamá esto no tiene gracia!― Protestaba la chica que salía de su escondite, aun mantenía sus ojos ocultos tras una de sus manos, pero con una pequeña abertura intentaba comprobar si su perro estaba bien.

Toda esa escena tan cómica era presenciada por un cuarto ser vivo, un gato con mucha cantidad de pelo que provocaba la ilusión de gordura, pero el físico del animal era todo lo contrario. El animal desde el escritorio de la habitación observaba la situación con sus enormes ojos azules, color que delataba que aun era una cría.

―Porque no vallas a la secundaria no es escusa para que este todo el día en la cama.― Protestaba la mujer mientras dejaba la lampara donde estaba antes.

―Pues yo si la veo, después de todo no fue a mi a quien se le olvido pedir una matricula para alguna secundaria.― Contesto la chica con burla mientras se tumbaba de nuevo.

La mujer mira más enojada a su hija, aun que le fastidiaba ella tenía razón, con todo el lío de la mudanza se le había olvidado buscar una secundaria para su hija.

Mientras que la mujer buscaba algo con que contestar a la joven, Dabo se subía a la cama mucho más tranquilo, se acerco a su ama y comenzó a darle suaves golpes en el brazo, en uno de esos golpes consiguió levantarlo un poco, cosa que aprovecho para meterse por ahí y tumbarse bajo el acogedor brazo de la chica. Al mismo tiempo el joven minino abandonaba el escritorio para subirse en la cama y acostarse echo una bola junto a la espalda de la chica.

―Dabo y el gato están con migo.― Dijo la chica con una voz perezosa.

―¡LEVANTA DE UNA VES!― Ordeno con enojo.

Esta ves ambos animales levantaron sus cabezas para mirar a la mujer, la miraron por unos segundos, el más grande de los dos con unos ojos pequeños pero de un tono castaño que rebosaban vida, y el más pequeño y joven con unos irresistible ojos azules de un tamaño casi mayor que la cabeza. Tras esa mirada volvieron a recostar sus cabezas.

La mujer de cabello rojo miró la escena asombrada, la frase de: __las mascotas se parecen a sus dueño___. T_omaba un significado muy gráfico en ese momento. Al final acabo rindiéndose y suspiró con cansancio.

―Tú ganas, pero solo por esta ves. Me voy a trabajar.― Dijo la mujer mientras se agachaba para apagar la lamparita, y después de eso se marchaba serrando la puerta.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

Por otro lado el equipo de fútbol soccer de la secundaria Raimon había obtenido un ultimátum; sí no ganaban el partido contra la __Secundaria Teikoku__el club acabaría serrado, y Endo Mamoru, capitán del equipo, no estaba dispuesto a que eso pasara. El equipo fue a visado del partido un día después de lo sucedido en la cancha de soccer con esos dos abusones, mismo día que Goenji Shuuya entraba en la secundaria, persona que fue delantero estrella de la secundaria __Kidokawa Seishuu__el año pasado, y misma persona que salvo a la pequeña niña de ese balón. El castaño en ese momento tenía dos grandes problemas; uno: lograr encontrar a las cuatro personas que le quedaba para completar el equipo. Y dos: conseguir que Goenji fuera una de esas cuatro personas.

La primera persona que quería que se uniera; era el delantero Goenji Shuuya, pero este se negaba una y otra ves, aparte de preguntarle al chico de cabello crema empunta, el castaño decidió ir por toda la secundaria con un enorme cartel en el que decía: __¡Necesitamos jugadores para el partido contra la Secundaria Teikoku!__Pero nada, solo revivía negativa, incluso intento convencer a personas de otros clubes, entre esas personas se encontraba un corredor de atletismo de cabello azul y ojos marones.

―Ya veo. Conque el club de fútbol― Dijo el chico de largo cabello azul.

―Kazemaru, yo sé que sueñas con superarte. Si te interesa por favor avísame después de clases, nosotros estamos practicando cerca de la torre de metal. ¡Ha! Puedes venir a ver la practica. Bueno, te esperamos.― Mucho antes de que el pobre chico pudiera contestarle el castaño huyo del lugar

―Si, pero me refería hacer el mejor atleta.

El chico con la banda naranja en la cabeza aun seguía con lo mismo, necesitara encontrar miembros y le daba igual cuantas personas le rechazaran, él no pensaba abandonar. Era tal sus ganas de conseguir miembros que hablo con un chico que parecía que el único deporte que realizaba era en clase de deporte y por que era obligatorio. Ese chico no le dio una negativa, ni tampoco una afirmación, así que solo sirvió para confundir al castaño. En el momento que el capitán hablaba con ese chico de lentes uno por la espalda que tenía un gorro rosa y azul observaba el cartel con una mirada de intriga y aburrimiento.

En unos de sus viajes de un lado a otro en busca de nuevos miembros una chica de cabello azulado que utilizaba unas lentes con la montura rojiza decidió hablar con ese chico.

―Vengo del diario escolar. ¿Qué piensas sobre el partido que tendrán en unas semanas?―Preguntó la chica mientras se preparaba para escribir lo que fuera en su pequeño cuaderno marrón claro.

―¿Qué es lo que pienso? ¡Ha ya se!

―Dime ¿Qué esta en tu mente.― Preguntó la chica emocionada.

―Podrías hacernos propaganda en tu diario por favor.― Termino con una de sus grandes sonrisas tan característica al tiempo que señalaba el cartel.

El tiempo pasaba y el chico seguía sin encontrar nuevas personas para el club, pero su viaje de lado a lado era observado por sus compañeros, estaban impresionado por las ganas que le ponía, y mientras ellos ¿qué? ¿Se quedaban en la caseta del club leyendo manga, jugando a vídeo juegos, o simplemente sin hacer nada? No... eso tenía que cambiar ahora mismo.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

Un chico de cabello crema caminaba por las calles mientras que el cielo se iba cambiado poco a poco de un tono naranja a negro. ¿Estaba enojado o interesado? No, estaba enojado, ese pesado de la banda naranja no lo dejaba en paz, ya le había dicho que había dejado el fútbol, ¿de esas palabras que es lo que no entendía? Aun que esos ojos de hace un momento... le miraba con unos ojos llenos de amor hacia el fútbol y con una gran confianza, como si de verdad creyera que puede vencer a Teikoku.

― Que molesto.― Susurro el chico con cansancio.

Minutos atrás a tenido que huir del chico ya que no aguantaba más sus palabras, aun que ahora mismo se replantea si esta asiendo bien. No, como puede pensar esos. Dio unos leves movimientos de cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Cero los ojos por unos segundo mientras suspiraba, era una gran manera de relajarse. Al abrirlo pudo ver como una persona pasaba a su lado dirección contraría mientras corría seguido por un perro. Las pocas milésimas de segundos que pudo ver la cara de esa persona le sonó conocida, provocando que volteara la mirada para comprobar si conocía a esa persona, pero ya estaba algo alejada, y que por la espalda no podría reconocer a nadie decidió olvidarse del tema, pero aun que él quería su mente no le dejaba, algo dentro de el se había iluminado tras ver ese rostro, y eso que no conseguía recordar nada de esa persona, aparte de su ropa, una chaqueta amarilla, y unos pantalones de un tono azul marino.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que su madre la levantó de un modo nada cariñoso. Ahora mismo se encontraba bajando las escaleras de su casa, vestía con su típica chaqueta amarilla y camiseta gris, junto a unos pantalones deportivos de un tono azul marino, desde hace unos días se ha aficionado a salir a correr por la mañana, es una persona muy activa y le encanta el deporte y ya que le prohíben jugar al que mas le gusta, tiene que busca alternativas, y una de ellas es el atletismo.

Entró en la cocina con la intención de tomar un trago de jugo y salir corriendo de la casa junto a Dabo, pero sus planes fueron rotos. A su sorpresa su madre se encontraba en la cocina preparando algo que comenzaba a oler delicioso, y lo que más le extrañaba es que en el lugar donde suele sentarse a las horas de las comidas se encontraba un hoja de papel.

―¿Cómo que estas aquí?― Preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa para agarrar la hoja de papel.

―Bueno días a ti también, hija.

―Bah, formalismo que sobran entre familia. ¿Qué es esto?

―Es la matricula de Raimon, ya has perdido mucha escuela, y como tu padre se entere nos mata a las dos.― Comentó divertida al mismo tiempo que apartaba del fuego la olla de donde provenía ese delicioso aroma.― Me voy a trabajar, hoy no llegare hasta tarde, así que os e dejado preparada la comida. Rellena la matricula y entrégala. ―Agrego mientras se quitaba el delantal y salía de la cocina.

― Si, si, ya lo are.

―Rosenthal, más te vale hacerlo, es la única secundaria de por aquí que tiene plazas libres.

―¿No tenía que irte a trabajar?― Preguntó con cansancio, sus vacaciones habían acabado y eso le fastidiaba un poco y era incapaz de disimularlo.

**_**Continuar...**_**

* * *

_**Pues hasta aquí el primer cap, ¿qué le esperara a los jugadores de Raimon en ese partido? ¿Y a Rosenthal en su viaje a entregar la matricula? ¡Que nervios! Pues abra que mantenerlo a ralla hasta el siguiente capi. Nos leemos.**_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 2**_

El día del partido a llegado, y la hora para que todo comience esta a punto de llegar. Y lo mejor de todo es que _Raimon_ a conseguido reunir a los jugadores que les faltaba, había sido en el ultimo segundo pero bueno. Uno de ellos es un chico castaño que siempre lleva un gorro de todo azul y rosa, el mismo que miró el primer día como el capitán iba de un lado a otro. Otro de los novatos era: Jim Kageno, o más conocido por: Sombra. Un chico de cabello morado grisáceo, de una largura increíble, pero no solo la de su parte trasera, sino que también la parte de su flequillo, era tan largo que le ocultaba los ojos y las puntas se encontraban algo más bajo de sus hombros. Estos dos se unieron a penas unos minutos, pero el primer novato era Kazemaru Ichirouta, este chico que antes pertenecía al club de atletismo, pero decidió unirse al club después de ver el gran esfuerzo que realizaba el capitán una semana atrás. Masuno Kuusuke, el chico del gorro rosa y azul, era una persona bastante enérgica, todo lo contrarió de Sombra, ese chico es como invisible de ves en cuando, tiene algo en su personalidad callada y tranquila que le hace parecer siniestro e invisible.

Los jugadores ya estaban en la cancha preparados para que su rival llegara, aun que no se esperaban que un enorme autobús se acercaba a la entrada de _Raimon_, mientras el vehículo se acercaba todo el lugar comenzaba a temblar. El vehículo se detuvo justo enfrente de la puerta. Una puerta del extremo del autobús se abrió, de su interior salió una larga alfombran roja, al mismo tiempo unos cuantos chicos con el uniforme de la _Secundaria ___Teikoku __se posicionaban a los extremos con una pose similar a los militares, la única diferencia era que ellos mantenían un balón bajo uno de sus pies. Mientras que toda la secundaria miraban incrédulos la situación los jugadores de __Teikoku __comenzaron a salir, en la cabeza iba su capitán: Kido Yuto, un gran creador de juego y fácil de reconocer por sus extraños gogles y su capa roja que colgaba de su cuello. Poco a poco los once jugadores fueron recorriendo la alfombra, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al final se detuvieron.

Toda la secundaria estaba impresionada por la entrada de este genial equipo. Pero de entre todas las personas la que parecía mas intrigada era la joven periodista que una semana a tras entrevisto al capitán del equipo de soccer.

―Oye Kido. ¿Por qué jugaremos con un equipo con ellos? Dudo mucho que nuestras habilidades se incremente. ¿No es verdad? ―Preguntó con burla uno de los jugadores de camiseta verde y roja, color del uniforme de _Teikoku_.

El chico de la capa se mantuvo en silenció por unos segundos mientras que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad, comenzó a sonreír a encontrar con la mirada el objetivo por el que iban a jugar contra ese equipo de pacotilla, estaba claro que _Teikoku _no estaba interesado en el _Raimon,_ sino en una persona que estudia en esa secundaria, aun que parece que sus planes solo son conocidos por su capitán.

―Seguramente veremos algo interesante. ―Contesto con seguridad.

―¿Algo interesante?

―Así es. Y no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para jugar. ―Acabo con un tono de burla.

Mientras que los jugadores observaban aquel lugar, su entrenador aparecía en el techo sentado en un sillón, eso era posible ya que una pequeña trampilla se abrió y el hombre junto al objeto comenzaron a subir hasta acabar en el techo. El hombre observaba serió la secundaria.

―Quien iba a decir que nos tocaría esta escuela. Jum, ¿sera obra del destino? ―Pensaba el hombre que ocultaba sus ojos bajo unas gafas de sol.

Ambos equipos se encontraban en la cancha, y Endo como capitán decidió dar la bienvenida a sus adversarios, pero este no le quiso prestar atención, no hizo caso a las palabras del portero y en su lugar propuso que les dejaran un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarse al terreno ya que era la primera ves que jugaban allí, Endo no se negó, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero ese despreció del capitán contrarío había dejado algo perdido al castaño.

Raimon abandono el terreno de juego y esperaron afuera para ver como calentaba __Teikoku__, pero ninguno espero ver todo ese talento que demostraban los chicos de rojo y verde: pases increíblemente rápidos, una velocidad que el sonido podía envidiar, un control increíble con el esférico y una gran fuerza. Todo esto provocaba que el miedo volviera a los cuerpos de los jugadores de __Raimon__, ¿de verdad que eran estudiantes de secundaria? Menuda fuerza. En un momento dado de esa pequeña demostración Kido chasqueo los dedos, señal que sus compañeros entendieron: era hora de saludar. Entre dos jugadores, dando cada uno un chut, legaron a colgar la pelota en el aire, a los pocos segundo el capitán pateo con una gran fuera, el esférico solo tenía una dirección: las manos de Endo. Aun que el chico de gogles estaba lejos su chut llego a las manos del portero con una fuerza increíble, el castaño consiguió agarrar el balón y detenerlo, pero no fue tan sencillo, la fuerza de ese disparo le hizo retroceder por unos centímetros, y además dejo los guantes del joven desgastados, y del mismo modo el balón que hasta antes de ese chut estaba nuevo. Los jugadores de _Raimon _llamaron preocupado al joven portero, aun que había soltado el balón aun mantenía sus manos unidas y un pequeño tembleque le recorría todo el cuerpo, ¿se había lesionado? No, nada eso, ese tembleque era de la emoción que había sentido a conseguir para el tiro.

Esa pequeña demostración dejo muy impresionado a todos, y a uno de ellos muy emocionado, sí, se trata de Endo. Pero aun que el estaba muy emocionado uno de sus compañeros se notaba extraño, puede que fueran sus ganas de ir al servició excusa que puso para salir corriendo de ese lugar, ¿no tendía mido, no?

―¿Qué piensan hacer? A un con el grandulon siguen siendo diez jugadores ¿no es así? Me pregunto si abra otro jugador por aquí.―Comentó con un tono de burla mientras dirigía su mirada a uno de los árboles que no estaban muy alejados de la cancha, en ese lugar se encontraba un chico de cabello crema, la misma persona que le hizo sonreír con superioridad en su llegada.

Las palabras de Kido eran ciertas, aun les faltaba un jugador y el partido estaba apunto de comenzar. Pero la salvación llegó en el ultimo segundo, Megane, el chico de anteojos con el que el capitán hablo hace una semana, ese chico que no le dio ni una negativa ni una afirmativa, ese chico llegaba corriendo junto a Aki, por lo visto a decidido unirse al club.

__**/_-_-_-_/**__

El tiempo pasaba y aun que ya era hora de que el juego comenzara este no llegaba a su inició, y todo esto tenía muy preocupado al director, __Teikoku __aparte de ser conocido por su gran equipo imbatible durante cuarenta años también eran conocido por su manía de destruir secundarias cuando acababan con la victoria en el marcador.

―Parece que todavía no comienza el partido. ―Comentaba preocupado el director mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

―Supongo que el calentamiento de la _Secundaria Teikoku, _finalmente terminó. ―Dijo una chica castaña que observaba el campo.

Ambas personas presente en ese despacho comenzaron a hablar, el adulto comentaba su gran temor por que acabaran echando abajo la escuela, aun que la menor le tranquilizó con una pequeña frase, para esa chica no era lo más importante, para ella era que un equipo como __Teikoku __quisieran jugar contra ellos, algo andaba mal.

__**/_-_-_-_/**__

Una joven de cabello corto iba lo más rápido posible sobre su monopatín por las calles, se le había olvidado por completo que tenía que entregar su matricula en la secundaria, y si no se daba prisa seguro que serrarían las puertas y no podría entregarla y su madre le echaría la bronca del siglo. Pero había una cosa que no sabía, o más bien que no se acordaba, las secundarías de Japón a diferencia de las españolas, no cierran después de las clases sino mucho más tarde ya que los clubes tienen que entrar y salir del lugar.

Ya no le quedaba casi nada de distancia pero su velocidad fue disminuyendo poco a poco, ver un autobús parado en la puerta de la secundaria le sorprendió, haciendo que dejara de impulsarse ¿qué estaba pasando? Se quedo en ese lugar por un rato, imaginando que podía hacer ese enorme vehículo parado en ese lugar, pero la cordura no tardo en llegar a su cabeza: ¡la matricula! Sin hacer mas caso al autobús se bajo del objeto y lo agarró antes de salir corrió a las puertas antes de que se le hiciera más tarde. Pero para terminar de sorprenderla la secundaria no estaba bacía como ella pensaba, todo su alrededor estaba lleno de estudiantes, ¿que demonios pasaba? La curiosidad pudo con ella y comenzó a caminar hasta encontrarse enfrente de una cancha de fútbol, un equipo que vestía con una camiseta roja y verde se encontraban al lado de una banca, el aura que desprendía le daba algo de grima, y al otro equipo parece que su entrenador le esta regañando o algo así, en realidad no lo puede saber ya que están muy lejos. No había que ser un genio para averiguar que se iba a disputar un partido de fútbol soccer. Le encantaría quedarse a verlo, pero se conocía, y sabía que si lo hacía acabaría emocionándose y solo sufriría más por no poder jugar. No le dio más vueltas al asunto y decidió ir a entregar la maldita matricula, cuando se dio la vuelta se quedo bloqueada y sorprendida a ver a un chico que apoyaba su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, movió la cabeza un poco para volver al mundo real y comenzar a marcharse, pero mientras lo hacía no paraba de mirar al chico de reojo y de mantener agarrada su muñeca derecha, ¿sería él?

__**/_-_-_-_/**__

__Raimon __estaba en problema, en un problema muy gordo: ¡Kabeyama había desaparecido! Se fue del campo para ir al servicio hace un rato y aun no a vuelto, y si no lo hace ahora mismo perderán el partido inmediatamente. El equipo entero se encuentra buscando al chico de cabello verde por todas partes, ¿donde se a podido meter? Buscan por todos los baños de la secundaría, pero nada por el momento.

__**/_-_-_-_/**__

En la cancha, el entrenador de _Raimon _miraba su reloj de muñeca de los nervios, esos chicos tenían que aparecer en ese mismo instante, pero estaba claro que no se iba hacer realidad.

En la otra parte de la cancha los jugadores esperan paciente a que la birria de sus contrincantes se dignen a parecer.

―Oye, Jimon. ¿por qué tenemos que jugar con este equipo tan débil como este? ¿No crees que es aburrido? ―Comentó con molestia un chico de cabello gris.

―Parece que nuestro _líder _esta interesando en un alumno de nuevo ingreso.―Contestó un chico de cabello castaño con unas pequeñas rastas al final de su peinado. ―Ya que quieres analizar detenidamente las habilidades que tiene este jugador

―Ha, ya veo. Me pregunto quien podrá ser.

―A un no esta aquí.

Mientras que los jugadores de __Teikoku __continuaban con su charla, y todos los demás presentes esperaban a que comenzara el encuentro, un hombre que vestía con una gabardina, observaba al entrenador de __Teikoku __"escondido" tras el tronco de un árbol.

__**/_-_-_-_/**__

Endo corría de un lado para otro, aun no encontraban a Kabeyama y se le estaba echando el tiempo encima. Estaba tan concentrado en su búsqueda que cuando se disponía a comenzar a bajar las escaleras no se dio cuenta de que alguien hacía lo contrario, y como esa persona también estaba distraída acabaron los dos en una planta mas abajo, quedando ambos en el piso, Endo sobre el peli-plata, haciendo una cruz con sus cuerpos, y por casi menos de un centímetro el castaño no fue golpeado en la cabeza con el monopatín, que en la caída había aprendido a bolar.

―¡Capitán! ―Gritaron preocupados sus compañeros a ver la caída del nombrado.

―Ay... ―Comenzó a protesta mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara. ―Me lastime...

―Aparta, eres demasiado pesado. ― Dijo la persona que estaba debajo del castaño mientras le empujaba sin ninguna delicadeza. Cuando consiguió quitarse al chico de encima se sentó como un indio y comenzó acariciar su espalda, se había lastimado al caer. ―Ha.. mi mala suerte me persiguió a Japón. ―Susurro mientras se levantaba.

―Capitán Kabeyama aun no a aparece. ―Dijo muy alterado Handa para llamar la atención del nombrado.

―¿¡Qué!? ¿Adonde pudo haber escapado? ―Comentó alterado el castaño, pues sí que era difícil encontrar a ese chico.

Un grito de terror alerto a todos los presentes, ¿que había pasado? Era Kurimatsu que estaba tirado en el suelo gritando de terror a ver como un casillero comenzaba a moverse sola.

―¡HA! ¡Auxilio el casillero! ¡Desde hace unos minutos se estaba moviendo! Es un monstruo―Gritó alterado mientras señalaba el objeto.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero solo por unos segundos, segundos que a la cordura le dio tiempo para pensar, era imposible que se tratara de un mostró.

―¿Un mostró? Por favor, eso no excite Kurimatsu. Ahí es donde estas Kabeyama. ―Comento el chico de la banda serio mientras se acercaba al objeto decidido. Una ves al lado abrió la puerta del casillero, pero no fue por él, sino por que la puerta no aguanto más y se abrió de golpe tirando al suelo al castaño.

―Hola capitán... lo siento ―Susurro el chico de dentro del casillero.

Sus compañeros miraban asombrados la escena, aun que no solo ellos, la persona de chaqueta amarilla también lo miraba sin entender como una persona con ese físico había llegado a meterse allí dentro.

―¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo en ese lugar? Sal de ahí, el partido ya no tarda en comenzar.

―Eso quiero hacer pero... ―El chico comenzó a moverse para salir pero era imposible. ―¡No puedo! ¡No puedo!

En ese momento a uno de los jugadores no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacer una pequeña broma que causo que la persona atrapada se alterara provocando que sus esfuerzos para salir fueran mas brusco, pero nada, no lograba escapar de ese objeto, lo único que consiguió fue caer al piso.

―Lo intentare yo, capitán. ―Dijo un chico de una estatura muy baja que llegaba corriendo desde la mitad del pasillo, cuando estaba a una escasa distancia saltó para al caer pudiera dar una gran patada en la parte inferior del objeto, cosa que consiguió sacar al chico de cabello verde.

―Eres muy hábil Shorin, quiero que hagas esa patada en el partido.

―Lo lamento... mucho. ¡Es que me dio miedo jugar con ese equipo!

―Kabeyama, de nada sirve que hullas. Si lo haces una ves no podrás enfrentar los problemas, y loso harás el ridículo.

―Capitán... lo siento. Lo intentare, haré todo lo posible para seguir adelante.

Esas palabras del castaño no solo habían llegado hondo al chico que hace segundos estaba encerrado en una taquilla, la persona ajena al club que se había chocado hace menos de cinco minutos con Endo, ahora mismo caminaba hacía su lugar con el monopatín en su mano y en su cabeza las palabras del chico: _"___de nada sirve que hullas. Si lo haces una ves no podrás enfrentar los problemas___."_

__**/_-_-_-_/**__

_ Raimon_ aun no aparecía en la cancha, y aun que era sorprendente __Teikoku __no le importaba seguir esperando, pero más de una persona que se encontraban para presenciar el partido pensaban que al equipo entero de __Raimon __le había entrado "__mieditis"___ aguda_. Después de lo que vieron a cualquier equipo novato le daría ese síntoma. Y a esas personas que pensaban eso no se le unía el chico de cabello crema que tenía su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, aun que ahora mismo para él era bueno que el encuentro aun no hubiera comenzado, ya que sí lo hubiera echo él no le prestaría atención. Su mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar, demasiado lejos ya que había vuelto atrás en el tiempo, en un momento cuando él tenía ocho años, exactamente en una despedida que habría preferido no vivir:

__ ―____Te la quería entregar antes, pero como entremos en el agua se mojo, pensé que sería mejor entregártela otro día. Pero como te marchas... ―Le agarra la muñeca y le enseña una pulsera de tela de un tono verde fosforito, sobre la tela había escrito: S X R .―Es una pulsera de la amistad. Me gustaría que hiciéramos una promesa: nos tenemos que volver a encontrarnos ¿vale? ―Mientra habla le anuda la pulsera en la muñeca derecha.__

_ ―___¡Claro! Nada me haría más feliz. Lo prometo. ―Terminó con una gran sonrisa__

Ese sujeto que antes se había quedado mirándolo, le recordaba tanto a alguien, sobretodo esos ojos negros brillantes, estaba alejado pero logro distinguirlos. lo que más le hacía recordar era esa extraña marca en su cuello, aun que su piel era pálida en su cuello había un linea bronceada. ¿Podría ser que después de seis años su promesa se había cumplido?

__**/_-_-_-_/**__

Por fin a conseguido salir del despacho de la organización del alumnado, pero vamos, todo el tiempo que ha estado hay dentro no le a servida para nada, aparte de llevar el formulario relleno tenía que traer con ella dos fotos de frente, y las ultimas calificaciones que le dieron en el centro de España, y como su mamá no le contó nada de esto se ha dado el paseo para nada.

Mientras caminaba a la salida del edificio suspiró cansada, aun le estaba dando vueltas a las palabras que dijo el chico hace un buen rato, ¿ella también estaba huyendo de sus sentimientos? En el momento que cruzó la puerta suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, pero un grito de dolor proveniente de la cacha que tenía enfrente le hizo abrir los ojos. Todo los jugadores con la camiseta amarilla se encontraban el el suelo con un aspecto bastante malo, parece que _Teikoku_se a divertido jugando sucio. Solo había una persona en pie y se trataba del chico castaño, era el portero y no paraba de recibir un golpe tras otro, los jugadores contrarios no querían marcar, solo lastimar al jugar, pero no le duro mucho ese juego, al final se cansaron y chutaron con una de sus técnicas especiales, provocando un gol más y que el portero acabara en el suelo destrozado. La chica se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, desde donde estaba pudo ver el marcador iban 0-19, claramente _Raimon_ era quien perdía, y encima en el campo solo contaba a nueve chicos con la camiseta amarilla, es decir: que le faltaba un jugador. No sabia el porque, pero tres chicos de _Teikoku_ comenzaron a reír, seguramente se burlaba del equipo, y eso provoco mucho más enojo en la chica.

―¿Y ellos se llaman jugadores? Menuda vergüenza para el fútbol soccer. ―Susurro enojada, como le gustaría entrar en la cancha y ayudarles, pero le era imposible.

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro, si seguía ahí solo acabaría haciendo una locura, se disponía a marcharse pero las palabras altas y clara del chico que hace segundo había caído al suelo le hicieron detenerse.

―¡Aun no! ― Comentó con fuerza mientras luchaba contra el dolor para ponerse en píen. ―Aun no... termina esto... ¡Aun no termina esto!

Una pequeña frase que sorprendió al chico de la capa, pero no solo a él, sino que también a un chico de cabello crema que estaba fuera de la cancha, ambos estaban sorprendido, ¿ después de la paliza que le habían metido aun podía levantarse y decir eso? Menudo chico. Por otro lado a la espalda de la portería de ese chico, y algo elevada por que estaba en la entrada al edificio, Rosenthal miraba con la boca entreabierta al joven mientras agarraba con fuerza su camiseta en la parte del corazón, de sus ojos una gota salada comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla derecha, ¿por qué ese chico tenía que recordarle todo lo que quería olvidar?

Los delanteros de __Teikoku __enojaron tras esas palabras y comenzaron a volver a patear contra el cuerpo de Endo. El chico de cabello crema miró por unos segundo al chico y después poso su mirada en una camiseta que había tirada enfrente de el. Era la camiseta del número diez, uno de los componente de Raimon, hace rato salió corriendo de la cancha mientras lloraba y tiraba esa camiseta enfrente de Goenji. Cuando comenzó el encuentro puso atención, y sabe perfectamente que a _Raimon_ le ha sido difícil desde el segundo cero. Ahora mira esa camisera dudando entre romper una promesa o quedarse en donde esta.

Un nuevo chut en la cara del chico castaño provocando que volviera a entrar al fondo de la red junto al esférico, _Teikoku_ lo había conseguido, había vuelto a dejar en el suelo al portero. Ya estaba todo perdido para __Raimon__, tenían que sacar de centro y ninguno de sus jugadores estaba en condiciones de seguir jugando, este era el fin del equipo. Pero la suerte quiso sonreír a __Raimon __en ese momento, Goenji Shuuya entraba en el campo con la camiseta amarilla y azul del numero diez, al final su lucha mental había tenido un ganador. Todas las miradas asombradas del publico se poso en el joven, no lo reconocían, ¿ese chico con esa gran presencia estaba en el club?

―Pero sise trata de... ―Comenzó a decir la persona que llevaba narrando todo el encuentro. ―El jugador de primer año que logro conseguir un gran nivel en el _Torneo Fútbol Frontera. _Convirtiéndole en un héroe legendario. Es Shuuya Goenji_. _A sucedido un milagro, Shuuya Goenji trajo el uniforme de la secundaria __Raimon __y ahora esta en el campo de fútbol.― Mientras que ese chico resumía lo increíble que era ese joven, él se adentraba en el campo hasta quedar al lado de los jugadores de __Teikoku___._

Rosen salió corriendo de la secundaria, ya le daba igual todo lo que pasara en la cancha, ese nombre, ese peinado, ese color crema, esa seriedad y frialdad, esa aura de fuerza. No había duda, el destino tenía algo contra ella. No quería estar ni un segundo más allí, no podía, sí lo hacía el destino ganaría y el no podía ganar, no después de todo lo que a tenido que pasar.

__**/_-_-_-_/**__

El partido volvió a comenzar, los jugadores de __Raimon __recobraron algo de fuerzas a ver que un nuevo jugador entraba para ayudarles. Pitido inicial, dándose con él el saque de centro, pero el balón no le duro mucho al equipo amarillo, __Teikoku __se lo robo enseguida, y a la misma velocidad que recuperaron el balón se disponían a realizar una de sus técnicas especiales mas fuerte. Los tres jugadores de __Teikoku __dispararon y en ese momento el chico de cabello crema echo a corren hacía el campo rival, todo el mundo lo miró sorprendido, ¿es que pretendía escapar como ese chico de anteojos? Nada eso, lo que pasaba es que confiaba que Endo pararía el balón y le pasara para que el marcara, y no hizo mal en confiar, ese chico castaño se lleno de energía y coraje y de la nada consiguió realizar una técnica especial. Sacó una mano enorme amarilla, que era la forma de su técnica, todo el mundo se quedo impresionado, pero no solo por ello, si no por que había logrado atrapar el balón. Y ya todo quedaba en las manos de Goenji, un pase largo desde la portería le llegó al chico, y con unos movimientos rápido elevo el balón antes de saltar tras el para realizar su técnica: _tornado de fuego_, la cual consistía en que giraba un par de veces mientras que una llamas se formaban en sus piernas, y en cuanto pateara el esférico este se llenara de ella y con una gran fuerza y velocidad se dirigiera a la portería.

El portero de __Teikoku __no pudo hacer nada para detener ese tiro. Y una ves que el equipo ya había visto lo que querían ver decidieron abandonar el encuentro, con ello dando la victoria a __Raimon __por abandono. Cuando el campo se empezaba a vaciar, y __Teikoku __ya se había marchado todos los jugadores de __Raimon __se acercaron para dar las gracias al chico de cabello en punta. Pero cuando Endo le iba a dar la bienvenida al equipo este se quito la camiseta y se la entrego al portero, pero antes de irse dejo claro que esa jugada había sido solo por esa ves, que no pensaba unirse al equipo. Y sin decir ni una palabra más se marcho de la misma forma que entró en la cancha.

A __Raimon __aun le quedaba mucho camino que recorrer y gracias a ese gol, habían conseguido dar medio paso en su largo camino.

__**Continuara...**__

* * *

**_Espero que os halla gustado, y si es así no teman en dejar un comentario para hacerlo saber ^.^_**

**_Sin mas me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, nos leemos._**


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3_**

El silencio era dueño de esa habitación. Una habitación donde una persona de cabello plata se encontraba tumbada en una cama, su antebrazo izquierdo tapaba su vista. Muerde con rabia su labio inferior mientras recuerda todo lo que ha visto hace poco, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el destino tiene que llevarle la contra siempre? Después de abandonar España ya tenía decidido y asumido que nunca volvería a jugar al fútbol, y todo eso se a destruido en pocos minutos.

En el pequeño, pequeñísimo balcón se encuentra un gato con mucho pelaje, era pequeño y con el pelaje de un tono gris claro, el animal se encontraba lamiendo una de sus patas delanteras mientras disfrutaba de la suave brisa del exterior y como los colores del cielo cambiaban poco a poco de anaranjado a negro. En ese momento un perro lleno de energía entraba en la habitación, saltó sobre la cama, se coloco un par de centímetros alejado de su ama, abrió la boca y dejo caer sobre ella una pequeña pelota de plástico que cuando la apretabas "chillaba", el dibujo de esta era como la de una de fútbol soccer. La chica se quito el antebrazo de su vista y agarro la pelota, la miro por unos segundos y después a su perro, que en ese momento ladró lleno de energía y se bajo de la cama para acercarse a la puerta del armario y empezar a pasar sus patas delanteras con fuerza y rapidez.

―¿Tú también estas contra mi? ―Preguntaba con ironía antes de lanzar la pelota contra una pared.

De nuevo un ladrido, este le hizo suspira con cansancio, tenia que contenerse. Se levantó para sentarse como un indio al lado de la ventana y mirar al exterior, en ese momento se sentía observada, a su lado un gato con unos ojos enormes en un tono azul la miraba sin descanso, le devolvió la mirada mientras alejaba la mano de su cuerpo, la colocó sobre las sabanas y comenzó arañarlas de un modo muy rápido, en ese momento la mirada penetrante cambio su objetivo, tenía que cazar. Se posiciono en modo de ataque, y... ¡al ataque! El pequeño animal se lanzó a por la mano y con su dueña comenzando un pequeño juego, los dedos iban de un lado a otro y el pequeño animal iban en esa dirección, en uno de sus ataques consiguió morder la mano, comenzó a morder en el trozo carne que tiene los humano entre el pulgar y el siguiente dedo, ella intento librase de ese agarre levantando la mano, pero lo único que consiguió es una pulsera de gato, cuando notó que su presa se marchaba no podía permitirlo, así que se agarro con fuerza a la muñeca de la chica con sus patas delanteras.

―Suelta ya, Miku. ―Comentaba con tranquilidad mientras movía el brazo, al final consiguió que le soltara. Fue acariciar el lomo del animal, pero este salio corriendo enseguida para sentarse en el escritorio y empezar a lamerse, esta ves había perdido.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, ahora su mirada quedo en el frente, pero lo que vio no le hizo ninguna gracia, más bien le sorprendió. Dabo se encontraba sentado mientras mantenía en la boca la asa de una bolsa de deporte donde se podía leer con claridad: __Demonios Rojos CF___, _Claramente estaba escrito en español. Al lado del animal se podía ver la puerta abierta del armario y un montón de camisetas tiras por el suelo. A notar que ella lo había visto soltó la bolsa y ladró con felicidad mientras corría al pasillo, a pasar los segundos y que ella no le siguiera hizo que el animal volviera en sus pasos más tranquilo y asomara la cabeza por la puerta mostrando tristeza. La chica dio dos golpes en su pierna, cosa que el perro entendió a la perfección, fue corriendo a ese lugar para tumbarse en la cama y apoyar su cabeza sobre la pierna de su ama, mientras disfrutaba de los mimos que le daba.

―Lo siento Dabo, pero eso se acabo... ―Susurro con tristeza mientras le acariciaba detrás de la oreja derecha.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

Nuevo día y con la clases terminadas los chicos y chicas se disponían a comenzar con sus clubes, y uno de esos era el equipo de fútbol. Todos los miembros se encontraban dentro de su sede, sentados en el piso, todos menos Kazemaru y Endo, los cuales estaban enfrente de todos explicando unas cosas.

―Durante el partido contra __Teikoku __descubrimos algunas fallas. ―Comenzó hablar el capitán.

―No creo que sean fallas. Más bien: nos falta condición física. ―Comentó Matsuno con tranquilidad, pero para sus compañeros no era nada tranquilos. ―¿Ha? Discúlpenme. No quería lastimas sus sentimientos. ― Aclaro una ves vio como sus compañeros se deprimían un poco.

―Endo, continua con lo que estabas diciendo. ―Dijo el chico de cabello azul.

El capitán escribió en la pequeña pizarra una alineación, con lo que había aprendido con los cuaderno de su abuelo esa sería una fantástica alineación para ellos. Pero enseguida llegaron las quejas de parte de Anteojos, el exigía ser el delantero estrella, pero nadie creía eso ya que el día anterior abandono la cancha como un cobarde, y tras eso llegó una gran pregunta: ¿Cuando se uniría Shuuya Goenji al equipo? la gran parte del equipo quería que entrara, era un gran delantero y su fuerza les ayudaría mucho, pero Someoka no estaba de acuerdo, el también era delantero y si se lo proponía superaría a ese chico en cuestión de segundos. Q0ue todos sus compañeros alagaran a ese chico hacía que Someoka se enojara mucho.

El ambiente estaba muy caldeado, Someoka acabó explotando y acusando a sus compañeros de depender mucho de ese sujeto, ellos solos podían hacerlo, solo les faltaba confianza. Pero este tema quedo cerrado cuando Aki abrió la puerta para entrar.

―Muchachos, tenemos una visita. ―Comentaba feliz la chica de cabello verde, pero a ver las caras de todos comenzó a preocuparse. ―¿Sucede algo?

―Ha, no, no es nada grabe. ― Dijo el joven portero con una risilla nerviosa.

Tras ser tranquilizada por el capitán se dio la vuelta para dejar pasar a esa vicia. Era Natsumi Raimon, la chica que días atrás amenazo con serrar el club de fútbol soccer si no ganaban contra __Teikoku__. Ahora volvía con una nueva amenaza; gracias al a ver conseguido salir "victoriosos" contra __Teikoku__muchas secundarias se han interesado por ellos y desean jugar un partido. Aun que cuando Natsumi contó esto los chicos se emocionaron tanto que no la dejaron terminar.

―¿Y bien? ¿Van a escucharme o me ignoraran? ―Preguntó la castaña algo enojada.

―¿Ha? Disculpa. Te escuchamos. ¿Con qué escuela vamos a jugar? ―Preguntó muy emocionado el capitán.

―La escuela __Sobre Natural___. _El juego sera en una semana.

Todos repitieron el nombre del equipo, parecía que no se lo acababan de creer, pero aquí no acaba la cosa aun no a llegado la amenaza; si pierden el partido el club de fútbol soccer sera serrado, pero si ganaban había una recompensa, la cual alegró a todo el equipo y le dio muchas energía; sí ganaban el juego el equipo sería inscrito en el Torneo Fútbol Frontera. Con los ánimos por las nubes el equipo fue a entrenar, tenían un partido muy importante y no pensaban perder.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

Rosen se encontraba en el salón de su casa, a parte de ella solo se encontraba sus mascotas en la vivienda, tenía conectado el televisor al laptop con un cable que le permitía trasmitir la imagen del laptop a la pantalla. Se encontraba viendo un partido, era una repetición ya que era un partido que se jugó en España hace bastante horas, pero a estar en Japón le había sido imposible verlo en directo. El juego era entre __Diablos Rojos__contra __Vándali___. _Quedaban pocos minutos para que el juego terminará, pero era increíble como ambos equipos seguían luchando. Uno de los jugadores de los _Diablos_ no pudo llegar al balón y por lo tanto perdió la oportunidad de gol, que habría echo a su equipo campeón ya que estaban empatados.

―Si hubiera empezado a correr antes habría llegado... ―Susurro mientras acariciaba a Miku, el cual estaba tumbado en sus piernas, a escuchar ese comentario el gato miro a su dueña incrédulo. ―No me mires así, que es verdad. ―Sentenció antes de agarrar al gato y dejarlo sobre el sofá para levantarse.

Ya había acabado el partido y aun tenía que hacer barias cosas así que no podía quedarse en el sofá todo el día. Desenchufo el cable y apago el laptop mientras silbaba, en el tiempo que ella la serraba y la colocaba en un lugar seguro Dabo había llegado con la correa en la boca. Rosen le acarició la cabeza, entró en la cocina y salió enseguida con una pequeña bolsa trasparente donde había pequeños trozos de carne, sacó uno y se lo entrego a Dabo, el resto lo guardo en su bolsillo antes de agacharse para agarrar la correa a su collar. En ese momento entreva en el domicilio un hombre adulto con el cabello plateado oscuro y de ojos negros, los cuales eran protegidos por unos lentes azul, y en su barbilla se podía distinguir una pequeña barba. Cuando vio al adulto dio gracias a que cuando termino de comer se puso a ver el partido, sino la habría pillado y seguro que habrían vuelto a discutir.

―¿A donde vas? ―Preguntó serio el hombre mientras se descalzaba y comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo para ir a la cocina.

―¿Tú que crees? Tengo a Dabo atado, no sé a donde voy a ir. ―Contesto con sarcasmo, desde hace tiempo padre e hija no pueden mantener una conversación sin que halla sarcasmos de por medio o golpes bajos.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

__ Raimon__se encontraba en la cacha cercana al río practicando, ya que no podían utilizar la de la secundaria tenían que desplazarse a ese lugar. La practica era normal solo que Someoka esta muy alterado, jugaba de un modo muy duro, agarraba de las camiseta a sus amigos para poder hacerse con la bola, pero nada le importaba, estaba enojado, él era el delantero de __Raimon__, él tenía que a ver sido quien marcara ese gol y no el estúpido de Goenji.

―Someoka espera por favor. ―Intento detener Kazemaru, pero fue inútil.

Someoka empujo un poco al chico de cabello azul y continuo con su carera, unos cuantos pasos más y chuto a puerta, pero el chut se le fue desviado al larguero. El chico se puso de rodillas en el suelo, estaba agotado, correr de un lado a otro con todas sus fuerzas solo conseguía que se cansara. El capitán no entendía por que tenía esa actitud y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, dejo la banca, lugar donde estaba sentado, y salió corriendo en busca del chico peli-rosa.

―¿Qué es lo que te sucede Someoka?

―¡No, así nunca fusionará! ―Gritaba enojado mientras daba golpe al suelo.

―Someka, te estas presionando demasiado. ―Comentó un chico de cabello naranja. Su nombre Sam.

―¡Eso no es verdad!

Aki miraba la situación sin saber que hacer, quería ayudarles pero se sentía impotente a no saber que hacer. Pero su mente fue apartada de esa escena por unos segundos, un saludo de una voz conocida le hizo mirar a otro lado, se trataba de Haruna Otonashi; la chica del periódico escolar, esa que en el partido anterior estuvo con Aki en la banca.

―¿Ha, vienes a por otra entrevista? ―Preguntó la chica de cabello verdoso.

―Te equivocas vine a ver el entrenamiento del equipo. ―Comentaba con mucho animo la recién llegada, la cual tenía el pelo azulado ―¿Sabes? Después de aquel partido me convertir en su fiel admiradora. Me cautivo su entusiasmo de seguir luchando, aunque todo estuviera perdido.

―Bueno, pues muchas gracias por el cumplido.

―Pero veo que hoy las cosas no están marchando muy bien que digamos.

―Así es. Someoka se siente presionado por la responsabilidad que hay en el próximo partido.

―¿El siguiente partido? ¿Quien sera su oponente?

―La escuela__Sobre Natural.__

En ese momento la cara de la chica cambió en seguida, ya no era alegre, ahora era una de preocupación mezclada con miedo, Aki a no entender porque ese cambió tan brusco pidió una aclaración. La chica comenzó a contarle que ese equipo tenía muchos rumores escalofriantes, eso provoco algo de miedo y muchas dudas en Aki. Así que decidió llamar a todo el equipo para que ellos también se enteraran. Cuando todos estaban reunidos Haruna comenzó a contar todo lo que tenía apuntado en su pequeña libreta; se decía que tres días después de jugar un partido contra__Sobre Natural __a todo el equipo contrario le dio un ataque de fiebre. Otra cosa es que cuando la secundaria __Sobre Natural__esta apunto de perder sopla un viento muy fuerte, cancelando el encuentro. Y sí alguien esta apunto de anotar un gol en su portería las piernas de los jugadores se entumen.

El temor comenzó aflorar en los jugadores, ¿y si a ellos también le pasaba eso?

―¿Capitán serán ciertos esos rumores?

―No, solo son mentiras.

―Lo mejor sera pedirle ayuda a Goenji... ―Comentó el más bajo del equipo.

―Sí, el sabrá que hacer. ―Acabo diciendo el chico con una tirita en la nariz.

―¿¡Qué pasa con ustedes!? ―Volvió a explotar Someoka, provocando que esos dos se asustaran. ―No necesitamos de su ayuda. Yo me encargare de anotar todos los goles. Si quieren un buen delantero aquí me tienen.

―Bien. Así se habla. ―Apoyo al chico de cabello rosa, en realidad ya se hacia pesado siempre el mismo tema. ―Es normal que nuestro amigo se enfade cuando dicen que Goenji es neutra única opción.

El chico de la tirita decidió alejarse de Someoka, no quería que le volviera a regañar, y su cara de enojo no le daba la suficiente confianza como para estar a su lado.

―Bueno, ya que esta completo el equipo me parece buena idea comenzar a practicar― Comentó Matsuno.

Los chicos de primero llamaron la atención de su capitán diciendo grandes verdades. Como: __"Sin la ayuda de Goenji-sempai nuestro equipo se habría desintegrado, y no estaríamos aquí." "También dijiste que no podemos perder. Algo de esa secundaría me da miedo. Tal ves..."___ Endo_ miró a sus compañeros con unas sonrisa y como era de esperar dijo uno de sus breves discurso para animar a todos.

― Amigos, sí depende de las personas jamas se volverán fuertes. ¡Muy bien! ¡A practicar!

Tras esas feraces todos volvieron al entrenamiento mucho más animados.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

La hora de la cena a llegado, y la familia Fire se encuentran sentados a la mesa, aun que la familia no esta completa, la señora Fire a un no a llegado del trabajo. Padre e hija se encuentran sentados en la mesa, uno enfrente del otro, pero lo único que sonaba era el pequeño televisor de la encimera, estaba en una cadena donde se trasmitían las noticias, la voz de ese presentador era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar.

El adulto comía su comida con tranquilidad y pausado mientras ojeaba un libro de la mesa y de ves en cuando levantaba la cabeza para observar la pantalla. Por otro lado Rosen no paraba de mover los alimentos del plato, no es que no le gustara, ni que no tuviera hambre, si no todo lo contrario, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar, un lugar que ella preferiría que no estuviera, antes, cuando estaba paseando con Dabo, acabó en el pequeño parque con una enorme torre, la vista era genial, pero ese vello paisaje no era lo que dejaba a la chica sin ganas de comer a un que tuviera hambre...

__Una chica con apariencia masculina observaba un paisaje que le parecía muy bello, se encontraba en un pequeño parque, uno que se encontraba en lo más alto de Town Inazuma, un parque que era el símbolo de la ciudad, ¿por qué? Sencillo; por esa gran torre con un enorme relámpago en lo más alto, era un lugar muy característico.__

__ Rosen se encontraba con el cuerpo echado contra la barandilla, a su lado estaba Dabo mirándola. La chica suspiro cansada, aun no se puede quitar de la mente ese partido, y esa persona, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué el estúpido destino estaba en su contra? Mientras que ella maldecía mentalmente su suerte, el perro de pelaje crema había desaparecido de su lado, sino fuera por que comenzó a ladrar de un modo muy alegre nunca se habría dado de ese pequeño detalle ya que no suele llevarlo agarrado con la correa cuando llega a un parque o algo parecido.__

__El perro de doble raza se encontraba dando "saltos" de alegría alrededor de un joven castaño, este miraba el perro con algo de miedo, no conocía a ese perro y no sabía que quería de él, el perro se puso a dos patas colocando las delanteras en el torso del chico mientras intentaba alcanzar el balón que levantaba todo lo que podía el joven. Rosen miró al lugar de donde venía los ladridos, no entendía por que Dabo se portaba así, nunca lo había echo, pero cuando vio lo que sostenía el chico lo comprendió enseguida, pero a ver al joven que lo sostenía comenzó de nuevo a maldecir el destino. Acerco dos dedos a su boca y silbo tres beses del mismo modo que hace un arbitro cuando acaba el encuentro. En ese momento Dabo se quedo quieto y se sentó mientras miraba como se acercaba.__

_― ___Lo lamento, ¿te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó el de piel pálida.__

__El joven de cabello castaño miraba a Rosen extrañado, le sonaba su cara pero no llegaba a recordar de que.__

_― ___Ha, no, tranquilo, me encuentro bien. ―Comentó con una enorme sonrisa. ―Esto, oye, ¿esos tres silbidos?__

__Rosen suspiro, no quería que llegara esa pregunta.__

_―___A Dabo le encanta el fútbol soccer, así que cuando ve una pelota se vuelve como loco, pero como en cualquier partido tras los tres pitidos se acabo.__

_―___¿Le gusta el fútbol? ¡Que grandioso! ―Dijo aun más alegre mientras se ponía a la altura del cánido, en ese momento ladró feliz Dabo.__

__Rosen solo los miraba seria, no podía caer y si seguía así solo conseguiría perder. Mientras que ella pensaba Dabo aprovecho la confianza del joven para robarle el balón y comenzar y correr de lado a lado por el pequeño parque y sin alejarse de los dos adolescente.__

_―___¡Genial! ―Comentó asombrado mientras reía, ver como un perro controlaba el balón con el hocico envés de agarrarlo con la boca era muy extraño.__

__Ese asombro del chico le hizo sonreír un poco, estaba cayendo, pero no se daba cuenta solo lo disfrutaba. Cuando el perro estaba pasando cerca de ellos su dueña dio dos palmadas seguidas, haciendo que el perro se parara y diera un pase a su dueña, mientras el balón llegaba él se alejaba, cuando llegó el balón Rosen lo paro y lo levantó de un toque echándolo hacía delante, en ese momento el cánido corrió en busca del esférico, un chasquido con los dedos hace que el perro salte en el momento justo para darle un golpe con la cabeza a la pelota. Esa cabezada provoca una gran sorpresa en el joven, uno; no se esperaba que eso pasara, y dos; por que ese chut iba a sus manos, los detuvo sin ninguna dificultad, tampoco iba con mucha fuerza.__

_―___Muy bien Dabo. ―Dijo la chica mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al perro al tiempo que sacaba una bolsa de su bolsillo, tras abrirla le dio un trozo de carne como recompensa.__

_―___¡Eso a sido increíble! ―Comentaba lleno de energía.__

_―___No es para tanto, solo le gusta jugar de este modo, es un perro diferente, solo eso... ―Comentaba sería, ¿por qué demonios hizo eso? No tenía que haberlo echo. Engancho la correa al collar del cánido mientras comenzaba a caminar. ―Es tarde, tengo que irme a casa, adiós.__

_―___Esta bien, espero que nos veamos pronto.__

Estúpido, ese chico, y estúpida ella por no haberse ido en cuanto lo vio. De este modo le era imposible hacer lo que quería, vamos, al destino se le a metido entre ceja y ceja que ella no puede ganar y parece que no le va a dejar.

A terminado de cenar, o más bien de jugar, subió su habitación mirando por la ventana, lleva unas cuantas horas mirando por ahí mientras una bola de pelo gris duerme al lado de sus piernas, y la mascota más vieja no para de moverse de un lado a otro con una pequeña pelota que no paraba de chillar cuando chocaba con algo. Por un largo rato ese chillido dejo de sonar, y las pisadas fuertes del perro dejaron de sonar, Rosen no le dio mucha importancia, a estado todo el día de un lado a otro, seguro que ahora esta agotado y se a ido a dormir. Pero nada de eso, un peso de más sobre el colchón hizo que la chica se sobresaltara, era Dabo que se encontraba sentado en la cama con un porta retrato en su boca, cuando la chica se le quedo mirando soltó el objeto antes de bajarse de la cama e ir a una cesta de su tamaño para acostarse. Rosen miro la foto y suspiro mientras agarraba el objeto para dejarlo sobre la mesita. En ese momento abrió las sabanas y se metió dentro, agarro al gato y lo metió entre las sabanas, el animal medio dormido camino hasta casi al fondo de la cama para hacerse de nuevo una bola y dormir, Rosen tumbada se estiro un poco para llegar al interruptor de la luz, antes de a pagarla se quedo mirando al perro.

―Tú y el maldito destino me tenéis harta. ―Comentó con enojo.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

Endo caminaba por las calles de Inazuma, recuerda la pequeña charla que tubo con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, después del entrenamiento, el decidió ir a donde siempre a entrenar, en ese lugar se encontró con un perro que jugaba genial al fútbol, pero no pudo preguntarle nada al dueño del animal ya que se fue enseguida, pero ya lo aria otro día, comenzó a entrenar con esa enorme yanta hasta que llegó Kazemaru, en ese momento se tomó un pequeño descanso para hablar con el peli-azul, el tema principal era la gran agresividad de Someoka en el entrenamiento de ese día, pero enseguida llegaron al verdadero problema del equipo, y ese era Goenji Shuuya, es un gran jugador y ninguno lo niega, pero los jugadores perteneciente del primer año de secundaria confiaban mucho en el, y eso esta bien, pero aun que ese chico jugara con ellos no tenían garantizada la victoria y eso lo tenían que aprender, el fútbol es un juego de once contra once. En su caminata pudo ver como Goenji caminaba por la calle de enfrente, para entrar en un hospital, la curiosidad le pico y no pudo evitar seguirlo.

Lo había perdido, estaba seguro que lo había visto entrar en ese pasillo, ¿pero abría entado en una habitación? O ¿habría subido una planta más? Se dio la vuelta para ver la puerta que tenía al lado, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando sorprendido a la persona que salia y al castaño.

―¿Qué haces aquí?. ―Dijo sorprendido un chico de cabello crema.

―Hola, es que yo... ―El castaño estaba nervioso, no se esperaba ver de frente a Goenji. No podía ver al chico a los ojos así que desvió la mirada encontrándose que dentro de la habitación una pequeña dormía en una cama.

Goenji se percató de ese dato y cerro la puerta, no entendía que hacia ese chico en aquel lugar.

―¿Qué pasa? Responde.

―Oh... veras, es que te vi entrar en el hospital y... pensé que te habías lastimado o enfermado, y por esa razón imagine que habías dejado el fútbol. ―Comentaba con algo de vergüenza, pero enseguida se le ocurrió algo y continuo hablando algo alterado. ―Claro, entiendo a la perfección que no volverás ayudar a nuestro club, y no vine con intenciones de invitarte, solo estaba preocupado por ti. Pero... no quiero causarte molestia. No se que decir.―Comentaba el chico con sinceridad. Espero por unos segundos en silencio antes de hacer una reverencia. ―¡Perdón!

El chico lo miraba serio, Endo levantó su cuerpo un poco y pudo ver el cartel de que decía de quien pertenecía la habitación a ver el apellido se sorprendió un poco.

―Quien esta hospitalizada es... ―Comentaba una ves se puso recto.

―Mi hermana menor. ―Dijo el chico serio.

―¿Tu hermana menor?

―¿Sabes? Aveces eres desesperante. Ya entra―Comentaba antes de abrir la puerta y dejar pasar al chico.

Endo entró como le dijo el otro, pero cuando vio todos los aparatos que había conectado en la pequeña se quedo bloqueado, en ese momento Goenji entraba en la habitación y se colocaba a su lado para continuar hablando.

―Su nombre es Yuka, La pobre esta en estado de coma. Te diré lo que pasó. De lo contrario no te iras de aquí ¿verdad amigo?―Comentaba con un tono frió el de cabello claro, mientras que el otro solo podía mirar a la pequeña preocupado. ―Yuka quedo en coma desde el torneo Fútbol Frontera que se llevó acabo el año pasado.

―¿Fue la final entre la escuela __Kidokawa __y el instituto __Teikoku__?

―Si. Así es. Ella esperaba ansiosa ver la final de ese gran torneo. Me dijo que estaría en el juego para apoyarme sin falta. ―Dijo con tristeza mientras recordaba los ultimo momentos que vio a su hermana despierta.

__―Vamos hermano tu puedes ¡Gana el torneo! No olvides hacer uno de esos espectaculares tiros.―Comentaba la pequeña con mucha energía y alegría.__

_―_Sí te lo prometo Yuka. ―Goenji miraba alegre a su hermana, la cual no podía evitar sonreír tras la promesa que le hizo.__

―Y esa fue la ultima ves que vi su sonrisa. ―Continuaba con su historia con tristeza en su voz, pero sin dejar su tono frió y seguro. ― Después se apresuro para llegar al estadio. Me entere del accidente a unos minutos de empezar el partido.

―Es por eso que renunciaste.― Quiso saber el castaño, pero su voz mostraba tristeza e inseguridad por si hacia bien o no.

―Así que vine a este hospital ya que mi papá trabaja aquí. Después de eso me cambiaron de escuela. Sí no hubiera jugado fútbol a Yuka jamas le hubiera sucedido este accidente. Mientras mi hermana se encuentre en estas condiciones no puedo darme el lujo de seguir practicando Soccer. ―Comentaba cerio, pero en su voz se notaba su tristeza e impotencia, y su rabia la demostraba agarrando con fuerza su pantalón.―Por eso hice un juramento; no volveré a jugar al fútbol hasta que Yuya despierte. A pesar de mi promesa, en el ultimo partido mi cuerpo se movió sin que-que yo se lo ordenara.

Endo se sentía fatal de haber echo que le contara esa cosa tan triste, se arrepentía tanto de haberle insistido tanto para que se uniera, pero aun que se disculpara para él no eran suficiente. Tras decirle que no se preocupara, que no se lo contaría a nadie y despedirse se iba a marchar, pero la voz del delantero le hizo parar.

―¿Y... qué sucedió con tu equipo de fútbol? ―Dijo casi en un susurro.

―Ha, muy pronto tendremos un partido de practica. Gracias al gol que maracastes todos están practicando con mucho entusiasmo. Muchas gracias. ―Terminó de hablar antes de salir y serrar la puerta.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

Las clases han acabado y los miembros del club de fútbol se disponen a ir a su sede, pero cuando entraron no esperaron que la chica de cabello azul se encontrara junto a Aki.

―Hola soy Haruna, su compañera.―Comentaba muy feliz, mientras estaba enfrente de los recién llegado con una pose algo militar. ―Y también colaboro en el diario escolar. Ahora seré una ayudante del club de fútbol. No me vasto con verlos entrenar, así que decidí entrar en el club para ayudar en lo que necesiten. Claro pienso utilizar las entrevistas para promoverlos, pienso que mi ayuda puede ser muy útil. Espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes. ―Acabo su "breve" presentación con una reverencia.

―¿Que les parece?.

―¿Ha? Si, es fantástica. ―Comentó Endo. Cuando el hablaba, Handa y Matsuno se acercaban para comentarle algo que solo él oyera.

―Cuantos entusiasmo.

―Este club se esta llenando de locos optimistas.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

―¿¡Cómo que aun no entregaste la matricula!? ―Gritaba alterada una mujer de cabello rojo.

Rosen se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras jugaba con la consola que tenía conectada en el televisor de su escritorio, hasta hace menos de tres segundo se encontraba inmersa jugando a juegos de tiros mientras comía unas cuantas golosinas, pero la felicidad no dura eternamente, su mamá entró de sorpresa en su cuarto enojada como nunca.

―¿Q-qué? ―Preguntó con tartamudeo antes de tragarse el dulce de la boca.

―No te hagas la tonta. La matricula para la secundaria Raimon, ¿por qué demonios no lo has entregado? ―Con cada palabra que decía se enojaba mucho más, casi parecía un demonio.

―Ha... bueno, eso... veras... es que necesitaba unas fotos y las calificaciones de la anterior secundaria... y bueno... ―Decía con algo de miedo mientras miraba a su alrededor, ¿por donde podría escapar?

―¡A vérmelo pedido! ―Volvió a estallar. ―Rosenthal, te guste o no tiene que ir a la secundaria.

El silencio se adueño del lugar, y fue roto por un : __GAME OVER. __Proveniente de la pantalla, había muerto en el juego. Rosen clavo su mirada en el colchón, su mente estaba siendo colapsada de muchas ideas, pensamientos y todos eran una locura, no podía hacerlos, no después de lo que paso con Andy. Su madre se dio cuenta de que algo le sucedía, opto por la opción más sencilla; dejar por ahora su enojo y ver que pasaba. Se sentó al lado de su hija y comenzó a pasar una mano por su espalda.

―¿Qué sucede, hija? ―Preguntaba en un tonó dulce.

―Es que... no quiero... no quiero ir a Raimon. ―Acabo la frase mientras se tapaba los ojos, dejando caer su cara contra el corchon. Odiaba llorar delante de alguien, para ella eso era como si destruyera una pequeña parte de su gran orgullo. ―No paró de huir, ¡soy una cobarde! ―Gritaba con la voz rota y desesperada, ¿por qué no acababa esta tortura?

La mujer no entendía que pasaba, pero su hija necesitaba consuelo y eso es lo que le iba a dar, dejó de acariciar la espalda de la joven y la abrazó con fuerza mientras oía unos pequeños sollozos, su hija solo había llorado tres veces, sin contar cuando era bebe, claramente. Esa veces fueron: cuando se separo de su amigo hace seis años, cuando perdió una final, y cuando perdieron a Andy, solo esas tres veces dejo ver sus lágrimas ante los demás, seguro que lloró más de una ves pero nunca delante de nadie. Según seguía oyendo la respiración entrecortada de su hija provocada por el llanto comprendió cual fue la cuarta cosa que hizo que su hija llorara delante de ella; el fútbol.

**_**Continuara...**_**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5.**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 4_**

Por petición de la menor su mamá abandonó la habitación, prefería desahogarse sola. Dejó caer sobre la sabana montones de lágrimas, le dolía no poder jugar al fútbol, y aun que decidió no hacerlo, no podía hacer eso. Ese maravilloso deporte le dio tanto; tantas alegrías, amigos, amor por unos colores, e incluso ver como todo el esfuerzo podía perderse en un instante. Echaba de menos todo eso, pero aunque le dolía conseguía controlar sus sentimientos. Pero tuvo que encontrarse con él, ese chico que le recordaba tanto a su hermano mayor. Tras unas horas, las lágrimas dejaron de acumularse en sus ojos, secó las lagrimas que resbalaban por su cara con la parte inferior de su camiseta. Se levantó de la cama y encendió su laptop mientras preparaba otro juego en la consola. Una ves el aparato encendido lo colocó sobre la silla y esta la arrastró hasta el borde inferior de la cama, agarró sus cascos, se tumbo en la cama, conectó el enganche en su clavija, pulso una tecla y comenzó a sonar la música en sus oídos. Mientras oía las canciones comenzó una nueva partida en un juego de batallas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras seguía con su juego y dejando llevar su imaginación con la música, la luz que entraba por la ventana se volvía naranja, y poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer. En todo ese tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en esa maldita semana y pico. Se sentía fatal, si en algo se caracterizaba era su: __valentía__y _tozudez_. Y que ahora halla abandonado todo, y echado a correr en dirección contraría sin mirar atrás hasta ahora. Le destrozaba.

El cielo se torno entero de negro, y su madre entraba en su habitación con una toalla tapando su cuerpo algo mojado, y otra su cabello, seguramente se encontraba igual que su cuerpo. Rosen miró a su madre, esta sin esperar a que ella contestara le informo de dos cosas: uno; Que le daría como mucho dos días para que encontrara otra secundaria cercana de casa, y sino lo hacía quisiera o no tendría que ir a Raimon. Tras pensarlo mucho acabó accediendo, no le gustaba estudiar pero tenía que ir. Y dos; Que ya estaba tardando en comenzar a vestirse.

Tras esa afirmación la chica de cabellos plateados se sentó en su cama mientras observaba como su madre tiraba al suelo todo lo que había guardo en el armario mientras le explicaba porque tenía que vestirse. Camisetas, camisas, corbatas, americanas, vaqueros, deportivos, gorras, y miles de prendas masculinas salían despedidas al suelo de la habitación, ella miraba con aburrimiento como su madre destrozaba su orden en el desorden.

―¿Por qué demonios tengo que ir a esa fiesta? ―Protesto mientras se estiraba.

La señora Fire tenía una cena de negocios, y casualmente su jefe, el que organizaba todo, tenía un hijo de la edad de Rosen, y como la cena sería en casa de su jefe decidió llevarla, después de la mala tarde que había pasado le vendría bien salir de casa, pero claro su hija no podía ir de cualquier modo, así que aun que fuera una misión imposible tenía que encontrar un vestido para su hija en ese santuario de ropa masculina.

―¡Me rindo! ―Grito la mujer mientras soltaba dos camisas. ―Esto es lo que pasa cuando no me dejas comprarte ropa bonita, ¿ahora qué te vas a poner?

―¿Mi pijama y bajo estas sabanas? ― Preguntó irónica.

―Muy graciosa, pero no ―Miró la hora en el televisor, ya que estaba en pausa el juego y en esa pantalla se podía ver la hora. Una ves vista no pudo evitar alterarse. ―¡es tardísimo! Anda te dejo ir como quieras, pero en condiciones, por favor. ―Sin dejar tiempo para reclamar la mujer salió del cuarto.

La chica suspiro con cansancio mientras se quitaba y lanzaba al suelo la camiseta que llevaba. No tenía ganas de nada, su __yo__activo, nervioso, y con ganas de conocer lo desconocido se encuentra encerrado en una cárcel de cristal con la cerradura de una única llave, llave que mantiene en su poder su __yo__responsable, tímido y aburrido, sin sus dos partes era una persona sin ganas de nada. En los momentos que se sentía mal, antes habría comenzado a entrenar y sus malos pensamientos habrían desaparecido, pero desde que le prohibieron jugar su parte mas traviesa se encuentra encarcelada.

Apartó el montó de ropa que su madre había creado con el píen, iba a tener que ir si o si, así que no le serviría de nada resistirse. Por su suerte su madre no había tirado al suelo su camisa roja, ni una de sus americanas negras, descolgó las dos prendas y las dejo reposar en la cama con cuidado, entre el montón de ropa encontró unos pantalones negros, estos los arrojo a la cama antes de agacharse para agarrar un montón de ropa para colocarla en su lugar, cuando lo iba hacer pudo ver con claridad una maleta negra, reconocía perfectamente esa maleta, era suya. Pero ¿por qué la dejo en el armario sin deshacer? Soltó la ropa y agarro la maleta, cuando la cogió a peso pudo notar que pesaba bastante, se sentó en el suelo como un indio y colocó la maleta en el suelo. Sin demorarse más abrió la maleta cuando lo hizo recordó que hacía esa maleta en el fondo de su armario. Miraba el interior con aburrimiento mientras reconocía distintas cosas del interior, de ves en cuando una sonrisa tonta le aparecía en los labios. Miró el interior de la maleta y después la ropa de su alrededor, una nueva mirada a la maleta y una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en sus labios, en este corto tiempo su __yo__divertido había conseguido robar la llave de su libertad, aun que no sabía por cuanto tiempo.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

―Cada día me sorprende más. ―Comentaba la señora Fire en el auto mientras miraba de reojo a su copiloto.

―Me dijiste que podía ir como quisiera ―comentó con aburrimiento mientras pasaba sus dedos por un pendiente de pluma que colgaba de su oreja izquierda, aun que esa pluma no tenía un color normal, era de un montón de colores llamativos ―haber especificado.

La peliroja prefirió callarse, el tiempo se le echaba encima y ya que iba a llegar un par de minutos tarde no pensaba hacerlo también enojada, así que dejo a un lado el nuevo disfraz de su ahora "hijo" Ren Fire.

A Rosen le encanta disfrazarse, pero no con una careta y listo, no. A ella le gustaba trabajar en el personajes, pulir cada detalle, hacer que pareciera real, y en la mayoría de los casos tenebroso y que diera mucho miedo, por eso tras muchos años comprándose distintos maquillajes, pelucas, lentillas con la pupila de color, había conseguido tener una gran maleta para disfrazarse cuando le diera la gana y de quien quisiera. Y esa noche tocaba ser Ren Fire, el único hijo de Katsu y Andrea Fire.

Madre e Hijo, a diferencia de lo que creía la primera llegaron a tiempo a la casa de su jefe, era una mansión, un enorme jardín, en mitad de este había una fuente y a pocos metros la entrada a la casa, el alrededor de la fuerte y lo que había de distancia desde ese punto hasta la cancela el suelo dejaba de ser verde para convertirse en asfalto, Andrea paró el auto enfrente de la cortas escaleras para llegar a la vivienda, las dos personas del interior se bajaron, y casi automáticamente un hombre se llevaba el auto para aparcarlo, Ren miraba la mansión algo asombrado, era como cinco veces su cosa actual, un suave golpe en su nuca, de parte de la mujer le hizo volver al mundo real y ver a los anfitriones delante de él, a uno de ellos lo reconoció de inmediato, era al más joven, un chico castaño con unas extrañas gafas ocultando sus ojos, era ese cretino que jugó contra __Raimon__, no lo conocía, pero el modo que trato ese día al fútbol no le agradó nada.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, pero cuando se acabó y los mayores empezaron hablar de negocios a los dos únicos menores presentes les invitaron a abandonar la sala. Obligado por su padre, Kido tubo que hacer compañía a ese extraño chico, era inferior a él, ¿por qué tenía que estar a su lado? Ambos acabaron en la habitación del castaño, era un lugar tranquilo y por desgracia de ambos tendría que estar acompañado por la otra persona. Cuando estuvieron dentro Ren se acerco a unas de las ventanas, por otra parte Kido decidió sentarse en el sofá.

Silencio, un silencio muy incomodo o al menos para Ren, ¿cuando demonios iba acabar esa estúpida reunión?

―Bueno... ¿y no tienes mascotas?

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento, no quería tocar el tema del fútbol, así que quitando ese tema ya se quedaba sin idea para un nuevo tema de conversación, y lo primero que le cruzo por la mente fueron su mascotas, ay, con lo bien que estaría ahora durmiendo con Dabo y Miku a su lado.

―No.

Una contestación rápida en un tono seco, fue suficiente para dejando al joven de piel casi blanca sin palabras, con ese sujeto era imposible hablar.

**_**/_-_-_-_/**_**

Tras barias horas en la casa de la familia Kido tocaba volver a casa, un camino no muy largo, pero suficiente para que ahora de nuevo Rosenthal pudiera quitarse las lentillas y peluca y disfrutar de la suave música que resonaba en el coche, disfrutaba ese momento sin saber que dentro de poco su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Tras guardar el auto en la cochera ambas entraron en las casa, con la sorpresa de ver la luz del salón encendida, La mujer no le dio mucha importancia, seguro que su marido la había dejado encendida, asi que decidió subir a su habitación para ponerse cómoda, los tacones la había matado, ya la apagaría su hija. por otra parte a Rosen le pico la curiosidad, seguro que no era nada, pero de todos modos tenía que entrar a pagar la luz si después de todo no había nadie allí dentro, pero si había alguien.

―¿Papá? ― Preguntó asombrada y extrañada, y no por que el adulto estuviera en el salón, sino que estuviera sosteniendo un balón de fútbol muy desgastado.

―¿Que significa esto? No te dije que se acabo el fútbol. ―Dijo el hombre serio, y por su tono de voz se nota enojado.

―¡Y se a acabado! Es solo que...

―¡No quiero excusa! ―Gritó enojado interrumpiendo a la joven. ―Te lo dije muy claro; _"se acabo el fútbol para siempre", _pero parece que tu te empeñas en desobedecerme siempre.

Rosen se mantuvo en silencio, ¿qué demonios había pasado en las horas que no había estado en casa? ¿y como había encontrado el balón? Sí lo tenía muy bien escondido. Su mirada dejo de mirar el balón para dirigirse al suelo, lugar donde tela de una viejas zapatillas de fútbol de color blanco y dorado se encontraba echa trozos, como si alguien las hubiera destruido, su mirada con miedo volvió al balón, el cual estaba a punto de ser apuñalado. La distancia que recorría el cuchillo hasta el balón paso en cámara lenta ante los ojos de la chica, al mismo tiempo miles de recuerdos relacionado con ese balón llegaron a su mente, haciendo que su vista se nublara por las lagrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, nunca se lo perdonaría, había destruido todo lo que le quedaba de Andy, ahora si que era verdad que nunca perdonaría a esa persona.

El adulto soltó el balón descinchado y rajado, en cuanto lo soltó comenzó a caminar a la cocina para devolver a su lugar el cuchillo, pero todo su recorrido era seguido por la mirada enojada de la joven. Rosen le siguió y se quedo en el pasillo enfrente de la puerta principal, miraba la entrada de la cocina con rabia, su respiración estaba agitada y no podía evitar cerrar con fuerza sus puño. En ese momento Andrea bajaba las escaleras, mirando asombrada a su hija, ¿qué había pasado? El hombre salió y miró a su hija y mujer, pero antes de que alguno dijera algo, lo hizo Rosen:

―¡ERES UN MIERDA! ¡COBARDE! ¡SUBNORMAL! ¡DESGRACIADO! ¡TE ODIO!― Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y odio mientras le miraba a los ojos. Retomo el aire y salió corriendo de la vivienda dejando a sus padres asombrados y asimilando lo sucedido.

No quería volver a casa, solo quería correr, le era incomodo por los pantalones largos y la americana, pero nada la detendría. Corría con rabia esquivando con agilidad cada objeto que se encontraba en su camino, como echaba de menos su monopatín en ese momento, iría más rápido y podría hacer acrobacias. Acabo llegando al punte por donde siempre pasa en sus largos paseos con Dabo. Se acercó a la baranda y se echo sobre ella mientras respiraba con dificultad, maldita ropa elegante, era demasiado incomoda. Aun recobrando el aliento revolvía su pelo mientras pensaba en todo. Ese día había sido una M-I-E-R-D-A. Con todas sus letras y en mayúscula. No solo tenía en su mente que era una cobarde que siempre huía, sino que ahora no paraba de pensar en su hermano, cada recuerdo con él no paraba de llegar a su mente, y la gran mayoría tenía una cosa en común: sus botas blancas y doradas, y su balón de toda la vida. Ese balón tenía ya tantos años que por más que lo hincharas no botaba, solo lo tenía de recuerdo, al igual sus botas, ella había crecido y ya no le estaba bien ese número de píe. No usaba ninguna de esas cosas, solo las conservaba como recuerdo, ya que ambas cosas fueron un regalo de Andy.

Se sentó en la baranda, dando la espalda de la carretera, algo temerario, pero no era la primera ves que se sentaba en un lugar donde si se caía como mínimo acabaría con las piernas rotas. Observaba la cancha iluminada con los rayos de la luna, el pequeño río de al lado se veía genial, y el extraño silencio de la ciudad le hicieron pensar.

¿De que valía obedecer a su padre? Dejo que le quitara todo menos la bandera del equipo de liga que más amaba en el mundo, y una camiseta de ese equipo, la cual pertenecía al jugador que siempre admirara. ¿De que servía alejarla de todo lo que le gustaba? De sus amigos, de la ciudad que ya consideraba suya. Y del... fútbol.

―De que sirve... ―Susurró sin saber muy bien a donde mirar.

Volvió a suspirar y se dio la vuelta, para de un salto volver a poner los píes en el suelo. Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

**_**/_·_·_·_/**_**

Andre recogía los trozos destruidos de las zapatillas mientras la echaba en una bolsa, junto al balón roto. De mientras Katsu se encontraba sentado en el segundo escalón de las escaleras. Tenía sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas y su barbilla en sus manos que estaban entrelazadas. Todo lo que había echo era por el bien de su hija, no se arrepentía de nada. Pero las palabras que le dijo momentos antes de huir de casa las tiene grabadas a fuego en el cerebro, junto a esa mirada. Nunca había visto que su hija le mirara de ese modo, se enfada como cualquier persona, pero nunca había visto ese odió reflejado en sus ojos. Su mujer se paró delante de él, levantó la mirada para ver la a los ojos.

―Y te parecerá bonito, ¿verdad? ―Comentó con enojo.

No dijo nada, solo la miró. Sabía que ahora vendría la reprimenda.

―No podías dejar que tuviera el balón y las botas que le regalo Andy. Noo, tú tenías que destrozarlo delante de sus ojos. Como sí no supieras que cuando Andy nos dejo no quiso ni ir a la escuela las ultimas semanas. ―Dejo de hablar por unos momento mientras apretaba los labios y miraba al techo, echaba de menos a su hijo, y recordar que ya no estaba le dolía mucho. Tras coger un poco de aire prosiguió. ―Aveces creo que ella ha sido la que más a sufrido su perdida... ¿acaso tu la has vuelto a ver sonreír como antes? Ahora se pasa el día entero en su habitación, por que tiene que sacar a Dabo, que sino, no saldría de casa para nada. Y encima tú

No puedo terminar la frase, ya que Katsu la interrumpió.

―Yo la estoy protegiendo.―Dijo con voz sería mientras se ponía de píen. ―El fútbol es una perdida de tiempo. Mucho deporte, ¿pero para que? Ya te lo digo yo: para nada. Sera mejor que se concentre en sus estudios, que tenga una buena carrera, para conseguir un buen trabajo. ―Dio por acabada la conversación ya que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

―¡Y se acabo! ¡Piensas dejar las cosas así! ―Gritó desde abajo enojada. ―¿¡Te piensas acostar con tu hija desaparecida!? ¿¡Te tengo que recordar que es por tu culpa!?

Nada, desistió de seguir gritando. Golpeo el peldaño con la suela de su zapatilla. Odiaba perder, y más si era una discusión, como abogada no se podía permitir eso. Suspiro con cansancio y entro en la cocina para meter en el cubo de basura lo que hace poco había recogido. Se sentó en una de las sillas y miraba el reloj de la pared deseando que en ese instante llegara Rosen. Desde la planta de arriba el único hombre de la casa se encontraba tumbado en la cama en pijama y tapado, pero no dormido, estaba mirando la pared y cada poco tiempo su miraba iba al despertador digital rogando por que su hija volviera en ese preciso momento.

Rosen se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda echada en la puerta principal de su casa. No se arrepentía de nada de lo que le dijo a su padre, pero aun así no quería entrar. Estaba harta de que la tratase como un objeto; _"___has esto o has lo otro", "no hagas eso," "tienes que estudiar una carrera de provecho." "Deja esa tontería," "el deporte solo sirve para estar en forma, y para nada más. __Todos esos comentarios les molestaba, para ella el deporte era mucho más que algo "inútil", era emoción, felicidad, aprendizaje, rabia, y muchas más emociones, pero sí en cinco años no había echo que se diera cuenta no lo iba hacer en cinco segundos.

Rosen comenzó a recordar el año pasado, su ultimo año como jugadora de fútbol. Para sus padres lo había dejado cuando acabo la temporada anterior, pero no podía. Jugo a espalda de ambos, pero los partidos eran retransmitidos por la televisión y al final la descubrieron. Ese día todos sus trofeos, camisetas de años atrás, con la firma de sus compañeros, y todo menos dos cosas acabaron escondida quien sabe donde. Serró los ojos mientras echaba para atrás su cabeza hasta chocar con la puerta, una ves en esa posición suspiro con cansancio mientras abría los ojos poco a poco.

―¿Que debo hacer...? ―Pregunto al cielo mientras dejaba que una lagrima traicionera recorriera su mejilla.

Serró los ojos, y como era de esperar en la noche, una briza helada acarició su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera. Limpió su cara con la palma de su mano derecha, el movimiento fue tan brusco que llegó a su oreja, tocando el pendiente que se puso para disfrazarse de Ren... cambió la mano y comenzó recorrer la forma de la pluma con dos dedos. Miró al frente, más bien a la nada con una sonrisa arrogante. Se levantó del suelo decidida, agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió, ahora haría las cosas bien.

Su __yo,__que hasta antes de la cena de esta noche había estado encerrado, era libre, y nunca volvería a esa jaula de cristal por que sus dos _yo _habían vuelto hacer uno.

No pudo dar dos pasos dentro de casa antes de sentir como una mano abierta golpeaba su mejilla izquierda. Por la fuerza su cara se quedo mirando hacía la derecha y por lo inesperado que era se quedo inmóvil, sobretodo cuando después de ese golpe la misma persona la abrazo con fuerza.

―¿Donde demonios estabas? Me tenías preocupada. ―Agarró de los hombros a su hija se alejo un poco para mirar le a los ojos. ―No vuelvas hacer eso. ―Acabo dejando escapar unas lagrimas de felicidad por ver que ella estaba bien mientras volvía abrazarla y susurraba disculpas, seguro que por la bofetada.

Rosen apretó los puños mientras miraba su cara en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en frente, estaba sorprendida y preocupada, y en una de sus mejillas se podía notar roja. Cogió un poco de aire, y mientras lo soltaba fue levantando poco a poco los brazos hasta corresponder al abrazo. Después de todo su madre no era como él.

―Mamá... iré a Raimon. ―Susurró mientas aumentaba la fuerza de la acción.

_**/**__**_**_-_-_-_/**_**_

Los días pasaban rápidos pero el equipo de fútbol de la secundaria Raimon aprovechaban al máximo esos días para entrenar, el equipo entero se dirigía a la cancha cercana al río, lugar donde siempre entrenaban, las clases habían acabado y ahora tocaba sudar la gota gorda ya que el partido contra el instituto __Sobre Natural__se acercaba cada ves más y la técnica de Someoka estaba a punto de terminarse, hace unos días el joven delantero se sentía muy frustrado de que los miembros del equipo no confieran en él y prefirieran a Goenji, así que decidió demostrar que todos se equivocaban y demostrar que sus chut pueden superar a los del cabello claro, y claro eso implicaba crear su propia técnica.

El equipo entero hablaba de las ganas que tenían de empezar el partido, aun que el más entusiasmado por eso era Endo, esa gran alegría y entusiasmo hacía que sus amigos temerosos por los rumores de sus oponente desaparecieran.

A escasos pasos de llegar a las escaleras que les permitirían bajar a la cancha pudieron ver a un chico algo bajo que jugaba con un balón de fútbol, se encontraba dandole suaves paradas al balón, patadas que lo levantaban hacía arriba, de ves en cuando hacía que el balón fuera a su cabeza y con ella comenzar a darle más golpes, antes de que el balón llegara a su cabeza arrancó con rapidez su gorra negra y blanca de su cabeza dejándola tirada en el suelo. Se detuvo y dejo el esférico sobre su frente, movió con rapidez la cabeza hacía abajo, provocando que el balón girara por su frente y cabeza, y al final acabara en su nuca, lugar donde no duró, se inclino un poco a la derecha mientras estiraba ese brazo, el balón siguió la inclinación, antes de que llegara a su codo quitó con rapidez su brazo mientras se daba la vuelta para dejar sus piernas en posición perfecta para volver a dar toques, tras dar un par de toques levantó su mirada castaña del balón encontrando a un grupo de personas que lo miraban asombrados, dio un nuevo toque pero esta ves para no seguir dando patada, sino para agarrar el esférico con una manos mientras miraba al grupo con una sonrisa y se despedía con la mano. Soltó el balón y salió corriendo de la cancha y de la vista del equipo.

__** Ese día, ese día que destruyeron el unido recuerdo que me quedaba de los días felices de mi infancia junto a mi mejor amigo y Andy, fue el día que la poca cordura que me queda desapareció y se me ocurrió hacer esto; si todos los de la fiesta se habían creído que era un chico ¿por qué no una secundaria entera y un montón de equipos junto a sus aficionados? Ese día decidí ser quien soy, ya no habría más parte mías encerradas, no, ahora sería libre. Pero no quería más problemas en casa, así que por eso sostengo la peluca negra y tengo un ojo castaño, ese día decidí ocultar que era Rosenthal Fire, para convertirme a ojos de toda la secundaria Raimon, compañeros de equipo, y rivales; en Ren Fire.**__

**_**Continuara...**_**

* * *

/Por si no lo recuerdan; en el prologo aparece Rosen contando como a llegado a una citación que no le agrada, así que casa ves que escriba en mitad del capitulo así_: ___**"**___**_**ese día decidí ocultar que era Rosenthal Fire, para convertirme a ojos de toda la secundaria Raimon, compañeros de equipo, y rivales; en Ren Fire**_**___**"**___.Entonces significa que son las palabras de Rosen narrando su historia ¿vale? ¿A quedado claro como el agua? ¿Si? ¡Pues genial! ¡Nos leemos!/_


	6. Capitulo 5

_**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, el anime pertenece a LEVEL-5.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Los días me parecían horas, desde mi "encuentro" con los chicos en la rivera no volví a dejarme ver, aun que no deje de observar al equipo. Acabe inscribiendo me en la secundaria Raimon, pero como Ren Fire. En ese tiempo **Raimon** se preparaba para jugar su segundo encuentro contra el instituto **sobrenatural,** un par de días antes Someoka consiguió su técnica: **Impacto Dragón**. Es increíble. Un dragón azul sale despedido hacía la portería con un inmenso poder, la primera ves que la vi solo pude mantener el aliento de lo espectacular que es. Pero no solo esa técnica se unió al poder de **Raimon**, Goenji Shuuya; la persona que les ayudo contra **Teikoku**, y conocido por todos como el delantero estrella por su actuación en el torneo del año paso. Ahora él se unía a **Raimon**, rompiendo la promesa que le hizo a su hermana, pero al mismo tiempo creando una nueva: **no dejaría de ganar hasta que ella despertase. _

_**El día del partido contra el **sobrenatural** llegó, y como en este tiempo había decidido que no supieran de mi este día tampoco iba hacer distinto, quería saber de que eran capaces en ese momento. Aun que en este partido había algo que no me gustaba, y es que dos jugadores del **instituto imperial **se encontraban observando el encuentro, aun que ese no fue el problema de **Raimon**. El juego comenzó muy bien, incluso **Raimon **se adelantó en el marcador, pero **sobrenatural** no tardo en lanzar sus "maleficio". pero al final solo resulto ser hipnosis, provocando que los jugadores no pudieran moverse o que los tiros a puerta acabaran siendo mucho más débiles, una ves descubierto el pastel Raimon pudo jugar como ellos saben y acabar ganando con la creación de una nueva técnica, una que combinaba el **Tornado De Fuego** de Goenji, y el **Impacto Dragón **de Someoka, creando el **Tornado Dragón**.**_

Había acabado el encuentro contra el _Sobrenatural_, del cielo desaparecieron las nubes grises que ocultaron el cielo durante todo el encuentro, ahora se podía ver con claridad el cielo, un cielo de tono anaranjado por el atardecer. El equipo contrario y espectadores dejaron el recinto, o mejor dicho casi todos. Raimon aun permanecía en el terreno de juego, Endo como capitán tomo la palabra para dar un mensaje de animo a sus compañeros.

―Hicieron un gran trabajo. Someoka, Goenji, su _Tornado Dragón_ nos ayudo a ganar este difícil partido, y nos enseño que si unimos fuerzas y trabajamos en equipo obtendremos buenos resultados.

―Ni crean que me e olvidado del titulo de goleador estrella. ―Comentó el más alto mientras miraba para otro lado.

Goenji lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y con una mirada retadora mientras se encogía de hombros. Ese chico seguía siendo un cabeza dura. En el momento que se presento delante de todos preguntando si podía unirse ya le puso pega, no le quería a su lado en el campo. Además el carate fuerte de Someoka chocaba con la tranquilidad de Goenji. Provocando que estuvieran discutiendo siempre que el mayor hacía comentarios como el anterior.

―Bien muchachos juntos iremos al Torneo Fútbol Frontera.

―¡Si!

_Raimon_ estaba muy feliz, esos goles habían sido fundamentales para que pudieran disputar el mejor torneo que había en secundaria. A diferencia de los demás Goenji echo una mirada al cielo mientras recordaba a su hermana, seguro que a ella le habría encantado ver ese encuentro. Una ves que bajo la mirada no pudo evitar sorprenderse, el chico del otro día estaba allí, se encontraba de espalda, ya que se marchaba, pero en el tiempo que él bajaba su mirada el chico que se estaba volteando encontrándose con su mirada, estaba lejos como la otra ves, pero los ojos negros de esa persona le recordaron a alguien, alguien muy importante de su infancia, no lo entendía, pero su corazón empezó a dar latidos más rápidos y fuertes.

Mientras que la luz se echaba sobre los jugadores de _Raimon_ a su espaldas una nube negra comenzaba a echarse sobre ellos, y ninguno sospechaba sobre eso.

―Ha... ¿la escuela _Raimon_ ganó? ―Comentaba una voz atraves de un celular acompañando el final con una sonrisa siniestra.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

―Ya regrese. ―Comentó con pesadez Rosen mientras entraba en casa.

No obtuvo respuesta a su llegada, así era mejor. Antes de ir a su cuarto entró en la cocina para agarrar una botella de jugo y subir.

―¿A donde fuiste? ―Comentó con voz sería el adulto que se encontraba en aquel lugar, sentado en la mesa esperando la cena.

Rosen no respondió, se acercó al refrigerador para coger lo que quería, una ves echo puso rumbo a la salida, pero la mujer peli-roja detuvo su avance colocándose delante mientras sostenía una bandeja en la que había un bol con arroz, otro con sopa, un plato con carne, y un baso de plástico. La mujer la miraba con una sonrisa, pero la menor se mantuvo sería, dejo el jugo en un espació vació de la bandeja, la agarro dándole las gracias a su madre en susurro, y sin decir nada más se fue a su habitación.

―No deberías hacer esos. ―Protesto el hombre mientras su mujer dejaba unos platos delante de él. ―Debe tenernos más respeto.

Un golpe secó resonó por toda la casa, la señora Fire había colocado el baso de cristal sobre la mesa con una gran fuerza sorprendiendo y asustando a su marido, incluso a Miku, el pequeño gato entraba para comer, y por el susto corrió lo más lejos que pudo mientras su pelo parecía haber aumentado.

―No me vengas con esas, a quien no debería darle de cenar sería a ti. ―Comentó con enojo mientras le retiraba el plato con carne y lo echaba en el cuenco de la comida de Dabo. ―¡Dabo, la comida!

― Solo eran unas viejas zapatillas y un viejo balón. ―Susurro con enojo antes de comenzar a cenar, valla que a su mujer se le ocurra echar toda su cena al perro.

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Las clases han acabado y todos los jugadores de _Raimon_ se encuentran en su sede, todos están entusiasmado, por fin jugaran en el gran torneo de secundaria, ya que en la noche fue el sorteo y su nombre estaba allí, después de todo Natsumi había cumplido su palabra.

―¡Amigos, ya saben que hacer! ―Gritó con emoción Endo mientras alzaba el puño, al mismo tiempo algunos imitaron la acción y gritaron un:"si" al unisono. ―Dentro de poco comenzara el Torneo Fútbol Frontera.

El capitán Dejo de hablar, y solo dejo salir de su garganta una leve risa, estaba tan feliz de poder jugar por fin en el torneo que se olvido de todo. Sus compañeros esperaban ansiosos a que diera la gran noticia

―¿Y bien? ¿Quien es nuestro oponente? ―Preguntó Kazemaru tras una larga pausa en las palabras del capitán.

―Nuestro rival es... ―comentó decidido y con seguridad en su voz mientras que todos sus compañeros lo miraban temiéndose lo peor. ― A un no lo sé. ―Termino con el mismo tono, pero sus compañeros dejaron esa actitud por una algo más tranquila y decepcionada, solo Endo podía hacer algo así.

Mientras Endo comenzaba a reír nerviosos el entrenador del equipo entraba a la sede.

― Es la secundaria _Salvaje_, sino mal recuerdo esa escuela... ― Comentó el recién llegado con tranquilidad.

― Aquí dice que el año pasado jugo contra el _instituto imperial_ a nivel regional. ― Leyó de su libreta de notas Haruna.

― ¡Eso es increíble! Eso quiere decir que se trata de un equipo muy poderoso.

― Solo les pido, que por favor no vayan a perder en el primer partido del torneó. Ha, y también.

Dicho eso el entrenador se hizo a un lado dejando ver a un chico alto de piel bronceada y cabello verdoso grisáceo. El muchacho apareció con una gran sonrisa mientras hacía un gesto con su mano, esta la tenía levantada, con dos dedos levantados, estos iban de su frente a unos centímetros más alejado.

― ¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Domon Asuka. Quiero jugar como defensa en el equipo. ― Comentó el chico con una gran sonrisa, parecía ser una persona muy alegre y feliz.

― Veo que eres un chico curioso, me sorprende ver que queras entrar en un club tan aburrido como este.― Fueron las ultimas palabras del entrenador antes de abandonar el lugar.

Domon miró como el adulto dejaba al sede al segundo volteo a ver a los demás algo confundido, ¿qué le pasaba al entrenador?

―Hola Domon.―Dijo muy feliz Aki mientras lo miraba.

―Pero si eres tu Aki, no sabía que estabas en esta secundaria. ―Comentó con la misma alegría.

Por lo visto ellos dos se conocían de hace un largo tiempo. Endo no le dio mucha importancia y agarró la mano de Domon mientras la levantaba y hacía que la moviera como el quisiera.

―Te damos la bienvenida, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en el Torneo Fútbol Frontera. ―Comenta muy feliz, ese chico rebosaba felicidad.

―Pero la secundaria _Salvaje_ es todo un reto.

Esas palabras del nuevo miembro dejaron curiosos y asombrado a Endo, se imaginaban que eran fuertes, ¿pero lo eran tanto?

―Si eres nuevo que puedes saber de nuestro fútbol. ―Comentó con su típico tono de seriedad Someoka.

―En la secundaria donde estaba pude jugar contra ello. Tanto su movilidad como su fuerza son unas de sus grandes ventajas que tienen ese equipo, en especial cuando se trata de jugar en grandes alturas durante un partido.

El equipo empezó a preocuparse y la moral bajo un poco, cosa que Endo se dio cuenta y decidió animarles.

―No nos preocupan las alturas, nosotros tenemos; _Tornado De Fuego_, _Impacto Dragón_ y _Tornado Dragón_, eso nos dará ventaja

―A un no cantes victoria, su avilidad de salto supera a mucho jugadores. Es muy probable que bloque el _Tornado Dragón _desde arriba. ―Volvió a bajar a la Tierra a los jugadores de _Raimon_ las palabras de Domon

―Debes de estar soñando.

―Domon tiene razón ―Se introdujo en la conversación Goenji, provocando las miradas curiosas y sorprendida de sus compañeros ― Yo también tuve la oportunidad de jugar con ellos, tienen una gran capacidad para hacer técnicas aéreas. Dominaran utilizando eso.

Con esa declaración solo consigo deprimir más a sus compañeros, pero Endo no iba a dejar que eso le pasara a él. El castaño entusiasta no se dejo llevar por los comentarios encontrá, si las técnicas que tenían no servia para nada lo mejor era crear ¡una nueva técnica!

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

Rosen, o mejor dicho Ren se encontraba con la espalda echada contra un árbol algo alejado de la sede del club de soccer. Por lo visto hay un nuevo miembro en el equipo, y eso no sabía si le parecía interesante o preocupante. Era Domon, el chico que llegó ese día trasferido de otra escuela, y estaba en su clase, el poco tiempo que a pasado a su lado le a parecido un chico muy alegre y con un gran sentido del humor. Se replanteaba que hacer mientras hacía dar vueltas una gorra en su dedo.

―Hola, ¿Quien eres? ―Preguntó una chica de cabello azulado.

Ren se separó de golpe del tronco y miró a la chica sorprendido y algo asustado. Se quedo mirando a la chica, la reconocía, era una de las gerentes, ¿no debería estar en el entrenamiento? La cantidad de botellas en sus manos le hizo sacar una pequeña teoría.

―Hola, Soy Fire Ren.

―Yo soy Haruna Othonashi. Ahora dime, ¿que hacías mirando la sede?

―¿Ha...? ―Ella se acercaba poco a poco con una gran mirada curiosa, provocando una gran incomodidad al de cabello negro. Aparto la mirada de esos ojos grisáceos tan enormes y comenzó a buscar una escusa, pero de su garganta solo salía tonterías.

―¡Ya sé! ¡Quieres unirte al club de soccer! ¿cierto? ―Dijo muy feliz mientras abría los brazos dejando caer las botellas bacías de liquido. ―Pues ven, los muchachos están por aquí.

Y sin oportunidad para quejarse Haruna agarro la muñeca de Ren y salió corriendo en busca de los demás. Agarró con fuerza su gorra y se la colocó en la cabeza con la visera hacia atrás, si no hubiera echo eso, seguro que se abría caído por el camino.

Mirándolo por el lado bueno... ¡esto no tiene lado bueno! A un que gracias a esa chica a podido dar el paso que el solo no se estaba atreviendo a dar.

La pareja no tardaron mucho en llegar a donde estaban todos, pero cuando llegaron ellos no se encontraban entrenando sino sentado alrededor de un anciano que le contaba una historia, cuando llegaron prefirieron no interrumpir y escuchar.

―Hace cuarenta años existió un equipo legendario llamado _los Súper Once _en la escuela _Raimon_. Todos estaban convencido que ellos ganarían el Torneo Fútbol Frontera, pero sucedió algo inesperado... no, olviden lo, no es nada. Lo importante es que eran un gran equipo.

―¡EEEEEEEEs grandiosos! ¡Nunca había escuchado algo tan legendario! ―Gritó lleno de alegría ―Como que los _Súper Once._

―Tal y como lo oyes, y recuerda que tu eres descendiente directo de aquel equipo.

―¿Mi abuelo estuvo ahí?

―Endo Daisuke era el director de los _Súper Once_ en esta escuela, ese hombre representaba el fútbol en persona.

―¡Muy bien! Haré todo lo posible para jugar como lo súper once, como lo hizo mi abuelo. ―Comentó lleno de alegría y entusiasmos el capitán.

―Oye, no estas solo. ―Comentó Kazemaru para que viera que todo el equipo quería lo mismo.

―¡Claro! Me refería a todos. Haremos todo lo posible para convertirnos en los súper once. ―Con esa pregunta la mayoría contestaron con un "_si_" Claro y fuerte. ―Nos acabaremos convirtiendo en los S_úper Once_―Sentenció con una mirada sería llena de alegría, emoción y mucha lución. Pero su cara cambió enseguida a una de sorpresa, al lado de Haruna se encontraba un chico que le sonaba. El chico de cabello negro no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran como nunca y mostrar una de sus mejores sonrisa tras esa historia. ―¿Quien es Haruna?

Ren miró sorprendido al chico, una ves volvió a la Tierra se dio cuenta que todos le estaban observándolo, prefiere ser invisible antes de tener tantas mirandas sobre el. Esto le pone de lo pone muy nervioso, y sobretodo la mirada de uno de ellos, unos ojos castaños oscuros que pertenecía a un chico de cabello crema, nunca pudo aguantar esa mirada. .

Endo se fijo algo más en el chico, y gracias a la gorra de su cabeza, y el pendiente de su oreja consiguiendo saber de que le sonaba.

―¡Ha! Tú eres el chico del otro día, el que estaba en la rivera. ―Comentó feliz mientras se acercaba a él.

―¿De que dice capitán? ―Pregunto Kurimatsu viendo al chico.

―Ahora que me fijo... es el chico que estaba haciendo malabares el otro día. ―Dijo Kazemaru a reconocerlo.

―No sabía que estabas en _Raimon_... bueno, te fuiste tan rápido que no tuvimos tiempo para hablar. Soy Endo Mamoru, capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer. ―Dijo mientras le entendía la mano.

―A ya, lo siento, tenía prisa. Un gusto conocerte, yo soy Fire Ren. ―Dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del castaño.

―Endo, él quiere ingresar en el equipo.

―¿Enserio? Genial, bienvenido. ―Gritó el castaño alzando el puño. ―Venga chicos, ¡Vamos a entrenar!

_**/_-_-_-_/**_

La noche a caído, y aun que era tarde un joven de catorce años se encontraba en su habitación dando toques a un balón de soccer con la cabeza. Horas antes le había preguntado a su mamá si era cierto eso de que su abuelo era el entrenador del legendario_ Súper Once, _ pero ella actuó de un modo extraño, casi como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

Dos suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta hicieron que el chico dejara el balón en el suelo y se sentara en la silla del escritorio, haciendo parecer que a estado haciendo las tareas de la secundaria. Una ves sentado dio permiso a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado para entrar, cuando vio que era su papá suspiro aliviado mientras dejaba el lápiz en la mesa y prestaba toda su atención al adulto.

― Ahora tu habitación es la de un estudiante de secundaria. ― Comentó el mayor una ves dentro.

― Bueno, eso es obvio papá. ― Comentó el chico con una gran sonrisa.

El padre de Endo se sentó en la cama de la habitación, su mirada no reposaba en su hijo, sino en los papeles que colgaban de sus paredes, dos al lado del escritorio, ambos del mismo portero, solo que en uno se encontraba alzando una copa, y en el otro haciendo una parada, y el ultimo estaba sobre el cabecero de la cama, este era el del Fútbol frontera, el cual ahora mismo observara su padre.

― Con que te gusta el fútbol...

― Si.

― ¿Sabias que tu mamá lo detesta? ― Miró a su hijo y a ver su cara de sorpresa fue suficiente respuesta. ― ahora lo sabes.

Endo bajo la mirada pensativo.

― Tu mamá piensa que el fútbol le ocasiono muchos problemas a la vida de tu abuelo.

― ¿Y que fue lo que le pasó? ― Pregunto curioso.

― La lamentablemente ella no me ha dicho nada al respecto.

Con esas palabras Endo volvió a bajar la mirada para penar, pero el ver como su padre se acercaba a él levantó la mirada. El adulto colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y dio dos suaves golpes mientras sonreía. Y sin decir o hacer nada más abandonó la habitación. Una ves su padre se marcho el chico cambió su mirada a la foto de su abuelo, haciéndole una pregunta:

― Dime abuelo... ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

_**Continuara...**_


	7. Capitulo 6

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 6**__

Después de que Endo y los demás le dieran la bienvenida, Ren fue con Aki a dentro de la sede. Al capitán le abría encantado conocer más sobre el nuevo jugador, pero tenían que entrenar si querían llegar a ser como los _Súper Once_

Ren miró a su alrededor, por dentro parecía mucho mas nueva, al menos no daba la impresión de que se fuera a caer con solo mirarla. Era bastante acogedora, una mesa junto a dos sillas en el centro, lugar donde Aki buscaba algo dentro de una carpeta. Pegado a la pared, bajo una ventana un pequeño mueble. En la misma pared, pero en la otra dirección las taquillas, y en frente una pizarra con una alineación. Aun que había una cosa que no entendía por que estaba ahí, era una montaña de neumáticos, como mínimo perteneciente a un camión, ¿Para que los utilizarían?

―Ren. ―A escuchar su nombre volteó para ver a la chica. ―¿Puedes rellenar el formulario, mientras voy a buscar tu uniforme? Aguarda un momento. ―Dijo con ese tono tan amable que siempre usaba.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Aki ya había salido. Ren se acerco a la mesa mientras desabrochaba los botones de la chamarra para quitarse la, y dejarla sobre una de las sillas, también se quito la gorra, esta la dejo en la mesa. Se estiro un poco antes de agacharse para comenzar a rellenar el papel. Tampoco tenía que escribir mucho, su nombre y Curso.

Se disponía a comenzar a escribir, cuando la puerta se abrió. Que rápido había regresado Aki. Pero no era ella. Levantó la mirada de la hoja encontrándose con Goenji, a verlo solo pudo ponerse nervioso, ¿le abría reconocido? No... era ¿imposible?

―Ho-hola. ―Trato de decir con normalidad, pero su voz le quiso pasar una mala jugada.

―Hola. ―Le respondió con sequedad.

Ren volvió a su formulario antes de que acabara haciendo que sospechara algo. Aun que también es posible que se hubiera olvidado de ella.

El chico de cabello crema prefirió no continuar con la plática y hacer lo que venía hacer. Se acerco a una de las paredes para agarrar el carro donde se encontraban los balones, a Endo se le había olvidado cogerlo antes de comenzar la practica, y por algún extraño motivo se ofreció voluntario. Una ves quitó el pequeño trozó de madera, el cual impedía que el carrito se moviera, comenzó a tirar de el para llevárselo. Pero no pudo evitar mirar al nuevo, su mirada acabo en su mano derecha, sorprendiéndose a ver que llevaba en aquella muñeca, era la misma pulsera que... no, solo podía ser una coincidencia. Pero aun no le quitaba la vista de encima, el peinado era... solo otra coincidencia. Negó con la cabeza, no tenía ni idea de porque últimamente no paraba de acordarse de su amiga, hacia años que no la veía. Le volvió a mirar, esta ves para presentarse, después de todo, solo Endo se presento y ahora que van hacer compañeros, que menos que conocer sus nombres. Esta ves él ya estaba recto, y miraba en otra dirección dejando ver claramente la marca bronceada en su cuello, y como su camisa era de manga corta pudo ver otra marca similar en el el antebrazo izquierdo. No sabía que hacer, solo cerro la boca, y volvió a dejar sus ojos del tamaño normal, y sin pensar actuó: agarró con fuerza el carro y salió del lugar casi de la misma forma que había entrado, esta ves sin decir ni una sola palabra y sin mirarle.

Suspiro una ves comprobó que el chico se había marchado, si no le dijo nada es que aun no se a dado cuenta, menos mal. Tras volver a suspirar, esta ves de alivio, Aki entro. Sobre sus manos traía tres bolsas de plástico trasparente, en cada una había algo. Dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y miró al chico con una sonrisa.

―Este es el chándal, me han dicho que como hace poco entraste a la secundaria aun no lo tenías. ―Dijo mostrándole el paquete un poco más relleno. Después le mostró otro más largo, y por ultimo el del uniforme. ―Esta es la bolsa, y tú uniforme, es el número quince.

―Muchas gracias, Aki.

―De nada. Bueno, puedes usar esa taquilla.―Dijo señalando la que estaba más arriba pegada a la pared. ―Yo iré con los chico, mientras tu te cambias. ―Tras esa ultima palabra sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rojo

―Ha, veras. Mi madre me a llamado hace poco, por lo visto ella no puede llevar a mi perro al veterinario, así que tengo que ir yo... ―Cuanto más se acercaba al final de sus palabras, más débil se volvía su voz.

Tras sacar de su envoltura la bolsa guardo el uniforme, y sus demás pertenecía, ¿para que llevarla en la mano si podía llevarlo todo guardado en una bolsa? Antes de despedirse de Aki, se disculpó por tener que irse tan de repente. Salió de la secundaria procurando que ninguno le vieran, en realidad no estaba mintiendo, tenía que llevar a Dabo al veterinario, pero no se acordó de ello hasta que vio entrar a Goenji, después de todo, solo busco una escusa para huir... otra ves igual.

_**/**_**_**_·_·_·_/**_**

Con las pilas bien cargadas y listas para darlo todo en el entrenamiento los chicos se disponían a crear esa nueva técnica que haría temblar al __Instituto Salvaje__. Pero más que temblar les haría morir de la risa. Los chicos ponían todo su empeño, pero solo lograban hacer tonterías. Shido escondió dos balones en su esponjoso cabello naranja, pero con solo dar dos pasos los balones acababan en el suelo. Kurimatsu y Shorin intentaron crear una técnica combinada, pero solo acabaron dándose de golpe contra el suelo.

―Austk... ―Susurró Ren a ver el golpe que habían recibido sus compañeros.

Las gerente se miraron por un momento, ¿de verdad serían capaces de crear una nueva técnica antes del encuentro?

―Hoooo, cuanto entusiasmo tienen todos. ―Comentó Domon, el cual no había comenzado a entrenar.

―Oye Domon, ¿tu no entrenaras? ―Preguntó curiosa Aki.

―Recuerda que soy de nuevo ingreso, dudo que salga a jugar, tomare las cosas con calma. ¿No crees, Ren?

El mencionado volteó para verle, dándose cuenta que desde que llegaron al campo solo a estado jugando con el balón fuera del terreno de juego. Solo pudo responder con una risa floja mientras se rascaba una mejilla y miraba a otro lado, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

―Menudos son ustedes. ―Sentenció Haruna con pesimismo.

**_**/_·_·_·_/**_**

El entrenamiento a terminado, y tres de los jugadores volvían a casa por el mismo camino. Su tema de conversación: la nueva técnica y el partido.

―Pronto sera el Torneo Fútbol Frontera y aun no hemos podido crear una nueva técnica especial.

―No te resignes. ―Intentó animar Endo

―No yo no estoy resignado. ―Protestó. ―Es solo que ahora estoy considerando el peor de los casos.

―Saben, aun que nosotros obtuviéramos una nueva técnica, es necesario practicar constantemente, Kazemaru.

Endo miró al cielo por unos segundo pensativo, las palabras de sus compañeros le habían echo pensar... O tal ves no.

―Bueno, encontraremos la forma.

―¿Que respuesta es esa?

Preguntó incrédulo Kazenaru pero no obtuvo respuesta del castaño. En ese momento sus tripas comenzaron a rugir, y una idea cruzo por su cabeza: todo aquello lo hablarían en el restaurante. Sus dos acompañante le miraron algo extrañado, ¿enserio? Pues si, si que iba enserio.

Una ves dentro del restaurante __Fideos Rai Rai ken__comenzaron a hablar de lo mismo. Pero parecía que el único preocupado por ese tema era Kazemaru, Endo y Goenji comían tan tranquilos mientras que el chico de cabello azul se notaba más afectado por el tema.

―¿De que modo competiremos con esa escuela sin una nueva técnica especial?

El castaño continuó devorando sus fideos, dejando a la espera a su amigo. Tras poner un montón en su boca miró a su amigo, y antes de contestar trago todos haciendo un poco de ruido.

―Descuida, yo confió en mis amigos. No importa que no haiga una técnica especial, saldremos adelante. Además, no olvides que nosotros nos convertiremos en los __Súper Once.__

Kazemaru estaba tan embobado por las palabras del capitán que ni se enteraba que su cena comenzaba a enfriarse, si no llega hacer por Endo, puede que hasta dentro de un rato no se hubiera enterado.

―Conque los__Súper Once___, _en_... _―Susurro Goenji introduciéndose en la conversación.

―Ay.. que técnica especial tenía mi abuelo en su equipo... me gustaría saber... ―Comentó Endo con intriga.

_**_**Si el cabeza balón, Kazemaru, y las copia barata de **_**__**Vejeta**___**, **___**_**no hubieran entrado en el restaurante es probable que hoy ninguno de nosotros estuviéramos acá; que **_**_****Raimon******_** hubiera perdido el primer partido del torneo; y que todo el esfuerzo que utilizaron para vencer al **_******Sobre Natural ****_**_**acabara en la basura...**_**_

**_**/_·_·_·_/**_**

―¿¡Un manual secreto!? ―Comentaron la mayoría del equipo a la vez.

Endo mando a callar a todos, haciendo un ruido con la boca y poniendo delante de ella uno de sus dedos, cosa que todos entendieron. Endo comenzó a contar lo que paso anoche. El señor del restauran escucho su conversación sobre lo __Súper Once__, y les propuso que miraran el manual secreto, la otra mitad del cuaderno de entrenamiento que usaba Endo.

―¿Por qué el dueño del restaurante _Fideo ___Rai Rai Ken__sabe sobre el manual? ―Pregunto curioso Kabeyama.

―No se... ¡Bueno no debemos preocuparnos por detalles! Él me dijo que el manual secreto esta...

Y mientras todos iban de excursión al despacho del director en busca del manual, Ren estaba en la sede. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas, inclinado hacía a tras, manteniendo el equilibrio con las patas traseras, y con sus piernas sobre la mesa. Miraba el techo con aburrimiento, seguro que abría sido muy divertido acompañarlo, a saber que estarán haciendo. Pero no podía arriesgarse hace algo malo y que los profesores llamaran a su casa quejándose de él, de Ren, se le desmontaría todo si eso pasaba.

Ya no sabía que hacer, había mirado el techo, jugado a intentar mantener el equilibrio con solo una pata sin apoyarse en nada, dar golpe en la madera de la mesa, y en el hierro creando un ritmo, de todo aquello se aburrió enseguida. ¿Cuanto les quedaba? Se levantó del suelo, sí había vuelto a intentar mantener el equilibrio con solo una pata. Una ves puso la silla en su sitio fue a su taquilla, seguro que abría algo en su mochila con que entretenerse. Después de ordenar unas tres veces lo mismo decidió coger su cuaderno junto al estuche, ¡a dibujar garabato!

Antes de llegar a sentarse alguien abrió la puerta, ¿enserio? Pues no, no eran los demás. Era Goenji, él tampoco a querido ir en la expedición del manual perdido. Sin decirse nada entró en la sede serrando la puerta tras entrar, no le gustaba estar a sola con ese tal Ren, le recordaba demasiado a alguien, y eso le hacía comportarse de un modo extraño. Ambos se sentaron en las sillas, Goenji de lado mirando su alrededor con aburrimiento. Ren estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y muy cerca de la mesa, con un lápiz de mina azul dibujaba en el cuaderno.

Los minutos pasaban y sus compañeros no regresaban, tampoco es que lleven días buscando el manual, solo unos diez minuto, pero se le estaba haciendo eterno, no tener que hacer nada es demasiado aburrido. El sonido de un balón siendo golpeado provoco curiosidad en el chico más alto. Miró al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, era Ren dándole toques al balón. apoyo el codo en la mesa y colocó su mejilla sobre su mano, el aburrimiento estaba pudiendo con él. Volvió a mirar al chico, el cual estaba pasando el balón de un brazo a otro, una ves llegó a la punta de sus dedos dejo que cayera, antes de que tocara el suelo comenzó de nuevo con los toques. A seguir el balón con la mirada se fijo en la libreta sobre la mesa, en la parte por donde estaba abierta podía ver el dibujo de una chica, unos ojos enorme, una nariz pequeña, y como labios una simple linea, estaba claro que era un dijo anime. Al rededor un montón de de caras pequeñas con distintas expresiones, aun que eso lo no veía bien. Lo que sí pudo ver estaba en la esquina superior, era un personaje __chibi,__se encontraba agachado, con un dedo en lo que se suponía que era el suelo, y al lado unos semicírculos que expresaban el movimiento de estar girando. Iba apartar la mirada del cuaderno cuando de fijo en la extraña linea bajo el cuello del dibujo más grande. Era la firma. Se levantó de golpe, ¿¡por qué había firmado con ese nombre!? El movimiento tan brusco del chico provocó que se sorprendiera el otro, y dejara de dar toques al mismo tiempo que le miraba. Ambos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos, a un mirándose a los ojos comenzaron a relajarse. Ren se acercó para agarrar sus cosas y guardarlas, cuando estuvo al lado miró la hoja fijándose, había cometido un gran error. Su mini __yo__comenzó a gritarle. Había que ser imbécil para firmar con el nombre de: __Rosenthal F___. _Siendo ahora mismo Ren. Agarró el cuaderno lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya no servía de nada. Sin decirse nada y evitando la mirada del otro se acerco a la taquilla y guardo todo. Una ves la cerró miró a Goenji, el cual comenzó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

―¡Lo tenemos!― Anunció con felicidad Endo al momento que había la puerta, dejando ver el manual.

Mientras que el castaño entraba sonriendo, los demás se notaban algo... decaído. Goenji mandó una mirada rápida a Ren, el cual se puso aun más nervioso. Su única respuesta fue apartar la mirada.

―Gracias destino...― Pensó con ironía. De esta no se libra.

Todos los que fueron en busca del cuaderno se encontraban en circulo con un aura negativa y deprimente a su alrededor. Endo leía el manual algo alejado de ellos. Ren se encontraba sentado en la mesa intentando evitar la mirada del delantero. Nunca pudo metirle por más de un minuto cuando comenzaba a mirarle de ese modo.

―¿Son jeroglíficos?―Preguntó Someoka dentro del circulo de depreción.

―Sera algún idioma extranjero.

―Ahg, es una letra sucia y desordenada.―Dijo Kazemaru de lo más serio.

―Debí suponerlo.

―Nadie podrá leerlo.

―Olvidenlo, no sirve de nada.

―¡Endo!― Gritaron Someoka y Kazemaru mientras miraban al castaño con enojo.

―¡Increíble!― Dijo el mencionado ilusionado e ignorando los gritos, provocando la confusión de ellos. Volteó a mirar a los demás mientras señalaba la pagina que leía. ―Miren los secretos de: __La Mano fantasma.__

―¿¡Puedes leerlo!?―Exclamaron aun más sorprendidos, esta ves todos los que fueron a por el cuaderno.

―Claro, porque aveces leo la libreta de mi abuelo. Al principio no estaba seguro que lo que venía escrito. Pero poco a poco comencé a comprendelo.

Tras la breve aclaración todos se sentaron donde podían para escuchar lo que ponía en la libreta. Endo estaba sentado al lado de Ren, buscando alguna técnica que tratase sabré el juego aéreo. El chico de ojos castaños miraba sobre el hombro de Endo el contenido del cuaderno. La caligrafía de ese cuaderno era pero que la suya, y eso ya era decir.

―Para los ataques aéreo usaremos esto:__El Gol Relámpago.__

―¿__Gol relámpago___?_― Preguntó Shorin extrañado.

―Lo leeré, ¿De acuerdo? Un jugador salta a lo __Piung __muy fuerte. Otro __Pum__se interpone dando un giro rápidamente y _G___uch. __Este es el secreto del __Gol Relámpago.__

La seriedad del momento se esfumo. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? __Piung, Pun, Gugch___. _Eso no tenía sentido por ningún lado.

―Oye Endo... ¿estas seguro que tu abuelo sabía lo que quería decir?― Le preguntó Ren.

―No lo se, lo único que me dijeron es que se dedicaba al fútbol.

―Vamos bien...― Acabó susurrando antes de soltar un suspiro.

**_**Continuara...**_**

* * *

**_Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero como ya dije a partir de hoy intentare subir más seguido ^.^_**

**_Nos leemos. _**


	8. Capitulo 7

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 7**__

La practica había comenzado, Endo estaba seguro que eso de_ "Piung, Pun, Gugch" _tenía sentido, solo que había que encontrarlo. Como le era imposible usar la cancha del instituto decidieron ir al parque de detrás de la escuela, en el que hay una torre de metal. Aun había que buscar el significado de esas palabras, por lo que prefirieron entrenar otra cosas que también necesitarían, como: Las envestida del enemigo.

Someoka se encontraba en una de las elevaciones de aquel terreno, cerca de un árbol en el cual había una cuerda atada a una rama, y al otro lado un neumático. Cuando el delantero dijo para que era el entrenamiento y vieron el neumático entre sus manos, la mayoría, que se encontraban en fila, huyeron de donde estaban, dejando solo a Shido. El chico de cabello naranja miró a sus lado mientras se señalaba. ¿¡Era él el primero!?

―A qui va. ―Dijo antes de lanzar el neumático.

Shido se quedo inmóvil mientras el objeto se acercaba a él. En su mente no entraba la posibilidad de huir, solo pensaba en la locura que era el ejercicio. Al final paso lo que tenía que pasar. El robusto objeto impacto contra el cuerpo del chico, haciendo que saliera volando lejos del lugar.

Por otra parte Endo podía ver como sus compañeros volaban uno tras otros. Que bien, ya habían comenzando a practicar.

―Endo ¿Puedo hablar contigo? ―Dijo Goenji una ves estuvo al lado. ―Es sobre la técnica secreta.

―Claro.

Sin decirse nada más ambos chicos se agacharon, el de cabello más claro mantenía en su mano una rama, necesitaba dibujar en algún lado para explicárselo.

―Creo que se refiere a esta jugada. Primero un jugador salta. Mientras que otro aprovechara para saltar sobre él para ganar más altura. Y una ves que lo haga realizara una chilena ¿no es así?

A escuchar como le llamaba miró al lado donde estaba el castaño. Este le miraba con la mirada iluminada, su sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos comenzaban asustar al de cabello claro.

―Es verdad. Tal ves así sea la técnica, me sorprende tu astucia.

Dejo esa cara para ponerse un poco serio, lo que iba a decir merecía esa cara.

―El único capaz de hacer una chilena en un terreno inestable eres tu: Goenji. ―Sentenció mientras le señalaba.

Aun agachado Goenji miraba confundido al castaño.

―¿Qué yo lo haga?

―Si. Y el jugador que puede servirte de apoyo es... ¡si! Kabeyama.― Acabo de hablar con una de sus enormes sonrisas.

****/_·_·_·_/****

Ahora que todos conocían lo que significaban esas extrañas onomatopeyas, comenzaría el nuevo entrenamiento. Kabeyama y Endo se encargaban del prime salto. Si el primero no alcanzaba la suficiente altura no serviría de nada, y el otro le acompaño porque decía que necesitaba mejorar sus saltos. Por lo que los dos comenzaron a dar saltos con dos neumáticos alrededor de su cuerpo agarrados con una cuerda. Separados de esos dos se encontraban Goenji, Someoka y Ren con otro entrenamiento. Goenji tenía que practicar el saltar sobre algo y después lograr hacer un chut. Cosa que era fácil decirlo, pero hacerlo era otra historia. Ren y Someoka se encontraba a unos metros de distancia del otro, con sus brazos entrelazados. Unas palabras de Goenji, y una afirmativa de los otros dos hizo que el primero comenzara a correr. Cuando estaba a una buena distancia saltó para caer sobre los brazos de estos dos, una ves lo tuvieron le lanzaron mientras él saltaba, cuando ya no podía seguir subiendo se preparo para patear el aíre mientras daba una vuelta completa. En la caída iba bien, hasta que perdió el equilibrio llegando al piso de espalda. A recibir el golpe colocó una de sus manos en la zona afectada mientras se daba la vuelta y gritaba. Sus dos compañeros se acercaron corriendo preocupados.

―¿Oye estas bien?

―Descuiden, estoy bien. Aun necesito altura. Necesito que me impulsen un poco más.

Ren le miraba con los ojos entornado mientras soltó un suspiro.

―Esta bien. Como ―no terminó la frase por la sorpresa que le dio ver que Goenji ya se había levantado, volvió a soltar un suspiro al tiempo que se levantaba. ―Tu mandas. Vamos Someoka.

El nombrado le miró algo sorprendido, pero no por sus palabras, si no por la acción del otro antes. Movió su cabeza para volver al mundo real antes de levantarse.

―Si.

Tras ese casi susurro los dos se alejaron del chico para volver a entrelazar sus brazos. Esta ves iba a salir. Goenji aguardo en el mismo lugar hasta que ambos se detuvieran. Mientras que andaban no podía apartar la mirada de Ren. No a podido hablar con él sobre lo del cuaderno. Aun solo eran sospechas pero todo apuntaba que no era quien decía ser.

Inevitablemente las horas pasaban, dejando el cielo azul casi oscuro. El entrenamiento especial no cesaba, y ya por millonecima ves Kabeyama caía al piso por el cansancio. Y Goenji aun seguía perdiendo el equilibrio al caer, intentaba caer con las manos para no darse el golpe en la espalda, pero nada, seguía igual. Una nueva caída y esta ves no se levantó, se quedo ahí tumbado descansando, mientras que los otros dos se acercaban para sentarse junto a él.

―Oye mejor dejemos esto por hoy, estas echo un desastre. ―Sentenció Someoka.

―Mirate tú. ―Dijo Goenji con la voz algo rota por el cansancio y el dolor.

Someoka miró sus brazos, los cuales, al igual que los de Ren, están rojos e inflamados por soportar el peso y los saltos del delantero.

―Olvidalo esto no es nada, mas bien lo digo por ti.

―¡Esto no significa nada para mi! ―Dijo con voz seria y enfadada. Pero enseguida se movió un poco para poder mírale con una sonrisa.

― Goenji...―Intento persuadir le Someoka pero fue interrumpido por el movimiento de Ren.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba del suelo.

―Ya lo e dicho antes: él manda. No voy hacer el primero que se rinda si él pude seguir.

Comentaba el chico de ojos castaños mientras se colocaba enfrente del peli-crema. Ambos se quedaron mirándose hasta que uno hizo el primer movimiento. Este fue Ren, el cual colocó su mano frente al chico tumbado para ayudarle. Le miró por unos segundos antes de sonreír de lado y reincorporarse con la ayuda del otro, quedando uno enfrente del otro, dejando ver claramente la diferencia de estatura que había entre los dos.

Kabeyama y Endo se encontraban tumbados en el piso. Estaban agotados y doloridos de tanto caer. El peso de los neumáticos no solo les ayudaría a mejor sus saltos, sino que también ejercía mucha presión en sus cuerpos una ves cayeran. Aki se acercó a Endo preocupada, no podía seguir viendo como se hacía daño.

―Deténganse por favor. Ya sabía que no querías que Kabeyama sufriera solo esta plástica. No tienes porque hacer esto Endo.

Kabeyama miró a su capitán. ¿De verdad estaba haciendo eso? Con unos movimientos el torso y ayudándose con los brazos se colocó mirando al castaño.

―¡Capitán! ¿cierto lo que dice?

Endo aun miraba el piso desde la ultima ves que lo toco. Sin aun hablar apoyo sus manos en la tierra para ayudarse a elevar un poco su cuerpo.

―No, aun no...―Hablo con un poco de dificultad.

―Pero... ―Comenzó a decir mientras unas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. ―Ya no puedo seguir con esto.

―Cuando las personas se encuentran al limite de una situación... superan todas sus habilidades para sobre salir.. ―Aun que le costaba hablar pensaba demostrarle que sus palabras era ciertas. Comenzó a balancearse con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, cogió todo el impulso que pudo obtener por el balanceo y saltó. ―¡MIRA! Muy bien, hazlo otra ves. ―Dijo esto ultimo una ves quedo de píen en el suelo.

―Si.

Kabeyama posó su mirada en el piso encontrando a un caracol que pasaba por ese lugar. Una ves lo vio su cara cambió y comenzó a gritar, como si le diera miedo. De un momento a otro Kabeyama dio un salto enorme, más alto que el que momentos antes había dado Endo. El castaño miraba con una sonrisa a su amigo, lo había logrado. Pero no fue solo un salto, dos o tres más. Aunque mas bien fueron rebotes por los neumáticos. Con el ultimo "salto" acabo cayendo al lado de uno de los arboles, dándose con el tronco en la cara.

―Eso saltos fueron fenomenales. Lo que necesitamos.

― Si, claro capitán. Pero es algo doloroso.

Con ese comentario los dos comenzaron a reír, ahora solo quedaba que Goenji pudiera chutar y que juntaran sus dos entrenamientos.

Un nuevo impulso, Goenji había alcanzado una altura superior a las anteriores, no más de unos cuantos centímetros, pero había logrado la altura. Nuevamente pateo la nada dando le vuelta, esta ves acabo en el piso de píe y no con la espalda. El chico se quedo en el lugar donde había caído sin moverse. ¿lo había logrado?

―¡Si, así se hace Goenji! ―Acabo gritando de la alegría Someoka.

Goenji volvió su mirada a donde estaban, a ver como lo celebraba el más alto y como el otro le miraba con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba su mano derecha con su pulgar erecto. No pudo resistir las ganas de sonreír. Pero de igual forma no pudo evitar que el cansancio le ganara por unos momentos, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Ren y Someoka salieron corriendo para ver que le había pasado. Una ves a su lado, cada uno colocó un brazo del delantero tras su hombro para ayudar a que se le levantara.

―Estoy bien. ―Dijo tranquilo aun con la sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.

―Finalmente lo lograste.

―No aun me falta mucho. Debo impulsarle el doble para conseguirlo. ―Contestó a Someoka.

―Pues después de ver eso no tengo ninguna duda de que lo lograras. ―Dijo con una gran sonrisa el de cabello oscuro. ―Sabía que lo conseguirías.

El equipo entero se había reunido cerca del árbol donde entrena Endo. Todos miraban al horizonte mientras escuchaba las palabras inspiradoras de su capitán. ¡que se prepare el _Salvaje_!_ Raimon_ llega, y lo hace pisando fuerte.

****/_·_·_·_/****

Los chicos habían vuelto a la secundaria para recoger sus cosas en la sede. Algunos ya comenzaban a colocarse el uniforme de la secundaria mientras que otros sacaban sus cosas del casillero o solo se comenzaban a quitar la equipacion. Ren era el único que aun no había saco sus cosas, lógico fue el ultimo en entrar, tenía la esperanza de que cuando volviera de "beber agua" todos estarían listos para salir. Pero nada, le tocara juguetear con sus cosas.

―Oigan, se hizo tarde. ¿Que tal si vamos al _Fideos Rai Rai Ken_? ―Propuso Endo a gritos mientras abrochaba los botones de su chaqueta.

Tarde.. se hizo tarde... ¡TARDE! Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Ren. lo más rápido que sus brazos doloridos pudieron ir, guardo su mochila en la bolsa de deporte y esta la saco del casillero cerrándolo de un golpe. Esa acción dejo confundido a los demás presente, y que comenzara a correr hacía la puerta mucho más.

―¡ME VAN A MATAR EN CASA! ―Aclaro mientras abría la puerta y salia corriendo. ―¡Nos vemos mañana!

―¡Oye Ren! ¡La puerta! ―Protesto Kazemaru mientras serraba el objeto con una mano, y con la otra evitaba que sus pantalones acabaran en el suelo.

―Ren es un desastres, no llegó a cambiarse.

Mientras que a la mayoría reía por el comentario de Kurimatsu, Goenji hacía un sonido de disgusto con la boca. De un modo o otro siempre encontraba el modo de que no pudiera hablar con él. Primero cuando vio esa firma en el cuaderno, no pudo decir nada porque todos entraron. Luego en la practica, estando Someoka delante y con lo importante que era conseguir esa parte de la técnica no era momento de hablar. Mientras volvían a la secundaria intento hablar con él, pero este como si hubiera adivinado que quería se puso hablar con Handa y Matsuno. Y ahora esto. Era decaído escurridizo.

Ren corría sin descaso por las calles. ¡Maldita la hora que no dejo que Someoka convenciera a Goenji de que se rindiera por hoy! Abría vuelto antes a casa, antes que sus padres, ¿ahora como entraba en casa? Tenía la peluca, los ojos castaños y ni se había cambiado. ¡Como iba a entrar! Por no quitar merito a que su mamá le echara la bronca del siglo por llegar tarde, y que seguro Dabo hizo sus necesidades en el jardín. Es verdad, no saco a pasear a Dabo.

―Perdóname Dabo. ―Susurro al aire mientras comenzaba a correr más rápido, casi... a la misma velocidad de un relámpago.

****/_·_·_·_/****

Como hicieron el día anterior se encontraban en el parque de la torre. Ahora tocaba juntar las dos partes de la técnica. Pero para eso ambos tenían que alcanzar de primeras una altura base. Bajo la torre el equipo amarró una cinta. Justo detrás de esta se encontraba Shorin sentado en uno de los peldaños para subir a la torre, se encontraba en la misma altura de la cinta. El pequeño jugador sostenía dos banderines, una con el dibujo de un circulo, y la otra con una cruz. Goenji y Kabeyama desde abajo saltaban uno detrás del otro. El más grandote llegaba al punto establecido, pero siempre acababa aterrizando mal. Por el otro lado, Goenji conseguía llegar al punto y caer de píen, después de todo la practica de ayer a funcionado. Aki anotaba todos los resultados.

―Veamos... el problema es el aterrizaje de Kabeyama, pero la altura es suficiente. Ahora solo falta combinarla entre ustedes dos.―Dijo Endo animado una ves acabaron de saltar.

Ambos chicos asintieron. No había ningún motivo por el cual no hacerlo. Ambos chicos se colocaron uno delante del otro. De mientras los demás se pusieron alrededor para ver si la técnica acababa teniendo éxito.

Un balón al aire y ambos comenzaron a correr al centro, una ves estuvieron lo suficiente cerca saltaron a la ves. Todo iba bien hasta que Goenji tuvo que apoyarse sobre Kabeyama, por algún extraño motivo el de menor edad había perdido el equilibrio, haciendo imposible que Goenji se apoyara en él. Y ambos acabaran en el suelo.

Todos miraron a Kabeyama, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo temblando de miedo. ¿No sería...?

―Kabeyama acaso tu...―Preguntó serio el delantero.

―¿Qué sucede? Si la técnica especial iba tan bien. ―Preguntó alterado el capitán acercándose a los otros dos.

―Es que... ―Intentaba hablar con normalidad Kabeyama, pero el temor aun era presente en él. ―Me dan mucho miedo las alturas

―¿Qué?

Todos miraron incrédulos a Kabeyama, ¿iba enserio? Podía a verlo mencionado antes, así no le habrían "obligado" a tener que hacer la técnica.

―Cuando me impulso sobre tus hombros, y sierras los ojos porque tienes miedo, pierdes el equilibrio por completo. ―Aclaro el delantero a creer haber encontrado la solución del "¿por qué?

―Con que ese es el motivo por el que no podías aterrizar bien.

―Cuando miras hacía abajo te da mucho miedo. ¿Qué te parece si te enfocas en Goenji?

La solución de Aki tenía sentido, si miraba a Goenji, no miraría al piso y no tendría miedo... o esa era la idea principal.

Una ves más centraron el balón, y ambos comenzaron a correr para realizar la técnica, pero aun que el de menor edad intento por todos los medios solo mirar al delantero, le fue imposible. Por unos segundos su mirada quedo clavada en el piso, haciendo que tuviera miedo y volviera a cerrar los ojos, perdiendo el equilibrio y volviendo a caer al suelo de culo.

―Estaba pensando en solo mirar a Goenji, solo a él. Pero de repente me dio por mirar al suelo y...

_**_**Y de la nada volvíamos a encontrarnos con un nuevo obstáculo. Aunque yo no estuve presente cuando comenzaron a buscar una solución.**_**_

****/_·_·_·_/****

La practica ya había acabado hace tiempo, pero aun quedaba uno de los jugadores en la sede. Agachado y evitando ser visto por las ventanas hablaba por su celular en susurro, evitando que cualquier sujeto que pasara por ese lugar lograra escucharle.

―Encontramos el manual de Daisuke Endo. Sin embargo, Endo es el único que puede leerlo. Así que de nada sirve que lo tenga en sus manos.―Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, escuchando lo que la otra persona tenía que decirle, una ves escuchado corto la llamada.

****/_·_·_·_/****

Quedaba poco para el día del partido, y por mas que lo intentarán era imposible realizar la nueva técnica, ya no podía más, se resignaba a no poder superar su miedo. Incluso propuso que otro hiciera la técnica. Como era normal en el capitán intentó ayudar por todos los medios al defensa, pero por más que lo intentara el otro no se dejaba ayudar, quería hacerlo, pero su temor a las alturas era más fuerte que él.

Aunque el menor se hubiera rendido él no pensaba hacerlo. Sí Kabeyama podía llegar a la altura necesaria solo le quedaba a él poder apoyarse en un punto inestable, solo eso... pero por más que lo intentara le era imposible conseguir mantener el equilibro el tiempo suficiente para saltar.

Endo había ido al parque de la torre, lugar donde siempre entrena tras el entrenamiento con el resto del equipo. Una ves llegó vio como Goenji entrenaba el poder mantener el equilibrio sobre una superficie inestable. Y aunque ellos no lo sabían una tercera persona les estaba observando. Los observaba decepcionado consigo mismo, pero... por más que se repitiera que tenía que hacerlo, que tenía que superar su miedo le era imposible hacerlo.

Endo y Goenji regresaban juntos a casa, el de cabello castaño no paraba de repetir que mañana lo lograría, que la técnica estaría lista para jugar contra el __Salvaje___, _e incluso daba la posibilidad de que Kabeyama lograra superar su vértigo. Parecía que el delantero no se perdía ni la mínima palabra del castaño, pero en realidad su mente estaba algo alejada de esa conversación. Por una parte no podía parar de pensar en como realizarían la técnica. Y por la otra en Ren. Ese chico era demasiado extraño, no solo porque cree que esconde algo, sino que también desaparece de los entrenamientos. ¿Qué puede ser tan grabe como para perderse los entrenamientos y evitarlo para no hablar con él?

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

__**El día del partido llegó y como era lógico yo no jugué. No solo por ser nuevo en el equipo, sino porque durante toda la semana no estuve practicando con todos el tiempo suficiente. El día que nos quedemos hasta tarde para que Goenji pudiera realizar una chilena al tiempo que saltaba sobre un punto, y que Kabeyama consiguiera la altura base. Ese día mis padres me regañaron, no por llegar tarde, ni por entrar en casa con las zapatillas y subir corriendo a mi cuarto. Fue por "olvidarme" de Dabo. Como ellos le llamaron: mi responsabilidad. Y tenían razón, la únicas reglas que me pusieron para poder adoptarlo era que yo le cuidara y me haría responsable de lo que hiciera. Por eso me castigaron sin salir, salvo para ir a la escuela y sacar de pasea a Dabo. Algo estúpido el castigo, pero fue suficiente para impedirme entrenar con los demás. Entre tener que volver antes que ellos, y sacar de pasear a Dabo, solo podía asistir a la mitad del entrenamiento sino quería ser descubierta.**__

**__**Bueno, volvamos a lo importante. El partido. Cuando lleguemos al instituto**__ ******Salvaje**__****__**creímos que habíamos entrado en una selva. Ese lugar estaba rodeado de vegetación propia de la misma selva. Y por no hablar de sus jugadores, no solo era su extraño parecido con algunos animales, sino su extraña reacción a ver la limusina de Natsumi. Comentaban cosas extrañas como si fuera la primera ves que veían un auto. Incluso exploraron cada centímetro de este.**__**

__**Una ves listos para comenzar el juego Endo se emociono por la cantidad de gente había ido a ver el encuentro. Pero para él los importantes no eran todos los estudiantes de la secundaria, sino los tres niños que no paraban de animarnos. Uno de ellos era el hermano menor de Kabeyama. Creo que su presencia le puso aun más nervioso, y por eso quiso huir con la escusa de ir al baño. Ja, pues ahora que lo pienso no soy el único que le gusta huir.**__

**__**El partido comenzó y como ya dijo Domon el **__**Salvaje**____****__**boqueo dos de nuestras súper técnica, El **__******Tornado de Fuego ******__**y el **__******Tornado Dragón******__**. Solo quedaba la técnica de Someoka, ya que el **__****_**Gol Relámpago **_****__**no estaba listo. No solo ese fue nuestro problema, el**__**** **Salvaje**__****__**nos superaban en fuerza y velocidad, y aun que parezca mentira no consiguieron marcar ni un solo gol en todo el partido, y eso que no paraban de chutar cuando tenían oportunidad. Endo nos demostró lo que ya sabíamos: que es un gran portero.**__**

**__**El partido continuó y cuando Someoka se disponía a realizar su I**__****_**mpacto**_****** Dragón ******__**uno de los defensas contrarios le lesiono, dejándonos con solo la esperanza del **__****_**Gol**_****** Relámpago******_**. Domon**_****__** salió al campo como sustituto, debería haber salido Anteojos**__****_**, **_****__**pero aun que se excuso diciendo que era para que él pudiera jugar, en verdad tenía miedo, o eso me pareció ami.**__**

**_**El encuentro prosiguió como hasta ese momento, Endo parando tiro tras tiro, y los demás centrando balones para que Goenji y Kabeyama pudieron realizar la técnica especiales, pero nada. Kabeyama seguía temiendo las alturas por lo que siempre nos arrebataban el balón porque no conseguían hacer la técnica.**_**

La primera parte a terminado y cada jugador se encuentra en su banca recobrando algo de fuerza. Endo se quito los guantes dejando ver sus manos rojas e inflamadas por detener un tiro tras otro. Pero lejos de preocuparse por sí mismo quiso animar a sus compañeros.

―Hicieron un buen trabajo.

―No digas eso ―Dijo casi en un susurro Kazemaru, ¿le estaba tomando el pelo?

―¿¡Qué disparates dices!? ¡Nos dieron una paliza! ―Protesto Someoka.

―Aun estamos a ceros, tengan en cuenta que el rival es muy fuerte. ―Comentaba con una enorme sonrisa. ―No les dejare anotar ningún goles. Así que _ustedes aran el ___Gol Relámpago ___para ganar este partido___. __

Ren miró a Endo por unos segundos, le recordaba tanto a su hermano mayor. Ese modo de ver siempre el lado bueno a todo, sonreír en los peores momentos, y aun que él estuviera mal lo primero era animar a los demás.

Kabeyama, tras escuchar las ultimas palabras del capitán desvió la mirada, no quería seguir perjudicando al equipo, y si seguían intento el _Gol Relámpago _es lo que iban a conseguir. Era incapaz de superar su miedo, sino lo había echo durante este tiempo, con lo mucho que se esforzó en las practicas, ¿por qué lo iba a lograr ahora?

―Por favor capitán, déjeme como defensa. ―Dijo apenado el numero tres.

―¿Qué dices Kabeyama?.

―Sí no lo logro pediré que me remplacen. Lo siento no puedo realizar el _Gol Relámpago. Es imposible llegar a esa altura._

―No, espera. No podemos ponerte como defensa, ni te remplazare. ―Contesto Endo algo serio. ―Seguiré mandando el balón a los dos. ¿Me escuchaste Kabeyama? Entiendo que te dan miedos las alturas, pero ¿recuerdas el esfuerzo que te tomo? Si permites que tus esfuerzos sean en vano ten por seguro que tu técnica no mejorara. Así que no importa las veces que sean, seguiré enviándote el balón. ¿¡Esta claro!?

No sabia que contestar, de su garganta solo salían palabras sin sentido, una tras otra, intentaba decir que no era capaz de hacerlo, pero no encontraba las palabras para decirlo. Desde la distancia, Zaku, el hermano menor de Kabeyama, le miraba algo preocupado. No lograba escuchar la conversación de los jugadores, pero ver tan deprimido a su hermano solo logro causarle preocupación por él.

Los equipos cambiaron de campo y comenzó la segunda parte, teniendo en su poder el balón desde el principio el _Salvaje__. _Los jugadores de uniforme verde regateaban sin dificultad a __Raimon __y de igual forma se plantaba delante de la portería para chutar. Pero para alivio de los jugadores de amarillo y azul Endo era capaz de detener los disparos. Uno tras otro eran despejados, le dolían las manos, pero no le importaba, en ese momento lo único importante era ganar el partido. El balón era colgado una y otra ves, pero Kabeyama se había rendido, no podía hacerlo, y por mucho que sus compañeros colgara un balón tras otro, él no podía hacerlo.

**__**No recuerdo muy bien que paso en ese momento, solo que Kabeyama se dejo caer al suelo y Goenji tubo que saltar para llegar, pero Ryota, el capitán **__****_**del **_**Salvaje**__****__**impidió que pudiera hacer lo. Para variar un poco, vamos. Recuerdo que todos se cerraron en la defensa, si no podían atacar, era mejor ayudar a Endo a proteger la portería. Entre tres o cuatro jugadores impendieron que su ataque acabara en remate, pero una presión de ese modo solo consigue como resultado cansarse más rápido que los rivales...**__**

Kabeyama de rodillas miraba como sus compañeros se esforzaban para detener a los contrarios, incluso ver como Endo seguía deteniendo los disparos aun que le dolían las manos, todo eso dejaba incrédulo al defensa. Admiraba el valor que le echaban para lograr mantener el marcador cero a cero. Pero el no podía, no podía hacer eso, el no podía. él no era tan valiente como ellos, ni tenía la suficiente fuerza. Cerro los ojos y miró a otro lado, no quería seguir viendo eso.

―Abre los ojos Kabeyama. ―Ordenó Goenji una ves estuvo al lado del nombrado.

Sin pensarlo le hizo caso, solo podía ver como sus compañeros se esforzaban mas y más, cada ves más, no dejaban pasar ni un solo balón. pero... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué seguían esforzándose si eran incapaces de realizar el _Gol___ Relámpago___?_

―A pesar de que los chicos están cansados... Y que al capitán les duelan las manos, siguen dando lo mejor de ellos. Ninguno a renunciado al partido.―Pensaba en voz alta, e intento encontrar la solución en Goenji, al cual miraba en ese momento. ―¿Por qué lo hacen?

―Porque confían en nosotros. Ellos en verdad creen que anotaremos, al menos un gol. Cerrando los ojos no solo escaparas del miedo sino también la confianza de nuestro equipo, Kabeyama.

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Kabeyama. Estaba... estaba traicionando a todos y eso que ellos confiaban en él, tanto como seguir luchando hasta desfallecer.

Un nuevo remate del _Salvaje__. _Y como en todo el partido Endo no iba a dejar que entrara. Y mucho menos ahora, que ese balón tenía los sentimientos de todos sus compañeros, los cuales lo han defendido hasta el agotamiento. Gracias a La __Mano Fantasma __detuvo el disparo evitando nuevamente que el balón entrara.

Ya no lo podía soportar mas. Se acabo eso de huir. No volvería a huir, miraría a la cara a su miedo y lo superaría, haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para superarlo. Le demostraría que su confianza a valido para ganar el partido. Decidido y con más energía que nunca se levantó del suelo. "No voy a huir." Era el único pensamiento de Kabeyama. A ver como el chico se levantaba del suelo, Endo no pudo evitar sonreír, y volved a colgar el balón esta ves si que saldría.

Goenji y Kabeyama saltaron a la ves, dispuesto a realizar el _Trampolín Relámpago. _Al mismo tiempo que ellos lo habían echo Ryota hizo lo mismo, superaron el salto de Goenji.

―El capitán y los muchachos confían en mi. No puedo, no puedo quedarles mal ¡Esta es mi oportunidad!―Pensaba Kabeyama al tiempo que recordaba las palabras del capitán, y como sus compañeros se habían esforzado durante todo el partido. "_No te resignes, en ves de pensar que no puedes, busca la forma de solucionarlo__." _― Cómo puedo solucionarlo... ¡Lo haré así! ―Pensó al tiempo que se inclinaba hacía a tras, colocándose en una posición perfecta para que Goenji saltara sobre su estomago. ―_¡___Gol Relámpago___!_

Una ves superado al defensa del _Salvaje__, Goenji_ tubo espacio suficiente para rematar sin oposición. El chut iba directo a la portería desprendiendo una carga eléctrica. La fuerza y rapidez del tiro dejo sin tiempo de reacción al portero, haciendo que el balón acabara al final de la red.

―¡Gol! La secundaria _Raimon_ anotó un gol. Goenji y Kabeyama nos mostraron una nueva técnica.―Comentó Karuma entusiasmado, como siempre. ― La escuela _Raimon_ obtiene la ventaja.

Pocos segundos después de ese comentario el arbitro hizo sonar tres veces su silbato. Ha acabado el partido, y __Raimon __se alza con la victoria.

―No esperaba que usaras el estomago amigo. ―Dijo alegre Goenji mientras le miraba. ―Apuesto que nadie podrá imitar esta sorprendente técnica

―Si, gracias.

―¡Bien echo Kabeyama! ―Comentaba eufórico Endo desde la portería.

Los pequeños fan de __Raimon __festejaban la victoria como si acabaran de ganar el torneo y no solo un partido. Pero quien puede negarles esa alegría, después de todo el partido había sido muy emocionante.

Una ves todos se reunieron en la banca Kabeyama y Endo chocaron sus manos, pero enseguida el más bajo tubo que apartarla mientras se quitaba el guante y soplaba sobre esta. Estaba mucho más roja e inflamada que en el descaso. Sorprendiendo al castaño Natsumi colocó una bolsa con hielos sobre la mano del portero.

―Nunca antes había visto a nadie que luchara así por el fútbol soccer. Tontito. ―Sin decir ni una palabra más se dio media vuelta para irse.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso?. ―Protesto el portero, pero sus quejas se quedaron en nada. ―¡Oye!

―Venga capitán no le des más importancia. ―Comentó Ren con una pequeña sonrisa.

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

Volvía a casa a paso lento, le daba igual que comenzara a tardecer, incluso que sus padres volvieran a regañarle por no llevar de paseo a Dabo cuando era su hora. Le daba igual solo quería disfrutar el momento, disfrutar del dolor de mejillas que tenía en ese momento, ese que te aparece cuando sonríes por demasiado tiempo. Desde hace un año no había vuelto a disfrutar de un partido cuando jugaba, y verlo mucho menos. Pero el parido de hoy a sido diferente, se... se sentía feliz, feliz de volver a jugar al fútbol, de volver a morir de nervios por saber como acabaría una jugada. Y volver a sentir lo mejor de todo, esa descarga eléctrica que le recorrió su cuerpo y le hizo levantarse mientras gritaba: gol. Ese momento en el que tu equipo marcar.

****/_·_·_·_/****

Las clases habían acabado y los miembros del club de fútbol se disponían a entrar en la sede, no había tiempo que perder, había que entrenar para el siguiente partido. Pero nunca pensaron ver lo que vieron una ves abrieron la puerta.

―¿HE?... ¿qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó dudoso Endo, temiendo que volviera a darle un ultimatún.

―A partir de hoy, yo Natsumi Raimon. Seré la ayudante del equipo de Fútbol. Aremos equipo.

―¡HEEEE! ―Exclamaron la mayoría sorprendido. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

****Continuara...****

* * *

_**¡Buenas! Por el tiempo que llevo sin publicar e pensado en volver a publicar otro capi. **_

_**Pues aquí estamos, con un nuevo cap, y el domingo (si todo sale bien) habrá otro capi, y ya uno cada domingo, ¿qué os parece? ¿Merezco ya el perdón por haber tardado la vida en seguir? ^.^**_

_**Bueno... pues aparte de: **_

_** ·**¿Os gustó el capitulo?_

_**y**_

_** ·**¿Algún día Goenji conseguirá hablar con el escurridizo Ren?_

_**Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia o lo que seos ocurra, estaré dispuesta a contestar. ^.^ ¡Nos leemos!**_


	9. Capitulo 8

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 8**__

_ El parito contra el equipo ___Gris ___había comenzado. El juego se realizaba en un estadio cerrado y algo oscuro. Solo se encontraban los jugadores de ambos equipos, nadie más, ni siquiera los aficionados. Unas luces verdes, que colgaban del techo, parpadearon a la ves que unas rojas, volvieron a prenderse esta ves con las verdes con un poco menos de fuerza, y las rojas desprendiendo una luz mayor._

_ Los jugadores de uniforme gris mantenían sus ojos ocultos tras una especie de lentes compuesta por solo cristal alrededor de sus caras. Estas eran amarradas por sus orejas, y unos cables iban desde sus nucas hasta los extremos de sus cabezas._

_ Una nueva jugada de ___Raimon. ___Esta comenzaba a mitad del terreno de juego. Kazemaru pateo el balón, colgándolo en un buen punto para que Goenji pudiera realizar su técnica. Aun que Goenji ya se preparaba para rematar el portero contrario ni se inmuto, solo se quedo pendiente de las imágenes que le mostraba la pantalla de sus lentes. Eran los datos delantero. Cuanta fuerza iba a ejercer con cada pierna, cual era la más probable con la que rematará, probabilidades de que fuera un tiro normal o una técnica especial, e incluso estadísticas de partidos anteriores. Goenji chuto con su ___Tornado De Fuego.___ Tal y como demostró las estadísticas. Takashi, el portero, aun sin inmutarse reacción de inmediato realizando su técnica más "floja" ___Campo De Fuerza. ___Y como ya dijeron sus leste, lo detuvo sin el mínimo problema._

_ Las luces verdes del techo cambiaron de tono, ahora eran azules. Kei recibió el esférico, y pocos segundos de revivirlo Shorin estaba delante de él bloqueando le el paso. El chico de cabello morado se quedo mirando al más bajo, aun que en realidad miraba la información que le mostraba sus lentes. Eran las estadísticas de ese jugador. Shorin hizo un amago de ir a bloquearle por la derecha, pero fue inútil, los datos le mostraron que aria eso. Kei fue a la izquierda, dejando a Shorin sorprendido, casi sin tiempo de reacción fue a ese lado, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Kei había cambiado de dirección y evitándolo. _

_ Las luces volvieron a cambiar, ahora las rojas eran verdes. Matsuno presionaba a Iwao, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada paso a Arata, su mejor delantero. Este gracias a sus lentes consiguió analizar el momento justo para realizar un disparo. Era un chut normal, con una fuerza decente. Este pasó por debajo de las piernas de todos los defensas que fueron a cerrar su visión. Que el esférico pasara por ese lado dejo asombrado a Endo, y que los cuerpos de sus compañeros no le permitiera ver nada, hizo que le fuera imposible llegar a tiempo para detener el inminente gol._

_ El marcador cambió digital mente, mostrando una ventaja de cuatro goles para el ___Bain. ___Las luces de colores se apagaron, y la luz normal llenó ese lugar. _

_ ―"___El torneo se ha terminado. Guarde por favor los datos de esta simulación"___. ―Esa voz rebotica resonó por todo el lugar. ―"El torneo se ha terminado. Guarde por favor los datos de esta simulación.___"__

_ Los jugadores de ___Raimon ___habían quedados congelados, y con su figura algo borrosa. Incluso uno de los jugadores del ___Gris___ pudo atravesar su cuerpo. Bueno, eran solo un holograma, en verdad atravesó la nada._

_ Los jugadores se colocaron en fila al lado de la linea de banda, la que se encontraba enfrente del parco. Lugar donde un hombre de larga cabellera, ocultaba sus ojos por unas lentes similares a la de los jugadores, solo que las suyas no estaban conectada a ningunos claves, y no tenía un cristal, sino un circulo compuesto por partes mecánicas. Delante de él había un laptop, en el se veía los datos de la simulación del encuentro, en el centro se podía ver claramente un ventana en la que ponía la probabilidad de victoria la cual no llegaba al 100% , por un 0,1%. De todos modos, un gran resultado. Junto a ese hombre se encontraba otro, uno que vestía de morado y ocultaba sus ojos tras unas lentes de cristales oscuro. Junto a ese hombre el ultimo ser vivo presente. Yuuto Kido, capitán de ___Teikoku, ___y "mano derecha" del lider: Kageyama Reiji._

_ ―Jijiji. ¿No le parece admirable, jefe? Con este avanzado sistema de computadora tiene muy bien entrenado a nuestros jugadores. ―Comentaba el hombre de menor estatura con orgullo y cierto tono de arrogancia._

_ ―Ya veo. ―Contestó con su voz profunda y seria. ―Los datos de sus oponentes están bien instrumentado. _

_ ―En efecto señor. Este programa analiza a la perfección las habilidades de sus oponentes. Es muy probable que estos androides del fútbol obtenga la victoria definitiva en el juego._

_ ―¿Dijiste: victoria? Derrotar a la escuela Raimon no representa una victoria. Solo nos libraremos de las sabandijas._

_ ―Ah, lo lamento, señor. Descuide sera como robarle el dulce a un niño. Aun que Goenji se enfrente a ellos._

_ Los adultos siguieron hablando, pero Kido dejo de escuchar hace rato. Él solo pensaba en si era verdad que con unos simples datos serían capaces de ganar a un equipo tan "TONTO" como es el ___Raimon. __

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

_ Nueva mente el club de fútbol soccer del la secundaria Raimon se encuentra entrenando en la cancha de la rivera. Endo desde la portería guiaba a sus compañeros, les aconsejaba por donde debían presionar, o simplemente les animaba a seguir de ese modo. Las dos gerentes habituales se encontraban en la banca, Haruna grababa el entrenamiento, mientras que Aki era incapaz de apartar la vista de los jugadores, lo estaban haciendo tan bien. _

_ ―Increíble, todo el equipo incrementó su poder._

_ ―Si, con este entusiasmo ganaremos más partidos. ―Comentó a legre Aki._

_ Shido comenzó a presionar a Ren, quien tenía el balón. El más bajo acelero un poco y freno de repente, dejando a Shido sorprendido y unos pasos por delante de él. Se apoyo sobre su píe izquierdo dando media vuelta, quedando en el punto justo para dar un pase a Someoka, quien estaba solo._

_ ―Ren tiene una gran habilidad de balón. ―Comentó Haruna mientras miraba tras la pantalla de la video-cámara_

_ En el momento que chuto perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al piso y dando un mal pase, cosa que hizo enojar a Someoka. ¿Donde tenía la cabeza?_

_ ―A un que no es muy bueno con el equilibrio. ―Añadió Aki con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_ Aun en el piso Ren miraba como acababa la jugada. Matsuno agarró el balón y le pudo pasar antes de que llegara Kazemaru. El de cabello rosa se abalanzaba a la portería dispuesto a marcar, en un buena distancia se preparó para rematar. Endo se colocó en posición, echo para a tras su brazo, y lo lanzó hacía delante con fuerza mientras una llamas salían de su puño, realizando el ___Puño De Fuego. ___El balón fue despejado, pero nadie fue a recogerlo. El ruido proveniente del puente llamó la atención de los jugadores, asiendo que todos miraran ese punto asombrados y extrañados._

_ ―Esto no me gusta... ―Susurró desde el piso Ren. No esperaba que nadie lo oyera pero alguien sí que lo hizo._

_ ―¿De veras?_

_ Su mirada castaña quedo clavada en el chico de cabello verde grisáceo. Este le tendía la mano con una sonrisa. Le devolvió la sonrisa y asesto su ayuda para pararse. Ambos estaban en la misma aula, y como los dos eran novatos en ___Raimon, ___tanto en el equipo como en la secundaria___, ___por algún extraño motivo comenzaron a juntarse para las practicas y en el recesos, por lo que se llevan bastante bien. _

_ ―Últimamente tenemos muchos espectadores ¿no creen? _

_ ―Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo―Kurimatsu apoyo la teoría de Handa algo... ¿asombrado?_

_ Endo confundido porque sus compañeros no continuaran entrenando se acerco para saber que pasaba._

_ ―¿Que es lo que sucede? No se entretengan._

_ ―Creo que... nuestro club se volvió popular._

_ ―¿De que hablas? ―Preguntó confundido Endo._

_ ―Ya tenemos admiradores. ―Contesto Kazemaru con tranquilidad._

_ Esa revelación fue demasiado repentina para el capitán. Este se puso tan nervioso que casi pierde el balón que tenía en las manos, incluso le costo volver agarrarlo. Todos estaban felices y entusiasmados. Eran sus admiradores, alguien creía en ellos e iría animarles en los encuentros. La felicidad era notaría en los jugadores, o al menos en la mayoría. Kabeyama estaba tan nervioso de tener que seguir practicando delante de sus "fan" que quería ir al baño. Desde la carretera al lado de la cancha, Natsumi se encontraba sentada en su limusina, observaba sería a los sujetos del puente, esto no podía acabar bien si seguían aya. _

_ ―¡Muy bien, a practicar! ―Comentaba lleno de energía el capitán. ―Hay que crear muchas técnicas especiales. _

_ ―¡Si! ―Contestaron la mayoría a unisono._

_ Y abrían comenzado a entrenar sino fuera por el pequeño detalle de que un auto entro en la cancha. Todos miraron sorprendidos el vehículo, era el de Natsumi, por qué a decidido entrar en la cancha con el. La sorpresa de Endo cambio a enfado una ves escucho las palabras de la nueva gerente. ___"Se prohíbe la practica de técnicas especiales"__

_―¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo? ¿Crees que ganaremos el torneo sin utilizar técnicas especiales?_

_ ―¿¡Acaso no ves eso!? ―Protesto enfadada._

_ ―Ellos son... nuestro admiradores. ―Con esas palabras el enfado de Endo cambio a una enorme felicidad._

_ ―No, no es lo que tu piensas. ―Aclaro Goenji una ves estuvo al lado de del capitán. ―Son espías que viene de otras escuelas. Quieren obtener información de nuestro equipo._

_ A todos se le cambio la cara. Sus apreciados admiradores, en verdad eran espiás. Menuda traición. _

_ ―Este era un equipo sin fama, que le gano a ___Teikoku___ . Y no a perdido ningún partido. Es normal que llame la atención. ―Aclaro Natsumi, haciendo que todos se dieran cuenta de su error._

_ ―¡Lo entiendo! Si ellos son espías, espiaran todas las técnicas especiales de nuestro equipo para analizarlas y buscarle un punto débil. _

_ Unas nuevas palabras de parte de Haruna, que hicieron volver a la Tierra a los jugadores. _

_ ―A eso me refiero, por eso se lo prohibí._

_ ―Sera una desventaja que analicen nuestras técnicas._

_ ―Pero... ¿cómo ganaremos sin nuevas técnicas? ―Protesto el portero._

_ ―Endo, las técnicas especiales no lo son todo. Hay que practicar: pases, tiros, fintas. Debemos perfeccionar cada una de ellas. ―Intento animar al portero, pero solo sirvió para darle un idea. _

_ ―¡Entonces! ¿Por qué no practicamos en un lugar donde nadie nos vea? Así no habrá problema._

_ No mantuvieron por mucho más tiempo la conversación, y una ves la limusina de Natsumi fue sacada de la cancha volvió a comenzar la practica. Pero como era normal, Ren tuvo que marcharse antes. _

_ ―¿Ese torpe que se cree que hace? ―Preguntó Someoka molesto._

_ Ninguno quiso contestarle, no por temor a su expresión, que podía tener un poco de culpa. Pero en verdad era porque no lo sabia. Cuando comenzaba a sonar su móvil salía de la cancha y se acercaba a su bolsa para agarrarla, se despedía de todos y se marchaba. Ya les contó que tenía que hacer cosas. ¿Pero que era tan importante como para faltar a los entrenamientos día tras día?_

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

_ ―Estúpido castigo. ―Dijo con enojo al espejo al tiempo que se quitaba la lentilla del ojo derecho._

_ Se encontraba en casa, sola con sus mascotas. Cerro el pequeño bote, lugar donde guardaba las lentillas junto a un liquido. Ahora solo le queda quitarse la peluca y volvería hacer Rosenthal, la chica que pierde el tiempo en la calle sin hacer nada, y que tiene totalmente prohibido jugar al fútbol soccer. El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeado por algo llamó su atención. Era Dabo que a entrar en el cuarto de baño golpeo la puerta con una parte de la correa, la cual sobre salia de su boca._

_ ―No te impacientes Dabo. ―Dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a quitar las horquillas que amaraban su cabello a la peluca. _

_ Una ves liberada apartó la peluca junto a una redecilla que dejó apelmazado su cabello. Comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, haciendo que volviera a tener algo de volumen, pero no había vuelto a tomar el mismo peinado de siempre. Salio del baño acompañada por el cánido hasta su habitación. Una ves dentro abrió las puertas del armario, sacando de el un objeto, el cual se utiliza para apoyar las pelucas. Colocó en su lugar la peluca y la escondió tras un montón de ropa, y junto a esta la caja de las lentillas. Cerró las puertas y se dejo caer en la cama con la cara hundida en la almohada. No podía parar de pensar en sus compañeros, no tenía otra opción, pero aun así se sentía fatal. Faltaba a las practicas y encima solo les decía: "___tengo cosas que hacer"-___ Como sí practicar con ellos no fuera importante._

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

_Era la hora de la practica, y aun que sabía que todos estarían comenzando a calentar en la cancha del río ella no fue. Se encontraba en el despacho de la junta directiva, miraba por la ventana pensando en las palabras de ayer del capitán. "___Tenemos que entrenar las súper técnicas en un lugar donde no puedan vernos nadie." ___¿De donde iba a sacar un lugar así? Eso no aparece de la nada. En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver al presidente de la junta tras una enorme caja llena de papeles y carpetas._

_ ―Hola Natsumi, con que aquí estabas._

_ ―Papá. _

_ ―Por favor llamame: Presidente. Recuerda que no estamos en casa. _

_ Natsumi miró sorprendida a su pa... al presidente. No era normal que apareciera por la escuela. El motivo de su presencia era sencilla, la junta había decidido hacer modificaciones en la edificación de la escuela, por lo que tendría que estudiar los planos para saber que había y que no, o mejor dicho: que podían reformar y que no. Natsumi vio la oportunidad perfecta para investigar de un lugar donde los chico pudieran entrenar sin ser vistos por nadie, por lo que se ofreció ayudar. _

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

_ Cada ves parecía que había mas sujeto en el puente. Desde abajo los jugadores lamentaban el no poder practicar las técnicas especiales. Endo intentaba animar a sus compañeros con las palabras que le dijo ayer Goenji: ___"las técnicas especiales no lo son todo" ___Pero la cara que puso, y que ejerciera mucha más fuerza sobre la espalda de Kabeyama, al cual ayudaba a calentar, demostró que el también estaba molesto por no poder practicar las técnicas especiales. _

_ ―¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho!_

_ ―Lo siento mucho... _

_ Los muchachos decidieron dejar el tema a parte y comenzar con la practica. Pero antes de poder comenzar el sonido del motor de dos camiones llamó su atención. Y más lo hicieron una ves se detuvieron al lado del terreno de juego y abrieron sus compuertas. De dentro apareció una enorme computadora que esta unida a otros aparatos, y en la parte superior un radar, aun que Kurimatsu creyó que era una antena de televisora. ___Raimon___ miraba incrédulo a los camines ¿enserio habían llegado a tanto? _

_ ―¿Quienes son eso sujetos? ―Preguntó intrigado Endo._

_ ―Son nuestro próximo rivales. ―Aclaro Haruna al lado del otro. ―La secundaria ___Gris.__

_Sin hablar mucho más la menor de las gerentes le mostró su laptop, lugar donde había creado una bese de datos de todos sus futuros o posibles contrincantes. Los sujetos dentro del punto de control del camión era Arata y Takeshi, dos jugadores muy importante en el equipo rival de su próximo partido. Uno, su mejor delantero, y el otro portero y capitán, al cual no le han marcado ni un solo gol desde que esta en ese puesto. _

_ ―Están decidido analizar nuestro movimientos. ―Comentó con molestia Someoka. ―Esto no me gusta nada._

_ ―No les pongan atención. Vamos a practicar los tiros. ―Ordeno Goenji antes de echar a correr a la portería. _

_ Arata y Taketsi observaban al equipo en silencio, recordaban las palabras de Kido la noche anterior, las palabras que le hicieron ir a buscar información en persona. Aun que él mismo había visto como destrozaban a ___Raimon___ en la simulación seguía insistiendo en que les faltaba el dato más importante de todos. Esa noche se encontraba de buen humor, por lo que le dio ese dato: ___El equipo entero son unos TONTOS y el que más su portero y capitán: Endo Mamoru. ___Esa información era "imposible" de entender. Solo había una forma de hacerlo: Verlo con sus propios ojos. _

_ La practica había comenzado y aun que intentaban ignorar a los sujetos del equipo ___Gris,___ a Ren le era imposible. Debería de estar concentrado en la practica, pero el echo de que esos sujetos se tomen tantas molestias para investigarlos le ponía nervioso. Era imposible que encontrara información de él, no solo por ser Ren Fire para ellos, sino que solo participo en el Torneo Fútbol Frontera cuando estaba en España, y en Japón solo participo en unos pocos cuando era pequeño, pero de eso hace muchos años. ¿Y sí habían atado coincidencias? ¿Y sí sabían que él no era Ren? Colocó su pulgar sobre su labio inferior y mordió la uña, necesitaba pensar en algo, e inconscientemente adoptaba esa postura siempre que quería tramar una estrategia. Aun que era pocas veces, ya que las ideas le iban apareciendo según iba actuando._

_ ―¡Muy bien Kazemaru! Ren, eres el siguiente. ―Anuncio Endo feliz, pero a notar que el nombrado estaba de espalda se preocupo. ―Ren..._

_ ―Oye, deja de vivir en las nubes. Concentrate. ―Protesto Someoka Enojado _

_ El nombrado volteo sorprendido, pero a ver las caras de sus compañeros no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Debía irse en poco tiempo y encima no estaba concentrado en la practica. A este ritmo solo le conocerán como: el chico de los malabares con la pelota._

_ ―Ah, lo lamento chicos... ―Dijo apenado y algo nervioso. Su malestar cambio de repente a nervios, le da igual ser el centro de todas las miradas, pero siempre que no se de cuenta de ello, sino acaba bloqueándose._

_ ―A... no, no te preocupes. ¡Venga es tu turno! ―Dijo animado al tiempo que se preparaba._

_ Suspiro al tiempo que se acercaba al punto donde todos habían disparado antes. Según lo hacía no podía parar de sentirse nerviosos, seguía notando sus miradas. Pero no solo eso, también se sentía mal. Ahora todos creían que no se tomaba enserio al equipo, que era un estúpido que le gustaba el fútbol y que no... al tiempo que pisaba el balón abrió los ojos de golpe. Eso era. Dio un paso atrás mientras alejaba de su cuello el pañuelo negro que siembre usaba para jugar. Dio un paso al frente y pateo con fuerza, el esférico iba alto, puede que se dirigiera a la escuadra, pero nada de eso, paso de largo._

_ ―¡Lo siento! ¡Voy a por el balón! ―Dijo nervioso mientras salía corriendo a por el balón. ―Pues... a hacer aun más torpe. ―Pensó antes de agarrar el balón._

_ ―Más te vale que cuando regreses te concentres en la practica. ―Protesto Someoka, parecía que en cualquier momento acabaría con la vida de Ren. _

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

_ El presidente y Natsumi ya tenían una gran parte de todo el papeleo ordenador, y pensaban en hacer un descaso. Lo cual era buena idea. Natsumi propuso de hace un poco de té después de acabar con lo que te estaba mirando. Pero cierto plano llamó su atención._

_ ―Papá, ven. _

_ El hombre de lentes la miró por unos segundos confundido, pero enseguida se acerco para saber que era. Natsumi inclino la pantalla del laptop para que su padre pudiera ver perfectamente a que se refería. Era un edificio que se encontraba tras el bloque centrar de la secundaria. Y según este tenía cinco plantas subterráneas. _

_ ―Valla, lo había olvidado por completo._

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

_ Era tarde, pensado que mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a la secundaria, si que lo era. Pero aun así seguía despierta. Bajo las escaleras de casa en puntilla, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, aun que ella estuviera despierta no es que todos los residente de esa casa lo estuvieran, y tampoco le apetecía levantar a cierta persona. Con la única luz presente en el salón siendo la que se colaba por la ventana de la calle, se adentró en el. Se acerco a la pared y puso su mono en ella, guiándose por el tacto llego hasta la puerta del despacho de su madre, de la cual, por las rendijas se veía una leve luz. Trago saliva, cogió aire y lo soltó poco a poco. Pensaba que no llegaría ese día, bueno, seguro que iba a llegar, pero pensaba que sería más tarde. Pero la situación lo requería. Se armo de valor y llamo a la puerta._

_ ―¿Adelante? ―Preguntó confundida una voz desde dentro. _

_ Ya no hay marcha a tras. Abrió la puerta y entró despacio, sonrió de un modo forzado al tiempo que se echaba sobre la puerta ya cerrada. La habitación era espaciosa, estanterías llenas de libros era lo que más había en ese lugar. Una mesa frente a la puerta, en ella había una computadora, tras la mesa una silla donde estaba sentada la adulta, la cual tecleaba algo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. La habitación era iluminada por una leve luz proveniente de una lamparita de la mesa. Andrea dejo de teclear y miró a su hija, apoyo los codos en la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos, para apoyar allí su barbillas. Rosen abrió la boca pero antes de que dijera nada la mujer hablo._

_ ―NO._

_ ―¡Pero si no sabes que es! ―Protestó indignada. _

_ ―Siempre que vienes a mi despacho cuando tu padre se a acostado es para lo mismo: pedir permiso para no asistir a clase. No has echo ruido, ni has prendido la luz, por lo que no quieres que tu padre se entere. Porque sabes que no quiere que faltes ni un día a clase. Son pruebas evidentes. ―Sentenció con seriedad y cierto tono de orgullo, al mismo tiempo se inclinaba sobre el respaldo de la sillas._

_ Rosen comenzó a reír aun más nerviosa mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha. Ahora que se ponía a recordar tenía razón. Pero no sabía que iba hacer peor. Decirle que se había equivocado o a lo que venia. Daba igual, tenían que hacer ese trato. _

_ ―Esto... mamá... no es eso... ―Comentaba despacio mientras miraba a otro lado._

_ ―¿Cómo? ―Volvió a colocar se recta y volviendo a la pose de antes. Se notaba algo enojada. _

_ ―Haber, dejemos el juego de: ___abogada, acusada. ___Y comencemos con uno de guerra―Dijo con pereza al tiempo que se acercaba en la mesa y se sentaba en un de las sillas de enfrente. ―Esto es serio. Es una conspiración contra el general de esta casa._

_ ―Osea, yo._

_ ―No el que se cree general._

_ La mujer soltó una leve risa al tiempo que se volvía a inclinar. Hizo un movimiento de la mano para que supiera que podía seguir hablando. _

_ ―No puedo contarte todo el plan, pero... necesito que saques a pasear a Dabo en mi lugar. ―En ese momento la mujer volvió a ponerse recta mostrando un enorme enojo en su cara, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Rosen comenzó hablar.― ¡Solo en la tarde! Necesito volver más tarde a casa. Y si tengo que sacar a Dabo no me da tiempo. _

_ ―Vuelves, sacas a Dabo y te vas. Solucionado. Dabo es tu responsabilidad, solo te pedimos que TU lo cuidaras. ―Dijo sería marcando la palabra "tu"_

_ ―Y lo voy hacer._

_ ―No se nota._

_ Rosen dejo caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Esto no iba bien. Cerro los ojos por unos segundo para pensar que sería lo siguiente. Pensó en dejar las cosas así. Pero el recuerdo de ese chico de cabello rosa imitando la técnica de Goenji, y el portero de cabello puntiagudo deteniendo el tiro de Goenji, llegó a su mente, recordando porque estaba allí. No sabía como llegaron a jugar ese duele, pero eso no importaba, lo importante es que podían imitar sus técnicas. Tenía que entrenar con los demás, tenía que prepararse para el juego. Levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos a su madre. Andrea se sorprendió por ver esa seriedad y decisión en los ojos de su pequeña._

_ ―Sí no fuera la única opción para... lograr mi objetivo no te pediría ayuda. Me encanta sacar a pasear a Dabo. Por culpa de tu marido es el único deporte que puedo hacer. ―Mintió, pero aun seguía resentida por lo del balón y botas._

_ ―Eso ultimo podría rebatirlo. Pero sigue._

_ ―Ya te lo e dicho. Necesito que saques a pasear a Dabo en la tarde. Solo hasta que haga sus necesidades. Yo cuando vuelva le daré el paseo largo. ¿Trato? ―Dijo sería mientras extendía la mano, dejándola en mitad de las dos. _

_ ―Um... cuéntame cual es ese objetivo._

_ ―No puedo decírtelo directamente. Pero podrías sacar tus conclusiones si lo ves._

_ ―Bien, muestramelo._

_ ―No puedo ahora, pero si sacas a pasear a Dabo podrás verlo. Es cerca de la secundaria, en el puente que tiene los relámpagos._

_ ―Con esa información podría ir aun que no saque a Dabo. ―Se esperaba una respuesta con tartamudeo, pero fue sorprendida por la seriedad y claridad de su voz._

_ ―Sí no eres tu quien saque a Dabo en la tarde nunca podrás verlo. Ya que yo no podré estar en ese lugar._

_ Sonrió de medio lado y estrecho la mano con su hija. Esta soltó un suspiro de alivio y dejo caer su cuerpo sobre la madera a notar el tacto. Lo había logrado. _

_ ―Espero que valga la pena._

_ ―Lo valdrá, ya lo veras._

_ Andrea volvió a sorprenderse, volver a ver esa sonrisa infantil y llena de energía proveniente de su hija le hizo sentir muy feliz. Sea lo que sea ese objetivo, seguro que es muy importantes para ella. Para hacer que vuelva a sonreír de ese modo tenía que serlo._

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

_ ―Veamos... de acuerdo con la información recogida de sus rivales anteriores. Todos juegan muy tranquilos y tienen un fútbol muy limpio. ―Leyó Haruna de su base de datos. _

_ Endo, Kazemaru, Someoka y Goenji se encontraban junto a la gerente dentro de la sede. Estos cuatros querían saber más sobre su adversario por lo que fueron a la sede junto a Haruna para leer de su base de datos._

_ ―Cero, cero, cero ,cero. ¿Aun no tienen ninguna derrota? ―Preguntó extrañado el portero._

_ ―No, parece que desde que Takeshi se volvió portero del equipo ningún jugador a podido meterle ningún gol_

_ ―Entonces nosotros seremos los primero en meter un gol ¡sera emocionante! ―Gritó animado el capitán._

_ ―No deberías tomas las cosas tan a la ligera._

_ ―Además de clonar el ___Tornado De Fuego, ___fueron capaces de detener nuestro gol. ―Dijo Someoka_

_ ―Es muy probable que esa secundaria halla capturado toda nuestra información._

_ Ellos cuatros siguieron hablando, deduciendo que ningunas de sus técnicas les servirían, que necesitaban una nueva estrategia. Aun así Endo seguía confiando en que lograrían crear una nueva técnica. Pero estaba el detalle de otro problema. Si seguían entrenando en la cancha de la rivera solo acabarían igual, volviendo a dar toda su información al rival. Esto cada ves se ponía peor y había que encontrar una solución. Pero ya._

_ ―Chicos, Natsumi les esta llamando, ahora ―Anunció Aki al tiempo que abría la puerta. Su salvación. _

_ Los presentes se miraron confundido, ¿que es lo que pasaba?_

_ El equipo entero se encontraba detrás de edificio central de la secundaria. Se encontraba enfrente de un montículo de tierra con ciertas partes verdes. En el centro de este había una puerta metálica, cada una con el dibujo de un relámpago. Los jugadores miraban a todas las direcciones, que sitio era ese tan tétrico, y lo más importante, ¿por qué Natsumi quería verlos ahí?_

_ ―Por cierto, este lugar luce tenebroso―Comentó temeroso Dommon._

_ ― Este es uno de los siete misterios de la escuela Raimon: La puerta que nunca se abre. ―Contestó Anteojos con el mismo miedo, o algo más, de los demás. ―Se dice hace mucho tiempo unos alumnos desaparecieron justo en este lugar. Y todo aquel que ente jamas regresa sano y a salvo. _

_ Esa historia fue la gota que colmo el baso. Si ya estaban "asustados" por el ambiente del lugar, pues para ahora eso._

_ ―Y en este instante se abre la puerta ¿no? ―Dijo Ren con aburrimiento, ese lugar era tenebroso, pero no tanto como la casa abandonada de la ciudad en donde vivía. Y esa historia era tan... común que no le cogió de sorpresa._

_ Y como si los espíritus hubieran escuchado la petición de Ren, la puerta comenzó abrirse, despacio y chirriando, poniendo los pelo de punta a la mayoría de los presentes, el miedo fue mayor cuando una figura femenina sin rostro comenzó a distinguirse, llegando junto a ella el grito de temor de la mayor parte de los presentes. _

_ ―Veo que ta están todos aquí. ―Dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa una ves la puertas estaban abiertas del todo._

_ ―Pues valla... solo fue Natsumi. ―Mascullo Ren. Y el que pensaba que por fin iba a ver un fantasma._

_ Todos entraron al lugar, con paso miedoso y lento comenzaron a bajar las escaleras. Una ves bajadas quedaron frente a unas nuevas puertas metálicas con el mismo dibujo que las de arriba. Las puertas comenzaron abrirse solas, de igual forma la luz del lugar se prendieron. Todos miraron a sombrado el lugar ¿qué era todo esto?_

_ ―Adelante. entren._

_ Sin saber muy bien porque los chicos comenzaron a seguir a Natsumi sin preguntar. _

_ ―¿Qué es aquí? ―Pregunto Endo una ves estuvieron frente a una estaña maquina, esta tenía en la parte inferior unas "ruedas", y siguiendo el recorrido unas cuantas paredes, cada una más alta que la anterior. _

_ ―El lugar secreto donde entrenaban los ___Súper Once. ___Es el__**Salón Relámpago**_

_ Ninguno salía de su asombro, ¿qué estaban donde?_

_ ―¿Hablas enserio? ¿Aquí entrenaban los ___Súper Once?___―Preguntó dudoso Endo. Para no estarlo con tanto cacharros "modernos"_

_ ―Así es._

_ ―Un momento ¿cómo supiste de este lugar?_

_ ―Fue... casualidad._

_ Y así era. Fue casualidad que el edificio que le mostró a su padre fuera el __**Salón Relámpago**___**, **___El campo de entrenamiento del los ___Súper____Once___** . **__Ahora estaba reformado y listo para que los chicos lo puedan usar para entrenar._

_ ―¿¡Podemos usarlo!? ―Pregunto entusiasmado Endo._

_ ―Debe aprovecharse, sino sería un desperdicio._

_ ―¿De verdad? ¡Genial! Muchas gracias._

_ Y sin mucho más que hablar los chicos fueron encerrados dentro del campo de entrenamiento, la puerta se cerro automáticamente una ves las gerente abandonaron la habitación. Un aparato con una pantalla en azul era el seguro y cronometro del entrenamiento, una ves las puertas se cerraron del todo la pantalla se volvió roja y comenzó la cuenta a tras. Natsumi desde fuera, gracias a un botón que comunicaba el exterior con el interior pudo informarle de ese echo._

_ ―No podrás escapar a ningún lado, mocoso. ―Dijo el chico de cabello rosa con cierto tono de burla mientras pasaba al lado del Ren _

_ Ren solo miró como se alejaba, no tenía pensado irse a ningún lado. Comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, no quería hacer un ejercicio con él. Kurimatsu, Shido, y Handa, se encontraba sobre una cinta mecánica, a su espada estaba la parte delantera de un auto, con la pequeña diferencia de que su parte delantera acababa en pico. Los tres chicos miraron a los lados confundidos, ¿cómo se supone que funciona? Y de la nada la cinta comenzó a moverse, sí no se ponían a correr acabarían siendo atropellados. Por otra parte Kazemaru, Someoka y Shirin se encontraban dentro de una ruleta, aun que ellos pararan o se cayeran, la ruleta no pararía de moverse, por que si uno cae, todos caían. Kabeyama y Sombra eran atacados por unos rayos, uno de ellos estuvo a punto de darles. Ren estaba apartado de los demás, dentro de una especie de habitación el piso estaba un poco elevado pero plano, algo resbaloso. El chico miraba a su alrededor, vale que le costara mantener el equilibrio a veces, ¿pero eso era todo? Podría correr aquí sin problema. Un ruido metálico hizo que su confianza desapareciera. Miro a su espalda lugar donde se había abierto una compuerta, de ahí salió despedido un balón, sorprendido intento controlarlo, pero antes de que pudiera atraparlo resbaló cayendo al piso. El balón reboto en el suelo y entró en otra compuerta de la pared. Decidido fue a levantare, pero entre que el piso resbalaba y que comenzó a inclinarse, el chico acabo con la cara estrellada contra el piso. Endo estaba en una habitación diferente, en una donde una enorme maquina cargada de muchísimos balones comenzaba a disparar uno tras otro con un cierto tiempo de espera. Esquivo el primero, pero enseguida comenzó animarse, esto se ponía interesante. _

_ Aki y Haruna escuchaban las voces de los chicos algo preocupadas. ¿Estarían bien ahí dentro?_

_ ―No se preocupen. ―Dijo Natsumi mientras subía las escaleras. ―Seguramente regresaran con un mayor desarrollo en sus técnicas. después de todo, para eso se hizo este lugar._

_Haruna y Aki miraron dudosas las puerta, ¿de verdad?_

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

_ Las horas habían pasado y ellas no se movieron de delante de la puerta. Estaban demasiado preocupadas por los chicos como para irse y dejarles solos, les darían su apoyo desde allí. El pitido del cerrojo llamo la atención de las chicas, ya era la hora. Se acercaron a la puerta, querían ver como estaban los chicos, pero nunca pensaron que los verían de ese modo. Todos estaban en el piso, cada uno peor que el anterior. Agotados y un poco lastimados. Ese entrenamiento tubo que ser un infierno. _

_ ―Pensé que moriría en ese calabozo. ―Dijo Kurimatsu._

_ ―No sabía que los ___Súper Once___ tuvieran esta clase de entrenamientos._

_ Haruna preocupada por los jugadores salio corriendo a buscar el botiquín, le aria mucha falta._

_ ―No pierdan la esperanza. Después de todo superemos el entrenamiento de los ___Súper Once___―Comentó orgulloso Endo._

_ ―Tienes mucha razón este entrenamiento no sera en vano. _

_ ― ¡Solo, falta una semana, vendremos todos los días!―Comentó animado Endo_

_ ―Si...―Contestaron algunos con muchísimas menos energías que el capitán._

_ ―Capitán de donde sacas tanta energía...―Susurro Ren mientras dejaba caer al suelo la mano que momento antes tapaba su ojos izquierdo, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso._

_ ―Olvidenlo amigos. Ya no cuentan con migo. ¿De que servirá tener este entrenamiento tan pesado?_

__**Continuara...**__

* * *

_**¡Buenas! Espero que os halla gustado el capitulo ^.^**_

_**Me e dado cuenta de una cosa. O Ren aparece "todo" el tiempo o casi no aparece, no tiene punto intermedio este chico jaja. Bueno ya fuera de bromas me gustaría preguntarles algo: **_

_** ·** ¿Qué piensan que fue la idea de Ren? Esa que tubo el día que estaban entrenado en el campo de la rivera y aparecieron los jugadores del _Gris.

_**En verdad me interesa saber que han pensado, puede ser muy divertido ver si alguien acierta jaja.**_

_**Sin más que comentar, nos leemos en otro momento. ^.^**_


	10. Capitulo 9

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 9**__

El partido contra el instituto _Gris_ estaba por comenzar. _Raimon_ al completo miraba asombrado y extrañados, las antenas que colgaban sobre el terreno de juego. ¿Qué hacía aya eso? No era momento de perder el tiempo en averiguarlo, tenían que jugar un partido. Y aun que estén ahí esas antenas no afectara a su juego.

Ren se encontraba deambulando por los pasillos del edificio donde se encontraban los vestuarios. Él tenía la costumbre de tener el uniforme bajo el chandar, así cuando entraba al vestuario solo tenía que desabrochar su chaqueta y quitar los pantalones largo, y listo. A perderse por los pasillos un tiempo. Aburrido de dar vueltas decidió volver al vestuario, pero antes de ni siquiera entrar en el pasillo que le llevaría allí se detuvo. Sugimori y Endo se se encontraba uno enfrente del otro, retándose con las palabras que se decían y las miradas.

―Conozco las probabilidades que tienen para ganar. ―Comentó con seriedad el portero de cabello morado puntiagudo.

―Ah.. ¿y cuales son ―Preguntó seguro Endo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, Sugimori comenzó a caminar, y una ves estuvo junto al castaño hablo.

―Sera mejor que no preguntes.

Con esas palabras serías y confiadas Sugimori se marchó al vestuario junto a sus compañeros. Endo se quedo mirando al frente con una mirada retadora y sería. Choco sus manos, y después golpeo sus mejillas llenó de energía. ¡Este encuentro lo van a ganar!

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

Al juego le quedaba poco para comenzar. Ambos equipos se encontraban en sus respectivas bancas. _Raimon_ hablaba con su entrenador del echo no haber podido conseguir una nueva técnica a pesar de haberse entrenado en el **Salón Relámpago****. **Toda su conversación era vista y oída por el entrenador rival. Gracias a las antenas que se encontraban sobre el terreno de juego podía escuchar y recibir la imagen del lugar en sus extrañas lentes. Desde su banca no podía evitar reír, por más que lo intentaran _Raimon_ no saldrá victoriosos de este encuentro.

El arbitro ordeno a los dos equipo que se colocaran en el campo, había llegado la hora. Megane, Sombra y Ren fueron los que se quedaron en la banca. Mientras que los dos primeros se encontraba sentados el de cabello negro se encontraba de píe, con la espalda echada contra la pared del fondo. Una de sus piernas flexionada y apoyada contra la pared. El pulgar de su mano derecha estaba sobre su labio inferior siendo mordido por la parte superior de su mandíbula, mientras su otra mano estaba guardada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Estaba nerviosos, no sabía como trascurrirá el juego tras el entrenamiento especial. Era imposible que tuvieran sus datos actuales, así que debía de ir bien… ¿no?

El sorteo de campo lo ganó el_ Gris_, por lo que _Raimon_ hará el saque inicial. El equipo entero aguardaba ansioso que sonara el silbato, les demostrarían lo mucho que habían mejorado, y que sus porcentajes no servían de nada. Por otra parte, el _Gris_ observaba a los jugadores contrarios junto a un rápido repaso de su base de datos. Y por fin, el silbido inicial resonó por todo el lugar.

En el momento que _Raimon_ saco de centro todos los jugadores contrarios les dejaron paso, era como si no le interesara detener el avance de sus adversarios. Pero esa teoría se disipo en el momento que todos los jugadores dejaron sus marcas para centrarse en la defensa. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Goenji, quien recién había revido un pase de Someoka, se encontraba marcado por seis jugadores. ¿Cómo de rápido se habían movido? Le era imposible realizar cualquier movimiento, por lo que le devolvió el pase a Someoka. Este desmarcado realizó el _Impacto Dragón_. Como si de magia se tratase, los cuatros defensas, colocado frente a la portería, se desasieron de toda la potencia que emanaba del disparo, siendo así una parada demasiado sencilla para Sugimori.

El resto del encuentro trascurrió del mismo modo. El_ Gris_ se movía a la perfección, como el sistema de un ordenador. Conocían todas las formas de ataque de _Raimon_, inclusos sus variantes, y tácticas que podrían haber salido según la situación del encuentro. Su programa era perfecto. Pero... incluso al programa más perfecto le pueden entrar virus.

El equipo de uniforme gris mostraron durante toda la primera parte su dominio con el balón y su gran conocimientos sobre sus adversarios. Era increíble lo rápido que conseguían prepararse para bloquear el ataque de ellos, o como se colocaban para hacer el mejor ataque. Raimon se lanzó al ataque, realizado una tras otra sus técnicas especiales. Todas fueron detenidas. Aun que el bloqueo había sido perfecto Sugimori no podía parar de pensar ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que utilizar _Puño Bengala_? En la simulación con solo el _Campo De Fuerza_ era suficiente. ¿Por qué sus lentes le avisaron de cambiar de alerta amarilla a roja? ¿Sería un fallo de los sensores? No... no podía ser eso. Sino como se explica el echo de que le costara detener los dos primeros tiros. Esto no tenía sentido.

El _Gris_ se lanzaba a la carga. Rebasando a los medio campista de Raimon se plantaron delante de la portería. El jugador que se adentraba por el centro fue marcado por Kazemaru y Domon, pero demasiado tarde. Ya había echo el pase. Yamagishi, un chico de cabello casi blanco, chuto a puerta. Endo en un intento de detenerlo se lanza a por el balón. Pero todo era una "trampa". El balón tenía un efecto, el cual hizo que girara en cierto momento y fuera a la otra banda, donde Arata se abalanzaba a por el esférico para chutar. Con dificultad Endo llegó a rechazar el balón con el Puño De Fuego, pero el balón acaba desviándose al otro extremo de la portería, donde el primer lanzador, quien llegó a tiempo para rematar de cabeza, impidiendo que Endo tuviera suficiente tiempo de reacción, haciendo así el primer gol del juego.

Gerentes, como suplentes miraban asombrados y atónitos el campo. La jugada recién echa seguía en sus cabezas. No podían creer que anotaran un gol, y mucho menos que sus movimientos hubieran estados tan complementados. Ren mordió con más fuerza su dedo al tiempo que pateaba la pared con enojo. ¿Es qué no había servido de nada su entrenamiento?

Una ves el arbitro lo autorizo_ Raimon_ volvió a sacar de centro. Pero antes de que pudieran dar dos pasos Yagamishi le había robado el esférico a Goenji. Y a diferencia de lo que debería de haber echo un delantero, dio un pase a tras. Los pases iban de un lado a otro, regateaban a _Raimon_ casi sin esfuerzo, pase tras pase y todos dentro de su campo. No deseaban marcar, solo querían que pasara el poco tiempo que quedaba de la primera parte. Endo desde la portería no soportaba la idea de que ese juego les pareciera bien, y tampoco lograba entender porque le parecía bien.

La primera parte acabo, dejando al equipo local en ventaja por un gol. Los chicos que jugaron en la primera parte fueron a mostrarle sus quejas a sus adversarios. ¡De ese modo no se puede jugar fútbol!

―¿Qué haremos? Nos robaron el primer gol. ―Comentó deprimida Haruna.

―Que triste es... ver como todas las técnicas especiales están bloqueadas.

―No se angustien. Recuerden que ellos obtuvieron un crecimiento sorprendente porque entrenaron en el **Salón Relampago. **―Dijo Natsumi tranquila y confiada en sus palabras.

Sí era siento que con esos entrenamientos su habilidades físicas habían mejorado un poco. Pero por eso mismo no pudieron entrenar ni un solo segundo las técnicas. Ese dato era desconocido para Natsumi, y una ves lo supo comenzó a replantearse el echo de que hubiera sido una buena idea dejarles el campo. Aun que las gerentes dejaran que el pesimismo ganara en ese momento, y que el entrenador como dos de los jugadores presentes no dijeran nada, había alguien que comenzaba a calentar. Pronto ese ordenado "perfecto" sera invadido por un virus inesperado.

Por otro lado Endo discutía con el capitán contrario. El motivo: su actuación en los últimos minutos.

―¿¡Por qué no tratan de marcar más goles!? A eso no se le puede llamar fútbol.

―Esas son las ordenes del entrenador. ―Se limitó a contestar solo eso.

―¿¡Qué dijiste!?

― No me importa si es un gol o diez, la victoria es la misma.

Esas palabras terminaron de enojar a Endo. ¿Qué pensaba que era el fútbol?

―¡El equipo que cree en la victoria es quien se encuentra más cerca de ella!

―Lo que no esta en nuestra base de datos, no se lleva a cabo.

―Ay, ¿bases de datos?... ¿¡Te parece divertido practicar esa clase de fútbol!?

Shugimori se quedo callado por unos segundos. ¿Que sí era diverdido?

―¡Por supuesto! Jugar fútbol es divertido. Es un deporte donde los grandes amigos se unen por medio de un balón.

―¿Grandes amigos? Lo siento, pero no puedo comprender lo que dices.

Ya no podía aguantar más, en la segunda parte le demostrarían como es el verdadero fútbol.

Los chicos volvieron a la banca, algunos pensando en como superar a sus rivales, otros intentando calmar a su capitán y otros solo le ignoraban. Jugadores, entrenador y gerentes que se quedaron esperando miraron confundido a los recién llegado, por lo visto no a ido bien.

―No comprendo a Sugimori. ―Sentenció el capitán mientras se sentaba en el peldaño que separaba el campo de los banquillos. ―"No puedo comprender lo que dices" "Lo que no esta en nuestra bese de datos, no se lleva a cabo." ―Intento imitar la voz del portero en forma de burla, Pero ni se le parecía.

―Endo... no te preocupes. Les enseñaremos como es el autentico fútbol. ―Intentó animarle Kazemaru.

Entre todos comenzaron a buscar una solución para su problema. Apartados de los demás Ren jugaba con su pañuelo intentando encontrar el valor para hablar y soportar ser el centro de atención por unos minutos.

―Aun que rompamos su defensa seguiremos igual. Conocen todo de nuestras técnicas especiales.―Dijo Matsuno con pesimismo.

―¿¡No me digas que tu también crees en la base de datos!? ―Protesto Endo. ―Chicos solo conseguiremos la victoria si seguimos intentándolo. ¡No serán capaces de ganarnos!

Con los ánimos de nuevo elevados se disponían a volver al terreno de juego, ya que el arbitro se encontraba en medio del terreno para llamarles enseguida.

―Ca... capi... ¡capitán! Quiero salir en la segunda parte.

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendidos a todos. Voltearon a verles al fondo del lugar. Mantenía sus puños serrados con fuerza mientras miraba en otra dirección. Con su píe derecho comenzaba a "rascar" su otra pierna con los tacos de sus botas, era evidente que estaba nervioso.

―Ren..

Endo quiso hablar pero el inesperado movimiento de Someoka le dejo sin palabras, a él como a los demás presentes. Estaba enojado. ¿Cómo que quería salir en la segunda parte? ¡Esto era el colmo! Lo sujeto de la camiseta con fuerza mientras lo levantaba unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

―¿¡Cómo dijiste!? ¡Te pierdes los entrenamientos y encima vienes con exigencias! ¡Por no hablar de-!

El chico de cabello rosa no pudo seguir con sus quejas ya que la mano del chico le tapo la boca. El más bajo le miraba con temor, tener tan de cerca al delantero y encima enojado era muy terrorífico.

―Sé... sé como "piratear" su sistemas... ―Tartamudeo, entre el miedo y su bloqueo ante la multitud estaba bueno para hablar con normalidad.

Le volvieron a mirar a sombrado. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Someoka le soltó aun enojado, no por lo que dijo, sino por que el arbitro ya estaba llamando a los jugadores para comenzar la segunda parte. Ren una ves volvió a recobrar el aliento y sus pies volvieron al suelo miró a sus compañeros. Aun seguía incomodo por sus miradas pero él sabía como "destruir" la forma de ese juego tan mecánico.

―¿Qué crees, Endo? ―Le preguntó Handa.

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

En una habitación oscura se encontraba un hombre con lentes oscuras observando unos monitores, en ellos aparecía el terreno de juego del instituto _Gris._ El hombre miraba uno de ellos en especial, era el que se enfocaba en el campo del Raimon, en especial en un nuevo medio campista, de cabello negro que sujetaba con fuerza un pañuelo negro que colgaba de su cuello.

―Jum... esto es interesante.

―No se preocupe señor. Ese muchacho no tiene ni la mitad del nivel del peor de los insecto de _Raimon_. ―Comentó con burla el entrenador de extrañas gafas, el cual había aparecido en una de las pantallas.

―Será mejor que tengas razón. ―Dijo con sequedad el hombre de morado mientras se inclinaba un poco en su butaca.

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

Los jugadores estaban preparados para comenzar el encuentro. Aun que no todos estaban muy convencido con la decisión de su capitán. Le era imposible decir dos palabras seguidas sin ponerse nervioso, ¿qué iba hacer ahora delante del publico? Por no comentar su poco equilibrio y poca puntería a la hora de chutar a puerta o pasar. Esto no podía acabar bien.

Ren sujetaba con fuerza su pañuelo, mientras acariciaba el bordado en dorado de un pequeño relámpago y tres consonantes, respiraba con tranquilidad, cogía aire por la nariz y lo soltaba poco a poco por la boca. Aun realizando ese proceso de respiración levantó la mirada al frente. Estaba nervioso, va a volver a jugar un partido de verdad. Va a volver a correr junto a sus compañeros para ganar un partido que le dará más que la propia alegría de haber ganado. El silbido de inició comenzó a sonar y como sí un muro se hubiera creado alrededor del campo dejo de oír todo lo que no estuviera dentro de esas lineas.

El partido había comenzado y como antes los jugadores locales se cerraron en la defensa, volviendo a la misma estrategia de antes. Ni si quiera el supuesto "hacker" podía hacer nada. Bueno sí, una cosa: perder el equilibrio.

Parecía increíble, pero una "jugada", por llamar de algún modo a su mal equilibrio. Provocó que el _Gris _realizara un saque de banda. Aun en el piso Ren comenzó a comprobar sus botas, pisó con fuerza el suelo al tiempo que se ponía de píe. Aun ejerciendo presión intento resbalar uno de sus pies por la superficie. Se agarraban bien, pero aun así resbalaba un poco. Perfecto. Fue a colocarse en su puesto, pero antes de llegar fue detenido por Someoka. Este parecía enojado, aun no se le pasaba de la ves anterior, y que Ren no hubiera echo otra cosa que fastidiar le enojaba mucho más.

―Sí solo sabes hacer malabares no tenías que haber entrado en el equipo. ―Dijo con sequedad.

El más bajo le miro con aburrimiento, pero tras un suspiro su mirada cambio a una retadora, sorprendiendo y enojando mucho más a Someoka.

―Te mostrare que esos malabares sirven para algo. Intenta seguirme, si puedes claro.

Esa seguridad en el menor era extraña, pero de algún modo le hizo sentir más relajado. Se burlo de él de un modo discreto antes de irse a su posición. Una ves se alejo Ren soltó un nuevo suspiro, mantener esa falsa seriedad delante de él le era muy complicado. Ni siquiera sabía si su plan fusionara.

Yamagishi lanzó el balón a uno de sus compañeros, este se libro de la marca de Handa y se dispuso atrapar el balón, tal como sus datos. Pero algo salio mal. El chico de cabello negro llegó a tiempo para cambiar la dirección del esférico con un cabezazo. El instituto _Gris_ se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos, ¿qué había sido eso? Eso no estaba en sus datos, ¿por qué había pasado?

―_Solo fue suerte. Detenerl_o. ―Ordeno el entrenador a sus jugadores tras los aparatos que tenían estos en la cabeza.

Sugimori informo a sus compañeros de las nuevas ordenes del entrenador. Solo había sido un pequeño fallo en el sistema, ese chico torpe y sin talento no iba a darle más problemas. O eso era lo que ellos pensaban. Parecía increíble, y porque lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos, o sino nunca lo habrían creído. Ren corría de un lado a otro, daba pases rápidos y precisos a sus compañeros junto a la orden que le devolvieron enseguida. Compañeros como rivales le miraban perplejos, era imposible que el chico que no paraba de caer al suelo estuviera haciendo eso. Corría por la banda siendo seguido por dos defensas del _Gris_, si no se libraba de ellos de una ves acabarían saliendo del campo. Alzo la mirada viendo que había conseguido lo que quería a mover a su antojo a los jugadores contrarios. Freno en seco, y aun con el balón en su poder se deshizo de los defensas con unos sencillos toques. Con los jugadores repartidos por las bandas, y dejando un gran hueco en el centro comenzó avanzar a la portería, lugar donde el portero lo miraba sorprendido, esto no estaba en sus datos, esto no era posible, esto no estaba en la simulación, ¡esto no esta bien! Una ves dentro del área de castigo se puso en posición para rematar, sorprendiendo aun más a Sugimori, ¿iba a chutar? ¿Lo aria con una técnica? A notar la sorpresa en su rostro no pudo evitar sonreír. Levantó el balón de un toque, al mismo tiempo que giraba sobre si mismo apoyándose solo con la pierna izquierda, pateo en dirección contraria a la portería. Una ves realizó el chut acabo en el piso, no por perder el equilibrio, sino que él se había dejado caer. No era un chut, era un pase a Someoka, quien no estaba muy lejos. Como los jugadores se concentraron en atrapar a Ren, no se fijaron de que Goenji y Someoka podían avanzar sin problema por el centro y conseguir una ocasión de anotar. En el mismo instante en que toco el balón chuto con todas sus fuerzas comenzando a realizar el _Tornado Dragón_.Sugimori reacciono en el momento justo para realizar su técnica habitual: _Campo De Fuerza_, una barrera azul se forma alrededor de la portería, deteniéndolo por unos segundos el balón. Pero fue imposible detenerlo del todo. Intento detenerlo, pero la potencia del tiro fue mayo y consiguió romper la técnica, el balón no llegó a entrar, antes de que pudiera hacerlo lo atrapo con las manos, con dificultad, pero logró detenerlo. No lo podía entender. ¿Cómo es que la habilidad de ese jugador no estaba en sus datos?

―¡HA! ¡Por poco! ―Protesto desde el piso. Se impulso con la espalda y quedo sentado viendo en frente a los dos delanteros. Someoka miraba para otro lado con los brazos cruzados mientras que Goenji le extendía la mano para ayudarle.

―Solo ha sido suerte. ―Dijo el de cabello rasa.

Una ves de píe le miró con una pequeña sonrisa. Puso una pose triunfal mientras le señalaba antes de contestar, pero no llegó hacerlo ya que la voz del portero le hizo darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

―Esto no existía en nuestra base de datos. Es imposible, ¿cómo has logrado algo así?

―¿Ha?... ha, ya. A ver... para que lo entiendas... con un archivo lleno de virus. ―Contesto mientras miraba al cielo con la cabeza inclina en gesto pensativo.

―¿Lleno de virus?

―Sí. Con_ Raimon_ solo e jugado esta parte, por lo que hasta hoy no habría datos de mi en el Torneo Fútbol Frontier de aquí. Así que solo tuve que fingir no saber dar pases, chutar a puerta o fingir caídas para que penséis que soy más torpe de lo que soy en realidad. ―Contesto algo alterado, ni siquiera él se cree que todo fuera tan bien.

Sugimori se quedo serio mirando al chico mientras escuchaba las quejas de su entrenador, no podía creer que un crío hubiera superado su programa perfecto.

―¿Así que en los entrenamientos eras tan torpe por eso?

―Si. Aun qu-

No pudo terminar de hablar, una ves volteo para mirar a su espalda y encontrar a sus compañeros allí hizo que sus nervios volvieran a su cuerpo. De un rápido movimiento volvió a mirar en dirección contraria a sus compañeros. La mayoría solo pudieron reír, fue divertido ver como toda la confianza que desprendía se fue enseguida una ves les vio.

―Oye deja de fingir. Ya lo dijiste todo. ―Comento Matsuno una ves estuvo a su lado al mismo tiempo que pasaba uno de sus brazos tras el cuello del menor.

―Es.. que... no soporto llamar la atención... si no me doy cuenta pues nada... pero... si lo noto, pues... jiji ―No acabo la frase ya que una risa nerviosa comenzó a salir de su garganta.

Sin más tiempo para charlar comenzó de nuevo el partido, había llegado su momento.

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

Ese hombre aun en su despacho seguía contemplando el partido. Se encontraba intrigado por lo sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo enojado. ¿Quiera ese chico? Era muy interesante, tanto su habilidad físicas como mentales. Pero era hora de asegurar la destrucción del _Raimon_.

―Ju, ju. Asegura nuestra victoria. Hagan pedazos a los jugadores de _Raimon_.

―¿Pedazos? ―Pregunto confundido el entrenador del Gris apareciendo de nuevo en su pantalla. ―¿Señor quiere que les provoquemos lecciones?

―¿No se supone que eso lo tiene que evaluar el entrenador del equipo?

El entrenador se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, segundos en los que comenzó a sonar un pequeño pitido. Segundos antes de que Dijera nada comenzaron a parece una tras otra la foto de los jugadores que en ese momento se encontraban en el terreno de juego.

―Pedazos. Provoquen al enemigo, dañe al rival para que no pueda seguir jugando.

El hombre de la butaca comenzó a sonreír con aires de victorias.

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

―_Pero entrenador, nuestro programa no incluye jugadas de violencia. Le pido por favor que cambie de estrategia_. ―Escucho al capitán de su equipo por el aparato que cubría su cara.

―_¿Qué dices? Ustedes no tiene derecho de opinar. ¡Llévenlo acabo y así asegurar la victoria! ¡Háganlos pedazos !_ ―Ordeno con severidad.

―_Imposibilitar a nuestro rivales, no es jugar correctamente fútbol. No podemos llevarlo acabo._

El juego seguía como antes de la ultima ocasión de gol. El Gris había cambiado un poco su defensa, seguían dando pases en su campo, impidiendo que sus rivales se hicieran con el balón, pero también había dos jugadores que no se unían a esa defensa, ellos se encargaban de mantener inmóvil a Ren, no podían permitirse más sorpresas.

En la portería del _Raimon_ solo se encontraban Endo y Domon, único defensa que no se había unido al ataque por seguridad. El defensa volteo a ver a su capitán en busca de respuesta. ¿Se unía al ataque o se quedaba en ese lugar?

―Si ellos no nos atacan, no tiene caso seguir aquí. ―Dijo enojado al mismo tiempo que chocaba su puño contra la palma de su mano.

Sin comentar nada más comenzó a correr directo a la otra portería. Nadie lo entendía. ¿A que portero se le ocurría dejar la portería para unirse al ataque en un momento así? Todos los jugadores miraban extrañados al chico de la banda, tal era la sorpresa que los judores contrarios no pudieron hacer nada una ves el balón le fue arrebatado. Ahora la única defensa era su portero, esperaba su tiro, con el único pensamiento de que se había vuelto loco. Una ves dentro del área pateo el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Sugimori negaba la existencia de ese disparo, no estaba en la base de datos, no podía existir. Pero aun así se lanzo a detenerlo.

―¡HAAAAA! ―Gritó desesperado por no haber logrado anotar.

―Dimo por qué no estas defendiendo tu portería.

―¿Para que crees? Quiero anotar goles. A eso le llamo fútbol. ―Contesto feliz.

―¡Endo, regresa rápido a la portería! ―Ordeno el delantero de cabello rasa.

El nombrado comenzó a sonreír mientras decía lo divertido que fue intentar a notar, antes de regresar a la portería. Sugimori le miró sería. Le era imposible comprender las acciones del otro portero. No paraba de recordar el momento del chut y esas ultimas palabras. Era incomprensible. Algo extraño pasaba, algo que nunca antes había sucedido. En los cables que iban de su nuca a su cerebro y conectaban con los lentes, llegaba la información que entrenador ordenaba realizar. Esta información comenzaba a chocar con la que el propio cerebro mandaba a su cuerpo. Nunca realizaba acciones fuera de las ordenes, eso no estaba en los datos, pero ahora era diferente. Sugimori volvió a ordenar una nueva formación, pero esta vez con intenciones de atacar.

―_¿Pero qué haces? ¡Eso va contras las reglas!_ ―Dijo alterado el entrenador.

Sugimori realizó un pase largo hasta uno de sus compañero que estaban en la delantera. Una ves lo obtuvo comenzó a correr a la portería contraria. Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar mucho Kabeyama le bloqueo el paso, aun se encontraba adelantado por la situación anterior del encuentro. El chico se dejo caer, sorprendiendo al jugador contrario, y dándole un cabezazo al balón, haciendo que se alejara de ellos y Ren pudiera atraparlo.

―Oye, esa es mi jugada. ―"Protesto" mientras una leve risa se le escapaba.

Un jugador contrario comenzó a alcanzarle, redujo un poco la velocidad dejando que le bloqueara el paso. Sujeto el balón con ambos píes y lo levanto por su espalda con un toque, el esférico pasó por encima del jugador y él pudo recuperarlo para comenzar avanzar. Se disponía a pasar a Goenji, pero Arata se encargo de robarle el balón y correr hasta la portería para realizar su propia técnica: _Tiro Patriota._ Chutó el balón hacía arriba una ves alcanzó suficiente altura, en la parte trasera hubo una pequeña explosión la cual le día fuerza para lanzarse a la portería. No se esperaba eso, por lo que solo pudo lanzarse y esperar a tener suerte, se lanzó a la escuadra despeando el tiro, provocando un tiro de esquina. Gamagichi hizo el saque, iba directo a uno de sus compañeros, pero algo salio mal, su fútbol preciso y directo se había estropeado. El balón se alejo de la portería, ya que los delanteros no pudieron cabecear bien. Arata se hizo con el balón y se disponía a realizar de nuevo su tiro. De nuevo, Endo abandonó la portería. Esta ves no avanzaba solo, le pidió a Goenji que le siguiera. Arata no le dio importancia, era el mejor momento para chutar.

―No te detengas. Tira.

La orden era sencilla, pero... ¿¡qué!? ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer? No cuestiono al portero, solo confió en él, y que pasé lo que tenga que pasar. El disparo de Arata se acercaba a ambos cada ves más y mas, en el momento Justo Endo y Goenji chutaron a la ves, el disparo iba directo a la portería contraria, el balón estaba envuelto en una de poder que desprendía rayos dorados. Sugimori no lo podía entender, el tiro era mucho más fuerte de lo que su base de datos podía asimilar. Intentó de tenerlo, pero cuando reacciono era tarde para hacer una técnica, y con solo sus manos le fue imposible detenerlo.

―¡Final mente _Raimon_ anota su primer gol, gracias a la técnica especial de Goenji y Endo! ¡Han empatado el partido! ―Anunciaba Kakuma.

Desde la banca todos celebraban, por fin habían empatado el marcador, solo hacía falta un gol, un gol y estarían más cerca de ganar. El partido volvió a dar comienzo, el balón iba de un lado a otro, y detrás de él siempre se encontraba un jugador de _Raimon_. Si el balón se elevaba Shorin saltaba más alto que los demás despejando el balón. Sí había que adelantar a los jugadores contrarios, lo lograban enseguida. Todos lo habían comprendido, sus habilidades habían mejorado y hasta ahora ninguno supo de ello. Gracias al **Salón Relámpago** podían seguir el nivel de sus contrarios, e incluso superarles.

El balón llegaba a Someoka y Goenji, quienes realizaron el _Tornado Dragón_ . Intento detenerlo, pero la potencia del tiro había aumentado, tenía demasiada fuerza como para detenerlo. Dando así un gol más a _Raimon_.

El entrenador del _Gris_ miraba con temor las imágenes que le mostraban sus lentes. Era la repetición de los últimos goles. Habían... habían perdido...

―_Olvidenlo. No cumplieron nuestras expectativas, y aquellos que no obedece nuestras reglas: los despedimos._ ―Cubriendo todos los datos apareció la imagen del entrenador de Teikoku, tras sus ultimas palabras la pantalla se quedo en estáticas, había perdido la conexión.

―¡Ha! ¡Pero líder! ¡No! ¡Espere líder! ―Gritaba desesperado y lleno de temor el hombre. Se quitó el aparato que mantenía ocultos sus ojos, cortando la conexión con sus jugadores.

Todo el equipo miró sorprendido al banquillos mientras ponían una mano en su frente, el entrenador cortó los cables de comunicación... esto lo significaba que ya no había esperanza, todo se acabo, era el fin, era... su derrota. Los jugadores daban por echo la derrota, no podían hacer nada sin que su entrenador le dijera, sin ver los datos eran incapaces de hacer nada. Se encontraban inmóviles, su derrota era tan inminente que ni prestaron atención a Someoka, quien había chitado con el _Impacto Dragón_. Todo estaba acabado... ¡no! ¡Esto aun no se acaba! Sugimori comenzó a recordar todo lo que Endo le dijo antes de comenzar la segunda parte: "_El equipo que más cree en la victoria, es el que más se acerca a ella_". Lleno de energía realizo su técnica _Campo De Fuerza_. Esta fue rota, pero aun así no se rindió, atrapo el balón, y aun que la potencia de este le empujo unos centímetros, no se rindió. No pensaba dejar que ese balón entrara, no importaba cuanta fuerza tuviera que ejercer, no pesaba dejar que entrara.

―¡Capitán! ―Gritaron sus compañeros a ver como había detenido el disparo.

―Vamos, hagan lo mismo que yo. Devén pelear hasta el final. ―Dijo cerio y decidido, no quería perder. Y si su entrenador no le daba las ordenes, lo harían ellos mismo.

Arrancaron los cables que tenían amarados en su cuello. Ahora comenzaba el verdadero fútbol. El tiempo pasaba, y los ataques de ambos equipos no paraban, si uno recuperaba el balón otro lo robaba. Emoción, fuerza, determinación, felicidad ... todo esos sentimientos y más eran atrapados en el balón y con cada pase, cada chut, regate, segada, parada o despeje era trasmitido a los demás jugadores, daba igual si era tu compañero o rival, daba igual, lo importante es que todos se movían por los mismo motivos: su pasión por el fútbol y sus deseos de ganar el encuentro.

Ren avanzaba por el centro del campo, dejando atrás al contrario que le intentaba parar. No podía evitar sonreír como un niño pequeño delante de la golosina más deliciosa del mundo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, casi parecía que fuera a salir del pecho, no era por el cansancio, o el desgate físico, era la felicidad que sentía dentro. Ya la sintió en el partido anterior, pero lo que ahora sentía era un millón de veces mayor, era la misma sensación... la misma que sentía en esas ocasiones...

―¡Goenji! ¡Acaba con esto! ―Gritó con una sonrisa al tiempo que colgaba el balón.

El mencionado saltó para alcanzar el balón y realizar su técnica. Pero un pudo rematar. Arata había llegado al mismo tiempo pateando el balón a la ves. El impacto que residieron en sus piernas le hizo perder el equilibrio y comenzaron a caer. Todos miraban impotentes el como sus compañeros se acercaban al piso. Aunque el hecho de solo pensar en levantarse le causaba dolor Arata quiso seguir luchando. El balón estaba a su lado, y de un cabezazo le paso a su capitán. Sugimori enojado comenzó a correr a la portería del _Raimon_, la sorpresa de lo sucedido con su compañero, y que el portero abandonara la portería, hizo que le fuera mucho más fácil llegar a la portería y rematar. Endo le esperaba, estaba dispuesto a detener su tiro y ganar ese partido. Antes de que los defensas lograran bloquearle decidió chutar. Era un tiro normal, pero con mucha potencia. Endo prefirió realizar la _Mano Fantasma_, deteniendo el disparo. Justo a tiempo, ya que a los segundos sonó el silbato del arbitro, dando por terminado el encuentro.

Todas las personas que presenciaron el encuentro lo festejaban felices, daba igual que su escuela hubiera perdido el encuentro, había sido el mejor partido del mundo. Ellos no eran los únicos, incluso Kido, quien estuvo atento durante todo el partido, se marchaba feliz, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero era así.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Dentro del edificio el entrenador del_ Raimon_ hablaba por su celular, Mantenía su baca oculta tras su mano mientras sus palabras eran bajas. Contestaba afirmativas a la persona del otro lado. Su conversación fue detenida por un hombre con barba gris, y cabellera corta en tono castaño.

―¿Qué esta haciendo señor?

No obtuvo respuesta. El hombre solo pulsaba teclas del celular, primero para cortar la llamada y después mirar el nombre de la persona con la que hablaba. El entrenador le arrebato el celular de sus manos y se aparto con temor.

―¿Quien es usted señor?

El hombre con gabardina comenzó a mirarle serio, y con voz severa y pausada comenzó hablar:

―No perdonare, a los sujetos que perjudicar un deporte tan puro. Tarde o temprano te dar un tarjeta roja para expulsarte.

Y con esas palabras el entrenador salio corriendo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El fin de semana paso y de nuevo al lunes comenzaron las clases. Cada cual en su aula deseaban que tocara la campana para salir corriendo a la sede y comenzar la plástica. Algunas clases pasaron rápidas, mientras que otras se hicieron pesadas, pero por fin había sonado, esa campana que indicaba su libertad para comenzar a practicar fútbol. Ya estaba la mayoría dentro, cambiados y listos para comenzar, solo faltaba que llegara Goenji, el cual no había asistido ese día a clase, bueno, sino asistió a clase, no vendría a entrenar. Tenían decidido marcharse a comenzar con la practica, pero antes de que pudieran abandonar la sede la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Goenji con el chandal de la secundaria. Todos se alegraron de verle, pero que estuviera apoyado en una muleta y con su pierna izquierda levantada hizo que se preocuparan. Esto no pintaba bien.

―¿¡Qué tienes prohibido jugar!? ―Comentó alterado el capitán.

Ese choque con Arata en el partido anterior fue más grabe de lo que pensaron. Su pierna estaba lastimada y no podría apoyarla por unas semanas, así que ni hablar de jugar al fútbol.

―Lo siento... pero no jugare en el siguiente partido... de la preliminares. ―Dijo apenado el delantero.

―¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ―Gritó Endo mientras sollozaba, ¿cómo podía suceder algo así?

―Lo siento.

__**Continuara...**__

* * *

_**Perdón por la demora. Pero hubo un problema en mi casa con Internet. [creo que me odia y cada ves que pienso en volver a publicar se va, porque esto no es normal. -.-"]**_

_** Intentare ponerme al día cuanto antes, de ver**__**as. **_

_**Cambiando de tema... ¡1K de vicias! ¿Enserio? ¿Para este fanfic tan solitario? ¡Kyaaaa! ¡no me lo puedo creer! Muchas gracias a todos/as los/as que habéis leído y seguido el fanfic, porque para ser tantas visitas, tenéis que ser muchos ^^.**_

_**Mil gracias a todos los que leéis y dejáis vuestro comen, me alegra mucho. Y a los que no lo haces igual, saber que la gente lo lee me anima a seguir escribiendo y ponerme una fecha para publicar y no dejaros tirados ^,^**_

_**De nuevo: Gracias. Espero que os halla gustado el capitulo, y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. Matta-ne**_


	11. Capitulo 10

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 10**__

Antes de comenzar la practica, acompañaron a Goenji a la salida de la secundaria. Se encontraba apenado, no quería dejar tirado al equipo, pero le era imposible jugar el siguiente partido. Tras una pequeña conversación de "consuelo", subió al taxi que le esperaba y se alejo de la vista de todos. El siguiente encuentro sería complicado. Se podría decir que Goenji es el centro de su ataque, después de todo sin él no existiría el Tornado Dragón, Gol Relámpago o como más reciente: Gol uno. Esa técnica que realizó junto a Endo en el partido anterior. Por cosas del destino Daisuke, el abuelo de Endo, también pensó en una técnica como esa, una en que se uniera la fuerza del portero y la del delantero. La explicación de esta junto al nombre se encontraba en el manual que encontraron el otro día.

Al día siguiente, una ves todos estaban en la sede, escuchaban atentos como Aki narraba lo que había escrito en el cuaderno de Haruna. Se jugaría un partido donde la secundaria _Sobre Natura_l y la secundaria de _Otakus_ se enfrentarían, el ganador será su adversario en la semifinal del distrito. Aki continuo leyendo, esta ves era un detalle del primer equipo, este había incrementado su nivel por sus duros entrenamientos.

―¿Incrementaron sus habilidades? ―Preguntó Someoka.

Comenzaron a debatir entre ellos, olvidando que estaban en medio de una reunión.

―¿Qué clase de equipo es la secundaria de_ Otakus_? ¿Encontraste alguna información?

Esta ves hablo Natsumi, haciendo que todos volvieran a lo importare y que terminaran de escuchar todo. Aki, se quedo unos segundos callada. ¿Había algo sobre ellos? Volvió a mirar el cuaderno intentando encontrar algo allí.

―Tienen muy buenas notas académicas, pero en esa escuela se reúnen enajenados. Se dice que este es uno de los equipos más débiles que se presentan en el famoso torneo Fútbol Frontera. ¡!Eh ¿¡Qué es esto!? ―Gritó de repente mientras sus mejillas obtenían un tono rosado.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Preguntó Endo con todo de preocupación.

Mientras que todos aguardaban temiendo lo peor. Aki se relajaba un poco, al tiempo que escondía su cara tras el cuaderno antes de seguir leyendo:

―Antes del partido contra la secundaria Sobre Natural, se les vio entrar con frecuencia a una cafetería de... ―Mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos, ¿cómo diría algo así? ― ¡Maid!

―¿Una cafetería de Maid? ―Preguntaron a la ves Anteojos y Ren, el primero lo dijo bastante alto para que todos le oyeran, mostrando su sorpresa. Mientras que el otro lo susurro mientras golpeaba su frente con la parte inferior de su mano.

―Me sorprende que ese equipo siga avanzando a la final. ―Comentó Matsuno con seguridad.

―Lo más seguro es que nuestro siguiente oponente sea la secundaria Sobre Natural.

―Pero en esta ocasión no contamos con Goenji. No sera tan fácil. ―Dijo el capitán serio, esto no pintaba bien.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos es silencio, era cierto. ¿Cómo harían pasa salir victoriosos? Ese momento de refección personal fue roto por los gritos de Haruna, aunque aun no había abierto la puerta se le escuchaba muy bien.

―¡Malas noticias! ¡Malas noticias! ―Anunció alterada mientras abría la puerta.

―¿Qué sucede?

―Acaban de subir el resultado del ultimo partido a la web. ―Comentaba sorprendida con cierto tono de preocupación.

El Sobre Natural había perdido. ¿Cómo podían haber perdido contra esos sujetos?

―Qué clase de equipo es la secundaria de Otakus.

Ren comenzó a mirar el techo. La pregunta del capitán recorría su mente: "qué clase de equipo es la secundaria Otaku". Su mente otaku comenzó hacer de las suyas, y comenzó a imaginar el mejor once formado por personajes de animes, video-juegos, y mangas. En la portería _Nomearod_, con el portal mágico cualquier tiro acabaría lejos de su portería. En el polo Norte o el Sur. _Yls_ como mediocampista, sus dotes como ladrón de guante blanco y agilidad serían magnificas en esa posición. En la defensa _Aros_, el elegido del arco llave, poseedor de la luz, y con su afán de proteger a sus amigos no dejaría pasar a nadie. Y la punta... demasiados merecen ese honor como para numerarlos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sí tuvieran que enfrentarse a ellos sería mejor ni comenzar el juego, estaba claro que perderían.

―Compañeros, no queda otra opción más que ir a ese lugar a investigar. ―Dijo Anteojos serio y con determinación. Todos voltearon a verlo, ¿qué había dicho? ¿De veras tenían que ir a ese lugar? ―Si mis cálculos no me fallan, en esa misteriosa cafetería de maid descubriremos el secreto que les hizo ganar a la secundaria _Sobre Natural_. No perdamos el tiempo y vallamos.

Endo no sabía que decir. Entre ver a Anteojos tan animado y "eufórico", y el detalles de tener que ir a una cafetería de maid, le causaba esa inseguridad.

―Nosotros no sabemos nada de la secundara de _Otakus_. ¡Vamos! Reuniremos información muy valiosa, que nos servirá para ganar en el siguiente partido. ―Sentenció lleno de energía, y aires de grandezas.

―Como de de lugar. ―Susurro Ren, esa forma de hablar le recordó demasiado a un joven_ shinobi_ que no paraba de decir sus palabras tras una frase llena de entusiasmo.

―Ya veo... ―Susurró pensativo el capitán. ―Muy bine. Equipo echemos un vistazo. ―Anunció con su típico entusiasmo.

―¿Hablas enserio, capitán? ―Cuestionó Matsuno, haber si así había suerte y no iban.

La mayoría de los presentes se encontraban sonrojados. Iban a ir a una cafetería de maid... ¿esto era real? El solo echo pensar en ello le causaba vergüenza. Por otra parte, Ren desde el mueble donde guardaban todos sus datos, ahora convertido en su asiento. Miraba al chico con las lentes, imaginando el motivo real para incitar de ese modo al capitán.

―Megane... solo quieres ir a la cafetería, ¿verdad? ―Comentó antes de suspirar. Pero este quedo en nada, ya que la "discusión" que tenían los demás impidió que le oyeran.

**/_·_·_·_/**

Dicho, y echo. Se volvieron a vestir con el uniforme escolar y pusieron rumbo a la cafetería. Ahora, delante de las puestas ninguno quería entrar. Ese enorme dibujo que había en ellas le provocaba vergüenza. Un cielo rozado con unas cuantas nubes, y de un extremo a otro una estrella con el supuesto recorrido que había dejado tras ella. En cada puerta había una foto de alguna camarera. En la izquierda, una con un traje de maid gatuno. Y al otro lado una con un traje normal de maid. Aun estaban a tiempo de irse del lugar y comenzar con su entrenamiento. Pero las puestas se abrieron, dejando ver a tres chicas que les daban la bienvenida. Sonrojados y avergonzados, al menos la mayoría, entraron al lugar. Una de las tres chicas se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

―Son trece chicos en total ¿no? Adelante por favor. ―Comentó con una sonrisa antes de guiarles a unas mesas.

No tenían una mesa tan grande para todos, por lo que los separo en barias mesas que se encontraban cerca. Miraban avergonzados a sus lados. El lugar tenía las paredes de un tono amarillo suave. En ellas colgaban algunos carteles con sus productos. Las mesas y sillas eran de un tono plateado, el respaldo y cojín de esta ultima era de un tono rosado. Una decoración bastante normal para una cafetería, era difícil entender porque los chicos estaban tan avergonzados. Puede que sea el mero echo de ser una cafetería de maid. Pensar que se les referirán como si fueran sus superiores incluso con halagos y que les atenderán con ese vestido... puede que sea eso lo que le da vergüenza.

―Con que esto es... ―Pensaba Endo mientras se escondía tras la carta. ― ¿una cafetería de maid?

―Disculpe. ¿Qué va a ordenar?

Una pregunta tan sencilla, y con muchas respuestas. Pero al capitán no lo aparecía ninguna. Se puso nervioso y comenzó a susurrar cosas sin sentido. Acabo reaccionando y comenzó a leer la carta, cosa que no había echo hasta ese momento. Lo hizo y se altero aun más. Todas las bebidas, pasteles, y dulces tenían nombres... bastante cursi. Sonrojado y nervioso señalo uno de los productos de la carta, la chica, si saber muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo se acerco mucho más, provocando un sonrojo y nerviosismo mayor en el capitán.

―¿Cual de todos? ―Preguntó con una sonrisa.

―Eh, esto... cursi con leche.

―Entendido, sera un té cursi con leche. ―La chica se separó y comenzó a teclear el pedido en el aparato que tenía en sus manos.― enseguida se lo traigo.

Endo se dejo caer sobre la mesa mientras suspiraba aun sin dejar de estar rojo, ¿cómo podían aguanta esto los demás clientes?

―Muy mal echo. ―Dijo Megane inclinando un poco para que el castaño le oyera. ―Cuando bienes a una cafetería tienes que relacionarte bien con las doncellas. ―Sin más explicación Megane volvió a colocarse recto para hacer su pedido. Miraba la carta con tranquilidad y mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. ―Sí te poner nervioso, sera una falta de respeto para ellas. Ha, yo quiero un pastel con miel que derrite el corazón.

―Claro que si, estoy a sus ordenes cariño.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos para mirar al chico de de lente. ¿Cómo lo a hecho de un modo tan natural? Para seguir sorprendiendo al equipo, Ren dio su orden sin hablar con dificultad o bajando el tono de voz como acostumbraba hacer cuando les miraba a ellos, aun que mirara a la chica no pasó nada de eso. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, por qué el menor no se hubiera puesto nervioso, Domon revelo el "secreto". Señalaba bajo una de las mesas con una risa nerviosa, lugar donde se podía ver como Ren no paraba de mover sus piernas mientras jugaba con sus manos, cosas que delataban su nerviosismo. Una sube risa se le escapo a la mayoría, haciendo que se relajaran un poco, pero hiciera sonrojar a Ren.

―Me resultas familiar.

Tras colocar sus gafas Megane volteo para ver quien le hablaba por detrás. Eran dos chicos uno alto de cabello verde que utilizaba lestes pequeños de cristal grueso. Un poco mas atrás un chico rubio que ocultaba uno de sus ojos rosados bajo su flequillo. Sobre este tenía una boina típica de los pintores.

―¿Ustedes son? ―Preguntó confundido.

―Hay algo que queremos mostrarles. Siganos, por favor.

Como si se hubieran leído las mentes los jugadores den _Raimo_ comenzaron a mirarse en busca de una respuesta a esa sugerencia. Al final aceptar y ahora se encuentran bajando a la planta _B3_ para ver que quieren mostrarles. El elevador se detuvo y junto al sonido de un timbre las puestas comenzaron abrirse. Con la invitación de los dos sujetos de antes salieron del elevador viendo asombrados todo lo que contenía esa habitación. El más asombrado era Megane el cual comenzó a dar unos pasos adelantes. Todas las personas que ya estaban en ese lugar se encontraban realizando distintas actividades "otakus" Uno le daba los últimos retoque a la maqueta de un robot. Otro jugaba con un juego que antes solo se encontraba en las recreativas, pero con un buen enganche para la computadora le era posible jugar allí mismo. Otro, con un semblante enojado y frustrado jugaba con otro tipo de consola. Montando maqueta, jugando a juegos de computadoras, limpiando con sumo cuidado figuras de personajes anime, reparando antiguas consolas y viendo anime.

Megane no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a correr por el pasillo centrar viendo a su alrededor todo lo que había en cada cubículo creado por las estanterías repletas de objetos. A paso más lento, y con cara de aburrimiento Ren también comenzaba a echar un ojo a todo ese lugar. El castaño miraba a su alrededor sin decidirse en cual entrar primero. Al final lo hizo. Entró en uno llenó de maquetas de robot, los cuales conocía a la perfección, cosa que extraño al chico de cabello rasa que estaba allí, ya que no eran muy famosas. Megane orgulloso de su conocimiento hincho el pecho mientras colocaba la pose más triunfal que podía.

Por otro lado Ren entró donde el chico castaño jugaba con una antigua consola. Miraba su alrededor observando con detenimiento cada juego que había en las estanterías.

―Que buena colección tienes. ―Dijo Ren con normalidad mientras observaba su alrededor.

Volteó para ver a que estaba jugando el chico, una ves al lado su tranquilidad y seriedad desapareció para trasformarse en una expresión de sorpresa junto alegría.

―¡Es la _P-GX_! Es increíble que la sigas teniendo en tan buen estado después de diez años, con lo fácil que era que estropeara, por eso la retiraron del mercado. Una lastima, _Durkia_ era un juego magnifico, incluso su protagonista es la mascota de la compañía. ―Comentó sin darse cuenta mientras observaba la consola, sin darse cuenta que tres de los presente le mandaron una mirada asombrada mezclada con ¿enojo?.

Para asombro el de sus compañeros, como se notaba que conocían ese tema a la perfección. En Megane se podía esperar pero... ¿Ren? Bueno esa personalidad tímida y reservada es algo otaku ¿no? Ambos chicos acabaron en el mismo cubículo junto a un chico que seguía limpiando figuras. Megane se acerco a él para ver la figura _Ardeck_ con su armadura amarilla, la cual solo lleva en un episodio especial, y en la película de hace dos años, esa armadura fue creada por el décimo aniversario del anime, por lo que solo hicieron unas doscientas copias de la figura, muy poco se pudieron hacer con ella, o al menos eso comentaba Megane alterado y emocionado.

―Ya... ¿y que me dices de _Ardick_? "El personaje fantasma". ¿Lo tienes? ―Preguntó Ren mientras observaba las estantería en busca de ese personaje.

―Es imposible obtenerlo. Ese personaje solo aparece como secundario, no hacen figuras de secundarios que no tienen importancia. ―Niega con aires de grandeza Megane mientras el chico del pañuelo rojo al cuello le mira sorprendido y extrañado. ― Amigo Ren, estos temas son-

Megano dejo de hablar para comenzar a gritar a ver la pantalla del celular del chico, en la cual se veía la foto de la figura de ese personaje. Sin prestar mucha atención al castaño continuó buscando.

―La encontré en una tienda donde antes vivía, me habría gustado comprarla, pero me quede sin dinero tras comprar lo que fui a buscar. ¡Ah mira! Aquí esta. ―Dijo mientras se levantaba con ella en la mano para mostrársela. ―_Ardick_ es un personaje principal que actuá como un secundario para que así todos crean que _Ardeck_ es el elegido, cuando en verdad es su hermano, _Ardick_. En la adaptación al manga y anime dejaron ese detalle fuera, ya que al final _Ardeck_ se convierte en el elegido, por eso pensabas que solo era un secundario. Pasé muchas horas jugando a_ Durkia_, viendo el anime y leyendo su manga, conozco todos los detalles.

Aclaro Ren con normalidad antes de volver a colocar la figura en su lugar. Megane se mantuvo de piedra, asimilando su error y como Ren le había corregido a él. ¡A él! Dispuesto a conocer los conocimientos del chico comenzó a realizar pregunta sobre mangas antiguos y pocos conocidos, solo un verdadero fan de este mundillo sería capaz de conocer. Y para sorpresa de todos fue capaz de responder a todas.

―Lo sabia, sabía que sabrías apreciar el valor que ahí en este lugar. ―Dijo el chico de cabello verde.

―Aun que no esperaba que tu también compartieras el mismo sentimiento de otaku que nosotros.

Ambos chicos salieron a mitad del pasillo para ver a las personas que les invitaron a ese lugar. Megane serró los ojos con orgullo mientras alagaba los tesoros que guardaban en aquel lugar. Por su parte Ren miró a oto lado, le parecía genial que ellos también fueran otakus, ¿pero es para tanto?

―No entiendo su charla... ―Dijo Handa en susurro.

―Ya somo dos amigo. ―Le dijo Matsuno. ―No entendí nada de esos nombres tan raros.

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

¿Quien lo diría? Una panda de otakus, con una forma física impropia de alguien que practica fútbol soccer forma parte del equipo de la secundaria _Otaku_. Ese equipo que venció al Sobre Natural aun que ellos hubieran incrementado sus habilidades. Aun que sea difícil de creer es cierto. Esos chicos son los componentes del _Otaku_, su próximo rival. Es normal que ahora ninguno tenga animo para seguir practicando, nadie estaba concentrado, cosa que enojaba a Someoka, quien se encargaba de guiar la practica. Un pequeño grupo de jugadores se encontraban tras una de las porterías, sentado en el suelo alrededor del dibujo en la tierra de un campo de fútbol. Endo miró al campo algo preocupado, todos estaban desanimado y eso le afectaba en su juego.

―Era de esperarse, ya conocen a sus oponentes del siguiente juego.

―Sin embargo es un equipo que se la ha ingeniado para llegar a semifinales, no se confíen. ―Protesto Megane.

―Yo no lo veo así.

―Es cierto, no son tan fuerte como dicen.

―Que mal, acaso, ¿no creen que tengamos problemas en la semifinales del distrito? ―Preguntó algo desconfiado y apenado Endo.

―Después de todo dicen que es una de la escuela más débil de todo el torneo. Ya veras como todo saldrá bien. ―Dijo con tranquilidad y con seguridad Matsuno.

Aun que el chico del gorro dijera eso Endo no se encontraba del todo tranquilo y esa risa nerviosa que se le escapo lo confirmo todo.

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

_**Recuerdo que ese día fue el que más golpee mi frente. El día del juego contra la secundaria **_**Otaku**_**. Durante toda la primera mitad nos estuvieron mareando, manteniendo el balón en su poder dando pases de uno a otros. Recuerdo que desde mi posición lo único que me apetecía era golpear alguno de esos sujetos, hacerlo me habría costado la expulsión, por lo que preferí concentrarme en el juego . Vale, habían optado por defender toda la parte, muy bien por ellos, ¿pero alguien le podía enseñar jugar fútbol? Incluso sus extrañas palabras antes de dar un pase me hacían enojar mucho más.**_

_**La primera parte acabo y en la banca todos estaban igual que yo, no tenían ganas de golpearles, pero sí que no lograban entender su actuación. ¿Qué? Seré muy poca cosa y tímida pero tengo mis momento.**_

_**A comenzar la segunda mitad nos sorprendieron a todos. Se lanzaron al ataque y del modo más estúpido que pudieron inviertan acabaron anotando el primer gol. El encuentro continuó esta ves saquemos nosotros de centro. Someoka se lanzo al ataque sin importar que todos los jugadores contrarios hubieran vuelto a centrarse en la defensa. Rebaso a todos los jugadores sin problemas, enseguida acabo delante de la portería dispuesto a chutar, pero ellos sacaron otro AS bajo la manga: ****Confusión, ****una técnica que consistía en levantar polvo y nublar la vista del jugador contrario. Aun así**** Someoka remato, pero el chut fue fuera del arco.**_

_**¡ES QUE NADIE MÁS VEÍA QUE EL PORTERO ESTA FUERA DE LA PORTERÍA! Pues no, nadie más lo veía, ni yo mismo podía comprender que hacía allí. Solo faltó que Endo subiera para rematar, así todos lo habíamos intentado y ninguno habríamos anotado. No había forma, por ****A**** o por ****B ****no había forma de romper su defensa. **_

―_Raimon_ intenta anotar goles, pero algo raro esta pasando. Ninguno logro entrar en la portería. ―Narraba el juego Kakuma como de costumbre.

―¡Ah! No lo logro entender. ―Protestaba Ren con enojo al tiempo que pateaba el piso.

El tiempo comenzaba agotarse y el marcado seguí igual 1-0 ganando la secundaria de _Otakus_. Estos a comprender que su victoria se acercaba eran incapaces de no "festejar" y anunciar que ellos eran la mejor secundaria del país. Desde la banca, Goenji miraba impotente y enojado el encuentro, no soportaba el echo de no poder ayudar a sus compañeros y perder ese encuentro, y sobre todas las cosas: volver a romper la promesa que le hizo a su hermana. Pero por más que quisiera le era imposible, su pierna seguía lastimada y ni siquiera podía apoyarse en ella, como para correr.

―¿Qué esperan? No tenemos mucho tiempo. ―Protesto desde la banca Natsumi.

Enojado y con algo de agresividad, Ren cortó un pase de sus contrarios llevándose el balón. El comentario del chico a quien le había robado el balón le hizo enojar mucho más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no podrían hacer nada? Se plantó delante de la portería, deteniéndose en el momento que comenzaron a realizar _Confusión_. Tapo parcialmente su cara con sus brazos y entre cerro los ojos para que el polvo no le molestara los ojos. Cerro los ojos e imaginó la portería, una ves tenía claro en que lugar debía de estar, chuto. Pero como las anteriores veces acabo fuera.

―No tiene sentido. ―Mascullo antes de poner inconscientemente su típica pose para pensar.

Apuntó al palo, debería de haber sonado una ves el balón chocara y cuando saliera desprendido poder volver a chutar cogiendo a todos por sorpresa. ¿por qué no había fusionado?

―No sé por que a levantarse esa cortina de polvo es imposible atinarle a esa portería. ―Dijo Megane mientas recordaba la técnica una y otra ves.

Una nueva jugada de ataque a favor de_ Raimon_, esta ves era Someoka, daba igual cuantas veces levantaran el polvo, el pensaba seguir rematando hasta que anotara un gol. Estaba preparado para rematar, pero la voz de Megane pidiéndole que no lo hiciera lo dejo paralizado, haciendo que no consiguiera rematar y un jugador contrario le quitara el balón lanzandolo fuera del campo.

―¿Megane?

―¡Por fin descubrí el motivo por el que no podemos meter goleeeeeeeeeees!

El polvo comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver como entre tres jugadores intentaban mover la portería, pero Megane, quien sostenía por el pantalón a uno de los jugadores contrarios, impidió que lograran dejala en su sitió y haciendo que todos vieran su sucio truco.

―¿¡Movieron la portería de lugar!? ―Pregunto alterado Endo desde su portería.

―¡Por eso el balón no lograba entrar!

El chico castaño con un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello miró con rencor y enojo a Megane mientras le pedía explicaciones de como lo había averiguado e impedía que acabara arrancandole el pantalón. Megane explico que eso pasó en un anime, uno de los villanos utilizaba tormentas de arena para confundir al héroe, a fijarse en la técnica llegó a recordar ese episodio y poder detenerles.

―Eres un chico listo. Enefecto, nos has descubierto. ―Confesó mientras le señalaba y se libraba del agarre.

―¿Esos son los trucos que usan para ganar?

―Lo siento mucho pero tenemos que ganar este torneo a toda costa. ―Contesto el chico con la boina en la cabeza.

―Me parece muy cobarde de su parte.

―Lo más importante es ganar, entendiste.

Megane miró confundido a los chicos de rosa y azul. ¿Como podían ser así? ¿cómo podían decir esas cosas?

El encuentro iba a retomar, Handa desde la banda no sabía a quien darle el balón. Y aun que su capitán le dijera que le pasara a Megane no lo tenía muy claro, pero su mirada le hizo confiar en él.

_**Él solo rebaso e hizo abrir los ojos a todo el equipo rival. "****Los verdadero héroes no hacen trampa cambiado el balón por una sandia confundiendo a su rival" ****Todas sus palabras eran verdad, pero ahora mismo solo recuerdo pocas de ellas. Megane se sacrifico por el equipo, dejo que el **** Impacto Dragón ****de Someoka impactara en su cara para desviar el tiro y hacer que entrara, danos así el empate y esperanza para ganar el partido en lo poco que quedaba. Antes de volver a reanudar el juego Megane y los chicos del **_**Otaku **_**hablaron un poco, no recuerdo que se dijeron exactamente, pero desde ese momento dejaron de hacer trampa y jugaron lo que quedaba de partido limpiamente. Someoka anoto con su técnica y al poco tiempo acabo el encuentro. Fue por poco tiempo, pero fue genial jugar contra la secundaria de **_**Otakus.**

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

Mientras que los demás comenzaban a desvestirse para entrar en las duchar Ren solo se colocó su chaqueta y quito sus carpines y botas para ponerse sus zapatillas normales antes de salir corriendo del vestuario, dejando confundido a sus compañeros, era extraños que siempre hiciera lo mismo, incluso en la secundaria. Enseguida llegó al autobús, lugar donde las chicas aguardaban fuera a que todos acabaran. Las saludo con una sonrisa al tiempo que guardaba su bolsa en el compartimento lateral del vehículo. Subió las escaleras para llegar a la parte los asientos, una ves allí levanto la vista para ver donde se sentaría, esperaba encontrarse un montón de asientos vacío, no tener a menos de diez centímetro a un chico de cabello crema frente a él. Le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que él solo le miraba serio. Esta ves iban hablar de lo que vio en su cuaderno, si o si.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**Perdón por la demora. No tengo escusa, no enserio, no la tengo. Pues después de tanto tiempo tienen acá el siguiente capi de esta fanfic, y aparte os traigo una ¿"sorpresa"?**

_Creo que algunos leyeron Recuerdos De La Infancia. El Ova de este fanfic, y si no lo leyeron y quieren saber un poco más de la infancia de Rosen ya saben. De todos, aun que la leyeran les aconsejo que le echen un vistazo, he hecho cambio. Lo que había publicado solo era un "resumen" de todo lo que sucedió en verdad. _

De nuevo: Perdón por haberles echo esperar. Pero si no soy contante acabo olvidando el significado de la palabra y me cuesta mucho comenzar a escribir. Además, mi cabeza a estado dándole mucha vueltas a todo lo que sucederá más adelante, para que quede lógico y no sea una locura leerlo. Sin más me despido. Nos leemos.


	12. Capitulo 11

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 11**__

Ninguno decía nada, solo estaban allí parados. Ren miraba a su alrededor nervioso, buscando un motivo para desaparecer. Goenji le miraba con seriedad ya sintiéndose frustrado.

―No es bueno que este parado si quieres recuperarte del todo... voy ayudar a las chicas.

Volteó para irse, pero antes de dar dos pasos Goenji impidió que se fuera agarrando su muñeca. Ren se quedo mirando al frente mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

―¿Quien eres en verdad? ―Susurro poniendo más fuerza en el agarre.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno con su dilema interno. Ren quería salir corriendo, con un fuerte tirón podría librarse de su agarre, pero sería estúpido, se verían en pocos minutos de nuevo, solo empeoraría las cosas. Goenji quería que fuera ella, que volvieran a estar juntos, que volvieran hacer amigos, volver a tener esa confianza que tenían y contarle todo lo que a pasado este tiempo y ella a él. Quería recuperar a su amiga. A su mejor amiga, a la que le podía contar todo, la que hacía que dejara su frialdad y seriedad a un lado, la... que le hacía sentirse extraño.

Cogió aire y comenzó a soltarlo poco a poco.

―Fire...

―¡Bien muchachos, hacia la final! ―Gritaba eufórico Endo

―No olviden que pudimos ganar gracias a mi magnifico juego. ―Recordó con aires de grandezas Megane

Todos se acercaban y que sus voces sonaran cada ves más fuerte garantizaba ese hecho. Quería terminar de escuchar, pero con todos delante no le diría nada, incluso pensarían que estaban discutiendo y tendrían que dar una explicación de lo que pasaba. Suspiro resignado y soltó su muñeca antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a uno de los lugares junto a la ventana, lugar donde perdió su mirada recordando parte de su infancia.

**/_·_·_·_/**

Ya había pasado dos días desde el partido contra la secundaria de_ Otaku_. Los componentes de _Raimon_ trabajaban duro para lograr aumentar su nivel y poder enfrentarse a _Teikoku_ sin temor.

Los balones iban y venían. De banda a banda, portería a portería, fintas, pases, regates, nadie paraba de practicar. Handa se encontró bloqueado por Kabeyama y Kageno, pero mucho antes de que ellos pudieran robarle el balón le pasó a Shorin. El pequeño del equipo, con gran habilidad atrapo la bola. Avanzo uno metros antes de pasar a Kazemaru, el chico con coleta supero a Kurimatsu enseguida, su gran velocidad era muy útil. Aun que su avance fue cortado por Ren, ambos tenían una velocidad casi similar. Ambos comenzaron a mover sus cuerpos para engañar a su contrario por donde intentarían pasar. Kazemaru logro superarle, pero el otro no pensaba quedarse atrás, giro sobre si mismo y volvió a correr para cortarle el paso, esta ves fue directo al balón llevándoselo él. Se quedo quieto viendo como se alejaba con una sonrisa y una mirada retadora, no pensaba quedarse atrás. Desde la banca alguien más le observaba, pero este mostraba enojo. Tomó un ultimo sorbo de agua antes de volver a mirarle y volver a la practica con Someoka. Fire seguía esquivándole, desde su charla en el autobús no han vuelto hablar.

―Detenlo Domon. ―Ordeno Endo desde la portería.

―No tienes porque decirlo.

Mientras contestaba comenzó a correr a por el de cabello negro. Ambos se miraron retándose. Domon se lanzó al suelo para hacer una barida, Ren intentó superarle elevando el balón al tiempo que el saltaba, pero el número trece consiguió hacerse con el balón. Se paro enseguida y lanzo un pase lejos de ellos.

Fuera del campo, cerca de la banda Aki y Haruna alagaban la habilidad del defensa. Las jugadas continuaron mientras Endo le pedía a sus compañeros que fueran más rápido.

―¡Lo siento pero ya no puedo correr más! ―Anuncio Kurimatsu agotado.

La practica acabo en el momento que el cielo azul comenzó a volverse naranja. Algunos de los jugadores caminaban juntos de regreso a casa, en su camino pasaron cerca del restaurante _Rai-Rai-ken_, todos morían de hambres por lo que entraron al restaurante para comer algunos fideos, aun que Domon tuvo que irse, un mensaje en su celular fue el responsable. Tras despedirse de sus compañeros fue corriendo a uno de los callejones para hablar en susurro con alguien tras su celular mientras ocultaba su boca con sus mano.

―Sí... ¿um? ¿Quieren los datos de cada jugador?... si, los que se reunieron en el Salón Relámpago... si, como usted diga...

Sin intercambiar más palabras cortó la llamada y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a casa. Pero a pasar cerca de una tienda deportiva no pudo evitar acordarse de sus compañeros, sobretodo de Endo, esa alegría e entusiasmo con el que le recibió, el reencuentro con su vieja amiga Aki, los entrenamientos en el Salón Relámpago, la hora del almuerzo en la azotea con Ren. Comenzaba a sentirse mal, su consciencia no le dejaba tranquilo, por unos segundo podía jurar que escuchaba la voz de Endo dándole ánimos, como acostumbraba hacer con todos. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio del cambio de color del semáforo.

―¡CUIDADO!

Ese grito le hizo despertar, quedando en mitad del cruce paralizado, miró en otra dirección encontrando a un camión muy cerca de él. El auto consiguió detenerse mucho antes de llegar a tocarlo. El conductor comenzó a regañarle antes de continuar con su camino siendo seguido por la vista oscura del joven. Aun paralizado viendo como se alejaba el camión.

―Domon, ¿te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó Aki mientras se apresuraba a quedar a su lado.

―Sí, descuida.

―No deberías distraerte mientras caminas... ―Dijo preocupada.

―Ha... disculpa. Lo que ocurre es que estaba pensando en algo.

―¿Estabas pensando en algo?... animo Domon, o Ichinose vendrá a regañarte.―Comentó animada como siempre.

Esas palabras sorprendieron un poco al jugar de soccer. Aki golpeo con suavidad el brazo del chico en forma de apoyo antes de irse. Domon se quedo quieto, mirando como la chica de cabello verde se alejaba mientras él recordaba el sonido de unos neumáticos frenando en seco junto al mimo grito que le hizo despertar momento antes, que fue dado por la misma persona años atrás...

**/_·_·_·_/**

La maldad y odio de una persona comenzaba a llegar a la secundaria _Raimon_. Sus planes estaban derrumbándose, esa secundaria comenzaba a tocarle la moral, necesitaba que eso acabara, que _Raimon_ dejara el torneo, que no pudiera volver a jugar, destrozar sus esperanzas. Y el mejor modo para eso era acabar con ellos, aun que él mismo no lo haría, mandaría a otra persona, y con esa persona se encontraba hablando por celular en ese momento.

―No me importa que métodos utilices pero asegúrate de que la escuela _Raimon_ no llegue al partido. Has lo que creas conveniente si llegas a fracasar...

―Si, no tiene porque mencionarlo señor. Encontrare la manera de que no lleguen.

Sin escuchar más palabras alejo el celular de su oreja cortando la llamada. Una sonrisa reflejando maldad y superioridad se dibujo en sus labios. No podía esperar a ver como el plan de Fuyukai tenía excito.

**/_·_·_·_/**

Las clases comenzaron a pasar de un modo rápido, no había atendido en ninguna de ellas, solo estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. No se sentía bien traicionando a sus amigos, y mucho menos a saber la indirecta que le dijo el entrenador momentos antes de ir a clase. Volviendo de la sede, momento en el que no estaban los demás y podía robar la información que le habían pedido. Pasó cerca de los garajes, una de las puertas estaba semi abierta, cosa extraña ya que siempre están totalmente cerradas las dos. La curiosidad pudo con él y entró para saber que pasaba. Una ves dentro encontró al profesor Fuyukai saliendo de detrás de uno de los autobuses con un cubo en su mano. Tuvieron una pequeña charla antes de que el profesor se fuera, dejando caer una advertencia para él: "ni se te ocurra abordar este autobús." Esas palabras comenzaron a resonar en su cabeza. Intentó esconderse entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa. Su cabeza era un lío. Quería ayudar a sus nuevos amigos y confesar todo, pero al mismo tiempo estaban sus amigos de _Teikoku_. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Un suave golpe en su cabeza le hizo levantar la vista alterado, una ves su cabeza en alto el mismo objeto que le golpeó lo volvía hacer esta vez en la frente y con mucha más delicadeza. Miró sorprendido al frente, viendo a Ren algo inclinado mientras le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué sucede Domon? No pongas esa cara. ―Dijo mientras quitaba su cuaderno de la frente del mayor.

No dijo nada solo le seguía mirando sorprendido.

―Venga, apresurate. Todos han entregado sus cuadernos.

Sin esperar respuesta el chico del pendiente se dirigía a la mesa del profesor a entregar su cuaderno. El joven tomaba con humor la regañina que el profesor le estaba dando por tener la solapa del cuaderno descuidada y garabateada. Por no hablar de su pendiente, que ya le había comentado ciento de veces que estaba prohibido llevarlo en la secundaría. Domon aun en su puesto comenzaba a relajarse, tenía que aparentar que nada pasaba, que su mente no estaba revuelta o todos acabarían descubriendo que es un espía de _Teikoku_.

**/_·_·_·_/**

El entrenamiento había comenzado, esta ves estaban entrenando en la secundaria, últimamente era el lugar donde más practicaban. Como calentamiento estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha, Endo iba en primer lugar marcando el ritmo. Domon se encontraba al final del grupo, viendo el suelo pensativo, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran lejos de allí, y así era. Ren miraba de reojo a su compañero de clase, en primer lugar por preocupación, durante las clases y la hora del almuerzo le a notado muy raro. Y en segundo lugar para evitar contacto visual con cierto delantero. Le estaba siendo muy complicado escapar de él. El delantero se había empeñado en descubrir quien era y eso era muy malo. Dejo de mirar a Domon y puso su vista al frente mientras suspiraba. Esto se estaba volviendo muy complicado. Abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose al instante, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Se mantuvo en silencio y desvió la mirada para no volver a encontrarse con esos ojos marrones oscuros que hace tiempo le hacían desvelar su mayor y más oscuro secreto, como robar galletas con chispas de chocolate de la cocina.

Mientras que todos continuaban con el entrenamiento Domon aprovecho para marcharse ahora que nadie se fijaba en él. Se marcho a paso lento y tranquilo pero decidido, tenía que saber si en verdad estaban dispuestos a llegar a tanto. En la entrada, oculto tras los arboles y arbustos se encontraba un pequeño armasen, en el, en una de sus paredes se encontraba echado el jugador número trece. Conversaba con tranquilidad con otro chico de extrañas lentes que estaba echado en otra de las paredes semi escondido.

―Por favor Kido, dime la verdad. ¿No creen que están exagerando con _Raimon_? Quieren provocar un accidente en el autobús.

Esas palabras dejaron anonadado al chico "oculto" no esperaba que le dijera algo así, ¿en verdad su líder había llegado a esos extremos? Esa revelación hizo que Domon estallara, no podía aguantar más, eso era demasiado. No podía seguir sus ordenes.

―Mejor cierra la boca. ―Ordenó enojado el chico castaño. ―No voy a permitir que sigas hablando mal de nuestro líder

El chico quiso reclamar, eso no estaba bien, poner en riesgo la vida de unos muchachos solo por ganar un partido... ¿qué mente podía planear algo así? Sus quejas quedaron calladas por la voz de una chica, voz que reconoció el defensa y tuvo que esconderse antes de ser descubierto.

―¡Oye, hermano!

Kido volteo enseguida mientras apretaba sus dientes por la rabia, su discusión había sido cortada, y lo pero que había sido por ella. Se quedaron callados mirándose cerios, el chico relajo sus fracciones y miró al frente como si la cosa no tuviera que ir con él.

―¿Tú también viniste a espiar al equipo de fútbol? ―Acuso a ver que el nombrado le ignoraba. Él no quiso contestar solo comenzó a caminar acabando de enojar a la chica haciendo que agarra su muñeca para detenerle. ―¡No te vallas!

―Suelta me. ―Dijo frío viendo de reojo a la chica. ―Tú y yo tenemos prohibido vernos en esta escuela.

Domon aun en su escondite veía la discusión de los hermanos sorprendido por la noticia. Ni una palabra más, solo una mirada asombrada de la menor e indiferencia del chico mientras se marchaba, no hubo más palabras, miradas, o gestos entre los hermanos Haruna y Kido.

_**/·_·_·_·/**_

La noche acabó llegando y una agotada Rosen se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras poyaba la barbilla en la cama soltando un largo suspiro. Abrió los ojos con lentitud viendo a lo lejos la torre de metal por su ventana, el cielo oscuro y despejado de esa noche la acompañaba. Los recuerdos se agolparon en su memoria, recordaba cuando su hermano llegaba de los entrenamientos y ella le seguía hasta su cuarto, mientras que ella saltaba feliz en la cama del mayor este le contaba que había pasado ese día, que técnicas especiales habían creado, cuales tenían pensado hacer, lo fantástico que eran sus superiores. No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia, no era su misma casa en la que se crío, pero tener la cama pegada a la ventana como la tenía él, y esa noche tan despejada hizo que la chica recordara eso.

―Hermano... pronto sera la final... jugaremos contra _Teikoku_ y no sé si daré la talla...

Una leve risa escapo de sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Eso le recordó el ultimo consejo que dio su hermano antes de una final. "_Claro que das la talla. Eres Rosenthal Fire, la medio campista capaz de jugar en cualquier posición durante un partido. Tu velocidad es la mayor virtud que tienes, sí la controlas seras capaz de regatear a cualquiera_"

―¡... nunca entendí eso...―Susurro con la mirada casi derrumbada por el sueño.

**"Tú velocidad es la mayor virtud que tienes"**

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras se levantaba mirando con una pequeña sonrisa el techo. Eso es... solo necesita ser mas rápida... mas veloz, una velocidad imparable y destructiva como la de un... relámpago.

―¡Rosen! ¡La cena esta lista, baja de una maldita ves!

**/·_·_·_·/**

Las familia Kido se disponía a comenzar con la cena. Padre e hijo se encontraban sentado en el gran comedor, cada uno en una punta de esa enorme mesa, un lugar demasiado desierto y silencioso, solo se escuchaba como los cubiertos chocaban contra el plato a soltar uno o a rozarlo para cortar o pinchar el trozo de carne. El silencio fue roto por el Sr. Kido, este le preguntaba a su hijo sobre los resultados de los exámenes. El menor contesto con determinación y casi inmediatamente aun que en su voz se notaba mas relajada y tranquila que a la que acostumbraba a usar con los demás. Sus calificaciones eran magnificas, matemática e ingles la más alta, y el ultimo, el de gramática tres décimas inferior a esa nota. El adulto soltó los cubiertos y miro al chico serio cosa que provoco que se tensara. Suspiró como si estuviera decepcionado y comenzó con su discurso habitual cuando se daba esa situación.

―Los Kidos requerimos de la perfección para mantenernos en la cima. ¿Has entendido?

Asintió y prometió cumplir con sus responsabilidad como heredero de la familia Kido siempre y cuando no les estorbara para continuar practicando fútbol soccer y que cumpliera su promesa, la de adoptar a su hermana si lograba ganar durante los tres años de secundaria el torneo Fútbol Frontera

―Descuida hijo, cumpliré con mi promesa . Ademas ganar ese torneo tres veces consecutivas sera algo muy fácil. Ya que contamos con la ayuda del Sr. Kageyama ―Todo lo dijo con cara sería demostrando su severidad, pero con estas ultimas palabras en su rosto apareció una sonrisa enorme que uno no creería ver nunca en ese hombre.

Aun que mencionar a ese nombre hacía feliz a su padre, a él no. recordó de inmediato su charla con Domon... ¿en verdad estaba bien que ese sujeto fuera su líder...?

**/·_·_·_·/**

La practica había comenzado, y era como cada día. Todos entrenaban animados queriendo mejorar cada segundo un poco más. El siguiente partido sería contra _Teikoku_ y piensan ganar, nadie podrá arrebatarle su victoria.

Kazemaru lanzó un balón cerca de Shido. El de cabello naranja lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el balón se recubriera de una luz azulada que le daba mucha más potencia . El disparo acabo rebotando en la escuadra saliendo fuera del campo. Megane nombro a esa técnica como: Tiro explosivo. Esa no era la única técnica recién construida. Handa, también tenía una : Tiro Atómico. Todos estaban trabajando duro y eso hacía entusiasmar mucho más a Endo, la final estaba cerca y ver como todos jugaban tan enserio le hacía querer practicar hasta morir del cansancio.

Aun que no todos estaban en el practica. Domon había desaparecido, aun no había llegado, y eso era extraño en él. Su tardanza tenía un motivo, uno muy importante. Ya estaba harto de seguir las normas e indicaciones de su líder, solo quería practicar fútbol soccer con sus compañero y olvidarse de lo demás. Pero antes tenía que poner a salvo a sus compañeros aun que eso le costara ser descubierto y repudiado por los demás.

―En verdad que lo lamento, Kido...―Susurro a su celular mientras pulsaba la tecla para borrar todos los datos de el castaño.

**/·_·_·_·/**

Ren se encontraba fuera del campo, echado sobre una de las vallas situadas unos metros de distancia a los limites marcados del campo. Mira fijamente el balón entre sus piernas lo movía de un lado a otro, como era costumbre cada vez que pensaba mordía con suavidad uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha, miras que el pulgar de la otra mano esta dentro de la goma elástica de su pantalón. "**Tú velocidad es la mayor virtud que tienes"**

―¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?...― piensa mirando como se mueve el balón de un lado a otro.

Suspiro agachándose para dibujar un relámpago con su dedo en la tierra. Repasaba el dibujo una y otra vez pensativo. ¿cómo lo haría?... ¿cómo podría aumentar y dominar su velocidad?... volvió a sus pirar mientras niega con la cabeza, golpea con las palmas de sus manos sus mejillas antes de pararse. No es momento de pensar en eso, todo se están esforzando mucho y él tiene que hacer lo mismo.

―¿Qué sucede Ren? ¿Me echabas de menos y no quería practicar?―Dijo burlón el defensa cuando pasaba a su lado.

―Domon. No, no es nada de eso jaja, solo tome un pequeño descanso. ― Sonrió un poco antes de correr con el de pelo gris verdoso junto a los demás.

Mientras que todos entrenaban con energía, las chicas le miraba con una sonrisa. Se notaba que hoy estaban bien animados, y al quien más se le notaba era al defensa. De estos días atrás con su pesimismo y su actitud distraída, a esta entusiasmada y alegre, había mucha diferencia.

―Que bien, el día de hoy se ve a Domon mas entusiasmado. Oye, ¿le seguiste? ¿Viste lo que hizo? ― Pregunto la mayor con curiosidad.

―Aaaah!? En realidad... nada ― Susurro comenzando a ponerse nerviosa por esa pregunta.― ¡Lo lamento mucho, pero lo perdí de vista! ―colocó su mano sobre su frente mientras su rostro se teñía de un tono rojizo por la vergüenza.

―Trabajas para el diario escolar debería ser mas precavida.

―Tienes razón, jaja...

**/·_·_·_·/**

―¿¡Qué estáis diciendo!? Domon nunca podría hacer algo así.

Ren miraba a sus compañeros quedando frente al nombrado, defendiéndolo por todo lo dicho junto al capitán.

Se a descubierto todo, se a demostrado que el entrenador del equipo era solo una marioneta dirigida por el director de _Teikako_. Natsumi fue a ver en el entrenamientos minutos más tarde de que el profesor llegara a la cancha. Le pidió un favor, una cosa tan sencilla como mover solo unos metros y parar el autobús que usaría el equipo el día del partido. Fuyukai intento de todas las manera persuadir a la castaña, pero nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Todos los jugadores se encontraban en ese lugar, mirando con curiosidad como su profesor estaba dentro en el auto. ¿Qué le hacía tardara tanto en ponerlo en marcha? El profesor no pudo arrancaran provocando aun más confusión en los jóvenes. Natsumi mostró una carta anónima, en ella se encontraba escrito como un profesor pensaba hacer algo horrible. Presiono al profesor hasta que confeso ser él quien saboteo el autobús, que era un secuaz de Kageyama. Tras ser despedido por Natsumi, él menciono que no era el único secuaz en esa escuela refiriéndose a Domon. Todos miraron al chico sin poder creer lo que oían, pero aun así no se guardaron sus pensamientos de culpabilidad. Endo y Ren saltaron en su defensa, ambos creían en su inocencia, después de todo era su amigo.

―Dicelo Domo, ¿a que es mentira?

Ambos se dieron la vuelta para ver al mas alto. Este solo cerros los ojos quitando su rostro de sorpresa a verse delatado.

―Endo... Ren... Fuyukai estaba en lo cierto.―Dijo aun con los ojos cerrados sin que la voz le temblara ni por unos segundos.

Ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos al defensa, ¿qué acababa de decir?...

―¡Lo siento!―Grito arrepentido antes de salir corriendo.

―¡Espera Domon!―Gritaron casi a la vez portero y medio campista.

Todos miraban incrédulos y sorprendidos como el mayor se iba corriendo. Natsumi se acerco al castaño mostrandole la carta. Ren se asomo para leerla también. Era la letra de Domon. Domon confeso todo, estaba harto de estar en medio, no quería seguir mintiendo a sus compañero, amigos, a todos... estaba harto de seguir las exigencias de Kageyama, aun que eso le costara ser odiado por todos sus compañeros y echado del equipo... pero esto es lo correcto.

Ren miró por donde el chico se fue corriendo, intentando comprender lo mucho que le costo confesar todo. ¿Él sería capaz de hacerlo algún día?

**/·_·_·_·/**

Domon había acabado llegando a la rivera, se encontraba sentado en la pequeña elevación, sobre la hierva verde. Mira abajo como unos niños jugaban. Aki acabo llegando, suspirando aliviada a ver al chico. Se acerco más a el con lentitud para no asustarle ni que presintiera que estaba allí antes de tiempo. Se quedaron en silencio volviendo a mirar a los niños. Dos niños y una niña jugaban con un balón, haciendo que recordaran cuando ellos eran niños y vivían en Estados Unidos. De Niños siempre estaban juntos, ellos dos y uno más, Ichinose. Comenzaron a recordar sus tardes juntos, siempre había un balón de por medio. Aun que toda esa felicitada desapareció un día. Un día comenzaron hablar de que serían de mayor, y los tres coincidieron en ir a Brasil para ser mucho mejores en el fútbol soccer. Se prometieron que el fútbol siempre les mantendría unidos. Unieron sus manos para sellar la promesa mientras reían alegres, un cachorro comenzó a cruzar la carretera llamando la atención de los tres niños, para desgracia del pequeño animal un camión se acerba a gran velocidad. Ichicose, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió tras el pequeño para salvarlo, siendo él el atropellado. Los otros dos miraban aterrados y sorprendido como su amigo sufría ese accidente.

Aki se quedo mirando el cielo con la mirada perdida a recordar todo lo sucedido. Le dolía tanto recordar ese momento, el momento en el que uno de sus mejores amigos había muerto. Agacho la mirada apenada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

―¿Sabes Domon? Desde ese momento no podía ver un balón... ―Confeso antes de mirarle. ―En cambio tú fuistes fuerte y mantuviste tu promesa con Ichinose. ―Le miro con una sonrisa, pero a ver como cerraba los ojos mirando el suelo, ella hizo lo mismo continuando con su relato.― Pero... desde que regrese aquí tuve la fortuna de conocer a Endo. Ese chico esta loco. ―Esa frase llamo la atención del chico. ¿Loco?― No importaba lo fuerte que soplara el viento, o si llovía. Él pateaba el balón sin importar el tiempo y la distancia se le ve muy feliz al hacerlo. Me recuerda mucho a nuestro viejo amigo.

Domon desvio la mirada una vez termino de escuchar, se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de contestarle.

―Te equivocas, él no es como Ichinose. Siempre que jugaba con él en los partidos, solo podía ver su espalda. Aun que tratar a de seguirlo jamas lograba alcanzarle. En cambio, con Endo es distinto. Él siempre corre a tu lado. No sé por que me da la impresión de que puedo correr con él sin problemas.―Miro el cielo mientras le contaba esto. Soltó un leve suspiro antes de mirar con tristeza el suelo.― Todos tienen que estar muy enfadados conmigo.

―¡Domon!

Se escucho la voz de dos chicos muy conocidos por los viejos amigos. Miraron en esa dirección encontrando como un balón se acercaba con velocidad al chico. Lo atrapo sin dificultad mirando confundido a las dos personas que estaban allí. Endo pateo el aire mientras le miraba con una sonrisa. Ren a su lado también le sonreía mientras señalaba la cancha.

―Juguemos fútbol. ―Dijo animado antes de bajar corriendo junto al otro mientras el más alto le miraba confundido.

―¡Eso! Vamos Domon, no te quedes ahí parado.―Continuó con una sonrisa mientras se acerba a él cogiendo su muñeca para tirar de el.―Vamos a jugar.

En la parte de arriba Natsumi y Goenji observaban como sus amigos jugaban con los niños. La castaña miro a su acompañante.

―Desde un principio sabías algo sobre Domon, ¿no es verdad?

―Endo también lo sospechaba. Pero también sabe cuanto le gusta el fútbol a Domon―Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa inusual en él sin despegar la mirada de abajo.

Se unieron al juego de los pequeños con una sonrisa, chutaba una y otra vez con una sonrisa mientras Endo detenía los disparos. En uno de los lanzamiento uno de los niños logro quitarle el balón, tres de ellos tomaron sus manos formaron la defensa perfecta para que ellos no pudieran quitarles el balón.

―¡Oigan! ¡Esperen!

―¡Regresenos ese balón!

―¿En que están pensando? Atrapen el balón―Dijo Endo desde la portería con un cierto tono de "angustia" en sus palabras.

Aki no pudo aguantar una sonrisa a verles jugar. Levanto su mirada al cielo y susurró: ¿Lo ves Ichinose? Domon cumplió nuestra promesa.

**/·_·_·_·/**

En la noche Fujukai se interpuso en medio de un auto de lujo, era el de Kageyama. El chofer se detuvo y el hombre con lentes se acerco a las puertas trasera poniéndose de rodillas en el piso disculpándose por su error.

―¿Qué te disculpe? ¿A qué te refieres? Fuiste tú quien lo planeo. No tengo porque disculparte.―Contesto con seriedad, sin importarle nada lo que le pudo haber pasado, o lo que le pasara.

―Pero señor, solo lo hice por usted. Arriesgue mi puesto por cumplir con mi deber.―Ruega aun en el suelo mirando a la persona de dentro suplicante.

―Lo hiciste por ti. ¿no es así?

Sin hablar nada más, y sin mostrarle ni una pizca de compasión, ordeno que arrancaran dejando al adulto aun en el suelo. No necesitaba a ineptos que se dejaban apresar por unos niños de secundaria.

__**/·_·_·_·/**__

Al días siguiente todos estaban en la sede del club, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había dejado el despido del Sr. Fubukai.

―Sí, es como si hubierais derrotado al malo de un videojuego. ―Comentó con una sonrisa Kurimatsu mientras jugaba con su consola.

―Sí, cuando Natsumi lo descubrió no sabía ni donde esconderse.― Continuo Kazemaru con tono burlón.

― Le dijo: No necesitamos profesores como tú. ―Imito Shiorin con una sonrisa antes de mirar a la castaña. ―Fue algo asombroso.

Todos celebraban que ese sujeto ya no estuviera en la escuela, nada ni nadie podría pararles ahora en su avance en el FF. Pero claro... a _Raimon_ nunca le sale las cosas tan bien...

― Necesito un momento de su atención―Dijo Megane mientras revisaba unos papeles.― De acuerdo con el reglamento el equipo de soccer que no cuente con un director o encargado no puede participar en el torneo.

―¿¡QUÉ!?

Las alarmar saltaron en la sede, cómo que no podrían jugar, esto no les podía estar pasando...

―¿Natsumi estabas enterada de eso?―Preguntó alterado el capitán.

La chica se sonrojo un poco a enterarse de esa noticia, no tenía ni idea, pero no podía dejar que los demás supieran eso.

―yo …. por supuesto que sí. Por eso busquen de inmediato un nuevo director para club. Esta orden viene directamente del presidente de la escuela _Raimon_.

―EEEEEEH―Protestaron todos mientras miraban a la chica. No le quedaba de otra tendrían que buscar a un director para el equipo.

Ren rascaba su mejilla con una risa nerviosa a verse en esa situación. Su risa se detuvo a tener enfrente al chico de cabello crema, trago duro y mantuvo su mirada en otra parte que no fuera el chico frente a él.

―Tenemos una conversación aun por delante, Fire.―Dijo serio mirando del mismo modo al moreno.

―Ah...?... si?...―Susurro intentando evitar su mirada y cualquier pregunta que le hiciera.

Chasqueo la lengua molesto sin aparatar la mirada de el más bajo.

__**/·_·_·_·/**__

_**Sabía que no le engañaría por más tiempo, el sabía quien era, y con lo cabezota que es no pensaba dejar que me escapara por las buenas. Mi suerte en ese momento fue que Endo comenzó a gritar cosas para que buscáramos al nuevo entrenador. Todos nos pusimos a pensar y la mejor idea la tuvo Goenji. El dueño del restaurante **_Rai-Rai-ken_, **Seigo Hibiki.****Esa**** persona conocía sobre el manual seguro que entendía de fútbol. Jajaja, no pudo tener más razón. Ahora mismo es su entrenador. Aunque no fue tarea fácil convencerle. El capitán tuvo que luchar mucho e investigar para lograr que accediera hacer nuestro entrenador. Nunca nos contó todos los detalles , pero en resume: descubrió que él fue el portero de los legendarios súper once, y le entraron muchas más ganas de que fuera nuestro director. Le reto a un duelo, el cual consistía en tres tiros, si Endo conseguía detener los tres disparos sería nuestro entrenador, si no le dejaría en paz. Bueno... creo que os hacéis una idea de los que sucedió, ¿no ?**_

_**Yo conseguí volver a esquivar a Goenji por unos días más, pero sabía que no podría huir por siempre de él, tenía que contarle todo, y estaba dispuesto hacerlo después del partido contra** _Teikoku_**, fue un partido muy importante como para distraer a nuestro delantero estrella con eso. Nuestro rivales nos esperaba, y nosotros pensábamos darlo todo en el terreno de juego. Daba igual lo que tuviera preparado Kageyama, no teníamos intenciones de echarnos atrás.**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

/_Bueno aquí estamos de nuevo. volvemos a tener el mismo horario de antes. Aunque ya halla pasado cinco meses... vale, lo siento por estar tanto días/meses sin publicar. Pero... vale no tengo excusa, pero a partir de ahora vamos a seguir subiendo un capitulo a la semana cada Domingo. Lo siento mucho de verdad... intentare que no vuelva a pasar, y si pasa que al menos sea por una semana en vez de tanto tiempo./ _


	13. Capitulo 12

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 12**__

**__Esa mañana... la mañana antes de ir con los demás al partido... la recuerdo como si hubiera sido la de hoy. ____Jaja____... bueno en algo se parecen: que casi me pilla mi padre.__**

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, agarrando con ambas manos su bolsa mientras el haza estaba apoyado en su hombro pasando por su espalda y torso. Escondía su boca bajo el cuello de la chaqueta del equipo, ni siquiera quería que se escuchara su respiración. Cerro la puerta de la cocina y comenzó a preparar unas rebanas de pan tostado, sacó del refrigerador la mantequilla y mermelada junto a un bote de jugo. Sentada a la mesa dispuesta a comenzar a comer escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras. Sus nervios afloraron y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para recoger la tostadora y demás que había sacado, cada vez notaba más fuerte los pasos, no iba a llegar.

― ¿Quien hay aquí? ―Preguntó con severidad a escuchar como algo se caía en la cocina al tiempo que habría la puerta.

En su escondite cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron retener y tapó su boca con sus manos, reteniendo la respiración. Solo escuchaba los latidos frenéticos de su corazón que casi estaban en armonía con los pasos del adulto. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, no iba aguantar mucho más reteniendo la respiración, le descubrirían y todo se acabaría...

―¿Ah? ― miró a su espalda extrañado a escuchar otra cosa caer. Era le pienso de Dabo, y a su lado estaba el perro comiendo los granos que había en el suelo. ―Solo eras tú... te quedaste anoche encerrado, no, Dabo... ― Susurró antes de agacharse a recoger todo, echando los granos en el cuenco del animal, y dejando la bolsa bien lejos de su alcance.

Los pasos se alejaron, ya no los escuchaba y de un rápido movimiento abrió las puerta del armario bajo respirando agita. Suspiro aliviada y miro al cánido agradecida. Sin el seguro que le había descubierto.

__/_·_·_·_/__

Todos estaban montados en el tren. Endo se encontraba de píen en su asiento animado por jugar la final del distrito en pocos momentos. Ren le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa intentando evitar la mirada seria del de ojos castaños que tiene en frente. Le miró de reojo comenzando a sentirse aun más nerviosa. Ese día sería uno muy movido.

Llegaron a _Teikoku_, un edificio enorme que parecía mas una fortaleza diseñada para el ataque en un mundo con una tecnología mucho mayo a la actual que una secundaria normal. Todos la miraban asombrado, era la primera vez que estaban allí, bueno no todos, Domon ya curso allí.

__/_·_·_·_/__

Kido Yuuto caminaba por los laberínticos pasillos de aquella secundaria ya listo para comenzar el encuentro contra _Raimon_. Según caminaba se sumergía más en sus pensamientos, tanto que llegó a pensar en voz alta sin percatarse de aquello.

― Ansiaba tener la oportunidad de jugar nuevamente con Endo y Goenji del _Raimon_... aun así... no esperaba que este encuentro se llevara acabo tan rápido.

Susurraba antes de recordar una pequeña charla que tuvo con su comandante días atrás. Antes, antes de conocer a Endo, esas palabras le habían animado a seguir ganando fuera como fuera, pero ahora... ¿qué sentido tenía jugar soccer si uno no se divertía? ¿Qué tenía de especial ese gran deporte si todo lo que tenía que hacer era jugar siguiendo unas ordenes de semejante sujeto? ¿Qué sentido tenía todo esto? Semanas antes... ni lo había dudado, habría mandado al diablo a cualquier persona que osara contradecir a su lider, pero ahora... no sabía que pensar, o que hacer. Bueno eso si.

― ¿A que has venido? ―Preguntó sin levantar la vista de su computadora una vez el joven se adentro en su despacho.

― ¡Quiero jugar de una forma limpia y justa! ―Gritó con determinación por las distancia entre la puerta y la mesa del adulto.

― Ya te dije. Solo sigue mi ordenes.

Kido apretó los sientes a escuchar semejante contestación. Se dio la vuelta haciendo que la capa atada a su cuello bailara un poco. Antes de terminar de salir escucho las ultimas palabras del hombre vestido de morado. "sí miras al cielo las consecuencias serán terribles".

__/_·_·_·_/__

―Tengan cuidado. Ellos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, probablemente nos preparen otra trampa. Puede que los muros nos acorralen poco a poco.

El entrenador dijo serio parando frente a sus jugadores extendiendo los brazos para que no paran mientras él hablaba. Shorin, Shido, Kurimatsu y Kabeyama, quisieron comprobar que las palabras de su entrenador eran ciertas y comenzaron a comprobar las paredes de sus lados, el piso y techos.

― Jajaja... de veras... ¿le creyeron? ―Preguntó con una leve risa nerviosa el moreno de piel albina.

― Vamos no seas aburrido, solo es una forma de relajarnos. ―Le contesto divertido Handa mientras posaba sus manos en su nuca. ―Oigan, no olviden comprobar allá, quien sabe que pudieron poner en los pasillos.

― Pero no les tome el pelo. ―Le "regaño" Handa.

Al final de todos se encontraba Haruna, mucho más seria de lo que era habitual en ella. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, desesperación, preocupación e intranquilidad. Ese lugar no era quien le ponía de ese modo, si no saber que tendría que ver a su hermano mayor, que tendía que jugar contra él, y que el hermano mayor que tiempo atrás le defendió de cualquier peligro ahora... no quería saber nada de ella...

Los chicos llegaron frente a la puerta al vestuario que usarían allí. Endo se colocaba delante de todos con cara sería y decisión.

― Con que este sera nuestro vestidor...

Susurró antes de levantar la mano dispuesto abrir la puerta, mucho antes de que pudiera hacerlo esta se abrió dejando ver que Kido salia de el, provocando la sospechas y sorpresas de todos aquellos que se tomaron abroma las anteriores palabras del entrenador, aun que no todos llegaron a sentir eso, entre ellos Endo.

―Veo que llegaron a salvo. ―Comentó con su típico tono de seriedad y frialdad.

―¿Qué dijiste? ¿A caso esperabas que nos sucediera algún accidente de camino? De seguro pusiste una trampa en el vestidor. ―Acuso Someoka con enojo.

―No te preocupes por eso, no hay nada ahí.―Sentenció con el mismo tono antes de marcharse. Mientras lo hacía su mirada gélida oculta por sus extrañas lentes, se cruzo con la de Goenji, el cual le mandaba una mirada seria y retadora.

No hubo mucha más conversación, pero aun continuaba esa mirada en la mas jóvenes de las gerentes, mirada que fue descubierta por Aki, la cual se preocupo a verle de ese modo, pero prefirió no decir nada por el momento.

__/_·_·_·_/__

Kido seguía con su paseo por la secundaría, ahora estaba en el campo mirando a su alrededor, buscando cualquier anomalía que hubiera podido colocar su lider. No pensaba seguir bajo sus ordenes por más tiempo, se iba a revelar y lo haría en ese partido, no pensaba dejar que lastimara a los jugadores de _Raimon_ como tenía pensado hacer. Comprobó cada rincón, la hierva bajo el arco, las esquinas marcadas del terreno de juego, todo, incluso miró el techo alto y oscuro buscando algo que no cuadrara.

― No encontré nada sospechoso. ¿estará en otro lugar? ―Susurro mirando el techo.

―¿¡Qué estas tramando!?

El grito de Haruna le sorprendió, haciendo que mirara al inicio del túnel para llegar a los vestidores. Ahí se encontraba la chica mirándole sería.

― Tal vez tú astucia engañó a nuestro capitán de nuestro equipo, pero a mi no. Veo que has cambiado mucho. ―Dijo enojada sin apartar la vista de él.

―¿Con qué he cambiado? Vaya... ―Desvió la mirada de su pequeña hermana y continuó con su actitud fría y distante desapareciendo por el otro túnel.

Haruna se quedo mirando como se marchaba, ahora su cara reflejaba mas tristeza y preocupación que antes. ¿Donde estaba su súper hermano mayor? ¿Donde?

__/_·_·_·_/__

En el vestuario los chicos, la gran mayoría comenzaron a buscar algo que no debiera de estar en ese lugar. Endo miraba a sus compañeros con cansancio y un poco de seriedad. Separado de ellos estaban las gerentes, Goenji, Domon y Ren, este ultimo aprovecho ese momento para colocar sus carpines y botas, acabando de prepararse para salir al campo.

― Ya les dije que no hay ninguna trampa. Además Kido dijo que no había problema.

― Él es un miembro del la secundaría _Teikoku_. ¿No nos estará engañando? ―Dijo Someoka desconfiado.

Las miradas se alternaban, entre el capitán y Someoka, algunos miraban curioso al otro, unos esperando la respuesta del castaño y otros por creer las palabras del pelirosa.

― Podemos confiar en Kido. ―Contesto seguro con una pequeña sonrisa. ― estoy seguro de ello.

― Pero Endo tu... ―Susurró Aki mirando al castaño. Sonrió y dio unos pasos al frente. Dio tres palmadas fuertes llamando la atención de todos sin borrar su sonrisa.― Demos por terminada esta charla. Esta es la final, hay que concentrarnos en ello.

―Es verdad, no importa que trucos usen, nosotros ganaremos. ―Sonrío de un modo un poco infantil mientras miraba a la chica antes de levantarse. ― Vamos chicos, es hora de demostrarles que _Raimon_ es muy poderoso. ―Sonrió del mismo modo, cosa que sorprendió a todos, esa actitud no era normal en él, más por su timidez que otra cosa.

―Tiene razón, hay que ganar como de lugar. ―Agrego motivado por las palabras de la chica y el mas novato de ellos.

__/_·_·_·_/__

Sus planes no sería destruidos por unos niñatos. No. ellos no harían que todo su trabajo durante todos estos años acabe en la basura, piensa acabar con _Raimon_, y el mejor modo para acabar con tu rival es acabar con sus esperanzas, si ese algo, o alguien que le hacía lugar hasta no poder más acababa cayendo, ¿cómo reaccionaría un equipo? Una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rosto a ver en la pantalla de su computadora a leer el nombre del capitán de _Raimon_.

Su mirada se despegó de la pantalla a escuchar como las puertas se abría de nuevo. Al principio se sorprendió a ver al anciano de lentes oscuras y redonda frente a él, pero no dejo que se demostrara en su rostro, estaba serio y gélido, casi como si no fuera un ser humano.

― He regresado para saldar cuentas pendientes, y proteger el futuro de estos niños.

― Los viejos soldados no mueren, solo desaparecen.― Dijo con la misma seriedad con la que acostumbraba hablar. ― ¿pero qué sucede cuando no lo hacen?

― ¿Me estas amenazando? Lo siento pero eso no asustara a mis muchachos y mucho menos ami.

Sus miradas tras los cristales de sus lentes oscuras se cruzaron, no se apreciaba, pero ambos tenían una mirada retadora y seria.

― Lo único que obtendrás sera humillación y derrota. ―miró como se marchaba, y antes de que las puertas se crearan susurro.― Eso claro, si no le sucede algo antes, claro.

Una nueva sonrisa de maldad se dibujo en su rosto antes de volver a mirar la pantalla ahora fijándose en el jugador de dorsal quince y su apellido.

― Fire... jum, no sabía que tenía un hermano pequeño... ― Susurró antes de cerrar esa información y comenzar a buscar más sobre ese chico, información que no localizo. ― jum... este muchacho no fastidiara mis plantes, no lo hizo su hermano, no lo hará el... ― pensó antes de sonreír de lado a encontrar algo que le parecía mucho más interesante.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El detective Onigawara no pensaba dejara que volviera pasar algo parecido a lo sucedido hacer cuarenta años con los legendario Súper Once o lo que casi le sucede a _Raimon_. No se fiaba de Kageyama, y no pensaba dejar que le pasara algo a los muchachos solos por sus ansias de ganar. Mando agentes que revisara todo los alrededores de la secundaria, bajo tierra, en el renado por el aire, incluso ingenieros que comprobaban que todo fuera como siempre.

― Quiero que revisen las instalaciones de nuevo, ¿entendido? ―Ordeno una vez sus hombres le confirmaron que todo estaba en orden. Se volteo para ver al hombre de su lado, su informático que se encargaba de piratear el sistema de Kageyama.― ¿cómo va todo?

― Necesito la contraseña. De lo contrario no tengo acceso al servidor de la secundaria _Teikoku_.

― ¿A que esperas? ¡busca la forma de encontrarla!

― Pero Sr. Onigawara... ¿usted cree que hay algo oculto en el estadio de esta secundaria?...― Susurro no muy convencido aun intentando buscar la contraseña.

― Estoy seguro, Kageyama esta ocultando algo. Ese sujeto es capaz de todo contad de atrapar todo lo que quiere.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Endo estaba animado, y ahora que había soltado el liquido de más estaba listo para darlo todo en el encuentro. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja salió del baño, estaba muy animado, poder jugar contra Kido de nuevo le emocionaba muchísimo. Cuando se disponía a regresar a la cancha vio como Kido caminaba por el fondo del pasillo, el de rasta no le vio. Extrañado porque estuviera deambulando por los pasillos cuando faltaba poco para que comenzara el encuentro. La curiosidad pudo con él y fue tras el capitán de _Teikoku_. ¿En verdad sus compañeros tendría razón...? Le siguió con cautela, escondiéndose tras una pared antes de doblar, vio por donde entraba y a los pocos segundos fue él por detrás, pero a quien se encontró allí no era Kido...

A doblar la esquina casi choca con alguien, paró en seco y miró arriba, un hombre alto con una nariz puntiaguda vestido de morado estaba allí mirándole con una leve sonrisa, pero más que sonreír parecía que estaba serio, aun que no se podía confirmar, sus lentes oscuras no dejaban ver sus ojos.

― Tú tienes que ser Endo Mamoru, el capitán de la escuela _Raimon_, ¿cierto?

Endo lo miraba extrañado y algo sorprendido, un leve "si" escapo de sus labios como respuesta. El adulto sonrío de lado por unos segundo y prosiguió con su charla con el joven.

― Soy el entrenador del equipo de la secundaria _Teikoku_. Kageyama.

Le miro aun más confundido. ¿y... eso por qué lo quería saber él? ¿Qué es lo que quería de él?...

― Necesito hablar contigo, es con relación a Kido.

Esas palabras dejo mas serio y algo tenso al portero. ¿Qué le sucedía a Kido? ¿Estaba mal y por eso estaba de ambulando por los pasillos de la escuela?

― ¿Dijo Kido?

― Imagino que sabes que Haruna, la ayudante de tu equipo es la hermana menor del capitán de _Teikoku_.

― ¿¡Como!?― Contesto sorprendido.― ¿Qué Haruna es hermana de Kido?

― Los dos perdieron a sus padres y se criaron en un orfanato. Kido tenía solo seis, y Haruna tenía cinco años. Les adoptaron diferentes familias.

― Aah... eso no lo sabía...

― Y para que Kido pueda reunirse de nuevo con su hermana... realizó un trato con su padrastro; si ganaba el torneo Fútbol Frontera por tres años consecutivo conviviría con ella. Pero si pierde, aun que sea solo un partido, no volverá a verla en toda su vida.

¿Cómo?... esas palabras dejaron al castaño preocupado, sin palabras y muy mal por dentro. No sabía que más decir, incluso su mente se perdió de ese lugar. Si perdían... Kido y Haruna podrían llegar a vivir juntos, pero ellos no podían perder, no quería perder... pero si no lo hacía Kido y Haruna no se volvería a ver en la vida. ¿Qué debía hacer?

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Ambos equipos ya estaban en la cancha comenzando con el calentamiento. Mientras que los muchachos practicaban las gerentes comenzaron a sacar lo necesario para preparar las bebidas. Aki fue hablar con Haruna para que le ayudara, pero esta se encontraba rara, mas que eso, distante. Miraba con tristeza la parte de _Teikoku_ casi como si buscara a alguien, y así era. Buscaba a su hermano el cual aun no había llegado para calentar junto a sus compañeros. Aun que ella no era la única distraída de Raimon. Endo tampoco estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos.

― Capitán...― Susurró preocupado Ren. Acababa de lanzar uno de sus tiros para ayudar a calentar al castaño, pero este ni se inmuto y eso que el balón casi le golpea.― Capitán, ¿esta bien?... no es... como siempre...

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué?― Miró al chico y luego al suelo viendo al balón, volvió a mirarle mientras sonreía con nerviosismos.― ah, perdona. Iré a refrescarme un poco, enseguida regreso.― Dijo antes de salir corriendo camino al túnel. Aun que le no lo noto tres personas siguieron con su mirada como se iba.

― Capitán...

― Yo practicaré contigo en lo que regresa.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al chico haciendo que mira del mismo modo al chico de cabello parado y claro que estaba a su lado. Asintió con la cabeza mientras mordía su labio inferior por dentro.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Aki preocupada fue tras el capitán. Unos minutos más tarde de que él entrar al baño entró ella encontrando al castaño mojando su cara con un rostro muy serio y preocupado, cosa nada normal en él. Le llamo con una sonrisa mientras le tendía una toalla. Él se sorprendió a verla allí, pero no le dio importancia, solo tomó la toalla secando su cara mientras le agradecía.

― Oye Endo... ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no me lo dices ami? Cuando un jugador no puede proteger la portería solo siempre cuenta con otro.― Le dijo con una sonrisa esperando que así llegar a contarle.

El castaño miró el reflejo de la chica en los espejo una vez apartó la toalla de su rostro, sonrío un poco y decidió contarle todo lo que había averiguado sobre Haruna y Kido.

― No sé porque siempre me convences...

Terminó de contarle y ambos estaba echado en el mueble para los grifos. Aki en el más alto echando su espalda, y Endo sentado en uno uno poco más bajo.

― ¿Por eso te sientes así?

― Sí _Raimon_ gana no tendrán la oportunidad de convivir como hermanos.

El silencio se hizo presente. Ninguno sabía que más decir. Aki no encontraba las palabras para animar a Endo, esa historia era muy triste, dos hermanos separados desde tan pequeños, y que ahora no pudieran volver a verse nunca más si ellos ganaban el encuentro... era tan triste.

― ¡Espera! ¡No te vallas!

El grito de Haruna alerto a ambos haciendo que se levantaran de sus lugares y fueras rápido a la puerta para intentar saber que estaba sucediendo, siguieron la voz de la chica acabando tras una de la pared escuchando la conversación de los hermanos.

― Solo quiero saber que es lo que estas haciendo. ¿¡Por qué no estabas en el calentamiento!?

― Eso a ti no te incumbe.― contesto con sequedad antes de seguir con su camino, pero no llegó alejarse mucho.

― Escucha. A irte a vivir con los Kido cambiaste mucho. Desde que estamos en hogares separados ni siquiera te molestas en comunicarte conmigo, te has vuelto arrogante. ¿Por qué? ¿Estas ocultando algo que no debo de saber? O quizás... ¿me consideras un estorbo?― Susurró con tristeza.

Esas ultimas palabras sobresaltaron a Kido. Claro que no, ¿cómo podía pensar en ello? Pero no podía decirle... aun no podía decirle lo que de verdad pasaba.

― ¡Es por eso que no me hablas!

Kido solo desvió la mirada aguantando las ganas de decirle la verdad, aun no era el momento para sincerarse y pedir disculpa a su hermana menor

― Ni siquiera te molesta en buscarme. Has dejado de ser aquel dulce hermano que siempre cuidaba de mi...― continuaba hablando con desesperación, unas pocas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.― ¡Ya no te conozco!

Ese ultimo grito fue las ultimas palabras que le dijo antes de salir corriendo. Kido apretó sus dientes y puños, no podía aguantarlo más, había echo llorar a su hermanita, ¿cómo se podría perdonar eso? Pero no era el momento para eso, ya encontraría el momento y la forma de solucionar todo con su hermana, ahora tenía que encontrar la trampa de Kageyama.

Endo y Aki se fueron de allí momento más tarde que los hermanos. Caminaban conversando sobre lo triste que era esa situación y que tenían que encontrar una solución para ayudarles, pero de ninguna manera se dejarían ganar... eso no sería fútbol. Pararon en medio de un cruce de pasillos viendo al principio de una de las desviaciones al entrenador Hibiki y al detective Onigawara conversando.

― Estoy seguro de que Kageyama oculta algo.

― No te preocupes tengo a mis hombres buscando por todo el recinto.

― Yo también te ayudare.

― No Hibiki. Dejame esto ami, tú encárgate de cuidar de los niños.

Esa palabras sorprendieron hicieron que Endo se diera cuenta de algo. ¡Ya lo entendía! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de esto antes? Kido no estaba deambulando por los pasillos sin ningún motivo, él estaba buscando que lo mismo que el detective Onigawara, estaba buscando la trampa que montó Kageyama. Ante la mirada extrañada y sorprendida de Aki comenzó a correr por uno de los pasillos. Ambos llegaron a las gradas comenzando a pasear por ellas buscando algo extraño.

― ¿Qué opinas?― Preguntó Aki caminando por detrás.

― Al parecer no hay nada sospechoso, y con los espectadores es difícil saberlo...

― Pero, ¿por qué? Si el quiere ayudar a su hermana no le importaría usar ese tipo de trampa.

― ¿No crees que Kido es admirable? Él no quiere hacer trampas para poder estar con su hermana. Él quiere ganar de una forma justa y limpia este partido, por ese motivo se esfuerza mucho. Sus jugadas son dignas de un gran jugador.― Contesto con determinación mientras se echaba en la baranda mirando al frete.

― Veo que comprendes los sentimientos de Kido. Pero... ¿Podrás competir? Si compiten de una forma justa y limpia, y _Raimon_ gana, Haruna y Kido ya no podrán...

― Lo entiendo.― Le interrumpe agarrando con fuerza la barra metálica.― Aun que debo jugar de la misma forma, así le mostraré respeto a Kido, y para que sea algo justo daré mi mejor esfuerzo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Ren miraba a su alrededor aun más pálido que de costumbre, seguro que hasta sus marcas morenas se volvieron blancas.

― ¿En verdad... tendremos que jugar aquí? ¿Con tanta gente?― Susurró asustado mira a su alrededor mientras agarraba con más fuerza el balón.

―Oh, vamos no te pongas nervioso, no es para tanto.― Dijo burlón Handa parado frente a él.

El chico quiso decir algo como queja pero Shido le atacó por la espada, comenzado hacerle cosquillas mientras gritaba "Vamos, así se te iran los nervios". El más bajo intento librarme mientras no podía parar de reír, en uno de sus movimientos brusco acabo pateando el balón, haciendo que rebotara contra el alto techo. El esférico cayo sobre la cabeza de Ren, el cual antes de caer al piso agarro de la camiseta a Shido, provocando que ambos quedaran recostados en la hierva. Al abrir sus ojos con lentitud vio un pequeño brillo que se acercaba a ellos, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe a ver que lo que caía eran unos tornillos. Por el temor ambos chicos se quedaron mudos has que vieron que los objetos había impactado contra el suelo y no en ellos, en ese momento recuperaron la voz.

― ¡AAAAH!

Ese grito alarmo a todos, tantos a sus compañeros como a rivales. Endo, que recién entraba en el terreno de juego junto a Aki, a reaccionar a lo visto salio corriendo a donde estaban sus dos compañeros. Kabeyama estiro su mano para ayudar a levantarse al de cabello naranja el cual se agarro a su él como un kola hace con las ramas de los arboles mientras lloraba jurando que nunca más haría travesuras. Ren seguía mirando el techo asustado y con los ojos muy abierto, no reaccionó hasta que no noto como uno de sus compañeros le agarraba por los hombros levantandole un poco.

― ¿Te encuentras bine?― Preguntó serio mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Se sorprendió mucho más a ver directamente esos ojos marrones oscuros, notando en ellos algo de preocupación. Asintió casi de inmediato relajando su respiración, pero sus latidos comenzaron aumentar considerablemente.

― ¿Tornillos? ―Pregunto confundido Endo a ver lo que Someoka le mostraba.

― Si, se cayeron del techo. Que peligroso si les hubiera caído en los rostros le habrían lastimado.― Protesto el de cabello rosa mirando de reojo arriba.― ¿Estará en mantenimiento el estadio de la secundaria?

Endo miraba confundido el objeto metálico que sostenía entre su mano, casi era tan grande como su mano, por no hablar de su peso, esto cayendo de una gran altura podía haber lastimado a alguien. ¿Y si hubiera pasado en mitad del encuentro_? _

__**Continuara...**__


	14. Capitulo 13

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 13**__

Estaba preocupado, ese rostro y ese susurro confirmando que todo iba bien le tenía preocupado. Aun que quedaba poco tiempo para que comenzara el encuentro decidió acompañar al moreno a los baños para que refrescara. Mantenía agarrada su muñeca, caminando unos pasos más a delante ya que iba tirando de él. Ren solo dejaba llevar, ver esos tornillos casi caer sobre el le hicieron recordar ese accidente de trafico, ese en el que vio por ultima vez el auto de su hermano mayor.

― Andy...― Susurró con pena sin darse cuenta, casi era más un murmullo.

Goenji se detuvo y miró al chico sorprendido, ¿qué acababa de decir? Trago duró y miró a su espalda viendo al chico con su cabeza apoyada en su espalda con la mirada gacha.

― ¿Rosen...? ― Se atrevió a susurrar sin apartar la mirada de él.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El detective Onigawara seguía de los nervios, ¿cómo podía ser que no encontraran nada? Esto no podía durar mucho tiempo así, el partido estaba apunto de comenzar y los niños estaba en peligro... tenia que hacer algo de una vez.

― ¡Lo logre!― Anuncio el hombre con la computadora una vez logró entrar en el sistema de _Teikoku_.

― Excelente, toda la información de Kageyama

Ya lo tenía, con toda esa información no podía librarse. Espera, ¿¡qué!? Los archivos comenzaron a desaparecer uno tras otros, y era imposible guardar siquiera uno, ni siquiera ese de color rojo con el nombre de: **proyecto Z**. Impotente vio como el trabajo de toda la mañana se había ido a la basura, y ahora llamaban a la puerta de la furgoneta.

― Disculpe señor le envían esto.

― ¿Ah? ¿Qué es?― Se acercó para ver que es lo que le traía. Unos tornillos, unos simples tornillos. ¿por que Endo le había mandado aquello? ¿Y por qué se cayeron del techo Enseguida una idea cruzo su mente.― ¡Ah! La compañía constructora. Investiguen de inmediato a la constructora que construyo el estadio.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Ren estaba sentado en la banca, viendo como sus últimos compañeros saludaban a los jugadores de _Teikoku_ con un apretón de mano. No le dio tiempo a contestar a Goenji, alguien más fue a buscarles para anunciar que comenzaba el juego. Aun que él fuera suplente el de cabello crema no lo era y tenía que volver rápido. Agacho la cabeza mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo su nuca y algunas veces la apretaba. Su cabeza era un maldito lio.

Endo estrecho su mano con la de Kido, en ese momento el de extraña lentes se acercó a le para susurrar en su oído algo, ese algo le sorprendió dejando su rostro serio una vez se miraban Kido y él. Cuando iba a volver a su puesto hablo primero con sus compañeros y le dijo que retrocedieran.

Ya estaban todos en sus puestos Kakuma JR. Narraba el comienzo con entusiasmos como era normal en él.

― ¡Por fin comienza el partido de la final del distrito, entre la escuela _Raimon_ y _Teikoku_!

Los jugadores ya estaban en posición. El silbido del arbitro dio por comenzando el partido, pero este no pudo comenzar...

El sonido de metal chocando entre sí le hizo levantar la mirada, viendo como unas bigas enormes de metal caían desde el techo. Comenzó a verlo todo a cámara lenta, quería gritar, avisar a sus amigos, pero estaba tan sorprendido, tan asombrado que las palabras no salían de su boca. Un golpe sordo resonó por todo el estadio, las bigas ya habían llegado al suelo y la parte de _Raimon_ en el terreno de juego estaba cubierto de polvo. Con lentitud comenzó a levantarse con los ojos abiertos de más, mirando donde estaba, situados los delantero, notó como una pequeñas gotas se acumulaban en sus ojos y un leve murmullo salio de sus labios.

― …... Shuuya...-kun...

__**Aun recuerdo ese día... el miedo, que sentí ese día... no puedo ni explicar todo lo que sentí... creo que casi lo mismo cuando vi como el auto de mi hermano mayor impactaba frente al de un camión...**__

__**El estadio se silencio, no se escuchaba nada, ni a nadie, seguro que todos estaban como nosotros en la banca, sorprendidos, sin palabras, aguantando los gritos de terror que esa imagen nos había producido. Pensar que Shuuya estaba ahí, que las primeras bigas que vi caer, cayeron en la parte que el estaba... eso me mataba por dentro, quería correr para comprobar que él estaría bien, pero las piernas no quisieron responder, solo podía estar ahí parada, esperando que todos estuvieran bien...**__

El polvo comenzó a disiparse poco a poco, tan poco a poco que la espera aterraba aun más a los presentes. Todo el polvo desapareció dejando ver a los jugadores de _Raimon_ a salvo y de una pieza, aun que con el terror dibujado en sus rostro. Las gerentes se abrazaron entre ellas con las lagrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos, menudo susto le había pegado, Kageno y Megane se abrasaban feliz de ver a sus compañeros a salvo. Hibiki suspiro aliviado a ver a todos sus muchachos a salvo. Y Ren... se dejo caer de nuevo en la banca suspirando aliviado y cerrando sus ojos, dejando que las lagrimas que se habían acumulado resbalen por sus mejillas a encontrar su mirada con la del delantero.

― Con... con que esta es la trampa a la que se refería Kido...― Dijo aterrado Endo mirando como las enorme vigas estaban clavadas en el suelo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Sin esperar permiso para entrar Kido entró con paso firme y seriedad en el despacho de Kageyama.

― ¡Lider! ¿¡Esta es la forma en la que soluciona las cosas!?― Protestó con severidad adentrándose más en el lugar.

El hombre no dijo nada. Solo se quedo quieto en su sitio, con sus codos apoyados en la mesa con sus manos entrelazados cubriendo una pequeña parte de su rostro. No decía nada, aun que Hibiki, Endo y otros dos jugadores de su equipo entraban tras Kido.

― ¡Si miras al techo el resultado será terrible! Esa es la frase que me dio la clave. A decir verdad fue muy imprudente de su parte.

― No sé de que me estas hablando.― Dijo una vez Kido y los demás quedaron a unos metros de distancia de su mesa.― ¿A caso tienes alguna prueba que me señale como el culpable?― Contestó con superioridad echándose en el respaldo cruzándose de brazos.

―¡Por su puesto!― Un nuevo integrante se unió a esa conversación.

Era el detective Onigawara. Entró con la misma determinación que Kido, arrojando a la mesa una bolsa con los tornillos que debían sujetar esas bigas que minutos atrás cayeron.

― Esas son las pruebas.― Le sonrío a Endo una vez volteo a verle. Cogió su walki y pulso un botón hablando con un compañero.

― Es verdad, los tornillos se encontraban flojos, se hizo apropósito.― se escucho por el aparato.

― Este hombre confesó todo.― Un nuevo hombre en la entrada se encontraba con otro vestido con un mono de trabajo, el cual estaba esposado.― Le contrataron para aflojar los tornillos.

― ¿Qué me dices al respecto?― Terminó el detective con superioridad, por fin lo tenía.

Kageyama se quedo callado y serio escuchando como le acusaban y mostraban todas esa pruebas.

― Lo siento, pero no pienso jugar más bajo sus ordenes.

― Nosotros estamos con nuestro compañero Kido. ―Dijo Genda, el portero. Con seriedad y rabia a comprender que su líder era una vil rata.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de comenzar hablar de nuevo: "_Ya no les necesito niños tonto_". Fueron las ultimas palabras de salir de sus labios antes de ser esposado por el detective. Antes de que le sacarán de la sala, la ultima mirada que le echo a esa persona que tanto admiraba pudo jurar como sonreía con esa maldad tan característica en él_._

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

― Maldición.― Dijo enojado Someoka golpeando una de las taquillas.

― ¿¡Ah!? Someoka no hagas eso.― Aki miraba preocupada al chico a ver como movía su mano en gesto de dolor.

En lo que debatían que harían con el partido, y aun que ellos no lo sabían estaban llevándose esposado a Kageyama, ellos estaban en los vestidores esperando a que les dijeran algo.

― Ah... pensar que estuvimos tan cerca de ser lastimado...

― Sabíamos que montarían una trampa, ¿pero llegar a estos extremos?

― Los de _Teikoku_ son terribles...― Susurró con temor Shorin.

Seguían hablado del terror que les causo pensar que por poco acabaron aplastados por unas enormes bigas metálicas.

― Pero fue Kido quien le dijo al capitán, ¿no?...― susurró Shindo a recordar las palabras del castaño.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, en verdad... ¿no eran tan malos?...

La mas sorprendida era Haruna. ¿Su hermano les había salvado?... entonces era solo lo que buscaba en sus lagos paseos... no, es imposible. Él ya no era ese niño bueno que haría lo que fuera por proteger a los demás de los abusones.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Endo y al entrenador. Todos se callaron y miraron a la puerta en espera a esa respuesta a la que ellos no llegan de ninguna manera. Endo sonrió como siempre, y con sus tono enérgico dijo:

― Oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí pasado? Nos espera un juego jaja.

Todos los presentes le miraron sorprendido. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿cómo que iban a jugar? El entrenador les explico lo que había sucedido con Kageyama, como él fue el causante de todo y como ya no les molestaría mas.

― Vamos, Kido y los demás nos están esperando. ¿A que venimos aquí? A derrotar a la invencible _Teikoke_, ¿cierto? Pues juguemos este encuentro sin trampas y con todo lo que podemos dar.-Sonrió como siempre contagiando a sus compañeros.

― Eso, no dejaremos que _Teikoku_ nos pase por encima. Les demostraremos como se juega al fútbol soccer de verdad.

― Si, le demostraremos de que somos capaces.

― Así se habla amigos.― Sonrío con orgullo viendo como sus compañeros salían uno tras otro con entusiasmo.― ¿Ah?... ¿Goenji y Ren?...―Susurró confundido a no verles salid. ¿Donde se habían metido esos dos?

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

― ¡Fire espera!―Le llamo cuando estaba a poca distancia.

El nombrado se detuvo a distinguir el dueño de esa voz. Mientras que todos discutían decidió marcharse para relajarse, demasiados momentos malos había tenido para añadir ahora una discusión. Miró a su espalda de reojo sin moverse ni un centímetro.

― Um... puedes llamarme por mi nombre...― Susurró.― ¿Qué quieres?

Dio unos pasos mas agarrando su muñeca derecha para levantara y hacer que ambos vieran esa pulsera verde desgastada por los años.

― Esta bien. Rosen. Quiero que me cuentes la verdad. ¿Quien eres? ¿Y esta pulsera? ¿Por qué me evitas?

A verse descubierto abrió los ojos mucho más de lo normal. Mientras le preguntaba bajo la mirada sin saber si respondele o que hacer. Apretó sus labios a recordar el momento en el que la biga cayo en la parte donde el estaba y no pudo aguantar más, se lazo a el, abrazándole con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él por su gran diferencia de altura. Él le miraba sorprendido, no esperaba eso. Soltó su otra mano para que pudiera abrazarle mejor mientras acariciaba su cabello dejando que se desahogara. En una de sus caricia le movió la peluca dejando ver unos mechones plateados.

― ... Rosen... ¿eres tu?...― Susurró poniendo las manos en sus hombros para alejarla un poco de su pecho. Solo quería que le respondiera a eso. No llegaba a entenderlo, pero ver como los ojos se le llenaba de lagrimas que no paraban de resbalar por sus mejillas... le estaba matando por dentro.

― Te... tenia tanto miedo...―Susurró entre leves sollozos antes de intentar limpiar sus lagrimas.― Tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo Shuuya-kun...― Confesó con la voz rota quitando con una mano la peluca mientras que con la otra secaba sus lagrimas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, del mismo modo le abrazo con fuerza, coloco una pano en su cabeza haciendo que hundiera su cara en su pecho de nuevo mientras el apoyaba su barbilla en su cabeza. No dijo nada, no quería decir nada. No tenía porque decirlo, no les saldrían las palabras.

― Y... por eso me estoy haciendo pasar por Ren...― Dijo acabando de amarrar con los pasadores finos la peluca a su cabello.

Antes de que nadie les descubriera Goenji tiró de ella para llevarla a los baños y poder escuchar su historia mientras ella volvía a colocarse la peluca. Escucho todo lo que le quiso contar a su espalda, echado en uno de los muros.

― Ya veo... siento lo de Andy... no tenía ni idea...― Dijo mirando a la chica por el reflejo del espejo.

Rosen suspiro antes de dejarse caerse al suelo subiendo sus piernas para abrazarlas. Se quedo mirándole por unos minutos antes de decidirse acercarse a sentarse a su lado. Ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedaron en silencio mirando la nada en ese baño. Goenji se disidió a decir algo, pero antes de hacerlo no pudo evitar colocar una mano sobre su cabello acercándose más a ella, aun que apartará su mirada, él podía ver como unas nuevas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

― Rosen... vamos...― Susurró acariciando con tranquilidad su cabello.― Um... oye... ¿recuerdas? Jum,... ese día en que unos niños mayores se metieron contigo.― Sonrío un poco a recordar, esas palabras llamaron la atención de la chica.

― ¿Cual? Jaja, era raro que no se metieran conmigo.― Bromeo recordando esos días en los que estaban juntos de niños.

**/_·_·_·_/**

Endo caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de sus compañeros, el partido estaba apunto de comenzar y ellos aun sin aparecer. A escuchar la voz de los dos personas a las que buscaba se escondió tras una de las paredes, no sabía muy bien porque, pero lo hizo.

― Tranquilo... guardaré tu secreto, te lo prometo.

Dijo el más alto antes de poner su mano en el centro de los dos estirando su meñique. Ren asintio entrelazando su meñique derecho con el de él con una sonrisa. El mayor sonrío a ver la pulsera.

Endo aun escondido les miraba extrañado. ¿secreto?... ¿Qué más secretos había en _Raimon_? ¿Qué más les podía pasar?

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

__**El partido contra **__**Teikoku**__** comenzó, la cancha estaba lista y los dos equipos pensábamos salir a dar todo en la cancha. Yo no jugué ese partido, tan mal que vio el entrenador decidió dejarme en la banca, y bueno... el susto que me dieron esos tornillos, pensar que a Shuuya-kun le podía haber pasado algo y el haberle confesado todo... el entrenador tomó la mejor decisión, lo mejor era dejarme en la banca para ese partido, si hubiera salido lo había estorbado, mi mente no estaba en el partido. Aun que la mía no fue la única mente que estuvo bien lejos del partido...**__

__**El encuentro comenzó y aun que nosotros jugamos lo mejor que podíamos, y que ellos no estaban siendo manejados por Kageyama se notaba su gran superioridad. Pero no pensábamos echarnos atrás. O al menos ese fue nuestro pensamiento. En la primera parte Endo estuvo despistado y **__**Teikoku**__** pudo meternos muchos mas goles, pero para nuestra suerte solo anotaron 1, incluso Shuuya-kun tuvo que bajar ayudar en la defensa. Por otra parte nuestro ataque era bloqueado por Genda, por más que lo intentaban no lograban anotar ni un solo gol, esa técnica era demasiado poderosa, aun que no fue ningún problema más adelante.**__

El primer a taque fue de _Raimon_ pero su tiro combinado de Someoka y Goenji fue detenido por el portero sin ninguna dificultad. En la banca Natsumi estaba muy segura de que Endo sería capaz de detener cualquier tiro, sea quien sea el que paté. Pero... aun que el joven portero quería estar concentrado en el juego, apartar de su mente lo que Kageyama le contó sobre Kido y Haruna... le era imposible y eso se demostró con el primer lanzamiento. Era uno de los tiros mas "flojos" de _Teikoku_, no debía de ser ningún problema para él, pero no pudo despejar bien el balón y por poco entraba en la portería... aun que ese no fue su único error. El siguiente ataque fue un saque de cornet, Sakuma consiguió rematar, pero iba directo a las manos del portero, lugar de donde se escapo, suerte de que estuvo rápido y consiguió atraparlo, pero eso no quito que sus compañeros le miraran preocupados. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Un nuevo ataque de _Teikoku_, esta vez era de Kido, no había nadie que pudiera pararle, su afán de ganar por volver a vivir con su hermana lo podía con todo, y llegaba a jugar mucho mejor de lo que suele hacerlo. Sobre pasó al ultimo defensa preparado para patear. Endo le esperaba con ansia y entusiamos para detener el tiro, pero antes de que llegar a chutar se desconcentro, las palabras de Kageyama volvieron a sus mente. Ese disparó abría entrado si no es por el rápido movimiento de Goenji, el cual no pensaba perder ese partido, no pensaba romper de nuevo una promesa con su hermana, y no pensaba que porque Endo hubiera perdido la concentración no iba a dejar que eso pasara, como si él mismo tenía que poner solución a eso. Ese forcejeo entre los dos jóvenes acabo con el balón llegando al más bajo de los jugadres de _Teikoku_ y con Kido con un pequeño dolor en la pierna, su compañero decidió sacar el balón para que fuera atendido.

― Gracias por la ayuda Goenji.― Agradeció el portero, pero solo recibió por respuesta una mirada gélida del de cabello claro, cosa que no entendió el castaño.

El parido continuo mientras Kido salia del campo cojeando, una vez alejado del terreno de juego se sentó en el suelo quitando su zapatilla y carpin para acariciar el moratón de su píe.

― Admito que Goenji es muy hábil...

Susurró acariciando esa zona, pero como era normal se hizo daño mirando el suelo mientras muerde su labio inferior. Sin esperarlo en ese momento una bolsa con hielos se colocó en su moratón. Sorprendido levantó la mirada para ver quien era, como no, era Haruna quien no le miraba, solo miraba su pierna.

― Haruna, ¿que haces aquí?

― Ni siquiera yo me lo explico... cuando me dí cuenta ya tenía el botiquín en la mano. ―confesó en susurro y sin levantar la vista.

Ninguno de los hermanos dijo nada solo se quedaron en silencio mientras Haruna curaba e intentaba relajar el dolor de su hermano mayor. Tras echar el spay para relajar el musculo miró a su hermano a los ojos casi apunto de llorar. El mayor solo colocó sus prendas que quitó antes. Le miró esperando que le dijera algo, pero el solo se puso bien la zapatilla y se dio la vuelta, tras unos pasos se quedo quieto, pero ella ya no veía eso, había cerrado los ojos decepcionada y al borde de las lagrimas de nuevo.

― Jamas podría.― Hizo un largo parón haciendo que la chica levantara la mirada.― olvidarme de ti... hermana

La mirada de Haruna se iluminó viendo como su hermano se alejaba para volver a entrar al terreno de juego. No había cambiado en nada. En nada de nada, seguía siendo su hermano mayor con un sentido de la justicia inquebrantable, siempre queriendo hacer lo mejor por ella.

_Raimon_ atacaba una y otra vez, pero la defensa de Genda era imposible de romper, no tenían forma de romperla.

― Es una verdadera lastima, pero puede usarla mi barrera la veces que yo quiera.― Dice con arrogancia viendo al delantero

Goenji le miró de reojo, esa barrera tan buena ya no tenía secretos para él.

El rebote del balón le llegó a Sakiyama, que sin dudarlo le pasó a Kido el cual juro por esa pierna y por su equipo que no perdería el partido. Una vez miró a sus compañeros les dio la señal para realizar esa nueva técnica que habían creado hace poco, esa que crearon solo para lograr romper la mano fantasma de Endo.

Se trataba de técnica _pingüinos imperiales tiro doble_. Una técnica que empezaba con el silbido de Kido llamando a cinco pingüinos que aparecían en el suelo. A patear el balón los animales van junto a el envolviendo el esférico en un poder amarillo que va directo a Sakuma y Jimon quienes patean a la vez el balón para terminar de darle todo el poder a la técnica. El balón salió disparado junto a los animales que revoloteaban a su alrededor. Todo _Raimon_ miró sorprendido esa nueva técnica.

― ¡Estoy listo Kido!― Gritó Endo antes de realizar su técnica mano fantasma. Pero esta no hizo nada para detener el tiro anotando el primer gol del partido.

El arbitro hizo sonar el despertador haciendo que la primera parte acabará con _Teikoku_ adelantado en el marcador.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Los jugadores estaban reunidos alrededor de Endo, el cual estaba en el suelo siendo mirado por todos con preocupación.

― ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

― Yo... no estoy seguro...

Todos se miraron sin saber lo que significaba esas palabras. Natsumi se acercó al castaño con severidad.

― Cuando juegas fútbol te rodea un brillo muy especial pero parece que hoy a desaparecido.

Endo ni se inmuto siguió mirando el suelo sumergido en sus pensamientos, por más que sus compañeros y entrenador intentaban descubrir que se sucedía el no dijo nada, se negaba a decir la verdad de lo sucedido. Goenji le miraba desde un poco más lejos molesto y confundido.

― Ey, Goenji.― Le pega una botella en su mejilla asiendo que se aleje a notar el frío. ―Tienes que reponer fuerzas. ¿que aremos sin nuestro delantero estrella?

― Entonces me llevo esto enano.― Le sonríe burlón quitandole la botella para beber él.

El moreno miró al más alto antes de encogerse de hombros.

― Como quieras Someoka.― Se miraron a los ojos retándose.

Kazemaru no podía saber si Endo estaría bien para proteger la portería durante toda la segunda parte, por lo que miró a sus demás compañeros de la defensa, sin decir nada todos llegaron a la mismo conclusión: había que ayudar a su capitán.

Por otro lado _Teikoku_ también tenía sus problemas con su capitán, su única técnica que había desintegrado la mano fantasma suponía mucha carga en la pierna que Kido se lección. No estaban seguros de que pudiera volver a repetir el tiro sin lastimar del todo su pierna. Genda actuó como capitán y les dio una ordenes a sus compañeros de que le siguieran en todo momento para ayudarle si hacía falta.

El encuentro volvió a comenzar con el ataque de Kido y sus compañeros, colgó el balón para que sus compañero lo atrapara y pudieran anotar un gol mas poniéndole aun más difícil ganar a _Raimon_. Endo se preparó para detener cualquier tiro, pero Kazemaru se colocó en medio impidiendo que él pudiera hacer algo. Atónito e impotente comenzó a ver como sus compañeros uno tras otros se llevaba un balonazo. Un ultimo golpe se llevo Kurimatsu en la cara antes de que el balón saliera rebotado y _Teikoku _pusiera usar una de sus técnicas: Zona mortal. El balón pasó por medio de todos los jugadores de _Raimon_ pero ninguno pudo hacer nada. Endo se lanzó para detener el disparo pero antes de que ni siquiera pudiera rozar el balón Domon se lanzó para recibir el el golpe, con la mala suerte que fue en la cara.

El partido desde ese momento comenzó a mejorar. Y todo fue por Domon y Goenji. Goenji se harto, no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más, sabía que Endo no era así, y que podía dar mucho más en ese partido. No tenía ni idea de que le pasaba, pero eso no importaba, ahora solo tendría que concentrarse en ganar.

Endo volvió hacer el de siempre, el capitán enérgico cabeza hueca. Cada tiro que le lanzaba lo detuvo, y ahora que sabían que la portería estaría a salvo todos se encargaron de volver a sus cometidos. Con el rebote de ese balón Someoka y Goenji realizaron su técnica, solo que de un modo un pequeño cambio. Para romper la tecnica del Muro Luminoso, solo debían rematar directamente contra él, aun que fuera indestructible con los tiros a distancia con uno a escasos metros era la cosa más débil del mundo. Raimon anotó su primer gol empatando con _Teikoku_.

__**Ese partido contra **__**Teikoku**__**... fue genial... como ya e dicho no se cuantas veces, lo recuerdo muy bien. Las ganas, el entusiasmo, la lucha de los dos equipos por ganar... eso era fútbol... ese fútbol que tanto amo yo y mis demás compañeros, por no hablar de **__**Teikoku**__**. Con cada jugada el vello se me ponía de punta, me moría por entrar a jugar con ellos. Pero haber quien era el listo en decirle al entrenador Hibiki que me dejara entrar, jaja. No... era mejor verlo desde la banca, no habría sido bueno romper ese ritmo de juego.**__

__**El final del encuentro quedo con nuestra victoria, y que victoria. Kido, Sakuma y Jimon volvieron a realizar el **__**Pingüinos Imperiales**__**. Pero Endo no se echo atrás, sacó toda su fuerza, todo ese coraje que tanto me gusta del capitán y acabo deteniendo el disparo. Recuerdo que no pude seguir sentada en la baca, me levante animada para ver mejor a Endo con una sonrisa. Lanzó el balón y entre todos subieron el balón para quedar frente a la portería de Genda. Kabeyama y Geonji harían el **__**Gol Relámpago**_**, pero de la nada apareció Endo,**___** rematando junto a Goenji mezclando sus técnica **__**Gol Relámpago **__**y **__**Gol uno**_**.**___** El pitido final de nuestra primera final acabó sonando dándonos por vencedores. Esa felicidad que todos sentíamos... esa felicidad y entusiasmos que sentí... no sabía que volvería a perderla más adelante.**__

_**Continuara...**_

/Como se acerca navidad tengo pensado hacer un capitulo extra que subiré en 24 de Diciembre, claramente no sera aquí, si no en otra nueva historia como OVA. Ahora aquí viene el porque informar y no hacerlo sorpresa. La cosa es que quiero que ustedes participen en esto, ¿y cómo lo ara,? Muy fácil. Yo les daré el titulo de este nuevo OVA y ustedes me dirán que podría pasar. es decir si por ejemplo el titulo fuera. "la primera vez que me enamoré" ustedes deberían proponer que hizo tal personaje para hacer que se enamoraran. ¿Se entiende? Bueno si no me preguntan por MP y yo les respondo. ^,^ (Si no quieren no es necesario que contesten a esto.)

Titulo: "Nuestra primera no cita"

Recordatorio: Recuerden que todo sucede en invierno de Japón, es decir que hace frío, no me digan que fueron a la playa o esas cosas jajaja./


	15. Capitulo 14

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 14**__

Todo el estadio estaba vacío, solo quedaban los papeles del confeti a selebrar la victoria de _Raimon_, y capitanes de ambos equipo. Ambos hablan situados en el centro del terreno siendo iluminados solamente por un gran foco sobre ellos.

― Oye... ¿cómo sigue tú píe?

Kido miro su piernas moviendo su tobillo y haciendo presión para comprobar el estado de esta.

― Todo bien.

― ¡Ya veo! Me da mucho gusto.―Dijo con sinceridad el capitán de _Raimon_.

― Ahora jugaras en nivel nacional.

― Si, y nos esforzaremos en el torneo por ustedes.

Le miró extrañado, ¿eliminados? Parece que Endo no conoce las reglas. Las reglas del torneo estipulan que el ganador del año pasado pasa a la ronda final aunque no llegue a clasificarse. Se volverán a ver las caras, y como hoy: ninguno dará su brazo a torcer.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Los dos amigos habían vuelto a encontrarse y tenían mucho que contar. Aun que el delantero estaba agotado por el partido no quiso volver a casa una vez llegaron a Tonw Inazuma. Los dos caminaban al lado, escuchando los relatos del otro, disfrutando de sus momentos felices, y preocupándose por sus momentos malos.

― Dios...―Fue lo único que logró salir de sus labios.― N-no sabía que tenías una hermana... ¿de verdad que esta bien que yo...?― Susurró según se iban acercando a la entrada del hospital.

― No te preocupes... A Yuuka le gustan las visitas.

El de cabello oscuro solo asintió dejándose llevar por el delantero hasta la habitación de la pequeña. Entro tras el moreno mirando sorprendida y preocupada a la pequeña a verla conectada a tantos claves.

― Ya regresé Yuuka...―Saludo su hermano mayor cambiando las flores ya casi marchitas por otras que había comprado de camino.― Es Rosenthal... La amiga de la que te platique.

La nombrada miró sorprendida a su amigo y luego a la pequeña. Nunca había tenido a un familiar en coma, del coma solo sabía lo que había salido en las películas o series, allí los médicos recomendaban hablarle al paciente. Cuando el chico comenzó a contar que habían ganado se animó hablar ella.

―Hola Yuuka. Tu hermano no te esta contado toda la verdad. Estuvo genial, fantástico. Aun se me pone el bello de punto a recordar todas sus jugadas.― Sonríe colocándose tras el chico con una mano en su hombro, llega ya que él esta sentado en un taburete bajo.― Cuando te recuperes iremos a jugar los tres. Incluso le pediremos a Haruna que nos deje la grabación para ver el partido, ¿si?

No pudo evitar mirarle de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba: _Te lo dije Yuuka. Rosen es genial... siempre tan positiva_.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Frente a la entrada del barrio de tienda había un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro que casi parecía un castaño muy claro. Sus ojos eran tapados por los dos mechones que bajan por su rostro, contándose en cruz a llegar a su nariz. Casi parecía que su frondosa barba se juntaban con los mechones del flequillo. Con seriedad y en silencio miraba la entrada de ese lugar. El sonido de un periódico siendo arrastrado por el viento llamó su atención, miró el suelo encontrado el papel abierto por la noticia de la victoria de _Raimon_ junto a las foto de los jóvenes y entrenador con el trofeo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Al día siguiente de ganar a la _Teikoku_ el entrenador Hibiki cerro su restaurante para dejarlo solo para sus jugadores, ese día podrían comer hasta reventar, invitaba la casa. Todos festejaban y comían entre risas

― ¡Lo logramos! ― gritaron todos a la vez. Quien sabe cuantas veces lo habían gritado desde que llegaron, uno ya pierde hasta la cuenta de eso.

Endo tras la barra ayudaba al entrenador, mientras él preparaba la comida el castaño lo iba sirviendo a sus compañeros. Los pedidos iban y venían, casi el pobre Hibiki no iba a dar a basto. Incluso la comida comenzado a escasear. Domon y Natsumi había pedido otra ración de empanadillas, pero solo había para uno. Domon dejo que ellas se la quedo y la mirada que el echo Natsumi pudo haberle matado si fuera posible, el silencio inundo el lugar hasta que sonrió y afirmo que no le importaba que la llamara así, pero no debían de olvidad que todo lo que ella dijera sería como si el presidente escolar lo hubiera dicho.

― Entonces dime, ¿Qué clase de palabras les diría el presidente a estos jóvenes?― dijo divertido el entrenador mirando a la castaña.

Esta volvió a su seriedad antes de ponerse de píe y mirar a todos para comenzar hablar:

― Que el club de fútbol se ha encargado de poner en alto el orgullo de la escuela _Raimon_. Les pido que se concentren para llegar a la final.

Antes esas palabras todos asintieron serios y con decisión, pensaban llegar hacer los mejores y ganar este torneo. Endo se acerco a ella diciendo que no tenían porque preocuparse, pensaban dar todo costara el esfuerzo que costaran, llegarían a la final y la jugarían de nuevo contra _Teikoku_ y les volverían a ganar. Claro que si.

― Pase lo que pase ganaremos las nacionales.― Alzaron todos su puño repitiendo tras Endo

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El color naranja del atardecer comenzaba a llenar el cielo de Inazuma. Los dos amigos de la infancia caminaban al lado con el cachorro unos pasos por delante. Ya no era Ren, solo Rosenthal. Le miró con una sonrisa mientras le contaba con pocas palabras lo que habían acabado haciendo en el local del entrenador.

― Aaah, que envidia.― Le sonrío antes de volver su vita al frente.― Me habría gustado ir, pero no tenía ninguna escusa que darle a mis papas... bueno, la siguiente sera. ―Volvió a sonreír.

Goenji le miraba de reojo, su rostro mostraba seriedad pero en verdad estaba feliz. Habían crecido y no pasaban las horas jugando como cuando eran niños, pero caminar a su lado y charla le encantaba, solo estaban hablando, paseando con Dabo. No hacían nada del otro mundo, pero le encantaba, sobretodo ver esa sonrisa, era tan linda... ¡ESPERA! ¿¡QUÉ!? Con ese pensamiento se quedo paralizado por unos segundos, ¿por qué pensaba en eso? Solo era su amiga, nada más, ¿por qué pensaba en eso...?

― ¡Oye! ¡Goeni! ¡No te quedes atrás!― Le llama estando más adelante mientras levanta la mano junto a una pared de hormigón más grande que ella, tras esta un terreno sin nada la cual era perfecta para jugar.

Asintió caminado más deprisa intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Todos se habían marchado y solo quedaba el entrenador y Endo en el restaurante, entre los dos limpiaban todo. Tras pasar un agradable comida todos juntos se quedaron hasta tarde jugando algunos juegos de cartas, o de entrelazar palabras. Mientras limpiaban alguien entro, Hibiki le decía que estaban cerrados, pero ese hombre de cabello rubio, casi un castaño muy claro se quedo ahí, cerrando la puerta y con él dentro. El dueño giro para verle pero no podía creer que fuera él...

― Fukichima...

Endo miró a su entrenador confundido y de nuevo al recién llegado. ¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿De que le conocía el entrenador?...

― Veo que aun no me has olvidado.― Dijo el hombre con su voz profunda.

―La verdad es que acabo de recordarte ahora que te vuelvo a ver.

― No has cambiado en nada. Escuche hace poco que la escuela _Raimon_ venció a _Teikoku_, no sé porque, pero me dio ansia de verte.

El hombre, tras cerrar la puerta se sentó en unos de los asientos mientras los otros dos le miraban . Endo miraba al hombre con la boca entre abierta, por algún motivo no podía quitar la sorpresa de su rostro. ¿Tan raro era que el entrenador tuviera un amigo?

― Ya veo... mira, él es el capitán del equipo fútbol. Su nombre es Endo Mamoru― Dijo el de vestimentas moradas para presentar al menor.

― ¿Ah?... ¿Dijiste Endo?― Se sorprendió, y aun que no se podía confirmar por su expresión su voz lo dijo todo.― No me digas que es el hijo de Daisuke.

― No, es su nieto.

―Ah, ya veo... con que es su nieto...― Susurró.

El capitán del_ Raimon_ actual no aguantaba más, quería saber quien era ese hombre y por qué conocía sobre su abuelo. Aun que ahora lo que lo pensaba... si conoce al entrenador y a su abuelo... ¡Solo puede ser!

― Sí, es uno de los legendarios **Súper Once.**

Endo sonrió como nunca. ¿Enserio? Un **Súper Once** frente a él, ¿esto era un sueño? Si era así no quería despertar. Con esa gran sonrisa se acerco al hombre, sin borrarla.

― ¡Genial, lo sabía! Desde que me hablaron de ustedes y de mi abuelo comencé a admirarlos muchisimo.― Dijo ilusionado.― ¡Quiero ser como los legendarios** Súper Once**!

― ¿Los legendario?

― Si. Eran sumamente fuertes, u también invencibles. ¡Cielos es increíble queremos ser como ustedes!

― Entonces... ¿conoce la tragedia que sufrieron los **Súper Once**?

Esas palabras hicieron que Endo dejara su entusiasmo para ponerse más serio y recordar las palabras del detective cuando le contó que el entrenador había sido el portero del legendario de los **Súper Once, **y sobre esa tragedia. La tragedia que hizo que todos dejarán el equipo y el fútbol. Cuando se encaminaban al estadio para jugar la final del torneo contra la _Teikoku_ su autobús sufrió un accidente el cual no le permitiría llegar al estadio, pero ellos no pensaban rendirse, no, nunca lo harían, eran los **Súper Once **y pensaban llegar al estadio aun que tuvieran que arrastrarse para ello, pero... todo su esfuerzo fue echado a la basura. Cuando llegaron le confirmaron que habían recibido una llamada de que se retiraban dando victorioso a _Teikoku_, la cual siguió ganando por cuarenta años consecutivo, hasta que llegó el nuevo _Raimon_.

― Por supuesto. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que los **Súper Once** eran un equipo muy fuerte. Si no hubiera sucedido ese accidente seguramente habían llegado lejos. Nosotros queremos volvernos más fuertes. ¡Al igual que los **Súper Once**!― Su tono de voz iba aumentado poco a poco, hablar sobre ellos le levantaba mucho la moral.

― Creo que fue un error el haber venido.

Ante la mirada sorprendida y severa de Endo y Hiibiki el antiguo jugador de los **Súper Once **se levanto para salir sin decir ni una sola palabra. Ese accidente le había dejado marcado, y no solo a él, todos los jugadores de ese equipo quedaron marcador, pero si Hibiki había conseguido superarlo y ser su entrenador, por que el resto no podía. ¡Eso es! Un partido, con un partido demostrarán de lo que son capaces, y se podrán enfrentar al equipo que más admiran, y sobre todas esas cosas lo más importante. ¡Intentarán hacer que dejen de ser marcador! No pudo aguantar esa idea y Endo fue detrás de Fukichima junto al entrenador para convencerlo de jugar. Al final lo hicieron y se programó un partido de entrenamiento en la rivera en la mañana.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Tal y como dijo el entrenado esa mañana todos se reunieron en la rivera para jugar. Endo estaba tan feliz y emocionado que el mismo fue el que decidió llamar a todos sus compañeros y contárselo. El arbitro sería el detective, el cual estaba encantado de serlo, volver a ver en acción a los legendarios **Súper once** no se podía ver todos los días. _Raimon_ se quedo a un lado del campo viendo a los seis jugadores que había por ahora en el campo, todos estaban impresionados e ilusionados por jugar contra ellos.

― Esto parece un sueño, vamos a jugar fútbol con los **Súper Once.**

― Después de cuarenta años la leyenda surge.

Todos estaban ilusionados e impacientes por comenzar el partido.

Por el otro lado del campo se encontraban los mayores calentando, las sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios, volver a recordar todos los buenos momento de hace cuarenta años le hacía estar así, los legendario** Súper Once** pensaba demostrale lo que era bueno a estos chavales.

― Esto me recuerda mucho cuando jugábamos.

― Espero no perder contra unos estudiantes de secundaria.

― Ya quiero patear, bueno me refiero al balón jajaja.

Poco después llegaron los demás, que justo eran personas muy típicas de Town Inazuma, al sr. Sugata el profesor de civismo, también el dueño de la tienda de ropa, el sr. Kamimura, el dueño la barbería, estos y como la gran mayoría era personas que siempre veían muy a menudo por este barrió, aun quedaba el ultimo jugador, el que veían por más tiempo.

― Buenos días chicos.

Saludo Natsumi llegando con su mayordomo el cual sostenía su sombrilla. Este la aparto para cerrarla y con una sonrisa le hablo a la joven.

― Señorita, hoy quiero pedirme el día libre

Ante la mirada sorprendida y extrañada de la castaña le entrego la sombrilla, hizo una reverencia y con unos rápidos movimientos se quito el traje para dejar ver la equipasión que llevaban todos los demás. Beturan, el mayordomo que seguía a todas parte a Natsumi, él también había sido un legendario **Súper Once. **

― Esto si que no me lo esperaba...― susurró Ren mirando al hombre recién cambiado.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Miraba su laptop sería, intentando encontrar algo en esos documentos que ayudarán a su cliente a salir del apuro, pero los muy bastardo tenían todo bien atado, no había por donde cogerlos. Cerro los ojos y con las yemas de sus dedos frota sus ojos intentando relajarlos. Suspira y toma su taza para tomar un sorbo de café mientras mira al frente pensativa.

― ¿Qué debería de hacer?― Susurró cerrando los ojos.

Dabo paseaba por la casa impaciente, Rosen había salido y aun no le había sacado a su paseo habitual, y él no podía más, quería salir a soltar todo y a correr. Agarró con los dientes la correa y bajo las escaleras para acercarse a Andre dejando la correa a su lado mientras le miraba a los ojos con una mirada suplicante. "_por favor... por favor, sacame..._". Rogaba con la mirada agachando las orejas. La mujer le miró y no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazarle con fuerza. Llegaba hacer tan lindo.

―Esta bien, esta bien. Vallamos a dar un pase, seguro que nos viene bien a ambos.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El partido iba a comenzar, todos estaban listo, cada uno a un lado del campo, _Raimon_ miraba a los mayores con ganas de ver como jugaban y nervioso por saber si podrían contra todo ese poder tan legendario del que tanto habían escuchado y del que tanto habían soñado llegar a alcanzar.

― Amigos, jugaremos como si este fuera nuestro ultimo partido de nuestra vida.

Un grito de animo justo antes del pitido inicial sonó en aquella cancha. Los primero en sacar sería el **Súper Once, **Hildan, a recibir el pase de dispuso a chutar.

― ¡Observen bien esto chiquillos! Este es el fútbol de los legendarios **Súper Once**.

Sus palabras trasmitía fuerza, incluso mucha confianza, por no hablar que iba a chutar desde el centro del campo. ¡Ese chut tiene que ser el mejor del mundo!... ojalá hubiera sido eso... Aun que todos esperaban el mejor tiro de la historia todo acabo en una parada mal dada haciendo que el balón ni se moviera un centímetro y el adulto en el suelo. La cara de todos cambio enseguida. Qué había sido eso, ¿y la grandeza de los legendarios **Súper Once**?

Los chicos no quisieron perder tiempo y se lanzaron al ataque, esto podía ser para que pudieran anotar y así no quedarán tan mal... ¡les van a demostrar que pueden jugar con todo sin problema! Handa consiguió el balón y comenzó a correr con Matsuno a la espalda y Goenji adelantándose por la banda, en el momento justo un pase. Sin que el defensa a su lado se lo impidiera chuto a puerta con fuerza, un tiro directo a puerta, puede que hubiera sido sencillo para el entrenador, pero Beturan intentó despejar de cabeza, pero más que despejar dejo que fuera a entrar en la portería a no darle bien.

― Esto... esto es peor que un partido "_casados vs solteros_". ―piensa Ren viendo a lo lejos a los mayores decepcionado.

El partido continuó, y lo que se suponía que tenía que haber sido un partido de leyenda se estaba convirtiendo en un partido desastroso y vergonzoso. ¿Cómo unos jugadores tan buenos habían llegado a eso? Era... era como si ya no quisieran jugar, como si el fútbol hubiera perdido todo el sentido para ellos, como si dar patadas al balón solo que haya quedado en eso. Que importaba los sentimientos que trasminan entre ellos a chutar... todo eso se había perdido, el legendario **Súper Once **se había convertido en un recuerdo, solo un recuerdo escrito en unos cuadernos...

―¿Con que ellos son los legendarios **Súper Once**? ―Susurró Endo viendo a todos los del terreno de juego. Soltó la pelota pateó para continuar con el partido.

― Dudo que este juego valga de practica. ―Dijo el entrenador desde el otro extremo decepcionado.

Un nuevo disparo, esta vez de los **Súper Once**, esta vez de ese señor de cabello largo y lentes oscuras. Su disparo, aun que iba con fuerza y a la escuadra no fue ningún problema para el joven portero.

― Somos un fracaso, ¿no?

― Bueno, era de esperar.

― Si, eso fue hace cuarenta años.

Los jugadores volvían a sus puestos mientras se quejaban.

― Oye Endo, ¿estas seguro que esta personas son tan impresionante como decías?― Ren se acerco al nombrado dudoso.

El castaño no contesto, solo miró al frente viendo como todos sus sueños con los **Súper Once** se rompían ante sus ojos.

― Supongo que te diste cuenta. Los legendarios **Súper Once** ya no existen en este mundo.

Fukuchima se acercó a Endo para volver a dejarle claro que ese legendario equipo del que no paraba de hablar el otro día había desaparecido. Pero estaba claro que el castaño no pensaba rendirse.

― Lo siento, pero es un pretexto. ¿Por qué no juegan como lo hacían antes? Están jugando sin entusiasmo, ¡se supone que ustedes amaban el fútbol soccer! ¿Acaso no le da vergüenza?

¿Cómo?... ¿estaba hablando en serio? Esa mirada tan serias y las palabras de Endo le hicieron sorprenderse, pero claro... solo eran ilusiones de un niño, ellos ya no eran los legendario** Súper Once**.

No solo los jugadores estaban decepcionados, si no que también todos los que estaban allí viendo el partido, las gerente, suplentes, el detective y el presidente de la junta. Todos y cada uno de ellos notaban que todo esto era una perdida de tiempo.

El partido continuó, esta vez estaba Goenji con el balón, aun que tres jugadores intentaron detenerle fue mucho más ágil y consiguió disparar a puerta. Su disparó fue despejado por Hibiki, Fukuchima despejo, pero Someoka consiguió darle con la cabeza devolviendole el balón a Goenji para que pueda volver a chutar.

― Fukichima, ya ¡detenlo!

El nombrado se poso frente al pelicrema para intentar robarle el balón, pero como todos esperaban iba a pasarle, aun que esta jugada nadie se la esperaba esperaba. Goenji hizo unos movimientos con las piernas dejando el balón en el mejor lado para poder darle con la parte trasera de su zapatilla dándole un pase a Ren quien llega por detrás a gran velocidad chutando con fuerza adelante y alto para que el delantero pueda chutar con su técnica_ Tornado De Fuego_. El gol era asegurado. Tras marcar Goenji camino de vuelta a su puerto pasando cerca de Ren.

― Que desperdicio... bueno, al menos sabemos que podemos usarlo en un partido.― Susurra el de cabello más oscuro mirando a los mayores.

― Dejalo...― Susurró deteniéndose para mirar como el gran mito se rompía antes los ojos de todos.

Fukichima y todos los demás lo tenían asumido, nunca, pero que nunca consiguieran volver a sus mejores años... ¡Pero esto no acaba aquí! Hibiki comenzaba hartarse de que sus antiguos compañeros no se esforzaran.

― ¡Oye, ustedes! ¿Qué clase de partido es este? Nosotros somos los legendarios **Súper Once**. Y precisamente aquí mismo tenemos unos niños que ganaron gracias a esa increíble leyenda.

Le regaño el entrenador haciendo que a todos le subiera un poco el animo a todos, pero al que más a Endo.

―Y nosotros tenemos la responsabilidad de mantener sus sueño vivo. Hay que respondeles como se debe, como los verdadero **SÚPER ONCE**.

Los autenticos... **Súper once **¿cómo han podido ser tan estúpidos? Como si un rayo hubiera caído a su lado todos comenzaron a recordar esos años, ese año en el que fueron una leyenda, donde podían con todo y ser los mejores era su único pensamiento.

― Nosotros... somos...

― Los increíbles.

― E invencibles.

― **Súper Once**

Gritaron entre todos como nunca, volvían a tener esa energía que rebosaba en su juventud. Por fin despertaba la leyenda.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Dabo caminaba con una exploración feliz con la lengua fuera, miró a la mujer que sostenía su correa, ladró y camino más rápido tirando un poco de ella. La mujer solo sonrío dejando que el pequeño le guiara pasando por un puente sobre una cancha de fútbol, en la cual se disputaba un partido. Sostuvo con fuerza la correa del perro para acercarse a la baranda mirando el partido, esto le había encantado a su hija... una lastima que ella no estuviera, este partido esta en su mejor momento, las jugadas eran increíbles, ambos equipos daban todo, y eso que uno de los equipo eran hombre de por lo menos unos cincuenta años.

― ¡Ren! ¡Detenlo!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe a ver a ese chico de cabello negro, era... tan idéntico. Las palabras que su hija le dijo aquella noche resonaban por su cabeza. "**No puedo ahora, pero si sacas a pasear a Dabo podrás verlo. Es cerca de la escuela, en el puente que tiene los relámpagos**". Esto... esto era a lo que se refería..

― ¡Someoka!― Gritó el de ojos castaño tras robar el balón con una segada dando el pase aun en el suelo, su torpeza nunca se ira.

Someoka chuto con su _Impacto Dragón_, pero el entrenador no le esperaba con las manos vacías, la _Mano Fantasma original_ le esperaba para detener su disparo como si se tratase de un disparo normal y corriente. Esa técnica hizo que Endo se animará mucho más, ver la autentica _Mano Fantasma_ era impresionante.

― Deprisa Fukuchima, es hora de demostrarle tú técnica.― Dijo el entrenador lanzando el balón alto para que los dos pudieran recibir el balón.

Fukuchima como Hildan se lanzaron a por el balón, uno desde cada dirección para chutar el balón hacía arriba saltando ellos después para volver a chutar, ahora cada uno a un lado, el de cabello largo desde abajo como una chilena, y el otro desde arriba. Del balón salieron como unas alas de fuego que impulsaron al balón contra la portería de _Raimon_. Endo se estiro para intentar detenerlo, pero estaba tan pendiente de la técnica, que ni tiempo le dio a sacar su propia técnica haciendo que anotarán gol, aun que nadie podría a segurar que si hubiera usado una técnica hubiera podido detenerlo. Ahora estaba claro que los **Súper Once** había renacido.

― Increíble, ¿cuál era esa técnica?― Se preguntó a si mismo antes de caer que le había parecido haberla visto en su cuaderno.

Agarro el balón y se acerco al arbitro pidiendo un tiempo fuera, vale, es fútbol y no existe esa cosa, peeeeero... vamos, qué es más importante, ¿seguir con el partido o poder ver esa nueva técnica para aprender hacerla? Obviamente las dos, asique por unos segundos de parada no pasa nada. Todos los jugadores de _Raimon_ se reunieron alrededor de Endo para ver que era lo que tenía que mostrarles. Era las paginas del cuaderno de su abuelo, en ellas se describía, en su manera tan espacial, como realizar la _Veleta De Fueg_o. Mientras que todos debatían quien realizaría esa técnica Sombra se encontraba alejado de los demás, sentado en la banca sin relacionarse con los demás. Fukuchima se dio cuenta de esto y se acerco al chico para descubrir el motivo de eso.

― Oye Chiquillo, ¿por qué no estas con ellos?

― Yo siempre estoy en la banca. ―Dijo con su voz tranquila con cierto toque de tristeza.― No me involucro en las técnicas especiales. No llamo la atención.

El hombre se sentó a su lado tras escucharle, no podía seguir pensado así. Estaba equivocado, todos los jugadores del equipo son especiales, y todos acaban teniendo su momento, más tarde o más temprano todos brillan y acaban saliendo de las sombras para que todos le vean.

__** Recuerdo que después de separarnos, cuando ya sabíamos que esa técnica la harían Goenji y Kazemaru, escuche un ladrido, levante la mirada y vi a mi madre... jaja... ahora me río, pero en ese momento pensé que se me pararía el corazón del susto. Pero enseguida recordé que fui yo quien le dijo que fuera, que viera con sus propios ojos que hacía. Recuerdo mirar sus ojos desde lo lejos, deseaba gritarle: "**__**Seguiré jugando digas lo que digas**_**"**___** Jaja, había estado tan fuera de lugar, por eso decidí decírselo con la mirada y mi forma de jugar lo poco que quedaba de practica. **__

__**Cuando el capitán nos enseño la técnica y se la vimos a los **___**Súper Once**___** parecía tan fácil... pero si no hubiera sido por Sombra nunca habíamos encontrado el tuco. La técnica solo funcionaba cuando los dos jugadores pateaban a la vez e igualaban su velocidad. Gracias a Sombra teníamos una nueva técnica para comenzar las nacionales en poco tiempo.**__

__** Ese día fue genial, conocimos al legendario equipo al que queríamos llegar a igualar algún año, y... por fin mi madre lo había visto, había visto lo mucho que me gustaba el fútbol, como estaba dando todo para poder jugar de nuevo, y ahora no pensaba volver atrás. Uf... ¿por qué no me rendí cuando aun tenía oportunidad?**__

__**Continuará...**__


	16. Capitulo 15

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 15**__

__**Nunca llegué a esperar esa reacción por parte de mi mamá... no me dijo nada, solo hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Tras el partidos fuimos a comer al restaurante del entrenador, principal mente por hambre y después para celebrar que Kazemaru y Shuuya-kun habían logrado completar la **__Veleta De Fuego_._

__**Cuando regrese a casa mi papá aun no había vuelto del trabajo y mi madre estaba en el salón, seguro que con su trabajo, por la cara que tenía... Me acerque a ella, dije "**___**Ya regresé**___**" ella solo me sonrío y contesto como siempre. No tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No, no os asustéis, nunca me delataría, pero el silencio tiene un precio, como toda mamá que se precie tiene las mismas demandas: limpiar mi cuarto y sacar buenas notas.**__

Un día de entrenamiento empezaba, y esta vez lo hacían en la secundaria. Como por milésima vez volvían hacer la V_eleta De Fuego_. Cada vez que lo hacían mas impresionante se hacía, por no hablar de su poder.

― ¡Bien! ¡Así es como se hace!

― Un intento más.― Ordeno el entrenador con su tono serio de siempre.

Ren asintió y le dio un pase a Kazemaru, quien estaba preparado para recibirlo en la banda y correr al centro a la misma velocidad y distancia que el delantero. Ambos se miraron y con solo eso ya sabían que era el momento de elevar el balón para para chutar a la vez, volviendo hacer la Veleta De Fuego perfecto.

― ¡Increíble! Que sincronizasión― Dijo Endo antes de mirar a Someoka.

― Si capitán, pero el _Tornado Dragón_ no se quedará atrás.

Volvían anotar, una y otra vez. Cuando ya parecía que estaba perfecta Endo llamo a Sombra, el cual estaba tras la portería, en la parte de la entrada del edificio para poder controlar si lo hacían bien. Como respuesta solo levanto el pulgar en afirmativa. Estaba siendo perfecto. Todos estaban emocionados, cada vez que les veía realizar la técnica le encantaba, era genial. Todos sonreían, el estar preparado para el torneo se lo merecía. Antes de que pudieran realizar otra vez la técnica o ya entrenar todos, la limusina de los _Raimon_ se paraba muy cerca de la cancha y de ella salía en presidente llamando la atención de todos.

― Oye, ¿conoces a ese señor?― Preguntó Domon acercándose a Someoka.

― Ni idea...― Le contestó el chico de extraña marca en el cuello caminando a su lado.

― Oye, vosotros, más respeto, es el presidente de la escuela, en pocas palabras: el padre de Natsumi.― Les regaño el más alto. Los dos amigos se miraron y encogieron de hombros.

― Lo sé, pero recuerda que soy nuevo en esta escuela, y por eso no se nada al respeto.― Contesto Domon por los dos.

Por una orden del entrenador, y porque el presidente quería hablar con ellos, todos los jugadores se pusieron en fila frente al presiente esperando oír todo.

― Jóvenes, los felicito porque participaran en las nacionales.

― ¡Muchas gracias!

El presidente se giro un poco para ver al entrenador y hablar con él. Le contaba la sorpresa que fue enterrarse que el entrenador había sido uno de los miembros del legendario **Súper Once.** Volvió a mirar a los chicos y le agradeció que gracias a ellos el torneo Fútbol Frontera había recuperado su prestigio, Y esperaba ver partidos tan emocionante como los que habían tenido hasta ahora. Aun que este no era el único motivo de su visita, había oído que su sede estaba vieja y casi en ruinas. Para no estarlo, era la que usaban los **Súper Once** en sus tiempo. Entraron a dentro y el entrenador les demostró que eso era cierto gracias a los garabatos que aun quedaban por ahí.

― Cielos no me había dado cuenta...

― Es verdad, nosotros siempre usamos esta sede.

― Vivían en las sombra, como yo.

Endo comenzó a sonreír, estaba claro que el garabato que había encontrado él tenía que ser la de su abuelo. "ESTO VA... ¡KABUUM ¡BARUUUUN! ¡ZUBUUUN!". Sí, estaba claro que la había escrito él, nadie más se sabe expresar de ese modo tan... especial. Hibiki miraba todo con un pequeño aire de nostalgia, todo estaba como lo dejaron, que recuerdo.

― Cada uno de estos objetos representa la esencia de los **Súper Once**― Dijo el presidente antes de agarrar uno de los balones.― Puedo percibir el sudor y sangre que dejaron aquí.

Todos seguían mirando los garabatos. Todo este tiempo allí metidos y nadie se fijo en ellas... Los **Súper Once** esta bien gravado en su fútbol, y comenzando desde el lugar que se reúnen. Todo esto comenzaba a tornarse algo impresionante y algo de sentimiento en cada jugador. Pensar que han estado en el mismo sitio que ellos, que los jugadores a los que aspiran llegar... a cualquiera le pondría el bello de punta. Los golpes de un balón sacaron de ese trance a los jugadores para voltearse y ver como el presidente comenzaba a dar unos toques al balón, sin mucha habilidad, pero se le daba bien.

― ¿Verdad que no lo hago nada mal? Aun que lo duden des joven me a gustado el fútbol soccer― Mientras hablaba se distrajo, y el balón se le fue a un los lados siéndole imposible controlar el balón haciendo que le dirá en la cara al capitán del equipo.― Yo... lo lamento― volvió a dejar el balón en su sitio y se giro para hablar con todos.― por cierto, Es probable que nuevos jugadores quieran entrar en el equipo, y este lugar es muy pequeño para el club, ¿no lo creen?

― Bueno ahora que lo dice...

― Se que este lugar esta lleno de recuerdos, pero no podemos aferrarnos a este viejo almacén, niños. Me gustaría darles una nueva sede, díganme, ¿qué opinan? Sera un obsequio de mi parte por haber llegado a las finales, considérenlo como el regreso triunfal del club.

_**La idea que el presidente nos dio era buena, hasta yo pensé más de una vez que se nos acabaría cayendo encima, o si había una fuerte tormenta a llegar nos encontraríamos con todo por los suelos. Pero aun así... deshacerse de todos los recuerdos.. sería muy duro. No estuve en ese tiempo, pero ahora si sé por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Endo, Handa, Someoka y Aki para comenzar a montar el equipo su primer año de escuela, también todo lo que sufrieron a no poder entrenar y solo ser siete jugadores... en ese momento estaba con todos, una nueva sede sería lo mejor. Pero ahora, con todo lo que sé... hizo bien el cabeza de balón en renunciar la oferta del presidente.**_

― No lo necesitamos, así estamos bien. En este viejo almacén pasamos por momentos muy duros. Fue testigo de muchas victorias de los **Súper Once**, y lo más importante es que el equipo a crecido. Esta sede representa la historia de la escuela _Raimon_. ¡Es un lugar muy importante para nosotros!

― Es probable que Endo tenga razón. ―Dijo Someoka.

― En esta sede sera donde coloquemos el trofeo cuando ganemos las nacionales.

― Si, es una excelente idea.

Los comentarios a favor de quedarse en esa sede comenzaban a fluir solos, todos estaban tan emocionados y felices por las palabras del capitán que ya no les importaba estar en esa sede apunto de caerse. Ren miraba a Endo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa cariñosa que ni si quiera él se dio cuenta que estaba poniendo, le gustaba tanto oír hablar de ese modo al capitán, le hacía creer que podría con todo y cualquier cosa que se pusiera por medio. Aunque él no se dio cuenta que le miraba de ese modo otro compañero que estaba a su lado si se dio cuenta, y por algún motivo que él no lograba comprender comenzaba a molestarle.

Con los ánimos bien levantados decidieron salir corriendo para continuar con su practica, uno tras de otro salían corriendo animados por las palabras del capitán. Natsumi fue la ultima en salir, soltando un suspiro cuando lo hizo, no le agrada mucho la idea de seguir allí por más tiempo.

Los chicos corrían a la cancha, comenzando hacer animados por todos los alumnos que se asomaban por las ventanas para verles. Que el equipo haya llegado tan lejos y ganado al gran _Teikoku_ ha dado un gran prestigio y reputación al equipo, por fin tenían hinchas de verdad. De camino a su destino el equipo de atletismos pasaba por ahí en uno de sus entrenamientos habituales. Un chico de cabello rubio y piel tostada, a ver al chico peliazul, antes compañero de equipo, se acercó a él con una sonrisa.

― Hola, Kazemaru.

― Miyasaka cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Cómo van los entrenamientos?

― Excelente, ¿y tu Kazemaru? ¿Vas a practicar?― El nombrado respondió con una sonrisa.― ¿Y cuando regresaras a nuestro club?

Esa pregunta... es verdad... el solo dejo el atletismo para ayudar al equipo... por ahora ¿qué?..

Junto a su amigos fue a visitar a sus antiguos compañeros, las preguntas y alagados de ellos le incomodaba un poco, eso de que te digan que gracias a ti el equipo de fútbol esta donde esta... uf... sienta mal, y más sabiendo el gran esfuerzo que han echo todos. Como equipo.

"Cuándo tienes pensado regresar"

De nuevo esa pregunta y Kazemaru no tenía respuesta, y mucho menos tras echar unas carreras con sus antiguos compañeros. Su equipo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Un nuevo suspiro salio de su boca. Sostenía el lápiz con el labio superior haciendo un poco de preció con la parte baja de la nariz mientras jugaba con bolígrafo entre sus dedos. Los problemas de matemáticas le estaban volviendo loco, pero no había forma humana que se concentrara. Volvió a suspirar soltando ambos objetos y echándose en el respaldo de la silla comenzando a girar un poco.

― ¿Qué te sucede?

Se preguntó en un susurro. ¿Por qué la Veleta de Fuego no había fusionado las ultimas veces? Goenji estaba bien, y Kazemaru igual. Aun que... cuando volvió de hablar con su amigo de primer año... no parecía estar bien.

― ¿Qué te sucede Kazemaru?...

Volvió a susurrar antes de girar un poco más y ver el pequeño marco con la foto de su abuelo. En sus pensamientos le pidió ayuda, consejo. Ahora que se paraba a pensar en los sentimientos y secretos oculto entre sus compañeros recordó ese día, el día del partido contra _Teikoku_. ¿De qué secreto hablaron Ren y Goenji? Frustrado de tanto pensar y no encontrar respuesta comenzó a revolver su cabello con rapidez mientras soltaba un grito en susurro. Su mente no encontraba tranquilidad esa noche, que poco podía imaginar que cierto defensa tampoco lograba encontrarla.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

― Sobre la información desaparecida de los **Súper Once, **creo que Kageyama esta relacionado con eso.

Aquella noche, no solo se movían los pensamientos de dos jugadores del _Raimon_. Si no que también la investigación para acabar con la sombra que planeaba acabar con el fútbol de secundaria. Tanto el detective, como el señor _Raimon_ se encontraban en el despacho del ultimo hablando de ese tema tan importante.

― Entonces esta relacionado.

― El solía formar parte de los **Súper Once**, por lo tanto intento deshacerse de toda la información que lo involucraba.

― Entonces... como sabe que era miembro.

― Su mayordomo resultó ser uno de los primeros miembros y final mente asedio a cooperar con nosotros respondiendo algunas preguntas.

― Me parece muy bien.

― Si mis investigaciones son correctas, Kageyama era el vise presidente de la asociación de fútbol.

El presidente giro su cuerpo para ver al otro hombre en la sala, aun que lo hizo rápido y casi pareció un auto reflejo su tono a contestar fue tranquilo, como él era.

― A si es. Según tengo entendido el posé una gran obsesión por el fútbol soccer.

― Al parecer es demasiado su obsesión

Su conversación cambio al interrogatorio que le hicieron, no dijo nada interesante, y cada vez que salia el tema del fútbol su rostro se volvía escalofriante, como si odiara a alguien, o incluso algo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Kazemaru quería calmarse, desde ayer tiene un gran dilema. ¿Quienes son sus compañero de equipo? ¿Los del equipo de atletismo? O ¿los del equipo de fútbol? Ambos equipos le alegraba, ambos deporte le hacían sentir feliz, siempre le gusto correr, siempre quiso enfrentarse a los mejores del atletismos, ese era su sueño. "Era"... Y... ahora... ¿cuál era su sueño?

Aun que era muy temprano, el ya se encontraba en la cancha de la rivera, pasaba por ahí para ir a la escuela, y bueno... quiso correr un rato tras el balón y chutar a puerta, eso le podría ayudar a pensar. Puede. Aun que una voz le hizo dejar todo eso.

― ¡Kazemaru!

De nuevo Miyasaka. Ambos amigos se encontraban sentado a la orilla del río para hablar.

― Sabes amigo, ayer cuando me preguntaste si regresaría al club me dí cuenta que estaba obsesionado con el fútbol y que todo este tiempo había olvidado el atletismos.

Esas palabras alarmaron un poco al rubio, ¿qué quería decir? ¿Qué no volvería al equipo?

― Y desde entonces empecé analizar porque estoy en el club de fútbol soccer.

― Entonces no tiene caso que te quedes. Ahora tiene más jugadores, ¿no es así? Tu ya cumpliste tu misión en ese cub, Kazemaru.― Le contesto algo alterado.

― Mi misión...― Susurró apoyando sus codos en las rodillas mirando el agua.

― Por favor, regresa al club de atletismo.

― Entiendo a la perfección que debo regresar, pero... creo que aun no es el momento.

― Por qué estas tan confundido.

― Me dí cuenta que en el fútbol soccer hay casas más emocionantes que en el atletismos. Y como jugador que soy quiero volverme aun más fuerte en este deporte.

Su conversación a cabo siendo una discusión y ruegos del rubio porque volviera al equipo con él. Pero aun no estaba preparado para volver, en verdad... estaba muy cómodo en el equipo de fútbol, aun que siga teniendo dudas, eso daba igual, por ahora se quedaría con ellos, como un miembro más del los futuros **Súper Once**.

― Miyasaka, mañana comienza el torneo nacional. ¿No quieres ver el partido? Quiero que veas como juego fútbol soccer

― ¿Por qué me pides eso?

― Por favor, quiero que vayas a verme, y así decidiremos si regreso al club de atletismos.

― Si es eso lo que me pides, esta bien.

Sin muchas más palabras Miyasaka se levantó para ir a su practica de la mañana, sin llegar alejarse mucho del peliazul, Endo comenzaba acercarse a los dos, saludo al rubio pero este no le dijo nada. Se paró donde antes estaba sentado el otro chico y espero unos segundos antes de comenzar hablar.

― Ya estoy enterado.

― Pues su nombre es Miyasaka, tiene poco tiempo de haber comenzado, pero es un gran velosita.

Ambos amigos y compañeros comenzaron hablar, esta era una conversación más relajada y tranquila, no como la que acaba de tener con Miyasaka. Kazemaru prefiere sen sincero, hablar con Endo de lo que de verdad pasó en el momento que entró al equipo. Solo quería echar una mano, ayudarle, porque se notaba su desesperación, con esos entrenamientos tan locos. Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos se llenaron de fútbol, y lo que sentía era igual que cuando comenzó con el atletismo, era diversión. Endo le sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro. Decida lo que decida, el estará feliz porque le hubiera echado una mano en ese momento.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El entrenamiento lleva un tiempo comenzado y todos entrenaban con mucho animo, incluso Goenji y Kazemaru volvían a marcar con su técnica, por más veces que el entrenador les dijera de volver hacerla ellos siempre lograban anotar. Ren en mitad del campo miraba a esos dos realizar su técnica pensativo, bajo su mirada a ver su pierna derecha. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía volver a realizar su técnica? ¿Qué estaba fallando? Después de cada entrenamiento, en ese lugar "secreto" que encontró paseando con Dabo, y donde suele ir con el cachorro, practica una y mil veces todo lo que hizo para realizar la técnica por primera vez, pero era imposible, era como si su relámpago le hubiera abandonado. Agarro su pañuelo acariciando el bordado en amarillo.

― Riky... Chistian... ¿Qué falla?... ―Susurró mirando el cielo pensativo.

― ¡Canijo! ¡Cuidado!― Le gritó Someoka para avisarle de que un balón se dirigía a donde él.

―Ay...

El pelinegro había vuelto a caer al suelo, esta vez por el golpe en su cara que por su torpeza habitual. Acariciaba su rostro con gesto de dolor mientras sus compañeros que se dieron cuenta fueron rápido a ver que lo pasaba.

― Mira que eres. Si no tropiezas no es una practica, en Ren.― Bromeó Max tendiéndole una mano.

― Menudo golpe, ¿estas bien?― Esta vez era Kabeyama.

Entre cerro los ojos a recibir solo unos pocos rayos de sol en la cara, colocó su mano por delante de sus ojos para poder ver algo, el golpe le había dejado algo aturdido, más el segundo que el primero. La luz se colaba entre sus dedos, por más que movía la mano siempre los pequeños rayos llegaban a colarse y dar en sus ojos.

"_**Tú velocidad es la mayor virtud que tienes**_"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, eso era. ¡Le faltaba velocidad! SU velocidad. Ahora era rápido, pero podía llegar a más, por eso no salía su técnica. Antes solo tenía que correr desde la mitad de su campo arriba para romper la defensa y anotar, esa velocidad que acumulaba de ir de un lado a otro, esa energía que se acumulaba en sus piernas era lo que hacía que todo funcionara.

― ¡Ya lo tengo! ―Dijo animado con una enorme sonrisa levantándose del suelo de un salto con los puños cerrado.

Sus amigos le miraron confundidos y extrañados.

― Las caídas han acabado haciendo que se vuelva loco.

― Jaja... bueno... iba a pasar algún día, ¿no?― Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa Handa.

Ren miró a todos y con un leve sonrojo comenzó a reír como el castaño mientras rascaba su nuca. Les tenía que dar la razón, saltar con eso de repente era muy extraño.

__**Había recordado que me faltaba, y estaba feliz por ello. Iba a poder ser de utilidad en el equipo. Que poco podía saber en ese momento que la sonrisa se me borraría tan rápido. Natsumi revivió una llamada del mayordomo de su familia, su padre había tenido un accidente. Solo Endo y Aki fueron con ella, los demás nos quedemos preocupados en la cancha mientra intentábamos seguir entrenado. Después de tanto tiempo aun desconozco lo motivos de porque le paso aquello al señor **_**Raimon**_**, aun que con todo lo vivido puedo asegurar que Kageyama tuvo algo que ver. Mi intuición me lo dice.**__

__**Llegó el día, comenzaba la segunda fase del torneo y todos estabas ansiosos, cuántos equipos fuertes nos esperaban, cuántos misterios y sorpresas. Ya os la digo yo, nos aguardaba millones de sorpresa. Ojala nunca hubiera llegado el partido contra el **_**Kidokawa****.**_

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Estaba por comenzar el partido y los jugadores de _Raimon_ estaban en el vestuario, escuchado la información que Celia tenía que darles sobre su primer rival, el instituto _Sengoku ninja_. Por lo visto el entrador de este equipo es descendiente de ninja, y a entrenado a sus jugadores enseñándoles técnicas ninja. Bueno, Bueno, aun que esto pueda dar un poco de miedo al principio, ¿qué importa? Usen técnicas ninja, o súper técnica, el fútbol se juega como siempre, eso no afectaba en lo más mínimo.

― Oigan chicos, es hora de calentar.― Dijo Aki entrando con una sonrisa, una vez a dentro su móvil sonó dando a entender que había llegado un mensaje de Natsumi.

" _Para el equipo de la escuela_ Raimon.

_ Me disculpo por no haber cumplido mi misión como ayudante, y apoyarles en el primer partido del torneo. Pero tengo grandes esperanzas. Por favor ganen este partido. Háganlo como si fuera un orden del presidente de la escuela ."_

― ¿No esta apoyando, o es una orden? Su forma de hablar es confusa.

― Bueno... ese mensaje es típico de Natsumi Raimon, ¿no crees?.

― Muy bine, ¡les ganaremos a como de lugar! ―Gritó Endo contentó alzando el puño como siempre hacía.

Todos habían salido ya, en el túnel de vestuario solo quedaban dos personas, Endo y Kazemaru.

― Kazemaru. Quiero hablarte sobre tu amigo del club de atletismo.

― ¿Miyasaka? Probablemente el no me entienda aun que se lo explique. Por eso quiero que me vea en el campo de juego, tal vez así sí lo comprenda.

Endo se sorprendió por sus palabras eso quería decir...

― A si es. La razón por la que estoy aquí es para seguir jugando soccer.

― Ya veo, por fin tomaste una decisión.

― Creo que lo mejor es seguir en este club hasta que encuentre la verdadera manera por la que estoy jugando soccer.

― Juntos encontraremos esa respuesta. ¡Claro! Sin perderle la pista al balón.

Kazemaru asintió con una sonrisa y con determinación, estos días de pensar y pensar habían acabado en ese momento, no pensaba volver atrás, demostraría lo mucho que le gusta el fútbol soccer jugando, y le demostraría a Miyasaka, y a si mismo, lo mucho que ama el fútbol y que es allí donde debe correr.

A fuera a un lado de la banda esta Ren estirando las piernas, en su mente solo se encuentra el pensamiento de mejorar, de ser más rápido, pero cuanto más rápido va, más fácil es que se caiga a perder el equilibrio, debía encontrar la forma de lograrlo si no quería quedarse en la banca como en el partido contra_ Teikoku_.

Endo y Kazemaru ya estaban fuera comenzando a calentar con todos. Todos habían mejorado mucho en este pequeño periodo de tiempo. Y ahora, en el estadio del Fútbol Frontera les tocaba demostrar que ellos van hacer la futura leyenda de Inazuma, que futura, la nueva y mejorada leyenda de lo **Súper once.**

__**Continuará...**__


	17. Capitulo 16

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 16**__

__**El partido estaba por comenzar, aun quedaba unos minutos así que teníamos tiempo para seguir calentando, pero no contemos con Saiji, un jugador del **__**Segoku ninja**__**. Quería medir sus fuerzas con las de Shuuya-kun, pero como era de esperar de él se negó. Al final Kazemaru decidió que sería el, después de todo era el jugador más rápido del equipo. Al final dos de sus compañeros interrumpieron esa pequeña rivalidad.**__

__**El entrenador nos dijo la alineación, y no estaba en el equipo, volvía a quedarme en la banca. Después de todo era normal, aun no había podido volver a dominar mi técnica, y encima Shido, quien jugó en mi puesto, era mucho mejor jugador que yo.**__

__** Ese partido no lo recuerdo muy bien, aparte de que empecemos perdiendo la primera parte, pocas cosas más llegó a recordar. Sé que el **__**Segoku ninja**__** nos lo puso muy complicado, incluso Endo se hizo daño en la mano. A comenzar la segunda parte yo tuve... tuve que ver impotente como todos mis compañeros se esforzaba y yo... tenía que estar en la banca. Bueno... cabe decir que no estaba acostumbra a estar allí, siempre había jugado mis partidos. Ese día fue en el que peor me sentí, deseaba salir al campo, luchar junto a todos mis compañeros, demostrar que yo también puedo llegar hacer un **___Súper once___**.**__

_…_**...**__

_…_**.**__

_…_

__**Que poco podía esperar que eso mismo... fue lo que me hizo volver a huir.**__

La segunda parte contra el _Segoku ninja_ estaba apunto de comenzar. Kazemaru dejó el balón en el centro del campo, según caminaba a su puesto miraba a su alrededor. Este era su equipo, el lugar donde debía correr, su lugar, un sitio donde crecer como deportista y como persona.

― Este tiro... trasmitirá todas mis emociones hacía todos mis compañeros. Sé que ellos las entienden a la perfección. Mis tristezas, mis alegrías. Esa es la razón, por la que me gusta tanto el soccer.― Se repetía mentalmente el joven defensa mirando al frente disidido.

Con el pitido del arbitro dio comienzo la segunda parte del encuentro el cual iba ganado el _Sengoku ninja_ por 0-1. Desde el comienzo los chicos vestidos de morado no paraban de atacar una y otra vez, pero la defensa del _Raimon_ era un muro, nadie les pasaría, y si lo hacía alguien acabaría llegando para bloquearle, no dejarían que Endo forzara su mano en vano.

― Olvidenlo, no permitiré que anoten el segundo gol.

Desde la grana, Miyasaka miraba a Kazemaru comenzando a empaparse por esa emisión que te causa a ver tantos sentimientos y esfuerzos puesto en un partido, y el defensa los estaba poniendo. _Segoku ninja_, con unas de sus tácticas consiguió pasar a los jugadores del _Raimon_, haciendo que su delantero, Saiji, se quedará solo frente a Kabeyama una vez engaño a Kazemaru con su "técnica ninja" Espejismo, la cual consistía en dejar una copia frente al rival, aturdiendo un poco cuando pasa atravez de ella, dejando que el otro pueda irse por libre. Sail lanzó con todas sus fuerzas, eso gol ya era suyo y el partido también. Pero Kabeyama tenía algo guardado, algo que ni el sabía que tenía. En ese momento de tensión Kabeyama consiguió crear su súper técnica. De su espalda, saliendo del mismo suelo un muro de rocas se levantó tras él, rodeando al chico como al muro una brillante luz dorada. El balón impactó en el muro saliendo rebotado pero de nuevo el delantero del _Segoku ninja_ tomo la pelota. Corrió a la portería pero mucho antes de que Kabeyama pudiera volver impedirle marcar él realizó su técnica _Balón de Lodo_. Chutaba con fuerza, haciendo que el balón rodara a ras del suelo comenzando a llenarse de fango, haciendo cada vez más y más grande la bola. Kazemaru se quiso interponer, pero la técnica no había acabado ahí. Antes de llegar a la portería Saiji hizo unos movimientos con la mono, haciendo que el fango se desintegrará y ahora un potente tiro fuera directo a Endo. El portero lanzó su técnica, y por más que intentó detenerlo el tiro era demasiado potente, y que no estuviera bien con la mano también ayudo a que la Mano fantasma acabará siendo desintegrada. Este era el fin del _Raimon_.

¡Claro que no! ¡Esto no acaba aquí!

Kazemaru, apareciendo de la nada, y en el momento justo consiguió detener el balón con su rodilla evitando el gol. La grada volvía a creer que el partido seguía vivo. Y Miyasaka, cada vez se emocionaba más con cada jugada del peliazul. Sin pensarlo dos veces Kazemaru echo a correr adelante, debían usarla. Los jugadores del _Segoku ninja_ trataron de detenerle, pero él era más rápido que su técnica Gran _telaraña_. Miyasaka no podía aguantar más, y acabo como cualquier otro hincha gritando palabras de animo para su jugador. Una mirada entre defensa y delantero, una mirada como las de los entrenamientos. Chutaron con la _Veleta de Fuego_ y anotaron. En los minutos que quedaba de partido Kazemaru dejo muy claro que su lugar estaba ahí, que era un jugador de fútbol, que el fútbol ahora era su deporte, que ese terreno sería su pista donde demostraría todo su talento y esfuerzo por llegar hacer el mejor junto a sus COMPAÑEROS DEL CLUB DE FÚTBOL DEL _RAIMON_.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El partido había acabado, y mientras que todo el equipo estaba ya en los vestuarios cambiándose o duchándose Kazemaru estaba afuera, hablando con su amigo Miyasaka. El peliazul estaba sentado en una baja barra mientras miraba al rubio. Parece que le ha gustado su actuación en el partido.

― Fue un partido impresionante. En verdad me sentí muy emocionado, en especial cuando esquivaste a Saijin en el ultimo minuto. Eras.. tan veloz como el viento. Te admiro, Kazemaru.

― Gracias Miyasaka, pero me dí cuenta que me gusta mucho el fútbol.

El nombrado, solo agacho la cabeza cerrando los ojos para después levantarla con una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras decía:

― Así es. Note tu entusiasmo cuando corrías junto al balón. Y me dí cuenta que perteneces a este lugar, aquí correrás con mayor libertad.

Le miró por unos segundos sorprendido. No se esperaba esa respuesta. Pero enseguida relajo sus fracciones y cambio su sorpresa por una sonrisa. Se levantó de la baja barra y dio unos pasos quedando de espalda al chico.

― Es divertido correr en la pista de atletismo, sin embargo en el soccer hay un mundo que es totalmente distinto para mi. Ahora soy de ese equipo, y los que ellos sienten yo también lo siento. Y nada me haría más feliz en la vida que seguir ese camino.

― Entiendo, eres excepcionar cuando corres por el campo de fútbol. Cuenta con mi apoyo para lo que gustes.

― Muchas gracias. Miyasaka

El nombrado, le hizo una pequeña reverencia a su superior antes de darse la vuelta para irse, pero, antes de alejarse mucho se paro para pedirle que algún día volvieran a correr juntos. El mayor solo le contesto con una sonrisa.

Ahora estaría con su equipo. Con los **Súper Once.**

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Al día siguiente todos los jugadores de _Raimon_ continuaba con su rutina. Hoy tocaba entrenar el **Salón Relámpago.** Todos entrenaban muy duro; Handa junto a Shorin, Sombra y Matsuno corrían en la ruleta gigante; Someoka trepaba la cinta que no paraba de moverse para bajar; otros practicaban en las diversas maquinas; y Ren estaba en esa que entró la primera vez, esa con el suelo resbaladizo que lanzaba balones y el la plataforma se movía, y como era normal en él siempre acababa en el suelo. No había forma en que mantuviera el equilibrio para devolver más de dos balones seguidos. Goenji y Endo habían tomado un pequeño descanso, estaban frente a la puerta, el primero viendo como Someoka subía cada vez más alto, y el otro en la otra dirección. Sin previo aviso Haruna entro con la respiración agitada apoyando las manos en sus rodillas.

― El instituto _Teikoku_, fue...

― No me digas. Ganaron.― Completó Endo entusiasmando. A comprender el movimiento que hacía el castaño, el rubio levanto la mano para que pudiera chocar el puño con su palma.

― Diez a cero.

―Cielos, fue una gran diferencia.

Una vez recobró el aliento Haruna no tenía las buenas noticia que esperaba escuchar Endo.

― Fueron derrotados por... la secundaria _Zeus_.

Esas palabras dejaron a los cuatro que estaban cerca bloqueados. ¿Cómo que había ganado el _Zeus_? ¡Eso no podía ser posible!

― No-, deja de bromear Haruna.

Por más que intentará creer que era una broma, no era así. _Teikoku_ había perdido, y encima por diez a cero. El _Zeus_ utilizo tal poder de técnica que _Teikoku_ no pudo hacer nada. Kido, no jugó ese partido, la lección que sufrió en su anterior partido fue la causa, sólo para que se recuperara mejor. Pero, cuando estaba apunto de saltar al campo, a ver como eran aplastados sus compañeros ya no podían más, no podían dar ningún paso y estaba en el suelo destrozados y algunos con lecciones graves. El arbitro acabo dando por finalizado el encuentro, _Teikoku_ se retiraba.

Endo no se lo podía creer. Era imposible que el magnifico _Teikoku_ hubiera sufrido esa derrota. No podía ser verdad. Quiso descubrirlo por sus propios ojos, y sin esperar a nada salio corriendo para ir a _Teikoku_, seguro que Kido estaba allá. Su viaje fue largo, pero acabo llegando al instituto. Corría por los pasillos buscando al capitán, no lo encontraba. Solo le quedaba un lugar por mirar: El estadio. Y ahí estaba. Un Kido desolado, con su habitual seriedad, solo que esta vez se podía notar su rabia; su impotencia; su preocupación y su auto "odio" por no haber podido salir a jugar.

― ¡Kido!

― Que sorpresa Endo, ¿viniste a burlarte de mi?― Dijo con un suave tono sarcástico y de tristeza.

El capitán de _Raimon_ no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿dónde estaba el Kido Yuuto que el conocía? Negó con la cabeza. No, ese no era el Kido que él conocía. Tenía que hacer que volviera a la normalidad. Que volviera hacer el Kido de siempre.

― ¡Yo no haría eso jamas!

El de rasta le miró por unos segundos más antes de volver su mirada al frente con la cabeza gacha. Endo soltó el balón que llevaba en las manos y pateo con fuerza mientras llamaba al otro, pero este no le hizo ni caso, y acabo cayendo al suelo cuando el balón choca contra su brazo.

― Kido... ¿¡Qué te sucede!? Devuélveme el balón.

Con lentitud y sin decir nada comenzó a levantarse, estaba más que hecho polvo. La gran _Teikoku_ aplastada, aplastada por unos novatos en el torneo. Antes nunca llegó a pensar que su equipo pudiera perder. Cuando estaba líder era imposible imaginar que _Teikoku_ perdiera, pero, si tenían que ganar como él lo hacía, no quería saber nada de ese fútbol. Pensaba que ahora todo seguiría igual, que seguirían siendo un gran equipo, aun que su líder se hubiera ido, pero se equivocaba. Estaba dolido en su orgullo y eso no se soluciona con solo palabras bonitas. Tomó el balón entre sus manos, por unos segundos lo apretó con rabia, pero, ¿de qué servia? Suavizo su semblante y con un suave lanzamiento le devolvió el balón al otro. Comenzó a contarle todo lo que sentía, como pensaba que el mito de no perder ni un solo partido seguiría delante. Que gran error.

― Todo este tiempo, en lo único que pensaba por la mañana y antes de dormir era en el fútbol, pero nunca... imagine que todo terminaría de esta forma. Todos mis sueños se es fumaron.

― Por supuesto que no, mientras que tú no los abandones el fútbol formará aparte de ti.

Las palabras de Endo llamaron la atención haciendo que le mirara.

― ¡KIDO!

Un nuevo grito, y con él el lanzamiento del balón. Kido podía ver como el balón se acercaba cada vez más a el. Sin siquiera pensarlo, se posiciono y devolvió el disparo al portero, el cual lo atrapó con facilidad y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa de lado. Este si era el Kido que conocía.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Con la respiración agitada salía de la pequeña habitación, no pudo dar más de dos pasos antes de dejarse caer en el suelo agotado. No había forma, no encontraba el modo de no caerse. Apretó los dientes por la frustración y golpeó con fuerza la pared metálica a su espalda.

― Diablos...― Susurró mirando el suelo.

¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Enserio que había perdido su poder? ¿A si? ¿por las buenas? Desesperado comenzó acariciar su cabello. No encontraba ninguna solución a su dilema. Solo podía recordar todas sus caídas y fallo, todo una y otra vez.

― Deberías relajarte.

Esa voz. Por la sorpresa levantó la cabeza sorprendido viendo como el delantero se acercaba a el con lentitud. Una vez a su lado le tendió una botella de agua y colocó una toalla en su cuello.

― Gracias...― Susurró el moreno tomando la toalla para pasarla por su rostro con cuidado de no llevarse el maquillaje de sus cejas.― ¿Se fue?― Miró al chico ahora sentado a su lado para que le contestara, el solo negó con la cabeza.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un largo tiempo, uno no sabía como decirle y el otro desconocía la presencia de Goenji allí.

― Ne... ¿a qué has venido? No es que me molestes. Es que... es... raro...― Susurra mirando al chico.

― … solo pasaba por aquí y te vi salir de esa forma.

― Ha... ya veo...

Otra vez silencio. Estos chicos no son muy habladores. Ren quiso hablar, despedirse de él para volver a entrenar, pero, antes de que abriera la boca él ya lo había echo.

― Creo que sé lo que pretendes. Y deberías tomarlo con calma.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, el moreno no sabía que contestarle. ¿Cómo que con calma? ¿Es qué no veía que se quedaba atrás? Que solo estaba siendo una molestia para el equipo. No quería seguir hablando de eso, por eso se levantó agradeciéndole antes de volver a poner su mano cerca de la puerta para que esta se abriera, una vez a dentro se cerro sola encendiendo una luz roja en la pantalla que había allí. Esto dejaba cerrada la puerta hasta que acabara el entrenamiento. Goenji miró la puerta sin decir nada, soltó un leve suspiro y se levantó para volver él a su entrenamiento mientras se preocupaba por la persona bajo de disfraz.

__**/_·_·_·_/ **__

Endo fue invitado por Kido su casa, bueno, más bien mansión. La casa era enorme, y que el cuarto del castaño fuera casi como el salón de su propia casa lo demostraba. Ambos empezaron hablar de esa revista de fútbol tan vieja que tenía el de lentes. Era una revista de su verdadero padre. Como bien sabía el fue adoptado por los Kido, pero para que eso pasará sus padres biológicos tuvieron que morir. Tanto su padre como Madre viajaban mucho, por lo que él y su hermana se quedaban solo casi siempre. Pero un día se quedaron solos de verdad. Lo único que les quedó fue esa revista, ni siquiera una foto familiar. Ahora si lo intenta, le es imposible recordar a sus padres. Esa revista fue el motivo por el que el pequeño Kido comenzó a jugar al fútbol. Cada vez que pateaba el balón sentía como si su padre estuviera a su lado. Era extraño, pero así era. Al principio darle patadas al balón era divertido, después solo quería chutar para ganar partidos, y el fútbol se acabo convirtiendo en algo donde solo importaba ganar, daba igual el método, lo importante era ganar. A recordar que hace tiempo pensaba que Kageyama era un genio le hizo agarrar con fuerza su revista.

― Esa revista es importante, ¿cierto?

Endo se puso frente a él, tomando la revista con delicadeza para dejarlo donde la había visto por primera vez. No quería que acabara rompiéndola sin querer a apretarla, y mas tras contarle esa historia.

― Kido, veo que te pareces mucho a mi. Mi abuelo que falleció hace muchos años, era un jugador de fútbol soccer

― Daisuke Endo. ―Decían que era un increíble portero. Después se volvió entrenador.

― Increíble, lo conoces.

― Si, a si es. Reunimos toda la información relacionada a ustedes.

Endo se puso de cuclillas frente al otro, puso las manos en sus mejillas y miró al infinito con una sonrisa y los ojos brillosos antes de seguir hablando.

― Mi abuelo se la pasaba pateando el balón, y le gustaba tanto practicar ese deporte, que hasta a veces se le olvidaba comer.

― Veo que él era muy parecido a ti. En lo único que pensaba era Fútbol.

Le miró extrañado, ¿él? ¿Qué solo piensa en fútbol?

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué solo pienso en fútbol?

Kido solo pudo reír nervioso a no encontrar palabras. Loco por el fútbol y algo despistado, ese era Endo Mamoru

― Bueno, no importa. Después de eso me puse a leer la libreta que escribió mi abuelo, y a si fue como comencé a jugar con el balón. Creo que a ti y a mis amigos nos sucedió lo mismo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en la sede. Ya se sabía contra quién jugarían, y tenían que hablar. Endo, como Ren y Goenji se encontraba de píen, el castaño frente a todos al lado de la pizarra y los otros dos al otro lado, mientras que los demás estaban en el suelo o donde mejor les pareciera. En la pizarra estaba escrito "SECUNDAIRA SEMBAYAMA". En grande y con rotulador rojo, dentro de una un bocadillo de explosión.

― Amigos, el siguiente oponente que tendremos en el torneo, eso...― dio un golpe con la palma de su mano sobre lo escrito.― La secundarias _Sembayama_.

― La secundaria _Sembayama_ esta rodeada de montañas y sus jugadores son entrenados en la naturaleza.― Leyó Haruna de su libreta de notas.― Esta escuela es notable por su gran defensa muchos la conoce como: el Muro de Acero. No permite que sus rivales legren anotar.

― ¿Ni siquiera en el torneo Frontera?― Dijo sorprendida la gerente de cabello verde.

― Así es. Saben proteger su portería.

No solo la gerente estaba asombrada, todos los demás también lo estaban. Era increíble que no le hubieran marcado ni un solo gol en todo el campeonato.

― Quizás no sean fuertes en la ofensiva. Pero gracias a su perfecta defensa han podido ganarles a otros equipo.

― Lo que tenemos que hacer es destruir ese muro de acero para seguir avanzando en el torneo.― Dijo Endo entusiasmado.

― Si, que fácil lo dices.

― Por algo se llama así. Dudo mucho que logremos destruirlo, ¿no lo creen?― Contestó Shorin mirando al capitán.

La mayoría asintieron por ese comentario, mientras que otro, llamado: Goenji, no pudo retener una leve risa. Ren, le mirón con una leve sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo extrañado, no era tiempo de reír. Aun que había sido gracioso, la verdad.

― Creo que son difíciles de derrotar.― Protestó a ver como todos tenían poca fe en sus palabras.

― Bueno, imagino que si Endo.

Ren miró de reojo al de piel bronceada. ¿Enserio? Primero se ríe por lo que pasa y ahora le da la razón al capitán. Que razón tiene ese dicho: "_Le da la razón como a los tontos_".

― Entonce debemos hacer es una formación con diamantes.

― ¿Una formación con diamantes?

De repente la imagen de unos diamantes siendo lanzados contra una muralla, hasta destruirla, pasó por la mente de la mayoría de los jugadores.

― Hay que seguir atacando hasta que el muro de acero se derrumbe. ¡Y este sera nuestra arma secreta! ¡Para lograrlo entrenaremos mucho!― Gritó animado alzando el puño.

El entrenamiento comenzó, y... esto era muy raro. Nadie conseguía dar ni una. Los pases se pasaban, no conseguían llegar al otro, los remates tampoco fusionaban, y los pocos pases que si iban a su lugar, iban con demasiada fuerza. Incluso el Tornado Dragón comenzó fallar. ¿Qué le pasaba a los chicos? No había forma que se sincronizaran o que pudieran hacer algo decente.

― ¿Qué les sucede? No tienen mucha energía.

― ¿Por qué actúan tan extraño? No entiendo por que le falto fuerza al Tornado Drago, de Goenji

Las gerentes empezaban a preocuparse, ver como los chicos fallaban tanto les preocupaba.

― Creo, que les falta condición física.

― No, no creo que sea eso. Por ejemplo: Shorinji, acaba de aprender el Cabezazo Kun-fu. Y los movimientos de los otros jugadores son más rápido que antes.― Contesto Haruna a Natsumi, leyendo sus apuntes.

― Entonces su estado de animo no esta bien. ¿Habrá sido por el entrenamiento en el **Salón Relámpago**?

― Precisamente fue por eso. ― Se metió en la conversación el entrenador.― Esto fue porque cada uno de ellos incrementó sus fuerzas y técnicas secretas.

Las tres le miraron serias, con un toque de confusión.

― Aun que su condición física aumente, parece que su consciencia no se ha percatado de ello, y lo peor es que ellos no tienen ni idea de cuanto han progresado sus compañeros de equipo. Por eso es difícil que se sincronicen.

― Eso... significa que no hay armonía en el equipo.― Dijo Aki preocupada mirando a os jugadores.

― No pensé que entrenar demasiado tuviera desventajas .

― Lo malo es que tendrían un partido con _Sembayama_, y tienen que ganar.

― Sigan actuando como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Quedo claro?― Ordeno el entrenador.

Las chicas asintieron, si eso era lo mejor para ellos lo harían. Unos minutos más de entrenamiento y un silbato sonó, era Aki llamándoles para que tomaran un descanso. Haruna levanto sus manos sosteniendo unas botellas con agua fresquita, y Natsumi frente a la banca con dos cacharros con rodajas finas de limón con miel para refrescarse. Mientras que todos comían alegres y hablaban, Ren se encontraba un poco apartado de los demás, la toalla la llevaba al cuelo y sostenía con fuerza su botella mirando el piso. No poder volver hacer su técnica le esta molestando.

― ¡He! ¡Ren, Apresúrate!― Dijo Endo animado volviendo a coger una rodaja. En ese instante un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su espalda― Que rico...

― Eso, o Kabeyama te dejara sin ninguno.― Bromeó Matsuno tras beber un poco de su botella.

― ¿Ha? Es que... esta muy bueno... y... esto...

El tartamudeo del grandote a excusarse probo la risa en todos mientras Ren les miraba. No quería, no le apetecía. No quería hacerle un feo a las chicas, pero ahora mismo solo pensaba en conseguir dominar de nuevo su técnica.

― Vamos enano.― Dijo Someoka tomando al moreno de un brazo.

― Que no te de vergüenza ahora, que te conocemos muy bien― Ahora era Domon que le tomaba del otro. Entre los dos le levantaron unos centímetros del suelo para llevarle a que cogiera una rodaja.

― ¡Aah! ¿¡Pero qué hacen!?― Protesto sonrojado dando leves patas al aire.― Me gusta mucho el suelo, ¡suéltenme!

Ese comentario y como se movía, hizo que todos empezaran a reír, y que los dos que le sostenían empezaran a balanceares, causando más gritos por el moreno, más risas por los demás.

― ¡Aaaah! ¡Domon, Someoka!

Unas risas más, una rodajas más, y una pequeña charla, fue lo que hicieron todos antes de salir corriendo al campo para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Mientras que todos entrenaban, Natsumi le pidió al entrenador poder hablar con él unos minutos. Cuando se apartaron de las demás gerente comenzó a contarle. Ese mismo día había llegado una carta de su padre. Le constaba lo sucedido con los **Súper Once** hace cuarenta años y que ahora sabían que Kageyama fue quien hizo la llamada diciendo que no podrían jugar. También le contaba que aun que había salido de escena tenía que tener mucho cuidado, aun seguía manejado el torneo de fútbol. El entrenador, tras leer la carta, le dijo a Natsumi que no preocupara a los chicos con estas cosas, que Endo, aun que parezca despistado, él ya sabía que debajo de todo el torneo había una fuerte oscuridad.

― Oye Endo, ¿de verdad tienes pensado derribar el Muro de Acero?― Le preguntó Goenji cuando se acercó junto a Domon para que Aki y Haruna les dijeran algo.

― Claro. ¡Le atacaremos directamente con un: "BUUM"!

― ¿Y crees que lo logremos con este nivel?

Esas palabras del más alto dejaron a Endo algo decaído, pero en seguida se animo, es Edno después de todo.

― Yo creo que si... Además, nosotros contamos con el: _Veleta de Fuego_ y el _Gol Relámpago uno._

― Si es que lo conseguimos.

― Con entusiasmo todo es posible.

Ya no podía más. Domon soltó un suspiro a estar agotado de siempre escuchar lo mismo con el capitán. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea a Silvia: enseñarle el _Ataque Pegaso_. Esa técnica que tenía él, otro amigo de Estados Unidos e Ichinose... Ichinose era un jugador fantástico, incluso fue nombrado como mejor jugador en la liga juvenil allí, en Estado Unidos, pero ahora, por un accidente de auto.. Ichinose ya no esta con ellos. Aun así, por petición de la chica Domon intentó explicarle la técnica... los minutos comenzaban a pasar y el chico no decía nada. Aki y Endo comenzaban a impacientarse.

― ¡Ya dilo de una vez!

― Es difícil explicarlo con palabras... ― Se agacho con los demás comenzando a dibujar en el suelo.

Haruna seguía anotando cosas interesante, comprendo que los jugadores estuvieran bien, y básicamente seguía su tarea como gerente. Pero algo llamo su atención dejado de anotar y saliendo a fuera del recinto. Esto hizo que Goenji viera como se alejaba con algo de interés, mientras Domon seguía explicando como hacer esa técnica.

― Hermano, ¿qué hace ahí escondido? Ya no es necesario, ¿por qué no lo entiendes?.― Dijo cuando estuvo cerca del poste del exterior, lugar donde Kido esta escondido.

― Ellos cumplirán un sueño que yo jamas alcanzaré...

Esas palabras extrañaron y preocuparon a la chica, ¿tan mal estaba su hermanito? Decidió dar un paseo con él, para que le contara que le pasaba y pudieran hablar sobre el palo que tuvieron contra el _Zeus_. Caminando acabaron llegando a la cancha de la ribera. Ella estaba sentada en el césped, por la parte más superior, y Kido de píen algo más atrás que su hermana.

― Escuche sobre el partido que tuvieron con _Zeus_. Fue una lastima.

― ¿Una lastima? No, creo que eso va mucho más haya. Hicieron pedazos a mis amigos frente a mis ojos, creo que no hay nada más humillante. Siento que... no es justo.

El sonido de un balón le alertó y con un rápido movimiento consiguió patear el tiro en dirección contraría, haciendo que diera en la parte baja del puente, rodó un poco y por la resistencia acabó subiendo, llegando a las manos de Goenji, el ejecutor de ese tiro.

― Eres tu, Goenji.

Cuando el nombrado estaba acercándose a los hermanos Haruna fue rápido hablar con él, no quería que comenzarán a pelear por que creyera que su hermano estaba haciendo algo malo cuando no era así.

― ¿por qué hiciste eso? Mi hermano no esta espiando el entrenamiento ni nada por el estilo. Es enserio.

― Con que tu hermano.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar a Yuka. Miró al chico frente a él serio y le dijo que fuera con él, momento antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la pista. Una vez los dos allí comenzaron un duelo, uno que consistía en pasarse el balón sin detenerlo ni una sola vez, solo podían devolverle el disparó al otro, daba igual la fuerza que llevara.

― ¡Kido, confiesa! ¿Te sientes frustrado?― Le dijo mientras corría a por el balón saltando para rematar.

― Por supuesto. Quiero derrotar a la secundaria _Zeus_ a como de lugar..―Kido corrió donde iba el balón, un pequeño toque para que subiera un poco y a bajar devolver el tiro.

― ¡Pues hazlo!

― Es inútil... _Teikoku_ a renunciado al torneo fútbol frontera.

― ¿¡Entonces te quedaras con los brazos cruzados!? ¡KIDO!

Le gritó, a ver que el de rastas no le contestaba levando el balón para saltar el detrás para realizar su técnica, Tornado de Fuego. Kido no se movió, solo dejo que pasara cerca de su cara, sin llegar a tocarle, y que acabara chocando contra el césped, creando un hoyo en este por la fuerza del balón, esa misma fuerza que acabó haciendo que el balón explotara. El delantero aterrizo en el piso y miró al castaño serio.

― Hay una forma de resolverlo. Tengo entendido que tu solo ves a Endo como un rival más, ¿serías capaz de verlo como un compañero de equipo?

**/_·_·_·_/**

Ya era tarde, muy tarde. Ningún otro jugador quedaba en la escuela, incluso podría estar seguro que le tocaría saltar la valla para salir del instituto, pero eso no le importaba. Agotado con la respiración agitada y adolorido volvía a salir de la habitación dejándose caer al piso.

― Aun... no... aun... puedo hacerlo mejor...― Musitó para animarse y resistir las ganas de cerrar los ojos.

Apoyo sus manos en el suelo, y con más dificultad de la que hubiera imaginado nunca comenzó a levantarse despacio y con lentitud hasta conseguir acabar de rodillas en el suelo. Algo andaba mal, muy mal, esto no podía seguir así. Miraba el suelo con la mirada perdida mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, cosa que parecía imposible. Un poco más recuperado consiguió gatear hasta un pequeño hueco que había en la pared, estaba oscuro pero aun así no le importaba, estaba fresco. Quitó su pañuelo del cuello para pasarlo por la cara quitando todo el sudor antes de volver a mirar el suelo pensativo.

― ¿Qué hago mal?... ¿Qué hay de diferencia entre antes y ahora?... Andy...― Susurró intentado encontrar una respuesta, una que nunca llegaba.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Los días habían pasado y el partido contras el_ Semayana_ estaba apunto de comenzar. Todo estaba listo, bueno, todo no podía estar listo ya que_ Raimon_ no salía al terreno de juego.

― Ya es hora de entrar en el terreno de juego.

― No. Aun no. Estamos esperando a una persona.

― ¿A una persona más? Pero si ya estamos todos aquí.― Protesto Someoka ante la tranquilidad del entrenador.― un momento, ¿y Kabeyama?

― En el baño― Le contestó Ren moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro para relajarse un poco. No haber conseguido aun la técnica le ponía muy tenso.

― No tardará en llegar, además ya estamos reunidos.

Esto ya se estafa saliendo de los puntos de la realidad. Estaban todos y el entrenador no paraba de decir que faltaba alguien. ¿¡Quien demonio faltaba!? Los nervios y la perdida de paciencia se agolpa en los pensamientos de la mayoría. Y si encima ahora se enteraba que las reglas estipulan que: "Sí un equipo no a salido al terreno de juego en treinta minuto, sera descalificado". Esto solo conseguía que se alteraran mucho más.

― Queda un minuto.― Les aviso el arbitro.

― No quiero ser descalificado.― pedía Shido.

― Por favor, díganos ¿a quien esta esperando?

― ¡A nadie! Quien más puede venir.

La desesperación y preocupación se podía leer en los rostro de la mayoría. Incluso Goenji estaba preocupado por esto, ¿qué quería decir todo esto? ¿No podría cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermana? Ren también comenzaba a alterarse. Esto no le podía pasar, no podía volver a dejar el fútbol por que su entrenador estuviera esperando a un jugador fantasma.

― Ya les dije que estamos todos.

― ¿Por qué no comenzamos el partido? Dígame.

― Les queda treinta segundos.

― Entrenador Hibik, por favor. Díganos quien va a venir al juego.

― ¡Entrenador!― Ren, acabo alzando la voz mirando al entrenador desesperado.

― Bien, ya llegó.

Solo dijo eso, y cuando todos miraron a la salida del túnel de vestuarios se sorprendieron a ver quien estaba ahí.

― ¿¡Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

__**Continuará...**__


	18. Capitulo 17

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 17**__

¿Kido ¿Kido Yuuto? ¿Enserio? ¿Él entraba en_ Raimon_? Lo que pasa en este equipo cada vez se vuelve más surrealista.

Kido había decidido entrar en _Raimon_ solo con el pensamiento de vengas a sus compañero, no podía seguir viviendo con esa rabia, y menos si _Raimon_ comenzaba a incitarle para entrar en el equipo. El reglamento permite que cualquier jugador, que haya sido trasferido a esa escuela, pueda jugar con el equipo de fútbol, siempre que el partido no haya comenzado. Todos sorprendidos y algunos entusiasmados miraban al recién llegado, ver a tu mayor rival en tu equipo era chocante para cualquiera. Mientras que todos se reunían alrededor del castaño Ren se acercaba al chico apoyado en unas de las barras para sostener la parte cubierta de la banca.

― Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?― Le dijo serio a ver esa sonrisa de lado que tenía.

― … ¿Ahora quieres hablar?― Dijo seco poniéndose recto mirándole directamente a los ojos.― sera una serte que aguantes unos minutos.

Chasqueo la lengua, ¿cómo lo sabía? Sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, era a esos entrenamientos tan duros que estuvo haciendo hasta hace unas horas. No solo tenía las horas y horas de entrenamientos si no que el añadía unas cuantas más, y a llegar tarde a casa, en lo que cenaba y hacía las tareas le quedaba poco tiempo para dormir, sus leves ojeras le delataban.

― No sabes nada...

― No, no sé nada. Tampoco sé quien ahí abajo.

Ambos se volvieron a mirar, esta ves serios y casi se podría decir que peleaban con la mirada. Aun que ellos no se daban cuenta su discusión ahora era presenciada por Endo. A verles tan apartados, y con el entrenador empezando a dar la alineación, debía de ir a por ellos.

― Goenji... Ren...― Susurró a notar la tensión que había entre ellos dos.

Sus serias miradas cambiaron a la del castaño, a verles ambos se relajaron un poco, el moreno más que el goleador estrella de equipo.

― ¿Ah? Lo siento capitán.― Rió levemente acariciando su nuca mientras se alejaba de ellos dos acercándose a los demás.

― Ah... si... Goenji.― Mira al chico estirando la mano cuando va a seguir el mismo camino que el otro. ― ¿Qué... qué es lo que os pasa?

― Um... El partido va a comenzar.― Le dijo sin verle antes de correr junto a los demás a su puertos en el campo.

Un confundido Endo miraba a ambos chicos antes de negar y golpear con suavidad sus mejillas. Debía concentrarse.

__**No estoy orgulloso de mi comportamiento los días anteriores al partido, ni los que vienen más a delante. Pague con Shuuya-kun mi enfado cuando él solo quería ayudarme. Ese partido si que lo jugué, estaba en la banda izquierda de central defensivo y Kido en el medio del campo atacante. El partido no fue nada fácil, nos ganaban por uno y no había forma de marcarles, su **__**Muro Invencible**_**,**___** era asombroso. No podíamos hacer nada, todo nos salía mal. Incluso durante los diez primeros minutos, no sabíamos ni como dar un pase, parecíamos negados. Menos mal que Kido estaba en el campo para echarnos una mano. Desde la primera vez que le vi no me agrado para nada, pero ahora... después de tanto tiempo se podría decir que le aguanto un poco más, aun que solo un poco. Con solo estar diez minutos con nosotros ya sabía como jugábamos y pudo solucionar nuestro problema.**__

__**La primera parte terminó y el marcador seguía igual, y eso que intentemos marcar como fuera, con la **__**Veleta de Fuego**_**, **_**Tornado Drago**_**, **_**Tornado de Fuego**_**. **___**Daba igual que usáramos, no había forma de romper su defensa... incluso yo... comenzaba a perder la paciencia. No llegué a perderla del todo, no me cegué con la idea de marcar, como aquella vez, y por suerte, **___"_no herí a otro dragón__**".**__

Todos estaban reunidos cerca de la banca. Aunque estaba cerca de ellos, y medio oía la táctica que proponía Kido, él solo sostenida con rabia y fuerza su botella mirando el suelo del mismo modo. No lo soportaba, no podía aguantarlo, nunca pudo. Que las jugadas no salieran como el quería le hacía perder la paciencia, querer echar a correr de un lado a otro sin importar como acabara, solo deseaba marcar. Debía anotar.

― En el segundo tiempo Someoka ira a la delantera

― ¿Eh? ¿Él ira solo?― Preguntó Endo sorprendido.

― Entiendo que el _Muro Invencible_ se le ve imponente, pero tiene una debilidad. Ustedes vieron que esa técnica es realzada por tres personas. Someoka, necesito que hagas un finta, y procura alejar al jugador cinco del cuatro, ¿entendido? Solo de esa forma no harán el _Muro Invencible_.

Esa revelación asombro a todo. "con que era eso". Aun que todo veían bien cambiar la formación del equipo a Handa no le hacía ninguna gracia. El_ Raimon_ jugaba con dos puntas: Goenji y Someoka. Nadie más ni nadie menos, era imposible que solo Someoka se quedará en la punta. Era una locura.

― Veo que no lo entiendes.

― ¿Qué dices?

― Escucha. Este es el Torneo Fútbol Frontera, aquí solo los equipos más fuertes se quedan hasta el final, en estos momentos ustedes se encuentra a la mitad de un partido, se equivocan si vinieron hacer amistades. ¡Entiendan, están a nivel nacional!

Las palabras de Kido dejaron a todos asombrados, al menos a la mayoría. Tanto Goenji como Ren, bueno, quien hay debajo de Ren, han jugado un Torneo Fútbol Frontera o algo parecido. El mayor el año pasado, y el otro un torneo muy parecido cuando vivía en España. Las palabras del castaños dejaron pensando al único moreno del equipo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?... esto no era un pequeño partido, o torneito. Esto no era una tontería. Era el Torneo Fútbol Frontera.

― Confiamos en ti.

Miró sorprendió a su amigo, incuso él había madurado tanto... mordió su labio inferior comenzando a darse algo de cuenta con lo que estaba haciendo. Este no era el momento para sus chiquilladas, no podía seguir de esta forma. Este no era el camino. No solo el de extraña mancha en su cuello se sorprendió por sus palabras. Someoka por unos segundos también lo hizo, pero enseguida decidió aceptar. Handa aun no estaba muy convencido, pero aun así tuvo que aceptarlo. Su capitán se lo estaba pidiendo.

El segundo tiempo comenzaba con el saque de centro del _Sembayana_, el equipo no se lo pensó ni un poco lanzándose al ataque, pero en uno de sus pases Kido consiguió detenerlo y subir junto a los demás, como tenían planeado Someoka se adelantó llevándose consigo al defensor número cinco. Era el momento. Kido centró, dejándolo para que Kabeyama y Goenji lograrán marcar con su _Gol Relámpago_. El gol era para ellos, pero no. No lo fue. el defensa, consiguió llegar a tiempo realizando el Muro Invencible como siempre.

― No entiendo, ¿cómo llegó tan rápido ese defensa?

― Que veloz.

Ren miraba al los defensores del equipo contrario serio, como estaban todos sus compañeros, esto comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más feo.

"_**Tú velocidad, es tu mayor virtud**_"

Una y otra vez razonaba esa frase en su cabeza. El partido continuaba, y mientras seguía luchando con sus compañeros para conseguir anotar, y defender para que le diferencia no aumentase, en su mente no paraba de sonar la voz de su hermano repitiendo una y otra vez la misma frase. ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS QUERÍA DECIR?! Una nueva jugada, esta vez era la _Veleta de Fuego_, pero no cambio nada, no había forma de anotar. El partido continuaba, y ahora Matsuno se debatía con un jugador contrarío para que no le quitará el balón. Kido, nervioso comenzaba a buscar el modo de romper esa muralla, pero lo veía muy negro, bueno, lo vio hasta el momento que se percató del gran hueco que había en el centro. Llamó a Endo y este lo entendió en seguida, saliendo de su portería para subir corriendo a realizar su técnica con Goenji. El _Gol Relámpago Uno_. Pero ni esta técnica cambio nada, al menos en el terreno de juego y por ahora.

El castaño a ver como sus compañeros estaban tan decaídos no pudo dejar las cosas así.

― oooh, oigan. Muchachos... ¿Qué les sucede? ¿Por qué eso rostros? No me digan que ya se resignaron y que ya no harán nada al respecto. El partido todavía no se termina. ¡Domon, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru!

― Pero... no podremos con ese muro destructible...

― No cabe duda que necesitamos más súper técnicas.

― ¡Aun contamos con una! Y no me refiero técnicas como: la _Veleta de Fuego_, o el _Gol Relámpago Uno_. Nuestra verdadera súper técnica es: ¡Mantener la esperanza hasta el final! ¡Desde que jugamos con _Teikoku_ hemos echo eso! Con la escuela _Sobrenatural_, Con la secundaria _Salvaje_, con la secundaria _Gris_, con la secundaria _Otakus_, y hace poco con la secundaria _Ninja_. ¡Rendirnos a estas alturas sería algo absurdo! Lo siento pero yo no me resignaré, sé que si lo hago todo se acabará. ¡Este no es nuestro estilo de fútbol! El de nosotros se mantiene con gran entusiasmo hasta el final, ¿no lo creen? Entonces... ¡Continuemos jugando de esa forma! ¡Demostremos nuestro fútbol!

Las palabras de Endo causaron un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo de todos sus compañeros. Su fútbol no consistía en quien jugaba en la punta o en la defensa o centro del campo, su fútbol era ese en el que nunca se rinden, en el que dan todo para ganar, cuesto lo que cueste. Aun que solo quedaran diez minutos, el partido no ha acabado, aun pueden ganar. Con los corazones agitados y con ganas de ganar fuera como fuera, Kido comprendió la fuerza del_ Raimon_, esa fuerza que le había llegado hasta ese lugar.

Mientras miraba al castaño notaba como su corazón latía con mucha más fuerza. Sus sentimientos se agitaban y con ellos sus ganas de luchar para ganar, incluso esas palabras que no paraban de resonar en su cabeza comenzaban a tener un pequeño sentido.

― Mi virtud... pero... cual es mi virtud...―Susurró antes de sonreír a entender las palabras de su hermano.― ¡Chicos! Tengo una idea.

El grito del moreno y su sonrisa llamó la atención de todos, no pensaban que él llegaría hacer algo así en un partido. Sin perder más tiempo se reunieron para escuchar la idea que tenía.

_Raimon_ tenía que sacar de esquina y quien sacaría sería Handa, miró a su alrededor viendo a todos los jugadores, Hasta Endo había subido atacar. Su mira se cruzo con el chico de cabello moreno, asintieron y con el pensamiento de: "_Espero que este en lo cierto_", Handa lanzó con todas su fuerza un pase central, iba para Someoka. Este se quito de su marca, pero no le sirvió de nada, el portero, despejo con los puños. El balón llegó a Endo, quien le paso con la cabeza a Ren. Este que había sido pasado por alto entre los jugadores del _Sembayana_, por su juego tan brusco y directo en la primera parte, no era ninguna amenaza o eso pensaban. Mientras que sus compañeros distraían a los jugadores contrarios, él podría corres desde su propio cambio hasta el otro, sorprendiendo a todos, y recogiendo suficiente fuerza para su técnica.

― ¡Os tengo!― Dijo con una sonrisa a encontrarse a escasos metros del portero sorprendido.

Con el balón aun en el aíre chuto de lado apoyándose con una pierna en el piso. Del balón salieron unos pequeños rallos de color plateado, pero no duraron mucho. Una vez pateo acabó cayendo la suelo viendo como su disparó era rechazado a perder casi todo su poder por no estar acabada la técnica, vio impotente como el balón se alejaba de donde estaba.

― ¡Esto no se acaba aquí! ¡Kido, Goenji!

El primer nombrado se sorprendió y con unos rápidos movimientos atrapo el balón. Chuto sin pensarlo, haciendo que el balón fuera recubierto por una potente luz morada mientras se elevaba, una vez en su punto más alto unas descargar eléctricas doradas salieron del balón mezclándose con otros de color blanco y morado. Los tres chicos saltaron para chutar a la vez. Kido desde la parte de arriba, Endo y Goenji de chilena, el primero al lado izquierdo y el segundo al derecho. Un disparó lleno de energía y poder fue directo a puerta. El _Sembayana_ les esperaba ya con su _Muro Invencible_. Pero esta vez ni eso pudo detener su tiro, su _Relámpago Destructor_. Habían destruido la muralla que les había hecho invencible.

― ¡Kido!― El joven portero se acerco al nombrado con una sonrisa. El de rasta le respondió con una sonrisa de lado y asintiendo. ― ¡Un gol más y lo lograremos!

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

En el televisor se podía escuchar como se narraba el partido de _Raimon_ contra el _Sembayana_. Su mirada oscura y con aburrimiento se levantaba del suelo, para ver que era lo que provocaba tanto jaleo en aquella barbería. Su mujer le obligó a pasar por ahí para que le recortara algo el cabello, lo que él no sabía es que habría un televisor donde estaría echando el partido de un torneo juvenil.

― No sé como ese muchacho puede estar en la cancha. Ni siquiera a podido anotar.― Se quejo un hombre que miraba la pantalla atento.

― Si, en que estaría pensado el entrenador.

Algo curioso miró la pantalla, en ese memento la cámara apuntaba al joven de cabello negro sentado en el suelo a fallar su disparo. La imagen duró segundos ya que enseguida pasó a los otros tres jugadores para ver como realizaban la técnicas. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más de lo normal. ¿Sus ojos les engañaban? Levantó sus gafas para flotar sus ojos, no podía ser. No... no podía ser. Solo había sido una ilusión, ese jugador no tenía esa marca en el cuello. No podía... solo su hija y la familia de Shino tenían esas marcar. Era imposible... nadie más en esa familia podría estar allí, las edades no coincidían. Y su hija no era, no era ese chico, su hija estaba en casa...

― Disculpe por la espera.― Se disculpó el hombre mayor antes de ponerle una bata para impedir que los pelos cortados quedaran dentro de su ropa.― Bien, señor...

― Fire, Katsu Fire.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El partido había acabo, al final acabaron ganando. El contrario estaba tan sorprendido por la destrucción de su mayor técnica defensiva que a Someoka no lo fue complicado anotar con su Impacto Dragón. De vuelta en Town Inazuma, Goenji y Kido, este ultimo guiado por el primero, caminaban para subir a la parte más alta de la ciudad, la torrea Inazuma, aunque el castaño no tenía ni idea de a donde iban. Según comenzaron a subir escaleras se podía escuchar pequeños sonidos de esfuerzos, una vez en la parte de arriba vieron perfectamente como Endo revivía un golpe con el neumático cayendo de espalda.

― ¿Endo?

― Al final as venido, ¿eh?

El mencionado retuvo por unos segundos el dolor que sintió antes de ver confundido a los dos compañeros. Se quito el neumático de la espalda y se sentó con el de rasta en la banca comenzado hablar, mientras que el otro estaba más pegado a la valla de seguridad mirando la ciudad.

― Pero no veas la sorpresa que me dio verte de repente en el campo. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que eras tu quien venía.― Dijo con tono feliz y bromista el portero.

― Bueno, pues, perdona por la sorpresa.

― Pero me alegro muchísimo. Porque siempre lo estuve pensando: lo genial que sería jugar contigo. Te lo digo de verdad. Desde la primera vez que detuve uno de tus remates. Pensar que en este mundo había alguien capaz de lazar un balón así. Además con tu visión de juego, y tu talento.

― Pero en el fútbol no vasta con eso para poder ganar. Si me paro a pensarlo, creo que fue en aquel entonces. Se me ocurrió la temeraria idea de que existe un fútbol completamente distinto.

― ¿Un fútbol distinto?

― Si. La verdad es que no sé muy bien de que se trata. Pero, cuando jugábamos juntos me vino a la cabeza. Y me parece que aquí podría descubrirlo. Si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a chutar un balón con Goenji.

― Kido, entonces encantados de contar contigo.― El de banda se puso a su lado tendiéndole la mano, el otro le sonrió juntando sus manos para sellar eso. Volverían a jugar juntos.

El de cabello en punta no interrumpió en la conversación de los dos castaños, a Endo se le daba mejor hablar que a él, y aparte de eso su mente estaba bien lejos de ahí. Sabía que Kido tenía que acabar viendo el loco entrenamiento de Endo y hablar con él, y sabía que si no le llevaba él, Kido nunca llegaría a conocerlo. Pero aun así, una vez ellos dos se pusieron hablar su mente comenzó a perderse entre sus diferentes pensamientos, y en la mayoría de ellos había dos nombres propios: Rosenthal y Ren. Comenzaba a preocuparse por su amiga, y más que comenzaran a tratarse de ese modo, no lo soportaba. Prefería mil veces estar tranquilo con ella hablando de lo que sea, y no teniendo que regañarle por pasarse con los entrenamientos. Se preocupaba por ella. Que le iba hacer si comenzaba a comprender porque le dolió tanto que Rosenthal se fuera hace seis años, sus ansias por descubrir si Ren era ella y que se molestara cuando miraba de esa forma a su amigo. Seguía mirando el horizonte, viendo como al cielo le queda menos de unos minutos para ponerse completamente oscuro... quería hablar con ella, ayudarle con su técnica... pero claro... acabarían discutiendo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Aki terminaba de guardas sus cosas para mañana ir a la escuela cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. A levantar la carcasa no reconoció el número, no lo tenía en su agenda. Contesto a la llamada y lo que escucho al otro lado le sorprendió, y heló un poco su sangre.

― No puede ser... ¡Ichinose!

__**Continuará...**__


	19. Capitulo 18

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 18**__

Rosen se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana. La noche oscura con pequeña luz creada por la Luna y estrellas le encantaba. Aun que no sonreía. Sus pensamientos se estaban perdiendo en como debería hacerlo, como debería hacer para conseguir su técnica, no quería volver a fastidiarla como en el partido de hoy. Suspiró agotada antes de volver a mirar adentro. Su cuarto tan ordenador confundía hasta a sus mascotas. El cachorro iba de un lado a otro olisqueando todo, algo tenía que nadar más. Aun que al gato le importaba bien poco eso, con que siguiera allí la cama para tumbarse él lo ve bien. Se levanto comenzando a estirarse mientras caminaba a su mesa para tomar el marco de foto. En ella salía sus amigos de España y ella. Aparecían de un modo muy extraño, pero esa es la magia de la edición, que puedes poner en una foto a todos aun que la mayoría no estuviera.

― ¿Cómo os ira todo?― Susurró pensativa viendo a todos preguntándose si todos seguirían igual.

Dejo el marco en su sitio y se tiró junto a Dabo en la cama de este abrazándole mientras le acariciaba. Tenía que logar completar su técnica de nuevo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

La mañana había llegado, anoche mismo fue cuando Aki revivió esa llamada de Ichinose, ¿en verdad era él? ¿De verdad era el Ichinose de Estado Unidos? Domon y ella se encontraba en el aeropuerto esperando con ansia ver a su amigo, aun que el más alto aun no llegaba a creer que de verdad estuviera vivo, ¿esto... era... cierto? Ese amigo que creían muerto, ahora... ¿estaba vivo?

― ¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Es verdad que va a venir Ichinose?

―Sí. Me llamó anoche mismo.― Contesto con seriedad la chica, pero sin dejar su tono amable.― Me dijo que hoy llegaría a Japón.

― Pero... si Ichinose...

Aun no se lo podía creer. ¿Cómo era que su amigo estaba vivo? Si el mismo padre del castaño les contó que había muerto por ese accidente. Ese accidente que ambos amigos contemplaron. Ambos amigos miraban al frente con la cabeza algo gacha a recordar.

― ¿Por qué no nos han dicho nada hasta ahora?

― Cuando le veamos...― Susurró mientras levantaba la cabeza mirando al frente. Sus ojos tomaban brillo de felicidad a querer volver a ver a su amigo― Nos lo explicara. Poro ahora quiero volver a verle. Tengo muchas ganas.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Todo el equipo se encontraba en la cancha por su entrenamiento tras las clases. Goenji conversaba con Kido sobre algunas jugada ofensiva que podían usar. El de cabello albino solo asentía en algunos momento, pero en verdad no prestaba mucha atención al castaños. Sus ojos estaban posados en el chico moreno que calentaba a un lado del campo mientras hablaba animado con Mastuno y Handa.

― Goenji. ¿Me escuchas?― Dijo serio el de gogles mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

― ¿Ah?

Miró al chico a su lado, le miró serió por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar donde el otro chico, que ahora comenzaba a correr con otros dos.

― ¿No te parece extraño Ren?

― ¿Um? ¿A qué te refieres?

Negó suavemente con la cabeza antes de verle de nuevo a los ojos.

― Nada, solo olvidalo. ¿Qué era?

El castaño miró confundido a su compañero, aun que prefirió dejar esas dudas para después y ahora centrarse en el entrenamiento.

Haruna era la única de las gerente que había llegado al entrenamiento. No le importaba, sabía que Natsumi iba algunos días, y otros se queda en el despacho de la junta, y más ahora con lo de su papá. Y Aki le comentó que tenía que ir a ver a alguien, que llegaría tarde a la practica. Miraba al campo con una sonrisa, ver como todos se esforzaban hacia que ella también quisiera hacerlo. A mirar a la portería su mirada dio con un chico de cabello castaño que miraba el entrenamiento. ¿Quería unirse al equipo?

Someoka remataba a puerta con su súper técnica _Impacto Dragón_. El chico casi al lado de la banca sonrió entusiasmado a ver la fuerza que llevaba ese disparo. Su emoción y entusiasmo aumento a ver la técnica del portero: _Puño de Fuego_. El balón llegó rodando a los píes del castaño, el cual se agacho para tomar el balón.

― ¡Venga! ¡Pasa el balón!― Dijo Endo desde la portería agitando su brazo para que le viera.

Todos miraron al chico con el balón algo confundido. ¿Quien era? Nunca le habían visto por la secundaria. El castaño miró desafiante, pero sin borrar su sonrisa, al castaño de la portería. Le apetecía tanto jugar. Dejó caer el balón al suelo y comenzó a correr a la portería. Kurimatsu y Handa se interpusieron en su camino, intentaron coartarle el paso, pero les superó enseguida con una pequeña elevación del balón y volviendo a bajarlo de un cabezazo. La jugada llamó la atención del delantero estrella del equipo y de su nuevo estratega. Endo no podía parar de sonreír, estaba preparado. Se detuvo a pocos metros del área de castigo, posó su píe en el balón y ladeo la cabeza mirando al portero con una sonrisa.

― Adelante.― Dijo Endo chocando sus manos con una sonrisa.

El chico se coloco por delante del balón y salto sobre este dando una pirueta para acabar con las manos apoyadas en el piso comenzado a girar, creando un pequeño remolino a su alrededor, por la fuerza del aire el balón comenzó a elevarse, cuando estaba a la altura de sus piernas chuto con su técnica: Tiro Torbellino . Endo se colocó y hecho para abajo su brazo derecho antes de levantarlo empezando a crear su Mano Fantasma. El disparo tenía fuerza, y vaya si que la tenía. Endo consiguió detenerlo, pero antes de llegar hacerlo la fuerza le hizo retroceder unos centímetros.

― Has ganado, chaval.― Comentó cuando esta al lado del portero.

― Ya, pero si hubieras llegado a tirar desde dentro del área habías ganado tú.

― Has usado una técnica asombrosa. Me gustaría que mis compañeros de los Norte América pudieran verla.

― ¿Pero juegas al fútbol en los Norte América?― Dijo asombrado.

― Si. Hace poco me seleccionaron para la liga infantil estadounidense.

Ahora que lo mencionaba... Ah, eso es. Kido había leído sobre un chico, un chico que parecía tener el mejor futuro en la liga estadounidense era un chico de origen japones. Todos estaban alrededor del castaño, y ahora con la revelación que había echo el de rasta, el asombro era mayor. Sí que era bueno este chico.

Aki y Domon se acercaban a donde todos decepcionados. Su amigo Ichinese no estaba. Por más que esperaron el no llegó, a ser inútil seguir esperando allí los amigos decidieron volver a la escuela. A acercarse a los demás se sorprendieron a verles todo reunidos, ¿qué había pasado?

― Ah, hola Aki. Ven, a llegado un chico que juega muy bien al fút-

El pobre capitán no pudo ni acabar la frase ya que ese chico había salido corriendo para abrazar a la chica, sorprendido a todos, incluido a la misma Aki que se sonrojaba. Los de primero, y algunos de segundo, comenzaron hacer unos ruidos, esos ruidos que querían decir que ahí había algo más que amistad.

― ¡EH! ¡Pero tú! ¿Qué esta-.― Reacciono Domon a los segundos, pero no pudo acabar a fijarse más en el castaño.

Se separó de la chica con lentitud, no quería hacerlo, había pasado tanto tiempo. Miró a los dos recién llegados con una sonrisa.

― Cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Aki miraba sin entender a ese chico, la sorpresa le impedía concentrarse y averiguar quien era ese chico.

― Soy yo. Ichinose.

Esa sonrisa... ese gesto de guiñar un ojo mientras posaba dos dedos juntos en su frente los separaba con esa sonrisa. Era Ichinose.. sin duda. Era él. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, incluso retuvo las lagrimas de felicidad que deseaban salir de sus ojos.

― Ichinose.. ¿eres tú?

― Si... ya estoy aquí Aki.― Dijo con cariño sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

Una pequeña explicación de quien era ese Ichinose fue suficiente para que todos volvieran a entrenar, y dejaran solo a los tres viejos amigos.

― ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

― Bueno... se me ocurrió coger un vuelo anterior al que os había dicho para daros una sorpresa. Que suerte que Domon y tu vayáis al mismo instituto.

― Es que a donde vaya ella voy yo.

Los tres amigos rieron antes de que llegara la explicación del chico. Cuando los médicos le dijeron que era probable que no podría volver a jugar se deprimió y no quería que sus amigos le viera en ese estado, por eso le pidió a su papá que le contara esa mentira. Pero al final le fue imposible dejar el fútbol soccer del todo y acabo todos los días hiendo a rehabilitación y ahora podía volver a jugar al fútbol sin ningún problema. Esa promesa que se hicieron de niños. La de jugar siempre al fútbol los tres justos, esa promesa le dio las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

― Asique Ichinose Kazuya, el centro campista genial, ha renacido de sus cenizas y esta aquí de nuevo para jugar a tope, eh.

Ichinose les miró con una sonrisa a ambos, pero acabó mirando solo a Aki, ella le miraba sonriendo y con ese brillo que tenía antes cuando le vio, un brillo de felicidad, ese brillo que aparece en tus ojos cuando ves de nuevo a esa persona tan especial. Aunque... de eso hace muchos años. Ahora tenía una nueva persona especial.

― Vaya... si que es bueno...― Susurró Ren mirando como el casi estadounidense rebasaba a todos sus compañeros.

Estaba claro que Ichinose tenía un gran talento, un talento al que pocos podían llegar y eso se podía notar a verle jugar de tu a tu contra Kido. Podía disputarle el balón casi sin problema, incluso llegar a superarle. Endo, más emocionado que de costumbre se preparaba para los lanzamientos de penales. Ichinose seguía demostrando su gran poder y talento a marcarle una y otras vez al portero. Pero este no se quedaba atrás, cada vez estaba más cerca de detener sus disparos, al principio casi los rozaba, acabo rozándolo con las yemas de los dedos, y por ultimo lo detuvo. Los dos castaños podían seguir con eso durante horas, y bueno es como estaban. El entrenamiento se había detenido para que ellos dos pudieran disputar su duelo sin problema, aunque un pequeño jugador de _Raimon_ empezaba a impacientarse. Quería entrenar, tenía que entrenar. Debía conseguir su técnica antes del siguiente partido. Lo que no sabía este pequeño es que unos ojos oscuros les miraban preocupado sin demostrarlo en su rostro.

Ichinose y Endo acabaron con su disputa y el entrenamiento continuó mientras que Aki y su amigo de la infancia estaban en la banca, este ultimo descansando un poco. Miraba a la chica mientras hablaba. Le parecía increíble todo el poder que tenía _Raimon_, aunque claro, esto no quiere decir que de por vencido a su equipo. Ella rió y él se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que la vio... tanto desde la ultima vez que volvía a sentir esa alegría a estar a su lado. Pedirle a su papá que les dijera eso fue una gran tontería, ha perdido tanto tiempo y sobretodo... siente que la ha perdido a ella. Quería comprobarlo, pero claro, no podía decirlo directamente, tenía que ser sutil...

― Te gusta, eh. Me refiero a Endo.

― ¿¡Qué!?― Dijo un poco alterada mirando a su viejo amigo.

― Lo comprendo, porque si te digo la verdad a mi también me cae bien.

― Ah, ¿pe-pero que dices? Y-yo nunca... nunca he pensado en Endo de esa manera.

Le sonrió, le dolía, pero aun así le sonrió. Ese nerviosismo y sonrojo la delataban, y más que no se quedara solo con "me gusta, de caer bien", como él le dijo. ¿Qué podía esperar? Había pasado mucho tiempo... muchos años y ella creía que estaba muerto, solo podía enfadarse consigo mismo por ello.

Habían tomado un descanso, y mientras que algunos descansaban al lado de los demás para hablar sobre como mejorar lo que entrenaban, Ren estaba apartado. Estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en una de las vallas que había alrededor del campo. Comenzaba a pensar que su tiempo como jugador había acabado. Ya no podía hacer su técnica, así no iba hacer de utilidad para nadie...

― … debería lanzarte un balón, como hice con Endo.

Esa voz hizo que levantara la cabeza para ver al chico frente a ella. Desde arriba le miraba serio, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.

― Shuuya-kun... ya, si vienes a seguir con tu regaño, no lo quiero.

Ese comentario le molesto un poco. ¿No quería mejorar? ¿No quería conseguir una técnica de tiro? Si era así, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no se dejaba ayudar?

― Tsk... desde el juego con Teikoku dejaste de ser Rosen, incluso Ren. ¿Quien eres?

― ¿Ah?

Le miraba confundida. ¿Que quería decir? Pues claro que era ella, el... ¿quien era? El chico tímido o la chica tímida. Goenji comenzó alejarse, iba de regreso con los demás. Ren desde el suelo miraba impotente como su amigo se alejaba y ella seguía en el suelo, ahora sin saber quien era.

― Endo, me gustaría enseñarte una cosa para te acuerdes de mi. ¿Que te parece?

― Me parece genial.― Le contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― ¿Puedes echarnos una mano Domon?

Ahora lo entendía. Quería enseñarle a Endo como volaba un pegaso.

Las horas comenzaban a pasar, y ninguno era capaz de dejar de ver como intentaban una y otra vez esa técnica, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, nada. Esa técnica tenía un punto en común, y era que los tres debían sincronizar sus respiraciones para llegar a conectar sus fuerza en el mismo punto exacto, como si crearan unas leneas en el suelo y cada uno tuviera que llegar a ese punto al mismo tiempo que los otros dos. Una nueva vez lo intentaron, debían correr a su máxima velocidad para cuando sus fuerzas se chocaran pudieran darle todo ese poder que debía desprender pegaso. Las lineas fueron casi al mismo puesto, pero un casi no es suficiente, aun que ayudo mucho a que un fuerte viento de color azul emanara del cuerpo de los tres, a chocar en el mismo punto su fuerza comenzó a elevarse juntándose entre sí para crear ese mitológico caballo con alas.

Pero en pocos segundos acabó desapareciendo, empujando a los chicos al suelo por la fuerza del viento. Pero esta caída no iba hacer que Endo perdiera la esperanza.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Estaba atardeciendo, y aun que Domon, Ichinose y Endo continuaban intentando dominar la técnica del _Triple Pegaso_, los demás comenzaron a volver a casa. A la hora de la cena todos habían quedado en ir a casa del capitán, estarían allí hablando con Ichinose, en verdad todos querían conocer mucho mejor a ese chico. Aun que a él también le apetecía estar con los demás y conocer mejor a ese Ichinose, le iba hacer imposible ir con ellos. Bueno, es lo que tiene llevar una vida secreta, que tiene que mantenerse al margen de algunas cosas. Caminaba por las calles de Inazuma mientras sostenía un balón de fútbol y mira como su parro caminaba unos escasos metros por delante de ella. Ahora que se paraba a pensar, y no tiene nadie más a su alrededor era el mejor momento para penar. ¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Qué era eso de quien era? Esta claro, ¿no? Es Fire... el jugador que puede jugar donde sea menos portero. Posó su mano libre en su cabello plateado y comenzó a revolverlo, esto se estaba haciendo muy complicado. Los ladridos del cachorro le hicieron levantar la mirada viendo como su amigo acariciaba la cabeza del cachorro.

― Shuuya...― Fue la única que consiguió salir de sus labios.

No sabía muy bien porque, pero ambos comenzaron a caminar al lado del otro con tranquilidad viendo de reojo al otro cuando este no le miraba. Él quería ayudarle, quería decirle lo que pensaba, que creía que debía hacer para mejorar y salir de donde estaba, pero no podía, seguro que se enojaba más con él y todo eso acabaría peor, y también porque quería que ella se diera cuenta, era algo que ella tenía que descubrir. Ella... ella solo quería disculparse, en verdad sentía que se había portado muy mal con su amigo, pero no podía, no llegaba a encontrar las palabras para decirle. Su paseo se alargo, incluso llegaron a un parque en el que nunca habían estado, incluso algunos cerezos seguían teniendo sus flores rosadas. Que extraño. A ver que era espacioso, y no había peligro soltó al cachorro para que pudiera correr a su antojo.

Aun seguían callados, el sol se estaba poniendo y ellos seguían allí callados y echados sobre la baranda de metal. El chico tenía su espalda apoyada en esta mirando la nada, mientras que la chica estaba sentada a su lado sobre la barra metaliza más alta. Sostenía el balón contra su pierna y brazo.

― …

― Si tienes algo que decir hazlo y ya.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica. No recordaba la ultima vez que el chico fue tan frío y distante con ella. Suspiro y tomó el balón con ambas manos mirándolo.

― ¿Qué hago mal?... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Antes... me salia sin pensar. Era todo tan sencillo con Riky y Chistian.

¿Riky? ¿Chistian? Esos nombres le causaron una gran duda al de cabello albino. ¿Quienes eran? Y lo más importante de todo. ¿Por qué le comenzaba a molestar? Si era seguro que solo eran unos viejos amigos de su amiga. En silencio le miró y ella le devolvió la mirada soltando una leve risa.

― Es verdad. Nunca te hable de ellos.― Miró al frente aun sosteniendo el balón.― Ellos y yo... eramos los trillizos. Aunque te parezca imposible los tres llevábamos este extraño peinado, jaja, incluso eramos muy parecido, ahora no sé si seguirán igual.― Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta el pañuelo negro que siempre usaba y se lo tendió al chico.― ¿Ves este bordado? El relámpago significa nuestra velocidad. Los tres eramos muy veloces, incluso nos comenzaron a llamar _**Relámpago**_, a cada uno le correspondía un color, el mio era el plateado. _**Relámpago Plateado**._

― Ya veo... supongo que las legras serán vuestro nombre, ¿no?

Ella asintió mirándole.

― Si. _R_ de Ramiro, aunque todos le llamamos Riky. Es bastante inteligente, aun que le gusta mucho las chicas jaja. _C_ de Chistian, digamos que él es... especial. Y la otra _R _por mi.

El chico aguardo por unos segundo en silencio antes de mirarle serio.

― ¿Pero quien? ¿Fire Ren o Rosenthal Fire?

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa, incluso no sabía que responder. Su rostro cambio a uno confuso y triste. ¿De quien era esa R?... ¿De ella? O ¿De su otro yo? Goenji continuó mirándole antes de cerrar sus ojos y soltar un leve suspiro. Miró al cielo, que ya le quedaba poco para volverse total mente oscuro.

― Bueno... y ¿qué nombre tendría yo?

Extrañada por la pregunta miró a su amigo del mismo modo intentando averiguar que quería decir.

― ¿um?... si tú eres _**Relámpago Plateado**_. ¿Cuál sería mi nombre?

― ¿Ah?... ¿enserio?― Susurró confundida antes de mirar el cielo como él, comenzando a pensar.― … _**El Goleador de Fuego**._

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Un extraño impulso le llevó ir allí. No sabía porque, pero cuando vio la torre de metal, desde la habitación que ocupaba su padre en el hospital. No pudo evitar ir a ese lugar. Una vez allí miró arriba, viendo lo alta que era y luego su mirada fue a ese árbol donde Endo tenía colgado ese neumático con el practicaba siembre. Esta sumergida en sus recuerdos, el curso pasado pasó por ese lugar de casualidad, encontrando a Endo deteniendo el neumático que se abalanzaba hacía él, a poca distancia de donde estaban sus pies había una linea en el suelo. El portero consiguió detener el neumático sin pasar la linea, ver como se alegraba por solo hacer eso le causo indiferencia. ¿Que veía en esa locura para ponerse así?

― Hola.

Esa voz le sacó de su mente haciendo que girara con lentitud para ver al castaño tras de ella sosteniendo un balón de fútbol soccer. Parece que el entrenamiento ha acabado y él venía a seguir con su entrenamiento especial.

― ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí Natsumi?

― No, nada..

Ese susurró extraño al castaño, no era muy típico en ella ponerse de esa forma, ella era más... directa. Ambos se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar.

― ¿Es qué tu papá se encuentra mal?― Preguntó preocupado el castaño.

― Que va. Esta mejor cada día que pasa.

¿Solo eso?... la respuesta de la chica no le convencía, aun estaba preocupado, y no pensaba dejar que su amiga estuviera en ese estado. Tomó la mano de la chica mientras se levantaba y sonreía a la chica, la llevaría al mejor sitio de toda la ciudad para olvidar sus penas. Solo le dijo que fuera con él y le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Ambos comenzaron a subir las escaleras de la torre, una vez en ese lugar Natsumi no pudo evitar sorprenderse por las maravillosas y bellas vista de aquel lugar.

― Mira, de toda la ciudad este es mi lugar favorito. Cuando veo esto pienso que soy muy pequeño comparado con todo lo que me rodea, y así todo lo que me preocupa pierde su importancia.

― ¿Ah? ¿si?

― … quiero que sepas que no estas sola.― Dijo amable mirando a la chica.― Que nos tienes a tu lado a mi y a todos los demás. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

― Pero Endo, tú...

El chico solo le respondió con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa amable y feliz, esa que solo el capitán del _Raimon_ sabía poner. Esa que despertó algo en el corazón del a chica de cabello castaño.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Solo tenían ese día para lograr acabar la técnica, el avión del chico saldría casi al anochecer y antes de que tuviera que irse debían terminar esa técnica, daba igual que no pudieran volver a usarla, debían acabarla. De tanto intentarlo una y otra vez la técnica comenzaba a tomar forma, incluso lograban hacer que el pegaso durara por más tiempo intacto, pero a la hora de la verdad acaba estallando mandando a los chicos al suelo. El tiempo pasaba, y cada vez quedaba menos, ninguno quería irse sin llegar acabar la técnica, querían hacerlo. Aki quería ayudarle, volver ayudarles como hizo hace unos años la primera ves que realizaron la técnica en Norte América. Después de todo, para que un pegaso pueda echar a bolar necesita la oración de una doncella. Ella será el vértice, marcara en punto donde devén unirse los tres. Parecía peligroso y la mayoría temían por que le pudiera pasar algo a su gerente. Pero: _Cuando un corazón cree debemos responder con acciones_. Aun que aun los demás tenían algo de duda Endo e Ichinose no tenía ninguna, ya que hace tres años, cuando realzaron por primera vez la técnica, Ichinose le dijo exactamente lo mismo que acababa de decir Endo. _Cuando un corazón cree debemos responder con acciones._

Un nuevo intento, este sería el ultimo, si lo conseguían todos estarían felices, si fallaban Endo reviviría toda la fuerza de la técnica contra ella. Cada uno se colocó en su puesto. Aki en el punto que sería el vértice, y los otros tres en los mismo lugares que se habían puesto en las anteriores veces.

― Es ahora o nunca. No hay más oportunidades.

― Si.

Los tres se prepararon y con la señal de Ichinose los tres empezaron a correr a ese punto.

Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron y unieron sus lineas a la vez, esta vez, ese viento azul y blanco se levantó con mucha más fuerza creando la imagen del caballo con alas perfectamente. Saltaron a la vez pateando el balón cada uno en su momento, con el ultimo golpe el balón salio con una gran fuera a la portería seguido por el pegaso anotando gol. Lo habían logrado.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Todo el tiempo que le quedaba a Ichinose para seguir con sus amigos lo aprovecharán para estar todos juntos y jugar un ultimo partido antes de que se fuera. Ahora, que ya era momento de que Ichinose estuviera apunto de embarcar Endo y Aki miraban a lo lejos como un avión comenzaba a pasar por el cielo anaranjado del atardecer.

― ¿Sera ese el vuelo de Ichinose?

― Es posible.

Endo coloco sus manos a los lados de su rostro para intentar hacer su grito mucho más fuerte mientras seguía mirando el cielo.

― ¡Escucha Ichinose! ¡Tenemos que volver a jugar al fútbol!

― Vale, pues juguemos.

Esa respuesta que nadie esperó que llegará sorprendió a todos haciendo que se voltearan, viendo al chico que les sonreía.

― Era la primera vez que me divertía tanto jugando al fútbol. Asique cuando llegó la hora no pude irme.

Tomo su boleto y lo rompió en pedazos, por un rato más no pasaría nada. Quería volver a jugar junto a Endo y los demás, era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

― Entonces te podrás unir al _Raimon_. Bienvenido al equipo.

Los dos castaños estrecharon sus manos y todos los demás se se colocaron a su alrededor colocaron sus manos sobre la de ellos dos. El Raimon se hacia cada vez más y más fuerte.

― ¡Chicos!

El grito de la más pequeña de las gerente llamó la atención de todos mirando confundidos a la chica que había llegado corriendo donde ellos.

― ¿Qué pasa Haruna?

― Ya sabemos contra quien jugaremos el siguiente partido.

― ¿Y quienes son?

La chica recobro algo el aliento y miró al delantero de número diez ante de decirlo.

― La escuela_ Kidokawa_.

Todos se sorprendieron a escuchar ese nombre, pero el que más fue Goenji. Volvería a verles... volvería a ver a los compañeros que acabo dejando tirados el año pasado en la final.

__**Continuará...**__


	20. Capitulo 19

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 19**__

Ya estaba decidido el equipo al que se tendrían que enfrentar en el siguiente partido, y sus rivales... bueno, podían haber sido otros. Sus rivales eran el antiguo equipo de Goenji, a cualquiera le sentaría mal eso de jugar contra sus anteriores compañeros.

Rosenthal y Goenji caminaban juntos de regreso a casa. Cuando Haruna le dio la noticia e Ichinose volvió aparecer ya era hora de volver a casa, y como ellos dos fueron los últimos en irse pudo salir sin peluca. Ella volvía, él iba a ver a su hermana. Como era costumbre en ellos, nadie hablaba. Solo caminaban al lado del otro, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Rosenthal solo pudo soltar un suspiro agotada antes de comenzar hablar.

― Bueno... supongo que... ya sabes... es complicado ¿no? Yo... no sé si podría jugar con mis antiguos compañeros.― Le miró antes de sonreír un poco.

Él no dijo nada, solo continuó mirando adelante viendo ya más cerca el hospital.

― Ah... ¿te preocupa eso?...― Susurró mirándole, creyendo haber encontrado la respuesta por lo que estaba más serio de lo normal.― ¡Pero fue por Yuka-chan! No te fuis-

― Que más da la razón.― Dijo contante callando de golpe la chica.― El motivo no importa, solo deje a mi equipo. Hasta mañana.

Rosenthal se quedó parada frente a la puerta del hospital viendo como el chico entraba. Le miraba sorprendida y algo triste, pensaba que su charla del otro día había suavizado las cosas, pero ya ve que no. Suspiró y continuó caminando a casa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Hizo lo que debía hacer, su hermana le necesitaba, tenía que ir a verle, aunque le costara perderse la final. Empujo la puerta de la entrada para entrar en casa, ahora mismo lo que más le apetecía era echarse en la cama y dormir.

― Ya regrese.― Dijo mirando el suelo para poder quitarse bien las zapatillas.

― ¿Donde estabas?

Esa voz seria y sin mostrar un tono de preocupación, hizo que levantara la mirada alterada sorprendida. Su padre estaba frente a ella, mirándole serio, con una mirada que volvería a helar por completo los polos de la Tierra. Trago duro y cuando se relajo respondió:

― Estaba... en la secundaria, estudiando.

Parecía que la respuesta no le convención pero aun así no dijo nada, solo le observo de arriba a abajo. Cerro sus ojos volviendo a colocar sus gafas donde debían estar y caminó a la cocina.

― Bien, no tardes en subir tus cosas. La cena ya esta lista.

― Si...

Miró extrañada y sorprendida como su padre se alejaba. Pestañeó confundida por millonésima vez antes de negar rápido con la cabeza para subir a dejar su mochila en el cuarto. Esto era raro... llegaba tarde y no le decía nada. Y Encima se había "creído" eso que estuvo estudiando. Algo anda mal.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Goenji comenzaba hartarse, pero aun así no estallaría, no, él es más de ser serio y cortante. Al día siguiente, antes del entrenamiento se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas atando sus zapatillas, mientras lo hacía Someoka y Endo le decía casi lo mismo que le dijo Rosenthal antes de despedirse. No se sentía mal por jugar contra ellos, tampoco por haberse cambiado de instituto, ni nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Él se sentía mal por abandonar a sus compañeros, por no haber estado en la final junto a ellos. Aun que Yuka hubiera sufrido ese accidente no se puede perdonar lo que les hizo. Pero no se arrepiente de no haber ido al partido e ir a ver a su hermana, de eso nunca se arrepentiría.

― No importa contra que oponente nos enfrentemos, el fútbol es un deporte.―Corto a sus amigos con su típica seriedad mientras se levantaba para salir de la sede.

― Él tiene razón, el fútbol sigue siendo un deporte.― Dijo Endo antes de salir corriendo detrás del delantero.

Ahora que todos estaban en la cancha, y habían calentado llegó el momento de practicar las estrategias. Y ahora que ichinose se les había unido a la ofensiva sus jugadas cada vez se volvían mas eficaces. Haruna y Aki miraban el entrenamiento con una sonrisa, se sentía genial ver a todos tan animados, y sobre todo ver como Ichinose se integraba tan bien en el equipo.

― Si, porque todos ellos se encienden mediante el fútbol. Y a conectar un pase, sus sentimientos hacen lo mismo.

― Conque sus sentimientos están conectados― Dijo Haruna con una sonrisa ante de sorprenderse y ver en otra dirección.― ¿Ren?...

El susurró de la menor llamó la atención de la otra viendo extrañadas como el nombrado salía del campo con un balón en las manos.

― ¿A donde ira Ren?

― Ni idea... pero últimamente esta muy extraño, ¿no crees?.― Susurró la chica de lentes.― ¿Crees que le pasara algo?

― No sé...

Ambas continuaron mirando preocupadas por donde se había ido el chico. Que poco podían imaginar que los problemas del moreno aumentaba cada vez más según los días comenzaban a pasar.

El entrenamiento continuaba pasando como siempre, nada nuevo. Todos esforzándose a tope para preparar su siguiente partido. Había llegado un pequeño descaso, mientras todos tomaban algo de agua y secaba su sudor Natsumi se acercó a ellos con un papel en sus manos.

― Necesito su atención, acaban de llegar los resultados de las finales del bloque A. El ganador de ese bloque es: la secundaria _Zeus_.

― ¿La secundaria _Zeus_?

― Debí suponerlo.

― Kido, quieres jugar con la secundaria _Zeus_ una vez más, ¿no es así? Por eso no podemos perder en las finales de nuestro bloque.― Dijo enérgico el capitán, y aun mucho más cuando con la afirmativa del castaño.― ¡Muy bien amigos! ¡Arriba el animo!

Todos levantaron el puño animados junto al capitán mientras le respondían a la vez con un: Si.

― Parece que el capitán esta muy animado.

― Claro, ya jugaremos las finales.― Handa le contesto con una sonrisa a su amigo con el gorro. Dejó su botella en la banca, donde estaban todas las vaciás.― ¿Ah? ¿Falta... alguien?― Susurró a ver como aun quedaba una botella llena.

― Vamos, apresúrate.― Le llamó cuando ya estaba con los demás esperándole para seguir entrenado.

― Si... ¡ya voy!

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

― ¡Rayos!― Grito arrojando el balón al suelo con todas sus fuerzas antes de caer él agotado.

Respiraba rápido mirando el cielo, lo poco que le dejaba los árboles de su alrededor. Ya no sabe ni cuanto tiempo lleva con el entrenamiento, desde que se fue del campo para entrenar más tranquilo y relajado, no ha parado ni un segundo. Pero no había forma de conseguirlo, y menos si cada vez que iba a chutar su mente le jugaba malas pasadas y hacía que se distrajera siempre con lo mismo.

__"¿Quien eres?" __

__ "Tú velocidad es tu mayor virtud." __

__ "¡Rosen! Seamos como los relámpagos. Con una fuerza destructiva asombrosa y una velocidad superior a la del sonido."__

Cuando estaba apunto de chutar siempre le venían esas palabras a la mente. Las que le dijo Axel el otro día. ¿Quien era? Era Ren Fire el jugador de Raimon, pero también era Rosenthal Fire, la jugadora de Demonios Rojos allá en España... ¿podía ser las dos personas? Las palabras que le dijo su hermano mayor. Era rápida, estaba llegando a superar por segundo a Kazemaru, pero no servía de nada. Si la velocidad es su mayor virtud y no puede usarla ¿cómo se supone que sera de ayuda? Y las palabras de Riky, esas que le dijo antes que los tres lograran juntar sus técnicas individuales en una combinada con esa fuerza y velocidad.

― Qué... ¿Qué se supone que significa todo eso?

Un murmullo escapó de sus labios mirando como el balón se movía por una leve brisa, acabando bajo la pequeña luz que se colaba por las hojas de los árboles.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Hoy el entrenamiento acabó antes y los tres amigos caminaban juntos por las calles de la ciudad acabando en un parque hablando de lo que el equipo necesitaba mejorar para enfrentarse a sus nuevos rivales. Mientras Kido y Endo hablaban, Goenji estaba un poco apartado con los brazos cruzados mirando al frente serio.

― Endo procura revisar todos los detalles de nuestra defensa, lo más seguro es que el otro equipo quiera atacar esos puntos.

― Claro. Veo que la defensa tendrá mucho trabajo que hacer. Sera muy emocionante.

― Debemos contraatacar en el partido si queremos meter un gol.― Leía sus apuntes en es pequeño cuaderno de tapa azul.― Oye Goenji, ten cuidado cuando cambies las jugadas de ataque a defensa.

― Bien.

Ya conocían a Goenji, y sabían lo serio que es, pero... la actitud que tiene desde que saben quien es su rival es muy diferente a la que ellos conocen de su amigo, estaba claro que le preocupaba jugar contra su anterior equipo, aunque el tratase de negarlo.

― Perfecto, hasta aquí dejaremos la junta de hoy amigos. ¡Vengan!

Ambos miraron extrañados como el portero comenzaba a correr fuera del parque. Que aun no habían terminado. ¿a donde quería ir?

Solo tuvieron que adentrarse un poco en el barrio de tiendas para llegar a su destino. Una tienda de dulces, una de esas tiendas viejas, una como a las que ellos iban de niños.

― ¿Una dulcería?― Dijo Kido sin aun creerse mucho en donde estaba.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Nunca han entrado en una?

― No.― Dijeron los otros dos a la vez mientras miraban al castaño.

"El niño que le gusta el fútbol", tal y como le llamó la señora de la tienda, entró para comprar algo, aun que acabó charlando con los niños con los que entrenaba antes de que su equipo estuviera completo. Los niños les recomendaban dulces, incluso le felicitaron por llegar a las finales de grupo. Los otros dos se quedaron a fuera, viendo algo sorprendidos que aun quedaran tiendas como esta en la ciudad. Era la primera vez que ambos iban. Decidieron esperar a Endo afuera mientras hablaban, Kido estaba sentado en la banco de al lado de una maquina expendedora, mientras que Goenji se compraba un refresco.

― Con que una dulceria... en verdad parece un niño. Es ingenuo y muy honesto, es por eso que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea fútbol soccer.

― Si.

Ninguno se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero los chicos que acaban de entrar en la dulceria acabaría dándoles problemas.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Agotado, casi arrastrando los píes caminaba a los vestuarios. Hace un buen rato que el entrenamiento había terminado, pero él no pensaba volver hasta que logrará volver a dominar su técnica, pero sus planes fueron cambiados cuando el balón acabo desapareciendo. En uno de los disparos el balón choco varias veces contra paredes, troncos de árboles, y quien sabe cuantas cosas más antes de perderse entre toda la vegetación. Se acabo el entrenamiento por hoy.

― Espera Shido, ¿qué sucede?.― Dijo serio Nathan para que se tranquilizara el de primer año.

― No hay tiempo. El capitán, Goenji y Kido, ¡van a tener un desafió con unos chicos de otra escuela!

A unos metros de donde él estaba había algunos compañeros que se habían quedado los últimos para recoger. Con la declaración del chico de cabello anaranjado todos comenzaron a alterarse. ¿¡Qué se iban a pelear!? Pero a esos tres que le había dado.

― Ah, vamos rápido. Shindo donde están― Esta vez hablo Ichinose comenzando a correr siendo seguido por los demás.

Ren miraba por donde se habían ido sus compañeros, ¿peleándose? ¿Goenji? Por algún motivo esas dos palabras no le congeniaban. Eso no era posible, él no era de pelearse, y menos estando tan cerca la final. Aunque sabía que su amigo no era así... no podía evitar seguir mirando por donde se habían ido los demás preocupada.

― Shuuya-kun...

Como si el cansancio hubiera desaparecido fue corriendo a los vestuarios, pero no a ducharse.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Los trillizos Mukata. Esos tres hermanos fueron los que comenzaron a dar problemas hace poco en la tienda de dulces. Eran antiguos compañeros de equipo de Goenji, los cuales le guardan rencor por lo que pasó el año pasado. Por más de una vez Endot intentó defender a su amigo con la verdad, contándoles porque no pudo ir al partido, pero el de cabello claro no le permitía hablar. Los trillizos no ahorraron ninguna de las palabras que tenían para decirle al delantero, sus palabras estaban llegando a un punto que el portero no pudo aguantar, colmaron su paciencia. Los Mukata retaron a Goenji a demostrar cuanto había mejorado, pero este se negó. Endo enfadado por todo lo que estaba pasando decidió meterse por medio tomando él el lugar de Goenji en ese desafío. Y ahora los seis se encuentran en la cancha de la rivera, los hermanos unos metros alejados del área de castigo y Endo en su puesto bajo los palos.

― Que bien, esto se pone interesante.

― Pero que oso, esto parece una autentica pelea callejera.

― Prepárense, porque los tres hermanos mukata les demostrará su verdadero poder.― Dijeron a la vez antes de salir corriendo a la portería.

El hermano con el cabello verde salto comenzando a girar hacía la derecha, mientras se elevaba de sus piernas comenzaba a brotar algo parecido a fuego azul. Esa técnica era tan parecida al _Tornado de Fuego_ de Goenji. Pero no, esa técnica iba en dirección contraría, pero aun así los tres de _Raimon_ se sorprendieron a ver como realizaba esa técnica.

― observa bien, esta técnica supero al mismo _Tornado de Fuego_. ¡Y Ahora!. _¡Tornado en reversa!_

El tiro iba directo a portería, pero aun así no fue ningún problema para Endo y su _Puño Explosivo_. Una vez despejo el balón otros dos balones entraron a la vez en la portería. Habían tirado los tres, y cada uno con un balón. ¿¡A qué se suponen que están jugando!?

― Cálmate, solo metimos unos goles en tu portería, osea, ¿no?

― ¡No! Esperen un momento. Ningún portero podría detener algo así, ¿como pueden meter tres goles al mismo tiempo?

― Ya veo. No puedes detener tres goles al mismo tiempo.

― ¡por supuesto que no! En el soccer no se utilizan tres balones para juegar.

__**Porque en ese momento iba como Rosen, si no... bueno a quien quiero engañar. Soy incapaz de regañar o gritar alguien más jaja.. Creo que os imagináis que paso, pero por si acaso. Kazemaru, Aki, Domon y los demás a los que Shindo le contó sobre la supuesta pelea llegaron antes que yo, bueno es normal, ellos se fueron corriendo y yo tuve que ir a ponerme mi ropa y quitarle el disfraz. Por los gritos que escuche todo había sido un error. No había ninguna pelea. En ese momento me sentí aliviada. Solo era un duelo de FÚTBOL. Nada más, solo fútbol soccer. Cuando iban a retomar su duelo mi mirada conectó con la de Goenji, no sé ni como lo hicimos.. pero sentí como si me dijera que quería hablar conmigo, y yo quería hablar con él. Los chicos del **__**Kidokawa**__** se prepararon para lanzar con su técnica de tiro, y casi sin esfuerzo hicieron tiza el **__**Puño**** Explosivo **__**del capitán.**__

__**Recuerdo que el entrenador junto a un jugador de **__**Kidokawa**__** aparecieron para regañar a los jóvenes que estuvieron dentro del duelo. En ese momento no me fije mucho, ya que quería desaparecer, para que no vieran el presido con mi otro **___**yo. **___**Bueno la cosa es que ese chico, Nishigaki, era otro viejo amigo de Aki, Ichinose y Domon. Esperé a Goenji en el puente, vi como cada uno se iba por su lado, todos los demás se fueron, los viejo amigos se quedaron en la ribera y Goenji se acercaba a mi.**___** Ojalá no me hubiera quedado, que me hubiera ido a casa. En ese corto camino que hicimos juntos solo discutimos, y todo lo que el me dijo era la pura verdad. Yo sólo... soltaba lo primero que se me pasaba por la mente. Lamento tanto haberme pasado de ese modo...**_

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Mientras los viejos amigos de Norte América charlaban animados sobre la sorpresa que era ver a Ichinose, pensaba que estaba muerto. Y sobre todo de la rabia que le daba hacer el único en no estar en la misma secundaria, pero el día del parido no pensaba dejarse ganar, lo iba a dar todo.

Los jugadores de_ Raimon_ fueron al barrio de tienda para comer algo en el restaurante del entrenador. Kido estaba preocupado por la fuerza de este _Triangulo Z_. ¿Serían capaces de pararles? Como era común en Endo todo lo solucionaría con: ¡entrenamientos especiales!

Vale, vale, era algo muy básico en el castaño, y siempre esta buscando cualquier escusa para entrenar. Pero esta vez tenía razón, el mejor modo para superar a un rival es entrenar y entrenar, una y mil veces, todas las necesarias para conseguir detenerles. Los días comenzaron a pasar, y con ellos el entrenamiento intensivo para mejorar sus paradas. Esa maquina del **Salón Relámpago** era perfecta. Lanzaría un balón tras otro y cada uno más potente que el anterior.

El día del partido llegó. Ambos equipos ya estaban en el terreno de juego. Masaru, Tsutomu y Tomo Mukata miraban retadores al delantero estrella de sus rivales, no iban a perder, le mostraría que eran los mejores delantero. Ren agarraba su pañuelo mirando al frente serio, esperando que sonara el silbido inicial. Hoy lo conseguiría, hoy completaría la súper técnica.

__**Continuará...**__


	21. capitulo 20

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 20**__

― Ren. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

El nombrado levantó a vista confundido. El equipo aun seguía en el vestuario, terminando de cambiarse. El más bajo volvió a mirar al piso para atar su cordones.

― No sé... ¿Qué sucede?― Susurró volviendo a levantar la cabeza haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran.

Ambos se vieron por unos largos segundos. El de cabello negro se levantó y camino a fuera seguido por el otro, lo que ellos nos sabían es que el capitán se había dado cuenta que se marcha, y les miraba extrañado.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un pasillo enorme con una pequeño valla. Ren se detuvo y miró a su espalda para ver a su compañero.

― ¿Qué sucede?

― Solo respondeme a una cosa. ¿Quién eres?

Le miró enojado. ¿¡Qué le pasaba!? ¡Es que no la estaba viendo!

― Ya vasta Goenji, estoy harto, siempre con lo mismo. Soy yo y punto.

El más alto se cruzo de brazos mirándole severo. Aun no llegaba a comprender, no comprendía que estaba rompiendo su mente con ese juego de ser otra persona.

― ¡Claro que no eres tú! ¿Es que no te das cuenta?― hizo una breve pausa para dejarle un tiempo para pensar, como no le respondía prosiguió.― Estamos los dos solos, y eres incapaz de referirte a ti misma como en verdad eres, o llamarme por mi nombre como siempre. No eres quien dices ser.

¿Cómo?... miro extrañado al chico antes de mirar a otro lado con la cabeza gacha. ¿Eso era cierto? Rápidamente negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Claro que no, no era cierto. Ella era ella, sus dos yo estaban fusionado, era ella misma, era Rosenthal Fire. Ren solo era una tapadera, una tapadera para poder jugar fútbol. Nada más ella estaba perfectamente. Su amigo suspiro antes de darse la vuelta para volver con los demás, parece que ya van a salir.

― Hasta que no tengas tu mente en paz no conseguirás nada.

― ¡Esto harto de que siempre seas así!

Agarró con fuerza su pañuelo a recordar las palabras de Goenji. Nada de lo que decía era verdad, ella estaba bien y su mente también. El, ella, que importa, solo le importaba jugar fútbol soccer y lo estaba haciendo, no necesitaba nada mas. El silbido inicial resonó por el campo, dando por comenzado el partido. Los trillizos Mukata fueron los encargados en hacer el saque inicial. Goenji corrió hacia ellos para pararlos, pero este se libraron del delantero enseguida.

― ¡Ren, cuidado Max! No les dejen avanzar.

― Entendido

Los nombrados fueron corriendo a por Tsutomu Mukata, el hermano que llevaba el balón, pero mucho antes que pudieran llegar ya le había hecho un pase a su hermano. Tomo, el hermano con la cresta verde recibió el balón balón en el aire, justo para realizar el _Tornado en Reverso_. ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? Daba igual, no permitiría que marcarán. El balón estaba a su lado, en el momento justo lanzó un puñetazo, a impactar con el balón, unas rayos dorados salieron de su puño, pero el _Puño Explosivo_ no iba a conseguir detener ese chut. Endo comenzó a retroceder, por más que golpeaba el balón una y otra vez este no perdía su fuerza. Al final el balón fue directo a su cara, haciendo que caiga al suelo y el balón dentro de la red.

― Endo.―Dijo preocupado el de cabello azul cuando estaban al lado del portero, quien comenzaba a levantarse.

― ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? No se parecía en nada al _Tornado en Reverso_ del otro día.

― Eh, ¿de que te sorprendes?.― Dijo uno de los trillizos llamando la atención de todos los que estaba al rededor de Endo.

― Lo del otro día fue una simple demostración, sin pasarnos mucho.

― No querrás que lo enseñemos todo antes del partido ¿no?

Entre los tres dijeron esa frase antes de comenzar a reír. Con unos movimientos muy sincronizados señalaron a Goenji.

― Oye Goenji, vamos a demostrarte: nuestro verdadero poder.

Hablaron los tres a la vez, haciendo que Goenji comenzara a enojarse, y más porque esos tres comenzaron a reírse. Ren apretó sus puños y apretó sus dientes mirando a sus rivales. Serán... esto no era nada, estaba seguro que en poco Goenji conseguiría igualar el marcador. Los jugadores volvían a sus puestos, cuando Goenji pasó a su lado le dio un suave golpe en el hombro mientras le miraba a los ojos.

― Eres Goenji Shuuya, tu puedes con ellos y con lo que sea.― Pensó sin apartar la vista de sus ojos queriendo trasmitirle su apoyo.

El partido continuó y como era de esperar del_ Kidokawa_, un equipo ofensivo, no paraban de atacar. Se estaban haciendo dueño del partido.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El matrimonio volvía a casa tras hacer la compra de la semana. Andrea estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto revisando que hubieran tachado todo lo de la lista. Katsu por su parte miraba la frente concentrado en la conducción. Detuvo el auto frente al semáforo en rojo. Dejo una mano en el volante mientras con la otra comenzaba a buscar la emisora de radio, estaba apunto de comenzar el programa de investigación.

―_ ¡Que lastima! Fire estuvo apunto de interceptar ese pase. Tomo vuelve a chutar con el _Tornado en Reversa_ ¿Qué hará ahora el _Raimon_? ¡Logro detenerlo! La escuela _Kidokawa_ no pudo anotar otro gol._

La narración de un partido que comenzaba a sonar por los altavoces dejo al hombre petrificado. Fire.

― AH... vaya, mira que curioso jaja, otro que se apellida como tu, querido.― Intentó buscar una escusa, pero no sirvió de nada.

― ¿Desde cuando?― Dijo serio dejando que siguiera sonando la radio, ni siquiera le importaba que los coches de por detrás le pitara.

― Querido... el semáforo ya esta en verde.

― ¡Que me respondas!― Estallo antes de chasquear la lengua y volver arrancar. Su mujer nunca le llamaba querido, solo lo hacía cuando quería ocultar algo.― ¿Donde están jugando?

Agarró con fuerza el volante, deseando que el nivel de velocidad permitido fuera mayor. Aun que pudiera parecer que solo estaba enfadado no era así, su rostro también reflejaba preocupación.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

― Muy bien capitán.― Dijo Ren levantando la mano para que le pasara.

― Si, ¡vamos muchachos! ¡A atacar!

El castaño sonrió mientras le lanzaba el balón al moreno. Este saltó un poco para controlarlo con el pecho antes de empezar a correr al campo contrario. Hoy lo conseguiría. "¿Quién eres tu?" "¡Claro que no lo eres!" las palabras de su amigo aparecieron en su mente mientras esquivaba a uno de los centro campista de _Kidokawa_.

― No, soy Fire. ¡Soy Ren Fire! Que importa el disfraz que lleve.― Pensaba enfadado sin llegar a escuchar como Someoka le pedía el balón.

― No seguirás adelante

Nanzan, el defensa de cabello castaño se encontraba frente a él. Miró al chico directo a a sus ojos castaños, esto hizo que el de cabello negro sintiera como el terreno de juego le absorbía. Esa técnica dejo sin respiración al moreno. _Arenas movedizas_, esa técnica de bloqueo... era la de su hermano. Nanzan le arrebató el balón lanzandolo a delante para seguir con el ataque.

― ¡Concentrate Enano! Vamos defender

Le gritaba Someoka, pero no escuchaba nada, y tampoco se movía, la técnica había acabado pero a él le era imposible moverse. Había visto a su hermano, por unos segundos le vio. Volvió a verle hace nueve años, ella estaba en las gradas con su madre y su hermano en el terreno de juego llevando el uniforme de _Kidokawa_.

― ¡Ren! Vuelve a la defensa.― Ordeno Kido, pero el nombrado ni se movía.

Desde el banquillo del _Kidokawa_ uno hombre, de unos veinticuatro años miraba como el castaño se llevaba el balón. Sus ojos son de un tono amarillo llamativo y su cabello revuelto de un tono rubio claro casi anaranjado. Este hombre hacía un par de semanas que comenzó hacer el segundo entrenador del equipo al que jugaba cuando estaba en secundaria. Cuando el de cabello castaño le miró levanto el pulgar, haciendo que sonriera. Esa técnica era la más efectiva de él y de su mejor amigo, Andy, su capitán en la escuela.

― Que bien que Nanzan ha conseguido terminarla antes del partido.― Comentaba con una sonrisa y animado. Su mirada fue al jugador de cabello negro extrañado de que no se moviera.― ¿Y a ese chico?... ¿qué le pasa?...― Susurró para si mismo antes de levantarse sorprendido a ver las marca en su brazo a moverse.

_ Kidokawa_ había vuelto anotar. El fallo que tuvo Ren hizo que los trillizos Mukata volviera a lanzar. Esta vez un tiro normal ajustado a la escuadra. Endo se lanzó para detenerlo pero le fue imposible pararlo del todo. El balón salió de su alcance llegando otro de los hermano para patear hacía arriba poniéndole el balón al tercer hermano, el que volvía anotar con el Tornado en Reverso.

― Rayos.― Dijo Endo golpeando el suelo enfadado.

Ren se acerca a todos, aun no llegaba a sumir como ese chico había podido hacer la técnica de su hermano. Antes que pudiera abrir la boca para disculparse, Someoka le tomo por la camiseta levantándolo un poco del duelo.

― ¿¡En qué estabas pensado!?― Le grito enfadado.― Vale que no hayas pasado. Pero ¿por qué no has vuelto? Tenías que defender.

― ¡Someoka! Sueltale.

― Someoka, tranquilizate.― Dijo Endo poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirosa, haciendo que se tranquilizara y bajara al moreno.― Ren... ¿qué te sucede?― Susurró a ver como el chico miraba el suelo.

― Lo siento capitán... esa técnica... no la esperaba, no volverá a pasar.

― Ren...

Goenji le miró serio, apretando los puños aguantando las ganas de contar la verdad de su fallo. Era la técnica de Andy, él estuvo presente en ese entrenamiento, en el entrenamiento que el hermano de su amiga consiguió realizar por primera vez esa técnica. Estaba claro que ese defensa, de algún modo, había conseguido dominar esa técnica.

―Venga muchachos, solo ha sido un gol. Aun podemos remontar esto. ¡No volveré a dejar que nos marquen!

― Contamos contigo, Endo.― Dijo Kido antes de que todos volvieran a sus puestos.

Ren caminaba más tranquilo a su puesto hasta que la mano de alguien se posó en su hombro.

― Max...

― Vamos Ren, todos tenemos un fallo alguna vez.― Le dijo animado antes de golpear su hombro.― No sé que te pasa últimamente... pero puedes confiar en nosotros, somos tus compañeros.

Le miró sorprendido viendo como se alejaba. Las palabras de Max, y la sonrisa que le dedicó antes de marcharse tocaron algo en él. Compañeros...

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Golpeaba el volante con uno de sus dedos. Ya habían llegado al estadio, estaban aparcado frente a la puerta escuchando el partido por la radio. Andrea miraba con tristeza el estadio. Había conseguido convencer a su esposo para que no entrara e hiciera que su hija tuviera que dejar el partido en ese momento. Pero la espera en el coche comenzaba hacerse eterna.

―Kidokawa _vuelve a intentarlo, un lanzamiento de Tomo. Vuelve a intentar marchar con el _Tornado en reversa_. ¡Detienen otro gol! Endo consigue detener con su _Puño Explosivo_ ._Raimon_ esta consiguiendo rechazar todos los ataques el instituto _Kidokawa_._

Andrea comenzó a sonreír a escuchar la jugada.

― ¿Has oído? Si siguen así puede que lleguen a ganar el partido el _Raimon_, el equipo de Rosen.― Dijo animada aun que la mirada sería de su esposo solo le hizo suspirar y volver a mirar por la ventanilla.― Un partido costa de dos partes de media hora cada una, ¿piensas que nos quedemos aquí todo este tiempo?― No dijo nada, solo seguía con los leves golpes en el volante.― Sé que lo juraste... pero estoy segura que Eruko no habría querido esto. El amaba el fútbol y a su hija... no tienes derecho a separarle de lo que le une a su padre, aunque ella no sepa de él.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

_ Kidokawa_ seguía haciendo honor a la fama que tenían de un equipo ofensivo, y es que no dejaban de atacar ni un segundo. Pero aun así los trillizos eran los únicos que podían lanzar a puerta, y si algún compañero intentaba adentrarse en el campo del _Raimon_ ellos de encargarían en detenerlos. Masaru, quien recién le había quitado el balón a uno de sus compañeros se lanzó al ataque, pero esta vez Kabeyama estaba frente a él. No les dejaría que marcara, y para eso tuvo que usar su técnica, _El Muro_. El balón fue rodando hasta el portero, quien lo agarró sin problema. Ya había pasado Veinte minutos de la primera parte, y en la banca, las chicas comenzaban a impacientarse.

― Quedan diez minutos.

― Los pobres han recibido muchos ataques.

― Se equivocan, aun pueden filtrarse.― Dijo entrenador viendo al campo serio.― Y Ren... tiene que despertar.

― ¿um? ¿filtrarse?― Preguntó Celia confundida.

El partido continuaba y los trillizos se lanzaban al ataque, y como habían echo por todo el partido, ellos solos. Se encontraban marcados pero aun así Masaru comenzó a pedirle el balón a Mitsumune, jugador que llevaba el balón y se adentraba en el campo del equipo contrario. Masaru consiguió librarse de la marca de Max, pero el pase de Mitsumune no llegó a su capitán por los pelos, demasiado rápido. Sería saque de puerta para _Raimon_.

― Miren como esos tres se desesperan por tener más goles, y su equipo comienza a perder armonía. Sus jugadas son cada vez mas torpes y con errores.

― Sí _Raimon_ aprovecha el momento...

― De seguro Kido ya se percato de esta oportunidad.― Acabo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, mientras que todos se colocaban Kido se acercó a la portería junto a Domon e Ichinose, como bien suponía el entrenador, él ya lo sabía y pensaba usar eso en contra de los hermanos. El juego volvió a comenzar con un pase en corto de Endo a Domon. La sorpresa en todos era notable, incluso en los hermanos Mukata que no se explicaban porque les dejaban esa ocasión tan clara. Domon giro para quedar frente a los hermanos mientras sonreía, solo tenía que esperar. En ese momento, Someoka y Goenji comenzaron a correr hacía la portería, cada uno por su banda, rompiendo la defensa de Kidokawa y creando un camino en el centro del campo. Habían caído en la trampa. El defensa paso rápido al numero catorce, quien con una señal hizo que Domon y Endo subieran al ataque junto a Ichinose. Nishigaki, el viejo amigos de Norte América les miraba sorprendido. ¡No era posible! Los tres jugadores del _Raimon_ conectaron en el mismo punto a gran velocidad, volviendo a crear esa briza azul y blanca que daba como resultado la figura de un pegaso. El gol fue seguro y consiguieron acercarse más en el marcador antes de que acabara la primera parte. Aun que la jugada salio bien y el tiro era potente eso no le hizo quitar los nervios que sintió Natsumi en ese momento. Mientras que la castaña solo suspiraba todos los demás de la banca festejaban. En el campo de juego todos sonreían, era normal, estaban acortando la distancia, ahora solo quedaba anotar un gol más. Mientras que _Raimon_ celebraba su gol, los trillizos Mukata rabiaban por ese gol. No podían perder, debían demostrarle a Goenji que ellos eran mejores que él, y para ayudarles estaba MarlcomNishigaki

El silbido resonó por todo el estadio. La primera parte había acabado, y mientras que todos volvían a sus puesto Ren solo levantó la cabeza para ver el marcador. Uno a dos. Mordió con rabia su labio inferior. No servía para nada, solo estaba molestando a sus compañeros, ¿para esto estaba montando todo lo que montaba? ¿Para molestar a sus compañeros? Suspiro mientras relajaba sus músculos para volver con los demás. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora solo tenía que volver a la banca para no volver a salir en la segunda parate.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Aunque Endo y Max le defendieron, aunque el entrenador siguiera confiando en él para dejarle en el campo, aunque la mayoría estuvieran allí para apoyarle y confiar en él. Él no pudo más. Su mente era un lío, comenzaba a desmontarse poco a poco. Con una pequeña escusa consiguió salir del campo sin preocupar a su compañeros, pero no estaba bien. Lejos del túnel de vestuario se dejo caer al suelo apoyando su espalda en la pared. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué se derrumbaba ahora?

― Ren... ¿te encuentras bien?

La voz de su capitán hizo que levantara la cabeza, dándose cuenta que unas finas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejilla.

― Capitán...

Un leve susurro salió de sus labios antes de volver a mirar el suelo limpiando sus lagrimas. El castaño no dijo nada más, solo se acercó al moreno y se sentó a su lado, aguardando por unos largos segundos antes de hablar.

― Siempre que me preocupa algo suelo ir a mi sitio preferido. Aun que... ahora es imposible.― Ríe bajo mirando al chico.―... Ren... eres un gran jugador, no te puedes derrumbar por un fallo. Somos el _Raimon_, los siguientes **Súper Once**. Y nosotros nunca nos rendimos.

― ... Capitán...― Suspiró antes de ver al castaño a los ojos.― Cuando era pequeño vivía cerca del instituto _Kidokawa_, y mi hermano mayor iba a ese instituto. Mi hermano era el mejor, un centro campista con una fuerza de tiro increíble, y siempre estaba en la defensa cuando más falta hacía. Incluso fue llamado por uno de los mejores equipos de España.― Comenzó a contarle levantando la cabeza para perder su mirada en el techo.― Pero... murió hace dos años... y esa técnica... Arenas Movedizas... era su técnica. Yo misma les vi crearla.

La historia de su compañero le dejo sin hablar. Que triste era eso. Para él ahora mismo estaba jugando contra el recuerdo de su hermano, no contra el _Kidokawa_ que tenía delante. Pestañeo confundido a darse cuenta de sus ultimas palabras: "Yo misma" ¿cómo que en femenino? Quiso hablar pero la voz de alguien más se lo impidió.

― Estaba seguro que eras tu Rosen. Has crecido mucho.

Ambos jugadores de _Raimon_ miraron al recién llegado, el castaño extrañado y el moreno sorprendido.

― ¿Rosen? Ren, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?― Preguntó confundido el portero.

― Se... se esta equivocando.― Se limitó a decir antes de mirar a otro lado mordiendo su labio inferior.

El adulto miraba confundido a los dos. No se podía equivocar. Ella era Rosen, daba igual que ahora tuviera el cabello negro, y ese chico le llamara Ren, sabía muy bien como era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, pasó horas y horas jugando con la pequeña.

La tensión se podía notar en el lugar. Y todos querían una explicación, explicación que el moreno no podía dar.

― No...― pensaba desesperado.― No puede ser verdad... ¿Mik? ¿Qué hace él aquí?― Agarraba con fuerza su cabello mientras respiraba agitado y su mirada se comenzaba a nublar.

― ¿Rosen?..― Lo voz preocupada del adulto rompió el silencio en aquel lugar.― Oye, Rosen. ¿Te encuentras bien?

― ¡NO SOY ROSEN!― Gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza sin poder controlar su respiración. Su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez más deprisa, incluso comenzaba a sentir un gran peso en el pecho y como comenzaba a sudar sin ningún motivo.

Aun quedaba para que volviera a comenzar el partido, pero aun así esta preocupado de lo que podrían estar hablando. Goenji decidió ir a por ello, nunca pudo imaginar que se encontraría esa escena. Su cuerpo se paralizó viendo a escasos metros como Ren estaba tirado en el suelo y bastante mal. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo para correr donde estos tomando al moreno.

― Rosen, oye, ¡Rosen!― Le llamaba por su verdadero nombre a no poder pensar en esa situación.

― Goenji. ¿¡Qué esta pasando!?― Dijo alterado el portero viendo a sus compañeros.

Los ojos del moreno comenzaron abrirse poco a poco. Ya no estaba en los pasillo, era la enfermería. Pasó una mano por su rostro notando una toalla húmeda en su frente. ¿Qué había pasado?

― Si se encontraba mal debería de vernos dicho.

La voz de Domon le altero un poco, ¿qué pasaba? Movió la cabeza encontrando a sus compañeros hablando.

― ¿Pero que le ha pasado? Parecía que estaba muy bien en el partido.

― Eso, ha estado actuando muy bien toda la primera parte, solo tuvo un fallo.

Todos seguían hablando, nadie se explicaba porque su compañero se había desmayado.

― Venga chicos. Nos han dicho que Ren esta bien.

― Claro. Haruna. tiene razón. Ren esta bien, y para que se sienta mejor cuando despierte le tenemos que decir que hemos ganado el partido.

― Aki...

"¿Ren? ¿Quién es Ren?" Se preguntaba confundida volviendo a cerrar los ojos a notar un gran dolor en la cabeza. Se movió un poco antes de volver abrir los ojos con lentitud. Ahora miraba en la otra dirección y ahí estaba Endo, sentado en la silla que había al lado de la cama. El castaño no le miraba, solo miraba a sus compañeros cerrando con fuerza sus puños. Escondiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos le sonrió a todos y se levanto animado.

― ¡Vamos chicos! Tenemos que ganar este partido. Seguro que a Ren le anima mucho saber que hemos ganado el partido por él.

― Capitán.

Los ánimos comenzaron aumentar y con una energía asombrosa comenzaron a salir de la enfermería. Pensaban ganar, llegarían a la final y sorprenderían a su amigo.

― ¿Ah? ¿Goenji?

El nombrado cerro los ojos y se apartó de la pared que estaba frente a la cama del moreno.

― Vamos Kido.

Todos se habían ido, desde la cama podía escuchar los gritos de la gente animando en el partido. Miraba el techo apretando las sabanas bajo sus manos. Allí estaban sus amigos, luchando con todo lo que tienen para poder llegar a la final. Y ¿ella? Ella estaba tumbada en esa cama de la enfermería, con la mirada perdida en el techo mientras sus dos Yo discutían.

__·Se acabo... les engañemos, no querrán saber nada de nosotras...__

**· ¡Ha! No digas tonterías. Son nuestros amigos. Lo comprenderán.**

__· Claro que no. Le hemos engañado por tanto tiempo, para ellos somos Ren, ¡su amigo tímido con el que bromear y reír cada vez que se sonrojaba!__

_**·**_** Pero seguimos siendo ese Ren. Nunca fingimos ser quien no eramos. Solo cambiemos nuestro nombre. Pero siempre fuimos Rosenthal Fire.**

__· … ¿Estas segura?... ¿y el capitán?... Ni nos miraba.__

**· … Eso... eso es... es porque no lo esperaba. Esta confundido, solo eso. Seguro que Shuuya-kun no le contó nada**_**.**_

Nuevos gritos se escucharon, esta vez eran ánimos para _Kidokawa_, habían vuelto a marcar, o al menos eso escucho por la radio que colocaba la enfermera, quien a ver que había despertado se la puso para que supiera como iban sus compañeros. _Kidokawa_ anoto con el _Triangulo Z_. Rompiendo la Mano fantasma de Endo

__· Si no la hubiéramos fastidiado ahora solo nos ganarían por un gol... dos es imposible de remontar.__

**· Eres patética. ¡No importa lo que nosotras hagamos! ¡Lo importante es nunca rendirse! Yo sé que el capitán no se rendirá, y Shuuya-kun anotara todos los goles que haga falta. ¡Nuestros amigos nos necesitan! Necesitan que vayamos allí y les animemos. Aun que nos quedemos en la banca. ¡Tenemos que ir! ¡Somo un jugador del ****Raimon****!**

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho más de lo normal soltando las sabanas. Tenía que ir. Sus amigos le necesitaba. Con dificultad se sentó echando a un lado la toalla húmeda sobre su frente. Caminaba por los pasillos lento para no caer al suelo a estar aun un poco mareado. Unos escalones más y ya esta, estaba a fuera mirando el campo, viendo como todos sus amigos luchaban sin descanso. Endo detuvo un disparo directo a puerta y sin pensarlo le lanzó a Ichinose, había que volver hacer volar al pegaso. Los tres comenzaron a correr para hacer la técnica, pero justo antes que pudieran unir sus fuerzas Nishigaki, con un rápido movimiento con la pierna creo una brecha en el suelo, haciendo que se levantara un viento que le impidió pasar. El _Giro de Defensa_. Los tres cayeron al suelo y el balón salio del campo dando pequeños botes hasta donde estaba Ren.

― ¡Ren!― Dijo alterada Aki a ver como el chico se acercaba a la banda para darles el balón.

― Ren, ¿estas bien?― Ahora era el capitán que se acercó al moreno junto a los otros dos.

― Oye, deberías de estar en la enfermería.

Ren les miro con una pequeña sonrisa antes de hablar:

― Estoy bien, tranquilos. Sé que podéis ganar. Confió en todos vosotros chicos, volveréis a marcar.

― Pero sus ataques son increíbles, sobre todo su defensa.

― No puedo creer que pararan el _Triple Pegaso_― continuo el de banda algo molesto.

― No te desesperes, Endo.

Goenji se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido. Miró al castaño de la misma forma antes de acabar de hablar.

― Yo me encargare de meter un gol.

Una vez Endo asintió y con solo la mirada dejaron claro ese asunto, ahora tocaba arreglar todo con Rosen. Ambos se miraron, y aunque el mayor demostraba su seriedad habitual por dentro estaba aliviado y preocupado. Aliviado de ver que estaba bien, y preocupado por no saber si era lo mejor que estuviera allí. Por la parte del más bajo su mirada no era clara, ni siquiera él sabía que quería.

― Confiamos en ti, Goenji.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

― _Parece que el jugador numero quince del _Raimon_, Ren Firea vuelto de la enfermería. ¡Sigue el partido! Y ahora el balón esta en el campo del _Raimon_, los trillizos Mukata buscan la forma de anotar otro gol._

No les importaba la narración por completo. Ellos ya estaban más calmados y aliviados a escuchar que su pequeña estaba bien. Pero aun así había alguien que tenía mucho más claro que su prohibición fue la adecuada. Si sigue jugando solo acabara mal.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El partido continuaba, y ese ataque de los trillizos fue cortado por Goenji que bajo a la defensa. Corriendo como nunca se adentró en el campo del contrario llamando a Someoka, quien enseguida entendió que planeaba usar el _Tornado Dragón_ su disparó fue rechazado por el portero a usar el _Doble Defensa Solida_, que consistía en endurecer su barriga. El balón quedo colgado, perfecto para que Goenji saltara de nuevo realizando su técnica _Tornado de Fuego_, esta vez logrando marcar. A volver a tocar el suelo con los pies miró a la banca, buscando con la mirada a su amiga escondida. Sonrió a ver como le miraba. Había marcado, tal y como ella confiaba que haría.

El partido continuo, y con ese gol el _Raimon_ no tardo mucho en volver a marcar. El partido se volvió mucho más interesante. Se acercaba el final del partido, y con este empate tendrían que ir a prologa, y ninguno de los dos equipos querían eso. Los trillizos se lanzaban al ataque de nuevo, no pensaban llegar a la prologa, el partido acabaría en ese mismo momento. Se lanzaron al ataque para volver a realizar su _Triangulo Z_. De nuevo esa técnica, la técnica que Endo no consiguió detener. El disparo impacto contra la _Mano Fantasma_ del portero. La fuerza comenzó hacer que retrocediera, pero aun así no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto. Colocó su otra mano para darle más poner a la técnica, pero no servia de nada, ¿este era el final de _Raimon_?

― ¡Capitán!

― ¡Ten cuidado!

Kurimatu y Kbeyama se colocaron tras su capitán, apoyando sus manos en la espalda de este para ayudarle a conseguir detener el disparo, y es que debían de hacerlo. Ese gol implicaría la derrota de su equipo y no pensaban dejar esa presión solo para él. Entre los tres lograron detener el temible_ Triangulo Z_.

― ¡Oye Endo! ¡El balón!

Con la llamada del delantero no tardo el lanzarle el balón. Goenji con el balón en su poder se lanzó al ataque, pero los tres hermanos se pusieron frente a el, no le dejaría volver a marcar. Pero él no pretendía marcar esa vez. Con un pase de tacón le paso a Ichinose, era ahora cuando marcarían con el _Triple pegaso_. Decididos con fuerza los tres salieron al ataque, pero Nishigaki no iba a dejar que llegaran a intentarlo. Volvió a usar el _Giro de Defensa_, no fue suficiente. Las ganas de marcar, las de ganar ese partido, las de no fallar a sus compañeros le hicieron pasar esa barrera y lanzar su técnica, esta vez no era un pegaso azul el que alzo el vuelo, si no un fenix llameante. El partido aun no acababa, y los hermanos pensaban detener ese disparo, fuera como fuera. Pero más que detenerlo fueron echados a un lado por la potencia del tiro, ni el portero pudo hacer algo contra la potencia de ese tiro. Con el sonido de los últimos tres pitidos el partido acaba dando como ganadores a _Raimon_. Las gradas rugían de emoción ante ese partido tan emocionante. Todos estaban felices y lo festejaban, incluso algunos de _Kidokawa_, aun que les dolía haber vuelto a perder en el torneo, estaban conforme, había sido un partido increíble. Los hermanos Mukata se quedaron sentados en el piso, agotados, rabiosos, y decepcionados consigo mismo por no haber podido vencer a Goenji Shuuya.

― ¿viniste a burlarte de nosotros? Que ridículo...― Susurró Masaru cuando Goenji se acerco a ellos.

Claro que no, él no haría algo así, solo quería hacer las pases. Le tendió la mano al chico que le había hablado pero este solo la apartó con un golpe, sorprendiendo al de cabello en punta.

― Nosotros, los hermanos Mukata prometimos superar tus habilidades.

― Se suponer que el _Triangulo Z_ Era perfecto. ¿Por qué no pudimos derrotarte?

Los comentario llenos de rabia y dolor sorprendieron a Goenji. Sentía tanto que su escapada para ir a ver a su hermana le hubiera causado tanto dolor y rabia a ellos tres. El entrenador de _Kidokawa_ se acercó a ellos para ayudarles a sanjar por una vez sus diferencias. Felicitó el esfuerzo de los hermanos por superarse y ser mejores, pero aun que ellos fueron fuertes, si no jugaban con todos nunca conseguirían ganar, no porque su rival fuera Goenji, si no porque eran ellos tres contra todo un equipo que luchaba juntos y por eso eran más fuertes. Los tres acabaron comprendiéndolo, incluso porque Goenji tuvo que irse el año pasado, esto fue posible ya que Goenji quiso disculparse con su antiguo entrenador, y este le dijo que no se preocupara que sabía todo lo relacionado con su hermana. Los viejos compañeros acabaron con sus disputas y estrecharon su mano como símbolo.

Endo y Kido miraban como volvían hacer amigos ellos cuatros. Ahora su objetivo era otro, la escuela _Zeus_. Ya los tenían delante, la final estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero... ¿Endo estaría preparado para jugarla? El castaño miró la palma de su mano molesto consigo mismo, debía mejor si quería tener una oportunidad contra las técnicas de la escuela _Zeus_.

Por otro lado Ren había sido el primero en salir del campo. Ya no estaba tan mareado, pero aun así quería ir a echarse agua a la cara. En su camino volvió a encontrarse con el segundo entrenador de _Kidokawa_. No había mucho que hablar. El adulto no quiso pedirle explicaciones porque ese cambio de nombre y apariencia. Solo le felicito por la victoria.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

― Jaja... perdonad chicos.― Se disculpaba por décima vez mientras reía y rascaba su nuca.

― Ay que ver. Mira que callarte que te encontrabas mal.

― Lo importante es que no te ha pasado nada y estarás para el partido contra el _Zeus_.

Los comentarios de animo de parte de sus compañeros le animaron mucho más. Eso era, aun tenía tiempo para acabar su técnica y esta vez si ser útil en el partido.

― Pero nada de sobre esfuerzos, enano. ¿A quien molestare yo?― Dijo burlo Someoka, claro, sin dejar su tono serio que causaba algo de temor.

― Tranquilo, Someoka. Para el próximo partido estaré en las mejores condiciones.

Rió feliz viendo como sus amigos comenzaban a subir al autobús, ahora iba a subir él, pero la mano de Goenji le impidió que subiera. Volteo a ver al delantero y capitán, ambos les miraba serio, sabía que no podía seguir escondiéndose, que al menos a Endo tendría que contárselo. A ninguno le dio tiempo hablar. Un hombre de cabello plateado se paro a su lado mirando severo al de cabello negro. Se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Por qué lo estaba? Agarró con fuerza su bolsa y con paso lento y temeroso se acerco a su padre mientras todos les miraba extrañado. Miró a su padre con la mirada apaga, esperando que no le hiciera explicarse delante de todos. Levanto su su mano derecha y golpeo la mejilla del moreno dejando una pequeña marca roja en su blanca piel.

― Ya hablaremos en casa. Ahora sube al auto.― Ordeno severo sin apartar la vista de su hija.

Los chicos de _Raimon_ se sorprendieron por lo visto. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué le pegaba? Ren no dijo nada, solo miró a sus compañeros con la mirada gacha y levantó la mano como despedida antes de caminar al coche con su padre.

― ¡Ren! ¡Espera!

__**Continuará...**__


	22. Capitulo 21

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 21**__

Todo estaba oscuro. No se llegaba a escuchar nada en aquella habitación. Era temprano, muy temprano, y estaba despierta. Después de unos meses era la primera vez que dormía sola. Se movió a la derecha, comenzando a ver leves figuras de los muebles en su habitación. Le era extraño no dormir con Dabo, o que en medio de la noche se acercara a ella para lamer su cara. También se le hacía raro que Miku no estuviera dando vuelta por toda la habitación, tirando alguna que otra figura o saltando de repente en la cama. Un bostezo escapó de su garganta. Aun que le encantaría volver a dormir con sus mascotas no podía. No tenía ganas de nada, desde que su padre le descubrió no tiene ganas de nada. La discusión en el coche se alargo hasta la noche, y seguro que continuaría en el desayuno. Cuando llegaron del estadio su padre subió al cuarto de su hija, para llevarse todo lo que encontrara relacionado con el fútbol. Solo dejo las cosas de _Raimon_, al día siguiente tendría que dejar el equipo. Se acurruco entre las sabanas a pensar en aquello. Dejar el equipo... ¿cómo se supone que lo haría?

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

__ El __Zeus__ nos esta aplastando. El marcador ya iba cuarenta a cero. Y no tenía piedad con ninguno de nosotros, los pases no iban directos a su compañeros si no que golpeaban a Goenji, Kido, Ichinose y a todos mis amigos. Impotente y rabioso vi como pase tras pase hacían que mis compañeros cayeran al suelo. No pensaba echantarme, claro que no, pensaba detener ese disparo... pero mi__ Mano Fantasma __no pudo hacer nada contra el poder de esa técnica. Mi técnica desapareció y yo comenzaba a romperme, hasta que acabe hecho mil pedazos.__

Alterado, y algo sudado, Endo se levantaba de golpe. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Una pesadilla muy real, Una vez se tranquilizó miró su mano con decisión. Tenía que ser más fuerte, debía mejorar si quería lograr detener los tiros del _Zeus_.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Su Celular no paraba de sonar. Era como ayer. Sabía perfectamente quien le estaba llamando, pero no quería hablar con él. Ni con él ni con nadie. Solo quería maldecir el momento que se ocurrió ser Ren, el momento que pensó que podría volver a jugar fútbol soccer sin problema, que su padre comprendería lo mucho que amaba ese deporte. Pero nada... no había forma que eso llegara a pasar. Solo era una ilusión que le hizo segarse.

Volvió a girar, esta vez para mirar a la puerta, lugar donde estaba su madre, dejando entrar luz en esa habitación recogida.

― Rosen... es hora de ir a la secundaria.― Le llamo con un tono de voz dulce y tranquilo. Estaba tan preocupada.

La chica no dijo nada, solo volvió a moverse para darle la espalda y seguir acurrucada en su cama. Los ojos verdades de la mujer rebosaban preocupación y tristeza. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a esto? Si hace no más de veinticuatro horas era casi otra vez la misma Rosen, la misma antes de que Andy muriera.

― Vamos Rosen... el desayuno esta listo.

― No quiero...

Ese susurró hizo que suspirara. Iba a cerrar la puerta pero Dabo entro al cuarto. Subió sus patas delanteras a la cama y con el hocico comenzó a darles pequeños golpes en la espalda. El cachorro también estaba preocupado. Quería volver a ver a su dueña, a la que siempre le sonreía y jugaba con él.

― Dejame.― Dijo con sequedad moviendo las patas del perro para que las bajaras.

― Vamos Dabo... hoy Rosen no esta de humor...― Susurró la mujer entrando al cuarto para llevarse al perro.

La puerta se había vuelto a cerrar haciendo que volviera la oscuridad en el cuarto y de nuevo la música de su celular, Tapo sus oídos con fuerza escondiendo su cara, no quería... no quería que siguiera llamando. No tenía el valor para contestar, nunca fue valiente... siempre se escondió tras alguien más...

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Separo el celular de su oído y suspiro. Entre él y Max, por lo menos ya le habían llamado unas cincuenta veces, pero nada, no contestaba a ninguna, siempre saltaba el buzón de voz. Aun que ellos dos no eran los únicos que intentaron contestar con su amigo. Domon, Endo, Aki y Goenji también lo intentaron. Este ultimo incluso fue a la casa del centro campista, pero según su madre ya se había ido a la escuela. Pero los problemas de _Raimon_ no se quedaban solo en el problema de no saber donde estaba un compañero. Endo, su capitán había perdido la confianza en sí mismo. Su personalidad alegre y activa había cambiado, incluso su frase de: No nos adelantemos a los hechos, hay que enfrentar las cosas directamente. Había cambiado por: No solo podemos intentarlo.

Ichinose y Domon hablaban ya en sus puestos de clase. El primero le contaba lo que sucedía con Endo, lo decaído que estaba y lo triste que parecía.

― Ah... ¿pero qué esta sucediendo? Primero lo de ayer con Ren y ahora Endo. ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?― Prestaba el chico más alto.

― No lo sé... pero supongo que tendremos que esperar.

― ¡Pero, Ichinose!...

Su queja fue callada a ver entrar al chico de cabello negro. No les miraba solo caminaba a su puesto sin levantar mucho la mirada. Ambos amigos miraban preocupados y extrañado al recién legado. En su mejilla izquierda lleva una curita, seguro para ocultar el golpe de ayer. ¿Le abría pegado más? Ese pensamiento heló la sangre de los dos amigos.

― Ichinose.

― Solo... espera a que el hable...― Susurró a comprender lo que el otro quería decir.― Al fin y al cabo tendrá que ir a la practica, ¿no?

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Las clases había acabado y el entrenamiento ya había comenzado. Mientras que la mayoría estaban en la cancha entrenado, Kido, Goenji y Endo estaban en la sede pensado en como podrían mejorar la _Mano Fantasma_, sin mucho excito. Domon e Ichinose entraron en la sede disculparse por llegar tarde, pero enseguida se sorprendieron a ver la tensión que había, y que el moreno no estaba allí. Pero si había salido solo un par de minutos antes que ellos.

― Ichinose me contó todo. Veo que es difícil encontrar el modo de fortalecer tu Mano Fantasma.

Tras escuchar al más alto dejo caer su cara sobre el cuaderno, que estaba sobre la mesa. No encontraba ninguna solución. ¿Qué podría hacer contra el _Zeus_ si no tenía ninguna técnica más fuerte? Esa actitud del portero llamó la sorpresa de los recién llegados. Si que estaban mal las cosas.

― Kido, tu eres el único del equipo que ha presenciado un partido con la secundaria _Zeus_. ¿Creés que la _Mano Fantasma_, de Endo, sea capaz de detener sus goles?

La pregunta del delantero hizo que Endo abriera los ojos para estar más atento a la contestación del nombrado.

―No lo sé. Por el momento no puedo asegurar nada. No he analizado por completo el poder de la secundaria Zeus. Solo diré que sus poderes son teribles. Y que no se compara con el _Triangulo Z_ de los hermanos Mukata. Es de lo único que estoy convencido.

― Y no sabes si podrás detener un ataque de esa magnitud. A eso te refieres, ¿cierto?

Ichinose había dado en el blanco. La ultima vez pudieron ganar el partido ya que Kurimatsu y Kabeyama le echaron una mano, pero no podían depender de eso por siempre, no era bueno tener a tres jugadores como portero todo el partido. Había que encontrar una nueva técnica. Una que superara la _Mano Fantasma_ Y la había, solo que como siempre echo un acertijo. En la libreta del abuelo de Endo estaba escrito como hacer la _Mano Demoníaca_, según su abuelo, la técnica más poderosa que puede usar un portero. En esas hojas solo estaba escrito eso y que la clave esta en el pecho.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Estaba claro, si seguía comiéndose la cabeza y no actuaba nunca conseguiría nada. Tenía que entrenar y volver a entrar hasta que consiguiera dominar la Mano Demoníaca y hacerse más fuerte.

Mientras que Endo tenía muy claro que debía hacer Rosen no lo sabía. El primer día fue el más difícil. Evitar mirar a Domon e Ichinose en clase, huir de Handa y Max en el recreo y acabar pasando lo más rápido que pudiera para salir de la escuela, lugar donde su padre le esperaba con el coche. Hasta que decidiera cual seria su castigo por haber vuelto a jugar al fútbol esto es lo que tendría que hacer cada día. Tampoco podría salir de casa, solo para pasear a Dabo, y un paseo cronometrado, no podía tardar ni un segundo. El segundo fue aun más complicado. Parecía que Endo estaba mal y no podía ni acercarse para saber que le pasaba a su amigo. Esto se estaba volviendo una tortura...

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Tras la practica, como era habitual en él subió a la torre para seguir entrenador. Una nueva vez el neumático impacto contra su pecho haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero eso no iba hacer que se quedara ahí, tenía que ser más fuerte, tenía que mejorar, él era el portero y capitán de _Raimon_ y tenía que comportarse como tal. Una nueva caída, esta vez le costó un poco más ponerse en pie. Comenzaba a cansarse.

― Sabía que estabas entrenado.

La voz de Kido le hizo mirar a su espalda extrañado, viendo como el dueño de esa voz y Goenji se acercaban a él.

― ¿Crees que con eso dominaras la _Mano Demoníaca_?

― Ah, bueno. Es el mejor entrenamiento que puedo tener.

― Te ayudaremos.

― ¿Enseri?

Los recién llegados se miraron son una pequeña sonrisa algo bromista.

― ¿te quieres convertir en loco por el fútbol?

― Quizás sea una clave importante para derrotar a _Zeus_.

El entrenamiento especial comenzó. Colgaron otros dos neumáticos he hicieron que comenzaran a moverse a tiempo distintos. A unos metros de distancia estaban Goenji y Kido, quienes al lanzar hacían que el balón pasara por los tres neumáticos sin tocarlos y fuera al otro lado donde Endo debería pararlos pero no había forma, o le golpeaba a el o no llegaba a pararlo. Incluso algunas veces el balón rebotaba en uno de los neumáticos haciendo que este le diera en la cara al portero. Daba igual lo duro que fuera, no se iba a rendir. Nunca lo haría.

Natsumi y Aki miraban sorprendidas y preocupadas como entrenaban. Desde que Endo comenzó a actuar raro Aki fue habar con la otra. Esta le pidió que le vigilara, más que eso no podían hacer. Endo siempre se había superado así mismo por sus propios medios, ellas solo podría mirar y evitar que se hiciera daño. Aun que había sido ella quien le pidió que no interfiriera, ahora que veía la locura que estaba haciendo... su corazón se encogía con cada golpe que recibía, hasta llegar al punto de ir a por él, no podía dejar que siguiera con ese entrenamiento. Pero claro, Endo no es de esas personas que lo dejan solo porque se lo digan.

Con la mirada preocupada de las dos chicas el entrenamiento continuó, aunque no por mucho tiempo. El lanzamiento de Goenji con el _Tornado de Fuego_ fue algo excesivo y ahora el portero no se encontraba muy bien. Con rapidez ayudaron a Endo a bajar a la ciudad para que el entrenador le diera algo de hielo.

― ¡Hibiki necesitamos hielo!― Dijo Natsumi abriendo la puerta de golpe dejando ve como los otros dos cargaban con el portero.

― Se han pasado un poco.

Poco podían imaginar que a ir al restaurante del entrenador se encontrarían con la gran verdad escondida detrás de Reiji Kageyama contada por el detective.

Todo pudo comenzar hace uno cincuenta años con el jugador, Togo Kageyama, el padre de Kageyama. Togo era un jugador increíble que casi legó a formar parte de la selección japonesa. Pero aun que todos pensaban que ese año también llegaría a ser un representante, no fue así. Se prefirió convocar a un grupo de jóvenes, entre los cuales se encontraba Daisuke Endo. Desde entonces Togo Kageyma no volvió a jugar un partido como había hecho hasta ahora. Haciendo que los rumores llegan a decir que era un gafe, que cada vez que jugaba perdían, al final Togo Kageyama desapareció y al poco tiempo su mujer murió por una enfardad muy grave. De repente Kageyama se encontró totalmente solo en el mundo. Esos fueron los motivos por los que comenzó a odiar al fútbol y pensar que en la vida lo único que importaba era la victoria y nada más, hay que ganar a como de de lugar, los perdedores no tienen ningún valor. Un de sus frases más repetidas. Para lograr hacer verdad eso tuvo que hacer sufrir a mucha gente. Entre esa gente estaba la hermana de Goenji. Durante su investigación el detective pudo hablar con el antiguo entrenador de _Raimon_, Fuyukai. Durante el interrogatorio se encontraba tenso y nervioso, y no paraba de repetir que Kageyama les observaba desde el cielo, como si fuera un Dios. También menciono sobre el proyecto Z, ese proyecto que no pudieron salvar aquel día que _Raimon_ jugó contra _Teikoku_.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Cuando se despidió de todos no regreso a casa. Ahora solo quería hablar con ella, contarle lo enfadado, frustrado y triste que se sentía. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a una niña? ¿para qué? Para qué él no fuera al partido... no podía entender por que tanta crueldad. Volvía a mirar el collar que le regalo su hermana, ese que le dio antes de ir corriendo al estadio hace casi un año. Lo miraba con tristeza. Estaba sentado sobre unos viejos neumáticos, en aquel lugar donde él y su amiga pasaban durante la caminata de Dabo. Sí iba a su casa de seguro sus padres le diría que no estaba, cuando si lo esta. Sí la llama pasara como desde ayer, que no contestaría. Suspiro a ver que no aparecía. Ya se había echo tarde, de seguro ya estaba en casa. Se puso en pie y se disponía a irse, pero el ladrido de un perro hizo que se quedara quieto.

― Aah... Dabo, no. Vamos a casa.

Los ladridos del perro se hicieron más fuerte y felices a ver al chico. No tardo mucho en ponerse a su lado dando unos saltos de alegría. Goenji solo colocó su mano sobre la cabeza del cachorro, mientras miraba a la chica. Esta solo miraba el suelo con tristeza, no quería ver a su amigo.

― Kageyama fue el causante del accidente de mi hermana...

Soltó directo y sin rodeo mientras miraba al perro. Sabía que si intentaba detenerla solo acabaría echando a correr, y no podría hablar con ella. Solo le quedaba soltar esa bomba de golpe. Se quedo inmóvil, nunca espero que esa fuera su reacción...

Cerraba con fuerza sus ojos mientras le abraza del mismo modo. Quería demostrarle que estaba a su lado, que le escucharía, que le aconsejaría si era capaz, pero que estaba ahí.

― Lo siento... lo siento... si lo hubiera sabido...

Abrió un poco los ojos para levantar la mirada y verle, él aun estaba sorprendido. Ese abrazo... estaba haciendo que su corazón latiera con rapidez. Deseaba estar así por largo tiempo. Levantó sus brazos para abrazarle con fuerza mientras se agachaba escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella. Se sonrojo viendo de reojo a su amigo. No dijo nada, solo acarició su espalda con tranquilidad.

― Todo esta bien...― Susurró cerrando sus ojos.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Ya en su cuarto, sentado en el piso miraba la foto de su abuelo con decisión y tristeza. Su rostro estaba lleno curitas, se estaba esforzando tanto en los entrenamientos...

― Abuelo... ¿Me puedes explicar que es la _Mano Demoníaca_?― Comenzó hablar con la foto.― ¿Cómo puedo dominarla? Es que quiero hacerme más fuerte para ayudar a los demás. Para poder cumplir el deseo que ustedes no lograron. Mi equipo y yo queremos... hacer realidad su sueño.

Su voz se notaba triste, melancólica. Si no se hacía más fuerte nunca lograría que se hiciera realidad su sueño, ese sueño que lleva sin cumplirse desde hace cuarenta años. Con cansancio tomo la foto de su abuelo y la volvió a dejar en su sitio antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Ahora... sus pensamientos iban al otro problema del equipo. Rosen. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasaba con Ren? ¿Por qué le pegaron? ¿Por qué no ha aparecido en las practicas? ¿Por qué?... ¿quien era en realidad Ren Fire?

__**Continuará...**__


	23. Capitulo 22

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 22**__

Unos pasos se hacían resonar por ese pasillo vacío. Poco a poco aquel hombre de vestimenta morada se dejo ver bajo esa arquitectura típica de la antigua Grecia. Todo, menos un cierto punto, estaba oscuro, la luz de un solo foco alumbraba con fuerza un cofre de madera colocado sobre un pedestal. Unos metros más atrás, en penumbra unos jóvenes de instituto con su rodilla clavada en el suelo. Casi parecía que veneraban a ese hombre y cofre.

― Líder. Les estábamos esperando.

El hombre se dejo ver quedando quieto en lo más alto de las escaleras. Su sonrisa siniestra, esa nariz puntiaguda, no había duda, era Kageyama

― ¿Quienes dominaran el Torneo Fútbol Frontera este año?

― Nosotros, la invencible secundaria Zeus.― Contestaron todos a la vez.

― ¿Y quines serán los que estén en la cima?

― Nosotros, la invencible secundaria Zeus.

― Lo único que deseo es la victoria. Sin embargo una victoria mediocre representa lo mismo que una derrota. Quiero una victoria perfecta, lo único que deseamos es la victoria absoluta. Solo aquellos que la consigan tiene derecho a beber el _agua sagrada. _

Con esas palabras el cofre se abrió, dejando escapar un denso humo blanco que en seguida se disipo dejando ver once vasos de cristal con un liquido blanco en su interior.

― ¿¡Quienes serán los encargados de darme una victoria perfecta!?

Esa pregunta fue la señal que tuvieron los jóvenes para beber de un trago de sus vasos para luego arrojarlos al suelo. Todo presenciado por la sonrisa macabra de aquel hombre.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Endo había llegado con ganas de entrenar. Desde que entro por las puertas del **Salón Relámpago** no ha parado de entrenar. Frente a él esta esa enorme maquina que no para de lanzar balones cada x tiempo. Con energía se quedo parado frente a esta endureciendo el pecho, pero en cuanto empezaron a llegar los balones e impactar contra su cuerpo acabo en el suelo. Volvió a levantar lleno de energía pero de nuevo al suelo, y esta vez por el ultimo balón lanzado que acabo en su cara. Handa le miraba extrañado y confundido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Le contó sobre lo que estaba escrito en el cuaderno de su abuelo y el castaño le sugirió que podría referirse a los pulmones.

― Cierto, no sé me había ocurrido eso.

Sin mediar más palabra salio corriendo para seguir entrenado. Se quedo al lado de la sede del club. Tomo todo el aire que pudo e introdujo su cabeza en ese barreño de agua que tenía frente a él. Intentó aguantar por más tiempo, pero se le acabo el aire. Con un rápido movimiento saco la cabeza tomado aire muy deprisa. Otra vez con los pulmones llenos de aire volvió a introducir la cabeza en el barreño. De nuevo tuvo que sacarla, esta vez, antes de poder volver a sumergirse del todo tuvo que salir enseguida y alejarse, algo, o mas bien alguien, estaba parado frente a el perturbando su tranquilidad.

― ¡Aaah! Eres tú, Sombra. No me asustes, por favor.

― Oye, ¿qué estas haciendo? ¿Qué obtienes con meter la cabeza al agua

― Ah, no nada. Según mi abuelo el punto clave de la _Mano Demoníaca_ esta aquí― Le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba el pecho.― Por eso pensé en fortalecer un poco mis pulmones.

― ¿Seguro que son los pulmones? Halo mejor se refiere a la respiración.

Claro, eso también podía ser. Tomó aire con lentitud y lo soltó del mismo modo un par de veces más antes de salir corriendo al campo, todos les estaban esperando para comenzar el entrenamiento.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Apoyando su espalda en el muro de la entrada miraba a dentro por los barrotes de arriba. Aun no había llegado su padre, por lo que se quedo mirando la practica desde la distancia. Cada día se volvía más duro mantener la cordura. Su mente estaba echa un lío. Unos pensamientos le decía que fuera corriendo donde todos y jugara ese partido, el ultimo partido, así podría dejar el fútbol en paz. Sin embargo su otra parte le decía que no debía, que si lo hacía todo estaría peor, tendría que dejar el fútbol para siempre, ahora mismo podría jugar un poco o ver partidos, ¿por qué perder eso?

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos a notar como su corazón volvía acelerarse como en el partido. Tranquilo... solo necesitaba tranquilidad...

― ¿Eh?... ¡Ren!

La voz, feliz y extrañada de su amigo le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Claro, la entrada esta muy cerca de la cancha, es normal que algún balón se escape o que le llegaran a ver. No podía articular palabra. Solo estaba allí parado viendo al chico castaño de gorro rosado y azulado.

― Ren, ¿qué te sucede? Te noto más pálido... ¡Oye! Vayamos a practicar, todos estamos esperando por ti.

Tragó duro. Las palabras no salían de su garganta. ¿Qué debía hacer? La situación se estaba volviendo muy tensa, podía escuchar como los demás llamaban a Max y este le decía que estaba hablando con él. La respiración se le agito volviendo hacer que sudara de la nada, justo como en el anterior partido.

― ¡Eh! ¡mocoso! ¿Qué es eso de saltarte el entrenamiento?

La voz de Someoka se hacía cada vez más fuerte según se iba acercando. ¿Qué debía hacer?..

Un largo suspiro salia de sus labios mientras su mirada triste veía como se alejaba de todos. Su Mamá había llegado en el momento justo. Someoka había aparecido por la entrada cuando el coche de color rojo paró a su lado. No solo venía Someoka. Endo, Handa, y muchos más se acercaron. Normal. Querían saber que le pasaba a su amigo. Con tristeza apoyo la cabeza en el cristal.

―... ¿por qué vienes tú?― Susurró viendo de reojo a la mujer.― Pensaba que vendría papá.

― Tú papá tenía mucho trabajo. Vamos Rosen... no me gusta verte así.

Su tono preocupado y triste llegó a ella. Pero aun así ¿qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué sonriera falsamente? ¿Qué le dijera que estaba todo bien, que no le importaba haber dejado tirado a todo sus amigos? ¿Quería que le dijera eso? Si era lo que quería que le dijera iba muy mal. No podía decir eso. No podría... sería demasiado duro y una mentira. No dijo nada, solo se acomodó mejor en el asiento viendo el paisaje.

― Rosen...― Susurró viéndole de reojo.

El silencio comenzó a tornarse algo... incomodo. Por lo que conectó la radio. Canción, otra canción y más canciones. Nada más se podía oír allí dentro. Con preocupación y tristeza veía de reojo a su pequeña. ¿Que debía hacer? No quería que odiara a su marido, sabía que él amaba a Rosen, pero su preocupación estaba haciendo que dañara a la pequeña. Debía contarle la verdad.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Endo se encaminaba de nuevo al parque de la torre, su lugar de entrenamiento. La pequeña aparición de Ren en el entrenamiento alteró algunos de sus jugadores, incluso a él mismo. Quería saber quien era, qué escondía y los más importante: ¿por qué? Las chicas vieron ese nuevo cambio de humor de todos por lo que decidieron animarles del mejor modo que se puede conquistar a un hombre: por el estomago. Entre las tres prepararon unas bolas de arroz. Algunas muy saladas, obvio que eran de Natsumi, y otras estaban riquísima. Unas simple bolas de arroz animaron a todos y volvieron a entrenar como siempre.

No pensaba rendirse, y aun que su madre se extraño de verle despierto tan temprano un domingo iba a seguir con los entrenamientos, iban a ganar la final, si o si. Una vez allí arriba, Goenji, Ichinose y Kido observaban como su capitán se esforzaba de esa forma para conseguir detener ese neumático, que como mínimo era dos veces él.

― Sabía que él estaría aquí―Hablo Kido

― Oigan ¿Creen que sea buena idea ayudarlo?― Esta vez fue Ichinose

― Sería mejor si pudiera enfrentarse al enemigo.

― En estos momentos, sólo se desafiá así mismo.

― Después de todo, somos nuestros propios enemigos.

― Ya veo. Con que el muro se encuentra aquí mismo― Dijo Ichinose colocando una mano en su pecho.

― Eso es lo que quería decir el abuelo de Endo en su libreta. No se lo digan.

Una sonrisa pilla se dibujo en el rostro de Erik, ¿tan obvio fue?

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de color naranja, y ella caminaba junto a Dabo mientras miraba la pantalla de su móvil.

**Shuuya-kun:** _Ven a la torre de metal. Tenemos que hablar._

Era muy extraño. Nunca le había mandado un mensaje así. ¿Qué querría? Normalmente le citaba donde siempre paseaban a Dabo, o si era en el instituto en la azotea, lugares donde nadie pudiera verles. Los ladridos de Dabo le sacaron de sus pensamientos, viendo que ya estaba frente a las escaleras y el cachorro no estaba a su lado. Con rapidez subió las escaleras pero una vez arriba del todo se quedo paralizada.

― Woo, pero si eres el perro que le gusta el fútbol.― Comentaba animado a recordar aquel perro que jugaba al fútbol.

El perro ladró feliz mientras buscaba la pelota, a no encontrarla soltó un pequeño quejido de tristeza.

― Lo lamento, pero hoy no traigo ningún balón.

Seguía mirando al perro mientras quitaba de su espalda el neumático. A levantar la vista pudo ver a ese chico de piel pálida de la otra vez. Le sonrío amable mientras le saludaba con la mano. Él no estaba para eso. ¿Le había tendido una encerrona? Tsk. Tomó aire y se acercó a pasó lento.

― ¡Hola! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

― Si... mucho.

Silencio. Ninguno decía nada y el canino les miraba a ambos con la lengua fuera y una mirada ilusionada.

― … he.. he visto vuestros partidos. Enhorabuena por llegar a la final.

― ¿Ah?― Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.― ¿Enserio? ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque... ahora tenemos un problema mayor. Nuestro rivales son muy poderosos y no sé si podre detener sus tiros...― Dijo con ciertos toques de rabia, tristeza y confusión mientras miraba su puño cerrado.― Pero aun así vamos a ganar.

― Claro... vosotros siempre conseguís ganar... ese es vuestro espíritu.― Una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza se dibujo en sus labios.

― Um... bueno... no siempre fuimos así. ¿Sabes? El año pasado solo eramos tres. Handa, Someoka y yo. Ah, claro, y nuestra gerente Aki. Nos costo mucho esfuerzo conseguir que este año se nos unieran unos chicos de primero, pero aun así solo eramos siete.

Con una sonrisa comenzó a contarle como tuvieron que crear el equipo desde cero, como durante el primer año tuvieron que practicar donde encontraran, y como después de tanto esfuerzo, al principio de año nadie quería entrenar, hasta que llegó el amistoso contra _Teikoku_

― Fue muy difícil pero..

― Conseguisteis ganar.― Acabo su frase mirando a la nada. ― Vi ese partido. Vi lo mucho que te esforzabas por mantenerte en píe.

― Oooh, ¿entonces lo vista? Jajaja bueno, desde entonces empecemos a mejorar y luchar, incluso nuevos amigos se nos unieron por el camino.

― ¿Si?.. verte en ese partido solo me enojaba― Su mirada no cambiaba de punto, ni si quiera la mirada extrañada de Mark le hizo cambiar su semblante helado―. Aun que claro. Solo fue al principio. Cada vez que os veía jugar solo me entraban ganas de irme, alejarme de vosotros― Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de seguir―. Conozco toda vuestras trayectoria desde ese partido. Depuse llegó el _Sobre Natura_l un equipo muy fuerte pero gracias al idiota de Someoka y Goenji ganasteis. Luego se unieron dos chicos más Domon y Ren. Llegó el_ Salvaje,_ el _Gris_, y el _Otaku_. Casi me dan ganas de gritar en ese partido.― Ríe bajo a recordar todo lo sucedido esos días.

― ¡Asombroso!― Exclamo sorprendido mientras le miraba.― Si que nos conoces bien.

Miró al chico con una pequeña sonrisa tristes. Sus ojos negros se clavaban en los suyos con un brillo de tristeza.

― ¿aun... no te has dado cuenta, capitán?― Con la misma sonrisa y sin dejar de mirarle bajo el gorro de su chaqueta dejando que viera la marca en su cuello.― Lo siento mucho, capitán.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe por la sorpresa. ¿¡Ren!? Sorprendido y sin saber que decir miraba a su amigo.

― … supongo que querrás una explicación...― Tomo aire y lo soltó poco a poco.― Yo... de verdad que lo siento. No quería engañaros, solo quería jugar fútbol...

Ese susurró hizo que le prestara toda su atención a sus palabras. Con algo de pena escuchaba como su hermano mayor le enseño a jugar al fútbol y amarlo, ya sabía estaba muerto, pero volver a escucharlo le daba más pena. Luego vino la prohibición y como a desobedecerle acabaron en Japón.

― Tenía decidido dejarlo. Jugar solo me había acabado trayendo problemas. Pero... cuando te vi.― Volvió a mirarle a los ojos.― Me hiciste recordar a Andy. Quise huir bien lejos pero no pude escapar de lo que más me gusta en este mundo. Gracias Endo, gracias a ti y a todos los demás pude volver a jugar. Aunque ahora no pueda volver a tocar un balón estoy bien.

Miró el suelo sin saber que decir. Sentía tantas cosas en ese momento que no podía asimilar todo en tan poco tiempo.

― Me parece muy triste todo lo que me has contado... estoy seguro que a ninguno le parecerá mal lo que has hecho. ¡Lo has hecho por el fútbol!

― Jaja... capitán... las cosas no se solucionan así...― Dijo con tristeza mientras se levantaba.― Aun que vosotros me perdonéis no sirviera de nada. Ya vistes lo que hizo mi padre... no creo que le guste volver a verme a vuestro lado, tengo prohibido juntarme con vosotros o incluso tardar más de la cuenta con su paseo.― Acabo mirando al perro recostado a los pies del árbol.

― ¡Pero tú puedes hacer mucho más! ¡Estoy seguro que puedes! ¡Has conseguido hacer todo esto! Seguro que consigu-

― No lo voy a conseguir― Le corto volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.― Endo, soy una cobarde. Solo me escondí detrás de Ren. No soy capaz de nada.

― ¡Claro que no! Ren o Rosenthal, eso no importa. Tú eres tú y no hay nada más. Tú has estada a nuestro lado, creciendo con todos nosotros. Eres un miembro del _Raimon_ un futuro **Súper Once**.

― Jajaja... es muy parecido a lo que me dijiste en el partido...― Acarició la cabeza del cachorro mientras le ponía la correa.― Lo siento Endo, pero yo no soy valiente. Solo soy una cobarde que es incapaz de devolver su antiguo uniforme por miedo a encontrarme con todos.

― ¡Pero Ren!

Se quedo sin palabras a ver como se alejaba y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Apretó los puños y corrió al principio de las escaleras para gritarle sus ultimas palabras.

― ¡Rosen! ¡Te estaremos esperando para la final! ¡Eres nuestra compañera!

Las palabras alegres del castaño se le clavaban como puñales. Era tan difícil y doloroso.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El entrenamiento ya había comenzado, y ahora probarían a ver si Endo es capaz de sacar la _Mano __Demoníaca_. Kido e Ichinose a un lado, usarían el _Doble Boost_, técnica de _Teikoku_. Al otro lado estaban Goenji y Someoka, ellos usarían su técnica: _Tornado Dragón_. Endo miró el cielo mientras respiraba con tranquilidad, controlado la respiración. Mientras lo hacía repetía las palabras que le dijo su madre anoche: _"Sí distribuyes tu fuerza en el abdomen y glúteos, no habrá ningún balón que se te escape_". Esas eran las palabras que solía decir su abuelo. Chocó sus manos con decisión antes de ponerse en posición, señal para que los otros cuatro se pusieran en marcha. Los cuatros comenzaron a correr para lanzar sus ataques a la vez. Ambos disparos iban directos a la portería pero alguien se interpuso, parando ambos tiros como si nada. Era alto, de cabello rubio largo y con unos ojos rojizos. Su uniforme parecía una túnica, como las que se puede ver en los libros de mitología griega. La mayor parte blanca, con unas pequeñas partes en azul en las mangas y cuello, y pasando por su pecho una tela grisácea. Endo miraba asombrado a ese chico.

― ¡Ay va! Has podido parar el_ Tornado Dragón_ y el _Doble Boost_. Eres un portero increíble.

Poco podía imaginar que él no era portero. Si no un delantero, y no uno cualquiera. Era el delantero y capitán del instituto Zeus.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

No sabía que hacer. Antes, a estas horas estaría entrenado con todos. Dando lo mejor de ella, pero ahora no sabía que hacer. Acostada en su cama miraba el techo de su habitación pensativa.

"¡Te estaremos esperando!"

La voz del capitán resonaba en su cabeza. ¡No! No podía hacer nada, ¿por qué seguía pensado en todos? Giro en la cama, usando su almohada para tapar sus oídos y cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Estaba cansada iba a llegar al colapso, solo quería que todo esto acabara.

**· ¡Vamos! ¡Levanta! ¡Ya oíste al capitán todos los esperan!**―** Golpeaba con fuerza el cristal de su jaula. A lo lejos, sentada en el suelo su otra parte, le daba la espalda y abrazaba sus piernas.**

_· ___Sssh...___―___ susurraba con la mirada fija en el suelo.― No podemos hacer nada. Solo quédate ahí, para siempre...__

Su mente volvía a estar dividida. Por un lado su yo Azul, uno con su parte activa y dispuesta a darlo todo, pero como hace tiempo: esta encerrada. Por el otro su yo Rojo, uno que tiene todo su temor, timidez, e inseguridad. Revueltas formaban un caos en su cabeza, separadas no sabía que sentir, y... ¿juntas?

Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados por largo tiempo, incluso llegó la noche cuando quiso darse cuenta. Con lentitud se sentó en la cama frotando su ojo derecho antes de estirarse. ¿cuando llevaba dormida? Tomo su móvil comprobando que tenía mensajes de un número descocido.

**Número desconocido:**

__¡Te estamos esperando!__

**Número desconocido:**

__No tardes en volver. Todos quieren volver a verte. Aunque sea como Ren.__

**Número desconocido:**

__Vuelve al equipo.__

**Número desconocido:**

__Rosen, te necesitamos. Necesitamos a todos el ___Raimon___ con nosotros.__

**Número desconocido:**

__Esta bien. No quieres hablar. Pero no pienso rendirme. Necesitamos a nuestro número quince.__

Estaba claro quien era. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios. Seguro que Goenji le pasó su número. Ese pen... cansada por todo solo se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama. No importaba que llevara horas durmiendo, no descansaba. Desde el final del partido contra el _Kidokawa_ no consigue descansar. Unos leves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención haciendo que girara un poco. La luz que lograba entrar desde el pasillo dejaba ver a su madre. No dijo nada, solo espero que ella hablara.

― Rosen. ¿Puedes subir al desván? Necesito que me bajes una caja. Por favor.

Su oscura mirada se clavo extrañada en la de su madre. Pero no quería pensar, solo se levantó con pesadez asintiendo. Cuanto antes acabe antes podrá volver a su depreció. Caminó por el pasillo llegando a esa pequeña cuerda con una bolita al final, tiró de ella y unas escaleras empezaron a salir. Encendió la linterna y comenzó a subir las escaleras buscando esa caja.

― ¿Cómo se llama?― Le dijo mientras se ponía de píe en el lugar mirando a su alrededor.― ¿Mamá?― Le llamó confundida a no obtener respuesta. Suspiró agotada y comenzó a buscar por su cuenta.

Allí arriba aun había cajas que no había sido abiertas desde la mudanza. La casa de España era más grande y tenían muchos más muebles, incluso estaba el cuarto de Andy... se puso de rodillas a leer en las cajas más bajas: Andy. Sacudió con delicadeza las cajas sacándolas con cuidado para comenzar a ver que había dentro. Solo había copas, medallas, fotos y cosas personales, antes de irse donaron la ropa del castaño, nadie se la pondría, lo mejor era donarla. La caja estaba llena de recuerdos, fotos de su antigua casa, de España, de su equipo español, de casi toda su vida. Miraba la foto de ella y su hermano. Ambos estaban en un campo de fútbol, delante de ellos una copa, la primera copa que consiguió en el Torneo Fútbol Frontera. Ella tenía cuatro años y su hermano diez más, no recordaba del todo ese día, solo pequeños fragmentos, diminutos para ser exactos.

― Andy... me gustaría tanto que pudieras aconsejarme...

Un susurro melancólico salia de sus labios. Extrañaba a su hermano. Con lentitud volvía a guardar todo en la caja, pero algo en una esquina llamo su atención. Dejo las cajas donde estaba y gateando se acerco a otra donde se podía ver como sobre salía un libro negro con su apellido en letras doradas. ¿Qué era eso? Tiro de la caja sorprendiéndose a ver el interior de esta. ¿Quien era esa pareja? Confundida tomo un marco donde un hombre de ojos negros y cabello grisáceo a su lado pasaba su brazo por los hombros de una mujer de piel morena, ojos violetas y cabello azul. Ambos sonreían y se notaba que la mujer estaba embarazada.

― Ya lo encontraste...

La suave voz de su madre hizo que mirara a su espalda, ella estaba sentada muy cerca de las escaleras mirándole con una sonrisa triste. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

― ¿Encontrar? ¿Esto?― Volvió a mirar la foto antes de dejarla a un lado para alumbrar la caja y seguir sacando cosas. Un peluche de un elefante morado, otro marco donde ella, o al menos parecía eso, era sostenida por ese hombre y su hermano le miraba con una sonrisa. Un taco de fotos, ese libro, un álbum de fotos y al final un collar con una forma extraña. Era como un rectángulo, pero uno de sus lados más largo estaba curvado hacía dentro y se podía abrir. Acaricio el collar y se fijo en una de las foto del hombre, es el que llevaba.― ¿Quienes son?...

__**Continuará...**__


	24. Capitulo 23

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 23**__

― Jajaja, vamos, Eruko. Para― Reía mientras acaricia el cabello de su marido. Ella estaba acostada en la camilla del hospital mientras el hombre no paraba de besar el vientre de su mujer.

― Pero es que aquí esta creciendo nuestro pequeño.

La sonrisa del hombre era enorme, por fin iban a tener un pequeño. Su viaje al hospital fue más por un pequeño susto, su mujer no se encontraba nada bien, incluso los vomitos le tenían muy preocupado. ¿Cómo no pensaron en esa posibilidad? Una vez en el hospital, y pasar por algunas consultas de urgencia los médicos dieron en el clavo. Shino Fire estaba embarazada.

― O pequeña, aun es muy pronto para saberlo.― Sonreía mirando a su marido y su vientre, en unos meses estará más hinchado y más cerca de poder tomar en brazo a su hijo.

― Tengo una corazonada, es un niño hermoso que saldrá igual a su mamá.― Reía bajo acercándose a sus labios para depositar un tierno beso lleno de amor.

El doctor no tardo mucho en volver con ellos. Conecto la maquina y tras echar un liquido viscoso y frío sobre su vientre coloco el "mando" con el que comenzaron a ver una cosita muy pequeñita que tenía un pequeño hilo en el estomago. El doctor comenzó a contarles que era su hijo, aun seguía manteniendo una forma algo amorfa, pero comenzaba a tomar más cuerpo de humano. La pareja ilusionada, y tomada de la mano miraba la pantalla. Su pequeño amor...

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Aphrodi, el capitán del_ Zeus_ había aparecido delante de los chicos de _Raimon_. Su visita no era amistosa, solo quería advertirles que era inútil que unos simples mortales quisieran oponerse a los poderes de unos dioses. La soberbia y su forma de hablar consiguieron enfadar a Endo. Aun no habían jugado el partido, no podría saber si ganarían o perderían el partido, eso era algo que se sabría el sábado. Aun dentro de su superioridad quiso demostrarles que era absurdo. Lanzó el balón al cielo, y como si se hubiera teletrasportado llegó al balón. El balón con gran poder y velocidad se acercaba a la portería, lo más sorprendente es que solo rozó el esférico. Endo se quedo parado, volviendo a repetir esas palabras: Sí distribuyo mi energía en mi abdomen y glúteos, no habrá ningún gol que se me escape. El chut fue directo a sus manos, trato con todas sus fuerzas atraparlo, pero la fuerza comenzaba hacer que retrocedieran y al final fue lanzado al fondo de la red. El portero quedo tirado en el suelo. A no responder todos comenzaron a preocuparse y pensar que su amigo se había desmallado, pero nada de eso. Apretando sus dientes comenzó abrir los ojos, veía al "dios" claramente, aun que a sus amigos los viera borrosos.

― A un lado.

Dijo enfadado apartando a quienes estaba a su lado comenzando a levantarse con dificultad mientras todos le miraban preocupado. Antes que pudiera quedar recto del todo, Kido tuvo que ayudarle, o acabaría de nuevo en el suelo. Con movimientos bruscos hizo que Kido le soltara mientras miraba retador y enfadado al chico de cabello rubio.

― ¿Qué esperas? Tira otra vez. No lo hiciste con todas tu fuerza. ¡Hazlo con toda tu fuerza!

Aphrodi le miraba sin expresión, no valía la pena. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, y por más que trato de mantenerse parado le fue imposible. El portero quedo de nuevo en el piso, pero ahí no se quedarían. Luchando contra todo comenzó a levantar con lentitud, no logro subir mucho más y volvió a hincar la rodilla en el piso. Una risa arrogante escapaba de sus labios. La final sería divertida. De la misma forma que llegó se fue. Sin el "dios" presente Endo se dejo caer del todo en el suelo, sentándose mientras miraba el piso.

― Oyes Endo.

― ¿Necesitas una mano?

Kido y Goenji se colocaron frente a el con una leve sonrisa estirando sus brazos para ayudar a levantar al capitán. Con una sonrisa acepto su ayuda levantándose. Ahora sabía a que se enfrentaba. Podían hacerlo.

― Espera. Con el nivel que tiene ahora es imposible que les ganen.

Las duras palabras del entrenador sorprendió a los tres amigos. Había que admitirlo, tenía razón. Si su portero no era capaz de detener sus disparos no llegarían a nada. Sería imposible enfrentarse al_ Zeus_. Debía volver a entrenar, entrenar, y volver a entrenar. Las horas habían pasado, y a fuera del **Salón Relámpago **comenzaban anaranjarse el cielo, pero él continuaba entrenando, no pensaba asumir así por las buenas que no podrían ganar. Agotado y magullado seguía con el entrenamiento siendo observado por sus compañero, los cuales, algunos comenzaban a desilusionare por no llegar a conseguir nada. Esto no andaba bien. Endo estaba demasiado concentrado en conseguir la _Mano Demoníaca_ que no prestaba atención a nada más, y así sí que no iban a ganar nunca. Había que hacer algo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Los meses pasaban, y la pareja comenzaban a preparar el cuarto para su pequeña. Sí al final sera una pequeña. La familia de Eruko había ido a echarle una mano. Eruko y su hermano mayor, Katsu, discutían por como se montaba la cuna. Shino sentada en una mecedora acaricia su vientre ya bien hinchado y duro, a su lado su pequeño sobrino de nueve años, Andy. El castaño miraba divertido a su padre y tío.

― El tito y papá son unos torpes, ¿verdad, cariño?― Con una sonrisa beso la mejilla de su hijo antes de darle un vaso con agua y una pastilla a su cuñada.

― Jaja, si. ¿Um? ¿Qué es eso, tita?― Preguntaba curioso a ver como se lo tomaba.

― ¿Ah? Esto es una medicina cielo. Para que tu primita este muy bien y pueda nacer muy fuerte y sana.

La sonrisa de la mujer de cabello azul partía el corazón de la mujer de cabello rojizo, pero si ella era así de fuerte, no se podía quedar a tras. Todo saldría bien.

― ¡Ah! ¡Pero sujetalo bien!― Protestaba el de gafas cuando uno de las partes de madera caía en su píe, y como si eso fuera el detonante todo lo que tenían montado por ahora acabo cayendo al suelo.

― Ay... no pienso meter ahí a mi pequeña Rosenthal.― Dijo con un falso enfado mientras apoyaba la mano en su vientre.

― ¡Yo quiero ayudar!― Dijo animado el pequeño acercándose a su padre.― ¿Puedo?

Revolvió su cabello castaño mientras le contaba que podía hacer.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Acaba de llegar a casa, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina comenzaba a contarle a su madre sobre la idea del entrenador, idea que no le parecía nada buena.

― ¿Un campamento?

― Así es. Dijeron que vamos a cenar juntos.

Su voz demostraba desagrado, y así era. No tenían tiempo para preparar la cena entre todos, o dormir en el gimnasio. Tenían que entrenar y seguir entrenado hasta que consiguiera la _Mano Demoníaca_. ¿Es que nadie más se daba cuenta? Jugarían contra el _Zeus_, el equipo que ha ido aplastando a sus contrarios sin esfuerzo, no tenían tiempo que perder. Molesto se separo del marco caminando a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.

― Ah... no sé si lavé tu ropa. Enseguida preparé el baño estas todo sucio. Espera, no vayas a entrar a tu habitación― con tono enfadado comenzaba a decirle ante de ir tras él. Una vez arriba abrió la puerta con rapidez―. ¿Me estas escuchado, Mamoru?

No le veía, extrañada miro al otro lado, y con una sonrisa cariñosa se acerco a la cama, donde su hijo dormía. Debe de estar agotado con tanto entrenar. Le tapo con una manta. Unos minutos de descanso no le hará daño.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

La tormenta ahogaban los gritos de dolor de la mujer de cabello azul. Estaba de parto, las contracciones la mataba y que su pequeña no quería salir, aun más. Lloraba agarrando con fuerza la mano de su marido. El cual casi gritaba más que ella, si que tenía fuerza. El parto fue largo, normal es primeriza. Las horas pasaban y aun no había noticia. En medio de esa tormenta un llanto inocente se hizo hueco entre todo el ruido. Una pequeña había nacido y su madre agotada miraba en todas direcciones.

― Amor, ya... esta todo bien.― Beso sus labios barias veces acariciando su mano.― No, no, no cierres los ojos, aun no has vito a Rosenthal.― Pellizcaba con cuidado su mejilla y le hablaba para que no lograra dormir.

― No hay tiempo. A quirófano.

La voz del doctor partía su ya cansado corazón. Con pena y tristeza veía como sacaban a los dos mujeres que más amaba. No podía irse, no podía irse sin ver a su pequeña. Eso no le podía pasar a ella.

Las horas seguían pasando. La pequeña estaba con los demás pequeños que nacieron antes de tiempo, ya subió a revisar que estaba bien, y eso le relajaba un poco, aun faltaba que saliera su mujer, que le dijeran que todo andaba bien. Daría lo que fuera por que su mujer lograra llegar a ver su hija, solo unos minutos, unos minutos que pudiera tener en brazos a la pequeña, preferiría que fuera la vida entera, pero si no era posible solo pedía eso.

La angustia le dejaba casi sin respiración. Esa maldita enfermedad.

― ¿Familiares de Shino Fire?

La voz del doctor fue el detonante para ponerse en pía y correr donde él, miles de pregunta rondaba su cabeza, con la cara que traía no iba a tener buenas respuestas...

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Tras una media hora de sueño despertó para ir al baño. Se vistió y fuer a preparar su mochila encontrándose con algo poco normal en su ropa interior. Bajo las escaleras con rapidez para enseñárselos a su madre.

― ¿Pero qué es esto?

Dijo mientras le mostraba sus calzoncillos con su nombre escrito, el nombre en una pierna, y el apellido en la otra. Su madre con una sonrisa divertida le contesto:

― Es un campamento, cierto.

― Si, pero no era necesario que escribieras mi nombre en grande.

― ¿No hijo? ¿Qué tal si se confunde con los de Kabeyama?

Esa pregunta tenía demasiados fallos... uno: ¿cómo se iba a confundir de ropa interior?... sería muy raro. Y Dos: Kabeyama es más grande que él, ¡ Es imposible que se pusiera sus calzoncillos!

Endo comenzó a imaginar eso, antes de caer y comenzar a gritar enfadado.

― ¡NOOOO! ¡Eso jamas va a pasar!

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Estaba feliz, dos semanas desde que nació su hija, aun que tenían que estar en el hospital, pero era muy feliz. Miraba con una sonrisa como su mujer daba de comer a la pequeña, la cual había salido total a la familia de su padre. Cabello plateado, ojos negros y una piel muuuuy clarita. Pero claro, ella tenía la marca de los Hato. Unas marcas más oscura, o clara, del tono de su piel en el cuello, antebrazo y gemelo, su mujer también tenía esas marcar. Sus dos amores con las mismas marcar.

― Oye, ¿qué miras con esa sonrisa de tonto?― Dijo burlona mirando al hombre mientras echaba a la pequeña en su pecho para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda haciendo que soltara los gases.― ¡Ay! Mi marranita, jaja.

_Ojala durara por siempre esto._

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Natsumi desde el despacho de su padre, terminaba algunos trasmites. En unas horas comenzarían a llegar todos para el campamento, debía darse prisa. Unos suaves golpes provenientes de la puerta llamaron su atención. Bajo la parte superior del laptos mientras le daba paso a esa persona. Se extraño a ver quien era, pero enseguida se mantuvo como siempre.

― Pensaba que estaría el presidente...

Mientras el hombre comenzaba hablar ella se levanto con lentitud, mirando a ese hombre directamente a sus ojos negros.

― No se preocupe. Estoy segura que yo puedo ayudarle. Qué sucede.

Era él, el hombre que golpeo a Ren a la salida del estadio. ¿Quien era? Y lo más importante ¿ Qué quería del presidente de la secundaria Raimon?

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Al final llegó, ese día que no tenía que llegar. Encima el mundo se reía de él, cuando su hija nació había tormenta y hoy un sol radiante. Su corazón dedil se encontraba destrozado, lloraba mientras carba a su hija de siete meses que no paraba de llorar, seguro por el hambre, pero quería creer que sentía que su madre se iba para no volver. Ese día tan soleado y maravilloso, era el entierro. Su mujer lucho por mucho tiempo contra esa enfermedad, le dijeron que no había problema con el embarazo, pero era mentira, eso hizo que se agravara, tenía muy pocas posibilidades de salir viva del parto, pero ella se agarro a la vida y paso siete meses con su familia, con su amada hija.

― Ssssh... Rosen... mamá te esta cuidando... n...no... no te... te preocupes.― Le constaba mantener la compostura, junto a su hija comenzó a llorar como nunca había hecho. Allí lloraban dos bebes.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Caminaba con tranquilidad, la idea del campamento le seguía sin hacer ninguna gracia. Aun así, sigue siendo el capitán, él también tiene que ir, y bueno... quien sabe que puede tener planeado el entrenador.

― ¡Endo! ¡Se hace tarde, corre!

La voz del profesor le alteró, por algún motivo su mente pensaba que era por la mañana. Una pequeña charla con el profesor que estaría con ellos esa noche, y entró para ir junto a los demás al gimnasio. Sorprendido comenzó a ver como sus compañeros estaba cada uno en su mundo. Los de primero hacían una guerra de almohadas, uno de los lanzamientos acabo en la cabeza de Someoka... Anteojos colocaba unas de sus figuras por encima de su futon. ¿Acaso estaba en su casa? Handa y Shido preparaban sus camas, este primero sorprendiéndose de que el otro llevara su propia almohada, pero era realmente blandita.

― No pude ser. ¿Sólo vinieron a eso?

Preguntó en un susurro el capitán, si que era decepcionante esto.

Ya era de noche, y con la ayuda de las luces del exterior los componente del equipo comenzaron a preparar la cena entre todos. Aunque todos se lo estaban pasando bien, y disfrutaba del momento había alguien que no lo hacía. Endo, apartado de los demás, seguía mirando el cuaderno de su abuelo, obsesionado con la súper técnica. El entrenador con Natsumi miraban al chico preocupados, estaba demasiado mal para el sábado jugar el partido, pero si le decían lo ultimo sucedido en el equipo... quien sabe como reaccionaría.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Ya había pasado un año, uno año desde que el destino le dejo viudo, desde que su pequeña se quedo sin madre. Estaba agotado. Su corazón no soportaba tanto dolor. Dese joven tiene problemas de corazón, y este dolor que lleva con él desde hace un año le mata por dentro.

― Api.

La dulce voz de su pequeña le hace sonreír un poco. La pequeña levanta las manos acercándose a el con paso lento y torpe.

― Que bien mi niña.― la tomo en brazo echándola en su pecho.― Que bien camina mi niña. ¿Quieres comer?― Con su hija se hacía el fuerte, no podía dejar ella perdiera a alguien más, hará como ella, hasta el ultimo minuto con una sonrisa en los labios. Ese recuerdo hace que sus ojos se llenes de lagrimas y abrace con fuerza a la pequeña.― Shino.. te extraño tanto... te necesitamos...

Su enfermedad empeoro... su corazón ya no era tan fuerte, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para seguir trabajando en el mundo del deporte. Un marca pasos tuvo que ser colocado en su cuerpo hace menos de cinco meses. Su pequeña ya tenía dos años. Activa y sonriente, había salido a su madre. Él quiso seguir adelante, pensaba seguir a su lado, ver como crecía, contemplar lo grande y hermosa que se ponía. Pero ese no era el plan que había para él...

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

La noche seguía su curso, incluso ya le quedaba poco a la cena y el capitán había vuelto con todos, pero el grito de Kabeyama extraño a todos. Se escucho desde lejos y al poco tiempo llegó corriendo como nunca había corrido, a pasar a todos se echo al suelo y uso el pequeño cuerpo de Anteojos para esconderse tras él.

― V-vi-vii u-u-un fa-fan-fa-fantasma ―tartamudeo asustado―. E-en-en u-uno de los salones de tercero.

― ¿En uno de los salones de tercero?

― ¡Sí, sí! Yo lo vi como hizo: ¡Waaaa!

― ¿Qué disparates estas diciendo? En este mundo no existe algo tan ridículo como un fantasma― protesto Anteojos una vez se dio la vuelta.

De la nada apareció Sombra, quien minutos atrás fue con Kabeyama a los baños, y fue ahí cuando vieron al fantasma. La afirmación del chico misteriosos hizo que todos comenzaran a dudar. ¿Y sí era Kageyama? No es la primera vez que sabotea a un equipo rival antes de un partido. Con rapidez todos se prepararon y fueron corriendo a los salones de tercero, se separaron en dos grupos, cada uno entraría por una puerta y así no podría escapar. Pero ahí no había nadie. Que raro.

― Ahí esta, siganme― con rapidez Ichinose comenzó a correr detrás de la imagen oscura que vio echar a correr.

Endo fue tras él, cogió la almohada que tenía Shido en las manos y cuando estaba en una buena posición la lanzó para patearla con fuerza, llegando a darle al intruso.

― ¡Bueno tiro capitán!

Comenzaron acercarse poco a poco aquel hombre de negro tirado en el suelo. Endo tomo la iniciativa, colocando una mano en el hombro de aquella persona le hizo girar. No podía ser. Era Master, uno de los antiguos integrantes de los **Súper Once.**

― ¿Que es ese ruido?

Y no solo él estaba ahí. Bildad, Kamimura y Aida también lo estaban. Todos bajaron a la entrada e invitados por los chicos se sentaron a la mesa para acompañarles a cenar. Tenían mucho que explicar.

― Escuchamos que harías un campamento.

― Por eso pensado llevarte eso para darte una gran sorpresa. Compañero.

¿Eso? ¿A que se referían con eso? Tras una cena tranquila, llena de risas y algunas anécdotas acabaron bajando al **Salón Relámpago.** Allí, en una las habitaciones había colocada una vieja maquina de madera con algunas piezas de metal. Esa maquina la construyeron hace cuarenta años para ayudar al entrenador a conseguir la _Mano Demoníaca_ Los mecanismos del suelo y techo ayudaban a concentrar toda la coordinación en la parte inferior del cuerpo.

― Entonces... ¿Al terminaron de almarla?

― No funciono la maquina.

― Ya veo... con que nunca funciono... ―susurro Handa a escuchar al más alto de los seis mayores.

― En realidad nos falto muy poco para terminarla.

Eso era todo lo que querían oír. Con esta maquina conseguirían que Endo se acercara mucho más a conseguir la técnica. La maquina se movía con cuatro palancas rotatorias manuales, era costoso moverlas, aun así todos echaron unas manos para que Endo lograra la nueva técnica. Este gesto de sus amigos le hizo darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, con la _Mano Demoniaca_ o sin ella, daba igual, de todas forma se enfrentaría contra el Zeus, y no estaría solo, todos sus amigos estarán a su lado apoyándole y él a ellos.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El llanto de una pequeña hambrienta, con el pañal sucio y sin poder salir del cercado de plástico resonaba por todo el departamento.

― ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi!

Llamaba inútilmente. No entendía que pasaba. ¿Por qué no venía? Nunca le hacía esperar, siempre llegaba corriendo en su ayuda cuando le necesitaba. Por horas continuo llorando, nadie iba a por ella, comenzaba a vomitar de tanto llanto, aun así no dejaba de llamar a su padre, el cual nunca podría ir a por ella, su corazón se había parado, esta vez, para siempre.

El llanto del bebe acabo a alarmando a los vecinos, hacía horas que no paraba. Tras llamar mucho tiempo y no recibir ninguna respuesta algunos hombres decidieron usar la fuerza para abrir la puerta. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo con el biberón de leche derramado junto a él. Rápidamente trataron de localizar su pulso, pero ya era tarde, estaba frío. Otros de los vecinos que se adentraron fueron a por la niña mientras alguien llamaba a una ambulancia. Quien sabe por cuanto tiempo se quedo sola.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

El entrenamiento había terminado, Endo ya había superado la maquina y ahora tocaba comprobar si el esfuerzo de todos había servido para algo. El equipo entero se encontraba en la habitación con la portería. Endo se colocaba debajo de los palos. Tomó aire por la nariz y los soltó todo por la boca, estaba listo para comenzar. Al otro lado Jkido, Goenji y el entrenador, entre ellos harían la _Relámpago Destructor_, la actual técnica más poderosa del _Raimon_. Endo echo para atrás su brazo junto un poco de su espalda y con energía y fuerza lanzo la mano hacía arriba gritando el nombre de la técnica. Un aura dorada rodeó todo su cuerpo, con ella pudo notar una fuerza superior. Bajo el brazo haciendo que impactara contra el balón. Pero no lo consiguió, el balón pudo pasarle entrando en la portería.

Siguieron intentándolo una y otra vez, pero no había forma, todos los intento acababan de la misma forma: con Endo en el piso, y el balón entrando en la red. Nadie se explicaba que pasaba, ni siquiera el entrenador. Estaban tan cerca.

― Jum... hay algo que hace mucha falta. Aun no estoy muy seguro pero se trata de algo que es básico.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Algo básico dice?

― Tal vez Daisuke era el único que sabía el secreto para dominar esta súper técnica a la perfección.

Esa afirmación comenzó a desanimar a los muchachos. Sí eso era de esa forma era posible que Endo nunca lo consiguiera, aunque fuera su mismísimo nieto.

― ¿Qué sucede con todos?―con seriedad y coraje Aki se posiciono delante de todos ―. ¿Por qué ponen esos rostros? Oigan, ni siquiera a comenzado el partido.

― Pero si no podemos detener el ataque del enemigo...

― Entonces hay que enfocarnos en meter goles. Sí anotan diez goles, nosotros once. Sí ellos anotan cien, nosotros ciento uno. Así es como les ganaremos.

― Es cierto. Aki tiene razón. Lo que deben hacer es anotar goles ―le apoyo Haruna.

El animo comenzó a subir entre los muchachos.

― Sí anotan diez, nosotros anotaremos once.

― Sí ellos anotan cien, nosotros anotaremos ciento uno.

No había vuelta atrás, marcarían hasta ciento uno o hasta docientos si hacía falta, pero _Raimon _no iba a bajar los brazos solo por que no lograran detener un disparo. Lucharían hasta el final del partido, dando todo lo que tienen y más, ese es el juego del _Raimon_.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Alterada corría por los pasillos del hospital. Ellos eran la única familia que le quedaba a la pequeña Rosen, por lo que fueron a los que avisaron. Apoyo su mano en el cristal viendo como su pequeña sobrina estaba conectada a montones de cables para poder hacer que vuelva a la normalidad después de todo el tiempo que estuvo sola sin alimento y vomitando. Su marido se acerca con paso mas lento, hablando por teléfono con la madre de un amigo de su hijo, al cual dejaron allí para que no tuviera que vivir aquello.

― Pobre de ella... primero su madre y ahora su padre...― susurra tapando su cara por el llanto que no paraba.

No sabia que decir, solo pasaba una mano por su espalda abrazándola. Se mantuvo fuerte, pero no podía creer que su hermano menor hubiera muerte. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, y de las peores. No podía haber muerto.

El matrimonio comenzó con todos los tramites de la defunción de Eruko y con los papeles de adopción de Rosen. No dejarían que estuviera sola, ellos serían su familia, y en unos años le contaría sobre sus padres. De mientras, ellos harán que tenga una gran vida siendo ellos sus padres.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Todos estaban durmiendo, pero él aun no lograba coger el sueño. Mira al techo usando sus manos como soporte para su cabeza. Su mente solo podía pensar en su hermana y amiga. Con fuerza mordió su labio inferior. No pensaba perder, no perdería contra él, ¿cómo pudo llegar hacerle eso a una niña pequeña? Solo para que él no fuera al estadio. Hartos de no conseguir dormir y no parar de darle vuelta a lo mismo decidió levantarse y con cuidado salir para ir a unas de las fuentes, debía mojarse la cara. No tuvo que andar mucho para encontrar aquel chico de cabello castaño mirando el cielo con una mirada decidida. Guardo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se acerco a paso lento.

― ¿Qué haces levantado, Endo?

― ¿Ah? Oh, Goenji― susurro mirando al chico con una sonrisa―. No podía dormir. ¿Y tú?

― Igual.

Sin mediar más palabras el de cabello castaño volvió a mirar el cielo, y el otro decidió sentarse a su lado mirando lo mismo que él. Ninguno decía nada, solo dejaron pasar los minutos. Ambos querían hablar del mismo tema, pero ninguno se atrevía hablar.

― Oye Goenji.

Esas fueron las palabras que hicieron llamar la atención del delantero. Un leve ruido sin dejar de mirar el cielo fue suficiente para que supiera que le atendía.

― Ayer... me encontré con Rosen.

― … Entonces... ya lo sabes.

― Si...

Un susurro que cerro, por ahora, la conversación. De nuevo el silencio.

― No lo hizo con malas intenciones. Solo quería jugar fútbol.

― Lo sé― Dijo el castaño mirándole―. Pero... ¿cómo lo sabias tú?

― … Somos amigos desde niños.

Volvieron a callarse por unos minutos.

― Quiero que entienda que somos amigos... sea Ren o Rosen. Aunque... si es verdad que cuando me lo dijo no sabía que decir. No me esperaba que Ren... bueno... ya sabes.

― Ja...― una leve risa bromista escapo de sus labios cuando noto que se puso nervioso― Ya sabes porque no me cambiaba hasta que ella salía.

― ¡Ha! ¡No me refería a eso!― Grito comenzando a negar con las manos algo alterado. Una leve risa escapaba de sus labios volviendo a relajarse―. A los demás tampoco le importará. Todos quieren que vuelva. Somos un equipo, todos juntos.

― Ya... pero lo difícil es hacer que ella lo entienda. Ella piensa que es una farsante. No sera fácil hacer vuelva al equipo

― Pero eso no hará que me rinda― miró a su amigo con energía apretando su puño―. Conseguiré hacer que vuelva al equipo.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Corría detrás de su "hermano" de trece años, ella sonreía estirando los brazos. Costo que le comenzara a llamar papá, mamá y hermano a sus tíos y primo. Incluso muchas noches se las paso llorando por no tener cerca a su padre biológico. Pero eso ya era parte del pasado. La pequeña tenía tres años y medio, y era feliz. Su riza fue interrumpida por unos segundos, se había tropezado y raspo su rodilla. Comenzó a llorar levantándose con dificultad, se quedo en el lugar llorando mientras llamaba a su madre y padre... y aun que ella no lo supiera, ellos ya estaban ahí consolándola.

_**/_·_·_·_/**_

No podía controlarse, las lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, un nudo en su garganta le impedía gritar por todo el dolor que sentía. Con sus sollozos de fondo escuchó como su "tía" le contaba sobre sus verdaderos padres.

― Rosen... cariño...

Preocupada la mantenía entre sus brazos acariciando su espalda. Ella también soltaba alguna que otra lagrima, siempre le dolía recordar a sus cuñados.

― Sssh... tranquila.. suéltalo todo...― Susurraba besando la frente de la pequeña sin soltarla.― Yo estoy a tu lado.. y ellos... tranquila...― Susurraba apretándole contra su pecho.

Su llanto continuó por largo tiempo, no les conoció, bueno, si, pero no les recordaba, pero aun así, no podía aguantar, sentía un gran dolor en su pecho que le impedía hacer algo más aparte de llorar. El nudo de su garganta comenzaba aflojarse y sus ojos le dolía de lo hinchado y rojos que estaban. Andrea volvió a besar su frente.

― Cariño... Katsu, te ama mucho, de verdad. No quiere que te pase nada, por eso te prohibió jugar... teme que tengas la misma enfermedad que tu padre, que te pase algo malo y nosotros no podamos hacer nada. No le odies por favor...― Peinaba su cabello con delicadeza mirándole.

No decía nada, no sabía que decir. ¿Todo este tiempo solo lo hizo por su bien? ¿No por molestarle?

― Rosen... para mi eres mi hija...― susurró acariciando la mejilla de ella retirando algunas lagrimas.― Entiendo que ahora estés confundida... pero de verdad, te amamos.

― Por... ¿por qué..? ¿Por qué ahora?― Susurraba en un tartamudeo por el llanto.

Limpio sus ojos antes de besar su mejilla. Había mucho que explicar.

― Porque sentía que necesitabas saberlo. Estas dolida y enfadada por no poder volver con tus amigos. Te comprendo. Pero... tú padre... tú tío, tiene un gran motivo para prohibírtelo, y para comprénderlo tenía que saber de ellos...

Sin soltar a la chica tomo el taco de fotos comenzado a verlas una a una junto a ella. Le explicaba quienes parresia y que pasó. Había muchas de sus padres de jóvenes. Él llevaba un uniforme de fútbol y ella de basket. Ambos amaba el deporte, incluso llegaron hacer muy buenos, pero con el paso de los años han quedado en el olvido. Las fotos acabaron con una de la familia a completo, Eruko, Shino y Rosen abrazados y mirando al frene con una sonrisa. Tomó esa foto acariciando donde estaba sus padres.

― Él... bueno, Shino le regalo esto― comenzó a relatar mientras le entregaba el collar.― Se puede abrir y hay espacio para dos fotos. Eruko lleva siempre fotos de Shino, todo un romántico jajaja... cuando naciste colocó la primera foto que te echo y en el otro lado la cambio por una de ellos dos cuando Shino estaba más recuperada.

Mientras hablaba abrió ese collar encontrando las fotos que dijo. Casi sin expresión miraba la pequeña foto de sus padres sentados en salón, él abrazaba a la mujer besando su mejilla mientras miraba al frente. Agarró con fuerza el colgante una vez lo cerro.

Se mantuvo en silencio. Observo como comenzaba a revisar todos los recuerdos en aquellas cajas, su silencio solo era roto para contarle de que se trataba. Había llegado a ese libro negro, ese con el nombre de su familia en el frontal y el costado del libro. Lo miraba al igual que lo demás. Con cuidado ebrio la tapa dura comenzando a leer lo que había escrito a pluma.

_Las memorias de la Familia Fire._

_ Aquí anotaremos los logros de nuestra familia._

_ Desde el más humilde hasta el más grandioso._

Pasó una nueva pagina, Ethan Fire era el primero, seguro que su tatara abuelo, o quien sabe. Él fue un gran soldado, aun que murió en batalla. Las generaciones avanzaban, hijos, hijas, primos, primas, hermanos, hermanas, tíos, tías, abuelos, abuelas, madres, padres. Todos estaban allí, todos los descendientes directos, es decir, solo los hijos, nietos y tatara nietos de Etah, esposas o esposos no aparecían. Todos empezaban de la misma forma. Escrito a mano, y en el centro el nombre de a quien le tocaba, una foto a un lado y unas palabras de aquella persona antes de comenzar a narrar sus logros. En el primero que se detuvo fue en el de su tío, solo aparecía su foto y nombre.

― No quiso hacerlo. Fue Eruko quien le preparó su pagina.

La afirmación de la pelirroja no le pillo por sorpresa. Él nunca haría algo así. Pasó la pagina, ahí estaba la de su padre.

_No olvides sonreír. Eso fue lo que la mujer más importante en mi vida me enseño._

_ La sonrisa ayuda a levantarte todas las veces que necesites y más. NO subestime el poder de una sonrisa decidida, con valor y fuerza, siempre ganara._

Las palabras de su padre le llegaron al corazón. "Una sonrisa decidida, con valor y fuerza siempre ganara". Una leve risa se escapo de sus labios. Era algo tan típico que diría Endo, incluso su hermano, bueno... primo. Leía con atención como su padre logró graduarse por los pelo, en los deportes siempre sobre salia y como logro entrar en un equipo pequeño, pero en el que estaba feliz. Entre sus logros incluyo: casarse con Shino Hato; dejar embarazada a su mujer; y tener una hermosa hija. En la esquina inferior de esa pagina se podía leer:

_Sonríe mi amor. Tú madre y yo te cuidaremos desde arriba._

Las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Lo sabia. Sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo en que se fuera para siempre. Apretó sus labios y dejando que las lagrimas cayeras por sus mejillas sonrió pasando de pagina. Era turno de Andy. Como en todos estaba su nombre, una foto de él, pero en este caso no había usa frase, solo un espacio en blanco y debajo todo lo que consiguió, parece que le gustaba tener todo en regla ya que aparte del ultimo titulo que consiguió con su equipo antes de morir ya no había nada más en esa pagina. Pasó la pagina encontrando algo que no había encontrando en las anteriores. Era... sus ideas como futbolista. Las paginas se dividían por secciones, estas eran notable por el fondo subrayado y sobre el color las palabras: Lo que tiene que saber un portero; un buen delantero; el corazón del equipo; los defensas; el equipo; técnica; la sabiduría; las súper técnicas y montones más, esto ocupaba veinte paginas, y habría durado más si no llega hacer por ese accidente. Luego se detendría en leer todo. Soltó el aire poco a poco según cerraba el libro. Si su mente era un lío ahora lo era mucho más. Lograba entender porque lo hizo, incluso... puede que lo sucedido en el partido tuviera que ver con lo que le pasaba a su padre, pero aun así no compartía sus ideas. Lucharía hasta el final con una sonrisa.

― Espero que no estés muy enfada... eras muy pequeña para entender. Luego pasó lo de Andy, la discusiones con tu tío... no era un buen momento― comenzaba a guardar todo en la caja de nuevo.

― … no te preocupes...― susurró agarrando los marcos de sus padres y el otro en el que salía con Andy y Eruko, y el collar de su padre―. Lo comprendo, mamá.

El susurro de Rosen hizo que le mirara extrañada y feliz porque aun le considerara su madre.

― Sigues siendo mi madre... por lo que me has contado siento que ellos me amaban, y van a estar a mi lado allá donde estén, pero... aquí, la que me aconseja, la que me ayuda eres tú. Mi madre― le sonrió mirándole a los ojos―. Entiendo lo que hizo, solo estaba preocupado, lo demuestra mal, pero esta preocupado. Aun así no estoy de acuerdo. Estoy seguro que ellos habrían luchado hasta el final, y yo quiero hacer igual.

Estaba decidido. Endo, solo espera un poco más. El relámpago plateado iba a volver al _Raimon_ con una sonrisa que podría con todo. El yo Azul había conseguido escapar e iba a seguir insistiendo hasta acabar con todas las dudas.

Madre e hija guardaron todo y bajaron. Andrea fue a terminar de preparar la cena y Rosen a su habitación. Colocó los nuevos marcos con los de su amigos y foto de su hermano. Sentada en la silla movía la cabeza al son de la melodía de la música que resonaba por sus cascos mientras recortaba con la forma exacta la foto que acaba de imprimir. Sacó su foto de bebe y colocó la que había recortado. Ató la cuerda dorada en su cuello, tomo el dije y lo miró con una sonrisa, a un lado sus padres biológico, y al otro su hermano.

Con la llamada de su madre bajó las escaleras con tranquilidad guardando el collar bajo su camiseta. A Entrar en la cocina se encontró con su padre sentado a un lado de la mesa, y justo enfrente su madre. Iba hablar, le contaría lo que tenía que decirle. Pero un papel le impidió articular palabra.

― Ren Fire ya no esta en _Raimon_. El sábado por la maña partirás a Sendai. Allí asistirás a un internado. Esto lo has conseguir tu sola con tu insolencia― sentenció con seriedad dejando la hoja sobre la mesa antes de salir―. Comienza a empaquetar.

No decía nada, solo lograba mirar al frente sorprendida, sin poder articular palabra. Todo... había acabado.

__**Continuará...**__


	25. Capitulo 24

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 24**__

Sábado por la mañana, el sol comenzaba a salir de detrás de los edificios. Goenji miraba al horizonte desde la habitación de su hermana. Hoy hacia un año que su hermanita estaba en esa habitación, y como le prometió volvería con la victoria. Nadie, ni siquiera Kageyama, le impediría ganar. Cambió su vista, ahora miraba a la pequeña tumbada en la cama.

En otro punto de la ciudad un chico castaño terminaba de preparar su bolsa, aun era pronto, pero antes tenía que hacer una cosa muy importante. Colgó la bolsa a en su hombro y bajo corriendo para salir de casa, aunque antes de que pudiera poner un píe fuera su madre le detuvo.

― Mamoru― se acerco a el entregándole unos guantes de portero desgastados de un tono rojizos, blancos, y un tono amarillento-marrón en la parte baja.

― Son los guantes del abuelo.

― Si, llevalos contigo al partido. Recuerda que él no pudo asistir a la final del Torneo Fútbol Frontera.

― Gracias, mamá. Por su puesto que si. Bueno, nos veremos.

Sin decirse nada más el joven castaño salió corriendo con una sonrisa. Miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar con la vista a su amigo. Debería de haber llegado hace diez minutos, ¿donde se había metido Goenji? No iban a llegar

― ¡Ha! ¡Goenji! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ―protesta a ver llegar a su amigo.

― Perdona, estaba en el hospital con mi hermana.

Sin decir nada más los dos amigos comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección. Hoy era el partido, y hoy hablarían de una vez por todas con Rosen. Estos días lo han intentados de todas las formas, pero siempre estaba fuera de casa u ocupada y no podía atenderles, pero hoy les iba a ver, hoy volvería al equipo.

― Shuuya... Endo... ―un susurró sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo no, escapaba de los labios de la mujer pelirroja.

― Disculpe las molestias Sra. Fire. ¿Esta Rosen?

Se adelantó hablar el chico de cabello castaño. Lo que ellos no sabían es que ella le estaba escuchando. Estaba sentada en las escaleras, sujetando a Dabo por el collar para que no saliera corriendo. Miraba en piso con tristeza, rabia, ira, nostalgia, y quien sabe cuantas cosas más. Pensar que arriba estaba sus cosas en cajas, cajas que esa misma tarde una empresa de mudanza se encargaría de llevar a su nuevo hogar. En el tren con ella solo partiría una mochila con un par de cosas.

― ¿Cómo que no esta? Por favor. Dejemos hablar con ella. ¡Rosen, por favor!

Los gritos del castaños hicieron que tapara sus oídos, no quería escuchar más. Todo estaba perdido, ni las sonrisas ni nada podría solucionar este problema, si tan solo... si tan solo se hubiera conformado con mirar, conque solo les hubiera visto desde lejos... nada de esto estaría pasando. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada?

― Endo, dejalo ― Ahora era Goenji quien hablaba. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo mirándole. Miró a la mujer y continuó hablando―. Gracias por atendernos... solo dígale que le estaremos esperando en el instituto. Todos ―Soltó el hombro de su amigo, y con una leve reverencia dio por finalizado ese sin sentido.

― Oye, ¡espera Goenji! ―miraba sorprendido como su amigo se alejaba. Miró a la mujer y al igual que su amigo hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir corriendo tras él.

Andrea cerró la puerta una vez los jóvenes se fueron. Con paso lento se acerco a su hija, sentándose a su lado. No dijo nada, solo quería esperar a ver si ella llegaba a articular palabra. Pero no pasaba, solo miraba al frente con la mirada perdida.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

― ¿A quien esperamos?

― Ni idea...

Ichinose se asomo a la puerta del autobús para ver a su amiga de la infancia, quien estaba afuera viendo como el capitán estaba en la entrada esperando a alguien. Aki agarró su carpeta preocupada por el chico, ¿por qué querría esperar? ¿Quien venía? El chico se percató de aquello, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios aunque en verdad le dolía, le dolía ver celosa a su amor de la infancia.

― Seguro que no es nada. Seguro que se le olvido algo en casa y espera a que su mamá lo traiga. ―dijo bromista.

― No. Espera a Ren.

Todos se sorprendieron a escuchar al delantero estrella. ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Iba a volver?

― ¿Cómo que espera Ren?

― ¿Va a volver al equipo?

― ¿Ah? ¿El mocoso se va a dignar a venir?― Aunque protestó estaba feliz.

La sorpresa era notaria en los rostros de todos, de todos menos Natsumi, ella sabía que eso no seria posible. Ren no podría volver al equipo... apretó sus puños antes de levantarse decidida haciendo que todos se callan a verle. Apartó a Ichinose de la puerta y bajo caminando a donde Endo.

― Endo. Sube al autobús ahora mismo― le miró seria, intentando mantener esa actitud ante la cara sorprendida del castaño.

― ¿Por qué? Solo unos minutos más, estoy seguro que Ren va a volver para este partido.

Todos se había acercado a la puerta para poder escuchar, miraban curiosos como los castaños hablaban.

― No quería contarlo hoy...― el susurró escapo de sus labios mirando a los ojos al portero.― Ren no va a volver a la secundaria. El otro día su padre... pidió el traslado a un internado en Sendai. no va a volver al equipo.

La afirmación de la chica dejo sorprendidos a todos. No volvería... se iría al norte... ¿por eso no volvía? ¿por eso no vino a clase estos días? Entonces... ¿por qué? ¿ por qué no se despidió de sus compañeros? Desde su sitio logro escuchar todo, y aun que su semblante fuera serio por dentro tenía mil y una emociones. No podía irse. No... después de volver a encontrarse no podía irse, y más sin decirse nada. Rabiaba por dentro, pero la promesa que le hizo a su hermana le impedía levantarse e ir corriendo a por ella. Desilusionado, con miles de preguntas en su cabeza volvió a entrar en el autobús. Las puertas se cerraron y el equipo partió al estadio del torneo. Había una final esperándoles.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros echando la bolsa. Se echo sobre la puerta una vez cerrada. Todo había acabado...

― ¿Estas lista?― Dijo su madre tras cerrar el maletero.

― No.

Las palabras de su hija le partía el corazón.

Ambas montadas en el coche se mantenían en silencio, esta vez ni siquiera la radio estaba de fondo. Se detuvo en un semáforo y miró a la chica. Le veía preocupada. Agarró con fuerza el volante.

― ¿Por qué no has hablado con ellos ni una vez?

La pregunta le sorprendió, pero aun así no separó su cara del cristal.

― No tengo... el valor... para hacerlo.

― Ellos no habrían querido eso. Ni Eruko, ni Shino, y mucho menos Andy.

No dijo nada.

― Rosen, tú no eres así. Tú eres de darlo todo. Eres como tus padres, siempre luchando hasta el final. Sé que estos años han sido duros, pero sé que puedes volver a sonreír, sonreír con la sonrisa que decía Eruko. Esa con la que puedas ganar todo, con la que podrás superar cualquier muro― volvía a ponerse en marcha mientras seguía hablando―. Les importa. Shuuya y Endo, ellos dos han venido día tras días, y lo sabes, quieren que vuelvas, todos te esperan. Aun que no puedas jugar la final explícales. Todos se merecen una explicación.

No decía nada. Solo seguía mirando al frente comenzado una discusión interna, en la cual, su parte azul se hacía más fuerte con las palabras de Andrea.

**· ¡Abre de una vez! Debemos luchar. Ya nos van a enviar lejos de todos, no nos puede hacer nada peor. ¡Hablemos con todos!**

__· Yo... no... no es... esto...__

― La desviación esta aquí. Decide: Estación o Estadio.

Las ultimas palabras de la mujer hizo que abriera los ojos de par en pal leyendo los carteles donde cada uno indicaba un lado. Miraba a su derecha e izquierda indecisa. ¿Que debía hacer? El silencio se hizo en ella. El trayecto solo era de unos segundos, pero el tiempo se detuvo para ella. ¿Dejaba a todos o... iba a su lado?

__**·**____ · ¡De__**re****c**__**ha!**__

― ¡Derecha!― Cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras gritaba el camino que debía tomar.

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

Los chicos habían llegado al estadio, y para su sorpresa la final se jugaría en el estadio de la secundaria _Zeus_. Sorprendidos por su arquitectura de la antigua gracia caminaban por los pasillos hasta llegar al estadio, ese gran estadio que podría pasar perfectamente por un coliseo, uno en el que disputaría una lucha dioses contra mortales. El estadio era espaciosos y grandes, muy grande. Las pantallas colocadas entre arquitectura igual que los pasillos, incluso alguna que otra estatua se podía ver.

― Cómo pudieron cambiar el lugar del partido. Kageyama movió sus influencias. Lo que me pregunto es... ¿qué estará tramando?

Endo tuvo un mal presentimiento, con un rápido movimiento miró a su espalda, en una de las partes más altas ahí estaba ese hombre de vestimenta morada. Todos voltearon a verle. Kido con frustración y sorpresa, el entrenador sin expresión, y Goenji mantenía su rostro serio, pero en verdad retenía su rabia y enfado, acumulando todo en sus puños. Hibiki miró a sus jugadores, debía decirle a Endo, puede que no sea el mejor momento, pero tiene que hacerlo.

― Endo, necesito hablar contigo.

Endo dejo de ver a su amigo para mirar al entrenador, poco después todos voltearon para ver que tenía que decir.

― Quizás Kageyama este involucrado en la muerte de Daisuke, me refiero a tu abuelo.

La declaración del entrenador le dejo sin palabras, asombrado, casi sin respiración. La sorpresa no era solo del portero, todos se sorprendieron al momento, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

―Que mi abuelo... ¿murió por culpa de Kageyama?― el susurro escapaba de sus labios con una voz temblorosa.

La ira comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Con rabia comenzó apretar sus puños con fuerzas mirando el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

― Entrenador ¿Por qué le dijo eso?― protestaba Natsumi mirando al anciano.

No dijo nada, solo levanto un poco la cabeza. Sabía que un entrenador no debía inquietar a un jugador antes de un partido y menos antes de una final. Pero también sabía que jugar con odio, o con ansias de venganzas no era bueno para ellos. Lo sabe bien, hace cuarenta años ellos se sumergieron en la rabia y el odio, haciendo que dejara el fútbol tras ese accidente. A ellos no le podía pasar eso. Endo comenzaba a notarse más acelerado, mordía su labio inferior con rabia. Si continuaba así, o en sus pensamientos estuviera jugar con odio y resentimiento renunciaría hacer el entrenador y no llegarían jugar la final. Endo iba a explotar de un momento a otro, pero una mano amiga en su hombro le hizo detenerse y comenzar a tranquilizarse. Miró a su espalda encontrando la mirada sería de Goenji. Es cierto, no es al único que Kageyama ha herido. Tomó aire con tranquilo y lo soltó, así unas cuantas veces más. Goenji suavizo su semblante a sintió. Derrotarían a Kageyama pero con el fútbol.

― Endo.

― Endo.

― Hazlo Endo.

― Tú puedes Endo.

― Capitán.

Todos comenzaron a llamarle, dándole su apoyo y sus energías, ganarían el partido fuera como fuera. Las voces de sus amigos y compañeros hicieron que por fin llegara a relajarse del todo.

― Entrenador... amigos... ― dijo tomando sus pausas para intentar encontrar las palabras adecuadas―. A todos los considero como grandes compañeros, les conocí gracias a este maravilloso deporte. Sé que odio a Kageyama, pero no quiero jugar con ese sentimiento. El fútbol es divertido, entretenido y muy emocionante. Es uno de los mejores deportes. Donde cada uno de nosotros se comunica por medio de un balón. Por eso este partido sera... igual a los demás. Es decir. Juguemos con nuestro estilo para obtener la victoria juntos, porque... el fútbol nos gusta mucho.

Las palabras del capitán llegaron a los corazones de todos sus amigos y compañeros. Sin perder más tiempo todos fueron corriendo al vestuario para prepararse. Aun en el terreno de juego se quedo parado el entrenador, viendo como se marchaban y orgulloso del portero. Unos minutos más tarde que ellos el entrenador entró en el vestuario observando a sus jugadores, los cueles tenían sus cuerpos aun magullados por los entrenamientos tan duros que hicieron todo este tiempo, sus victorias le han hecho llegar a donde están.

Goenji comenzaba a ponerse su camiseta, antes de poder ponérsela del todo pudo ver el collar de su hermana que brilló por unos segundos, llegando a su mente el recuerdo de su hermana tumbada en aquella cama. Con cariño y fuerza tomo el collar mientras cerraba los ojos, cumpliría su promesa sea como sea. Endo observo a su amigo, sabía por lo que estaba pasando, el también sentía esa frustración y enfado. Sin decirle nada continuó vistiéndose, abrió la bolsa para coger sus guantes, bajos estos los de su abuelo. Miro los guantes con determinación y seriedad, lograría ganar el partido, por sus compañeros, por todos lo que le han apoyado todo este tiempo, y sobretodo por él y los **Súper Once.**

__**/_·_·_·_/**__

― Seguro que los muchachos ya han acabado― dijo Aki con una sonrisa caminando junto a Haruna, ambas iban a los vestuarios.

― Espero que no pase nada grave. Natsumi tuvo que irse para contestar.

― Seguro no es nada. Ahora nosotras debemos dar todos nuestros ánimos a los chicos.

Escondida tras una pared apretaba sus labios agarrando con fuerza su chaqueta. Tomó aire soltándolo poco a poco. No había vuelta atrás. Le contaría sobre su mentira e iría a la estación a tomar el tren. Soltó su chaqueta y ahora agarró la visera de su gorra haciendo que tapara mucho más su rostro. Escucho unos leves golpes en una puerta, escucho la voz animada de Endo y como se volvían a cerrar. Ya estaban listo.

― Vamos... debes hacerlo...― se decía a si misma en un susurro antes de apartarse de la pared.

Su paso era lento, algo dentro de ella aun le decía que saliera corriendo y no mirara atrás. Pero debía hacerlo, no huiría más. Ellos se tomaron muchas molestias para hacer que volviera al equipo, como mínimo debía darle una explicación. Delante de la puerta trago duro. Con un leve temblor comenzó a levantar el ... no pasara nada. Apretó sus labios y ojos mientras llamaba a la puerta repetida veces.

― ¿Ah?...

― ¿Sera Natsumi?

Desde a dentro la mayoría miró confundido la puerta. Aun que en menos de un segundo su confusión paso a un leve enfado haciendo que se tensaran y pusieran en guardia. ¿Sería alguna trampa de ultima hora? Aunque adentro todos se quedaron callados y debatiendo en sus mentes que hacer había alguien que estaba ajeno a todo. Goenji, sentado en la banca mantenía las piernas abiertas apoyando en ellas sus brazos mirando el suelo manteniendo su semblante serio. No lo demostraba, pero estaba dolido. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso? Como podía irse sin despedirse, sin decirle nada... ¿ni siquiera como... Rosenthal?

― Capitán...― susurraron los de primero a ver como el castaño se acercaba a la puerta.

― No pasara nada chicos...

El susurro del capitán era más de esperanza que para tranquilizar a sus compañeros. Era ella, tenía que serlo. No se iría sin decirles nada. El Ren que conoce no es así. Agarró el pomo y con miedo de no encontrar al pequeño de cabello negro, o a la pequeña de cabello plateado, le paralizaba. Los golpes volvieron, esta vez solo dos. No podía dudar. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y abrió la puerta enseguida. Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera quien llamaba, ella estaba demasiado sorprendida a no esperar aquello.

― ¡Ren!

El grito de todos hizo que el castaño como el de cabello crema miraran a la puerta alterado. Era ella. Goenji se levantó como auto reflejo, quiso ir a pedirle explicaciones, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo como sus impulsos le exigían, no era Rosen en ese momento.

―... H-ho-ho-hola... chicos...

Un leve susurro salia de sus labios, no tenía fuerzas para verle a los ojos. Invitada y más bien, arrastrada por sus amigos entró en el vestuario cerrando la puerta. Estaba frente a todos, entrenador, jugador y mayor parte de gerentes. Los nervios le mataban. Pero todos querían una explicación...

― Ren... Natusmi nos dijo que te iría... ¿es cierto?― las palabras de Max le sorprendieron un poco. Bueno... era normal que ella lo supiera, seguro que fue Natsumi quien hizo los tramites por orden de su padrastro.

― Ren.

― ¿Por qué no respondes Mocoso?

El ambiente comenzaba a calentarse, el silencio del de gorra no ayudaba para nada. Solo mantenía agachada la cabeza apretando sus puños. No sabía por donde comenzar, ¿cómo se lo diría? No esta fácil como parece...

― ¡Ren!

El grito sorprendió a todos, sobre todo que el grito lo diera Domon y que fuera él quién se cercó al de cabello negro para agarrar su chaqueta y zarandearlo un poco. Eso era más trabajo de Someoka.

― Ren, somos tus amigos, ¿por qué no nos lo dice? ¿Qué sucede? ¿¡Por qué dejastes de venir al equipo!? ¿¡Por qué te pego esa persona!? ¡Re..! Ren...

El enfado de Domon quedo anulado por el leve sollozo que escapaba de la garganta de la más baja mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Algo dentro de él se encendió, escullar como lloraba hizo que no pudiera contenerse. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Domon tirando un poco de él para que soltara a la chica. Chocó su mirada sería y ardiente con el del mayor haciendo que este soltara a la menor y mirara extrañado y asustado al delantero. Su mano ahora estaba en el hombro de ella, su mirada se había relajado.

― … calmate Ro- … Ren. Pero cuenta que sucede― susurró el delantero apretando un poco su hombro antes de apartase.

― Shuuya... kun...

Esto no tenía sentido por ningún lado. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sí alguien lo sabe que me lo explique. No entendían lo que sucedía, pero todos llegaban a la misma conclusión. Es algo muy importante. No decían nada, solo miraban al más bajo. Tragó duro subiendo su mano hasta sus labios mordiendo con fuerza su pulgar. Piensa. Piensa. Piensa. Piensa...

__**Solo... solo hace unos minutos de eso... pero me ha parecido una eternidad..**__

― De verdad... que lo lamento chicos... yo... yo... no quería que esto llegara a...

Aun sin mirar a sus amigos comenzó hablar. Saco de su boca el dedo y se quitó la gorra dejando que caiga al suelo.

― Este punto... yo solo quería volver a jugar al fútbol. Solo quería volver a patear un balón con mis amigos.― apretó los labios―. Lo lamento tanto... yo...

Sin saber como seguir hablando, y sin que el nudo en su garganta le dejara sacar más palabras con sentido, levanto la mirada mientras se quitaba la peluca, dejando ver su cabello plateado y sus ojos de distinto color con las lágrimas brotando de ellos.

__**Aquí estamos... al principio de todo...**__

__**uf... no sé que decirles. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Romper el nudo en mi garganta? ¿Luchar contra todo y volver a estar con mis amigos?**__

__**No lo sé... no sé que hacer, o que decir. Sé que quieren una explicación. Sus rostros asombrados y sin entender nada me lo grita a los cuatros vientos.**__

__**Ni siquiera puedo callar mis pensamientos y dejar hablar a mis verdaderos sentimiento, no sé ponen de acuerdo, desde que comencé a disfrazarme por ultima vez de Ren, ya comenzaron a discutir.**__

__**Quisiera tener un botón que me hiciera volver atrás una y otra vez, retroceder siempre hasta antes de ese partido, retroceder hasta el accidente de mi hermano, evitar que todo sucediera, así.. hoy no estaría aquí de esta forma, sino preparada para el partido y preparada para luchar hasta el final.**__

__**¿Qué debo hacer?**__

__**Continuará...**__


	26. Capitulo 25

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 25**__

Nadie podía pronunciar ni una palabra. Ren... ¿no era Ren? Atónitos, sin entender nada miraban a quien fuera que estaba delante de ellos sin pronunciar palabra y dejando que finas lagrimas recorrieran sus labios se separaron con lentitud, parecía que iba hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. Tragó duro mientras recorría las miradas de todos. No había vuelta atrás, debía contarlo pero ya. Humedeció sus labios y volvió a separarlos, esta vez, dispuesta hablar.

― Yo... uf... lo lamento mucho chicos. Lo ultimo que quería era llegar a esto. Os engañe, sí... pero todo tiene su explicación.

Desesperada miró a todos, uno a uno, directamente a los ojos comenzando a narrarle porque lo hizo. Sus miedos, su impotencia, su deseo de jugar al fútbol, lo fascinada que se quedo a ver el espíritu de _Raimon_, como... como estar con ellos le hizo animarse, como volver a sonreír, como.. volver a disfrutar después de lo sucedido con su hermano. Su historia era escuchada por todos, nadie decía nada, solo dejaba que hablar, que tomara las pausas que necesitara. Su historia desgarraba a más de uno.

― Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento― volvió a mirarles esta vez seria esperando su perdón―. Sí lo hubiera sabido... jamas habría creado a Ren... lo siento, lo siento mucho.

De nuevo el silencio, Rosen comenzaba angustiarse. La puerta le llamaba, quería correr, sería tan fácil huir de allí. Pero no, tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que quedarse ahí y aguantar todo lo que le tuvieran que decir.

Nadie sabia que decirle. Llegaban a comprender porque lo hizo, pero ahora mismo no sabían que pensar. No era Ren, era Rosenthal. No era su amigo, era su amiga. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que decir? Capitán como delantero estrella miraban a sus compañeros y compañera, ellos ya lo sabían y lo habían asumido, no podían dar el primer paso.

― Ren... es una chica...― susurra sin aun creerlo Kabeyma.

― Si...

― Entonces... en los vestuarios...

Solo hizo falta ese comentario para que todos los menores se sonrojaran. Los chicos miraban a otro lado avergonzados, las gerente no llegaban a creerse todo lo que pasaba y Rosen... ella miraba al piso de reojo con su cara roja.

― Lo... lo lamento también por eso. ¡Os juro que no mire!― miró a todos alterada moviendo las manos en forma de negación―. Yo...

Es un golpe algo duro saber que tu amigo no es eso, si no amiga. Las miradas indecisas se levantaron extrañadas a ver como el peliazul daba los primero pasos para acercarse a ella.

― Sólo querías jugar fútbol... aun no lo entiendo del todo, pero...

― Kazemaru... ― susurró mirando al chico.

― Oye mocoso. No pienses que por ser una chica voy ha dejar que hagas lo que quieras― aunque los dijo severo se pudo notar un leve tono bromista.

― Someoka...

― Ah... es irritante que no nos hubieras dicho nada... pero, aun así sigues siendo nuestra amiga― Domon pasaba una mano por su cabello mientras hablaba antes de ver a la chica.

― Es extraños, pero todos seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? ― Max se acercó a ella dándole un leve golpe en el hombro, algo típico entre ellos.

Sentía una liberación, todos le aceptaban, todos le querían de vuelta... que lastima que tuviera que irse al norte...

― Chicos... gracias― les sonrío a todos antes de ver al entrenador y hacer una leve reverencia―. Lo siento, entrenador, chicos.

― Ah, ya, para de disculparte, comienzas a cansar― Dijo bromista Kurimatsu.

― Eso. En Norte América se suele decir: a pecho lo hecho― dijo Ichinose con una sonrisa.

― ¿Ah? Ichinose, no querrás decir: a lo hecho, pecho?― Aki le corrigió.

― ¿Ah? Claro jajaja, así también se puede decir.

Una leve risa escapo de los labios de todos. Era tan agradable volver a la normalidad...

― Te dije que no pasaría nada.

Miró a su derecha encontrando al portero a su lado con una de sus enormes sonrisas. Le miró a los ojos mientras asentí y sin dejar de sonreír.

― Si... gracias capitán. Ah...― noto como el delantero se ponía a su otro lado, giro la cabeza para verle a él también.― No me olvido de ti, Shuuya-kun. Gracias.

― Ya...

¿Y esa sequedad?... le miró extrañada antes de sorprenderse por las palmadas repentinas de Haruna.

― ¡Muchachos! Aun tenemos un partido por delante.

― Eso, aun tenemos que jugar el partido, no podemos demorarnos en salir.

Es cierto el partido. Todas las miradas fueron a Rosen, por más que hubiera vuelto... si no esta en el equipo no podrá jugar. Entendió la mirada de sus amigos, sabía que eso pasaría.

― Chicos... siento que esto tenga que pasar así... pero no puedo quedarme. Sé que ganaran._ Raimon_ puede con todo, sobre todo con ese fútbol que tanto os caracteriza. Nunca rendirse, luchar hasta el final, sobretodo, nunca dejar de sonreír y seguir adelante. Os estaré animando desde el tren.

― Ren...

Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, no le molestaba, estaba muy acostumbrada a que le llamaran de esa forma, aun tardarían un tiempo en llamarle por su nombre, y si lo hacen.

― Ay que ver lo difícil que llegar hacer las cosas.

La voz de Natsumi a la espalda de todos les hizo girar sorprendido. La chica estaba junto a la puerta con unos papeles en la mano y una bolsa del equipo junto a sus píes.

― Natsumi, ¿a qué te refieres?― preguntó extrañado el capitán.

― Ren Fire ya no esta en el _Raimon_, pero... parece que una nueva alumna acaba de inscribirse en la secundaria― comenzó hablar mientras se acercaba a la chica entregándole el papel con su admisión en_ Raimon_―. La próxima vez podrías decirlo antes. Ha, fue tan molesto tener que hacer todo el tramite en unos minutos.

Sostenía el papel asombras. Era ella... estaba en _Raimon_... ¿no tendría que irse? La sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios levantado la cabeza para ver a la chica agradeciéndole.

― Jajaja, ¡Entrenador!― le llamó Endo mirándole.

― Um... si... no hay problema porque esta chica entre en el equipo― acabo con una de sus sonrisas.

**/_·_·_·_/**

Ellos ya estaban cambiados, por lo que salieron dejando intimida a la nueva jugadora. Por detrás de todos iba Goenji, más serio de lo normal. Le alegraba saber que la chica se quedaría con ellos, no tendría que volver a separarse, pero aun le duele que no se hubiera despedido de él. ¿Ni siquiera se lo podía decir a él? Estaba claro porque se preocupa por ella de esa forma, porque quiere estar a su lado, porque con ese abrazo su corazón comenzó a latir de esa forma y porque no quería soltarle..., pero se ve que ella no siente lo mismo. Su mirada fue al portero, iba a delante de todos con una mirada decidida, a recordar cada vez que ella le miraba, con esa sonrisa, ese brillo en los ojos. Uf... no ganaba nada poniéndose celoso antes de la final. Debía controlar sus sentimientos y dar todo para ganar.

**/_·_·_·_/**

Se miraba al espejo mientras anudaba su pañuelo. Estaba aquí. Iba a jugar la final con sus amigos. Se miraba a si misma con una mirada sería y decidida, no importaba que su mente volviera a tener ideas diferente, no iba a dejar que sus peleas le hiciera perder la oportunidad de jugar con todos de nuevo. Guardó todo lo lo que tenía que ver con Ren y salió del vestuario con paso firme y decidido mientras que en su rostro se podría ver una sonrisa llena de fuerza y valor. Cerró la puerta, y tras dar unos pasos tuvo que detenerse. ¿Qué había sido eso?... agarró su collar mientras seguía mirando a su espalda.

― Mamá... papá... voy a ganar. Voy a luchar hasta el final. Como haríais vosotros― pensó con una sonrisa antes de echar a correr junto a los demás.

**/_·_·_·_/**

El estadio estaba a reventar, todos querían ver ese duele tan esperado. _Raimon _un equipo que ha llegado hasta ahí con su fuerza de voluntad, y Zeus el equipo que aplastó a todos sus rivales sin despeinarse. El mortal luchador contra los dioses que todo pueden lograr y hacer. Este partido será uno de los mejores.

Con todos afuera hicieron una reunión antes de comenzar. Unas ultimas palabras de animo de su capitán.

― Al final comenzara la final. Me siento muy contento de tener la oportunidad de pisar este estadio y jugar con ustedes. En verdad, me siento muy orgulloso de tener personas como ustedes en el equipo. Cada miembros del_ Raimon_ representa mi fuerza.

La mirada de todos gritaba su amor por el fútbol, su determinación por ganar ese partido. Natsumi, un poco más alejada junto a las demás miraba impresionada como Endo se enfrentaba al mayor de los retos, aun así su sonrisa no desaparecía. Era increíble ver como podía estar así sin haber dominado la _Mano Demoníaca_ y que los disparos del _Zeus _no van hacer sencillos. Aun así, no piensa rendirse, ni por un solo segundo pensó en renunciar al partido. Aki por otro lado lo veía diferente, sabía todo eso, pero también conoce a Endo, y sabe que hará lo de siempre, luchar hasta el final con todas sus fuerzas.

― ahora hay que calentar.

Sus palabras motivaron a todos, haciendo que salieran con mucho más entusiasmo a ganar. Todos salieron corriendo a la cancha, él se quedo unos segundos quieto, miró a donde estaban las bolsas de todos, miraba la suya, recordando a su abuelo, daría todo, por sus amigos, por los que confían en ellos y sobre todo: por su abuelo. Decidido quiso ir a calentar con todos, pero antes de poder avanzar mucho una fuerte briza pasó de la nada, extrañado miró a donde iba ese fuerte viento. No espero mucho para ver como se disipaba dejando ver que sus oponentes. Habían llegado.

El partido estaba apunto de comenzar, y los jugadores se reunieron haciendo una piña, todos algo inclinados con sus manos tras la espalda de los dos compañeros a su lado. Endo miraba a sus amigos con una sonrisa, lo iba a conseguir, si todos usaban toda fuerza en unión lo conseguirían.

― ¡A ganar!

― ¡Sí!

El sonido de un carrito siendo arrastrado y el sonido de cristal chocando llamó la atención de todos los de amarillo. Era para el _Zeus_. Cada jugador tomo uno de los vasos, y con el grito de: "por nuestra victoria" todos tomaron de un trago sus bebidas antes de arrojarlas al suelo. Menudos confianza tenían los dioses estos.

Ambos equipos se encontraban en el centro del campo, los veintidós en fila, uno enfrente del otro. Raimon les miraba decidido mientras los otos simplemente estaban serios, como si no le importara quien estaba frente a ellos. Los capitanes dieron unos pasos al frente para estrechar sus manos.

― Te lo advertir la vez pasada. Es tu ultima oportunidad para renunciar.

― El Soccer me gusta mucho, por lo tanto no puedo renunciar a algo tan importante. Usaremos toda nuestra fuera en este partido, ¡para poder ganarles!

La mirada del rubio se hizo más seria, aun que era más de molestia.

― ¿Sabia que tú dirías eso, Endo?

La mirada de Endo demostraba sus ganas por ganar.

**/_·_·_·_/**

Nerviosa movía el píe mirando a su alrededor. Debía verlo. Debía ver ese partido, por más que intentara alejarle del fútbol no lo lograría, ella lo ama con todas sus fuerzas y por más que le prohíba, por más le aleje de sus amigos, no conseguirá que deje de amar el fútbol, esto solo le causaba dolor a ambos. Debía ver como jugaba, como daba todo, sentir como puede dar todo por ganar junto a sus compañeros.

― ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

La voz severa de su marido hizo que se tensara un poco. Con una sonrisa giro a verle.

― Hemos venido a ver a nuestra hija. Hoy es la final.

**/_·_·_·_/**

El partido ya había comenzado, _Zeus_ sería los primero en sacar. Un saque de centro y el pase atrás a su delantero y capitá y Someoka corrían adelante, molestándose a ver que el rubio no se mueve.

― Nosotros conocemos sus habilidades, y pronto se darán cuenta que sus ataques no nos detendrán.― dijo con arrogancia levantando su brazo chasqueando los dedos―._ Tiempo Celestial._

Cuando los chicos se quisieron dar cuenta el capitán contrario estaba a su espalda, ¿cuando había llegado ahí? Asombrados miraron al delantero, pero no pudieron hacer nada, una fuerte corriente de viento se formo a su lado haciendo que los delanteros de _Raimon_ salieran disparados. Aphodi continuo caminando adentrándose en el campo contrario.

― No pude verlo.

― Es imorecionante.

Ichinose y Kido fueron los que intentaron detenerle ahora, pero volvió a pasar lo mismo. Aphrodi tras ellos y un fuerte viento hizo que ambos chicos fueron empujados por el fuerte viento. Siguió caminando con tranquilidad, no le importaba cuantos fueran a por él, no iban a dejar su actitud tranquila, después de todo. Unos simples mortales nunca podrán tocar a un dios.

― Por favor, no es necesario que me tengan miedo. Aunque lo entiendo, es la reacción más común...― volvió a chasquear los dedos, unos segundo y ya estaba a la espalda de Jack y Bobby―. Que tiene los seres inferiores a nosotros.

Se quedo libre, ya no había obstáculos en su camino, solo quedaba el portero. En el punto de penartil se detuvo mirando al castaño. Endo pensaba detenerle. Pero Aphrodi solo le ignoró haciéndole una pregunta. ¿Alguna vez as escuchado el aleteo de un ángel? Unas alas blancas aparecieron en la espalda del chico, un simple movimientos estas le hicieron elevarse junto al baló. Todos miraban asombrados. Agacho su cabeza cerrando los ojos mientras pegaba los brazos a su pecho formando una cruz. El balón subió un poco más, llenándose de u poder blanco cuando las alas y sus brazo se abrieron. Él se colocó por encima del balón y chuto con la súper técnica _Alas Celestiales._ Lo intentó detener, no quería perder, y menos al comienzo, pero su _Mano Fantasma_ no tuvo nada que hacer contra ese potente tiro. El balón impacto en el vientre de Endo, haciendo que este entrara en la portería.

Ahora era turno de_ Raimon_. Si ellos nos marcan nosotros le marcaremos dos goles más. Nadie reaccionaba, no le importaba que los delantero se adentrarán en su campo, solo les dejaron pasar hasta la portería. Si querían jugar, jugarían. Ese portero era increíble, por más que lanzaran no había forma de marcarle. Lanzaba y detenía el disparo, pero no se quedaba ahí, le devolvía el balón a _Raimon_, quería demostrarle que podría parar todos los chut que dispararan. Un ultimo disparo de _Raimon_, y como ya se había echo costumbre el portero consiguió despejarlo llegando a su jugador número nueve, Deméter.

― No les dejare acercarse a la portería.

― El capitán, no esta solo.

― Mis amigos y yo la protegeremos.

Kazemaru, Shorin, y Kabeyama, se lanzaban a por el chico. Pero este les superó con rapidez gracias a su_ Tormenta Celestial_. Con un movimiento de brazos creo una especie de muralla con el viento haciendo que los jugadores fueran mandado lejos y cayendo al suelo de mala manera. Endo reaccionó preocupado y alterado a ver a sus compañero, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, Deménter se disponía a disparar. Se paró delante de la portería. Unas piedras salieron del suelo, casi parecía que su propia fuerza había logrado aquello. Pateo con fuerza, haciendo que el balón se cubriera por un brillo rojo mientras seguía avanzando revotando en las piedras acumulando más fuerza. Era el _Cañón Reflector_ . De nuevo Endo estaba dispuesto a detener el disparo, pero de nuevo acabo dentro de la red.

Rabioso comenzó a levantarse, al igual que los otros, aunque Shorin no podía levantarse, seguía tirado en el suelo sujetando su tobillo con dolor. Había que hacer un cambio. Handa entró en su lugar. Desde la banca, Rosen apretaba sus puños, quería salir, quería ayudar a sus compañeros, pero no podría hacerlo ahora, no entrenó con ellos en todo este tiempo, y ella no es como Kido, no podía llegar y jugar como si nada. Debía esperar a su momento.

_· Aun que salgamos no vamos a lograr nada. ¿¡Has visto a esos tipos!?_

**· ¡No importa! Podemos hacer mucho. Solo tenemos que dejar salir toda nuestra fuerza.**

_· ¡Ni siquiera podemos usar nuestra técnica!_

El encuentro continuaba, compañero tras compañero comenzaron a caer al suelo, un ataque tras otro, el_ Zeus_ le estaba dando una buena paliza. Las técnicas del _Zeus_ eran poderosas y con un gran nivel destructivo, todas sus técnicas de regate o defensa consista en acabar golpeando a su rivales, hacer que se elevaran y luego dejar que cayeran al piso. Ahora era Someoka quien se a lesionado, a caer sufrió un golpe en el hombro. Solo quedaba un cambio. Incluso Anteojos ya había salido, pero poco duró en el terreno del juego.

_· ¡No vamos a poder! ¿¡No has visto a esos tipos!?_

Apretando con fueras los puños salio al terreno de juego con una mirada decidida.

**· ¡Claro que podemos! Sólo tenemos que confiar en todos, y todo acabara saliendo bien.**

El juego se reanudo con un saque de banda, Rosen revivió el balón, intento avanzar, pero al igual que a todos sus compañeros le fue imposible. _Mega Terremoto_, _Tormenta Celestial_, todas sus técnicas derivaban una y otra vez a los jugadores de _Raimon_. Lo intentaban, daban todo lo que tenían pero no había forma humana de superarles. De nuevo el balón impactó en el rostro del capitán. El balón fuera de la portería y Endo quedo tirado en el suelo agotado.

Desde las gradas, y banquillos todos estaban preocupados por los jugadores de amarillo. La madre de Endo le miraba angustiada agarrando con fuerza el marco con la foto de su padre. Por otro lado Katsu mantenía su rostro severo, pero por dentro estaba echo un manojo de nervios. ¿Estaría bien su pequeña? Agarraba con fuerza su pantalón sin dejar de ver al frente, la mujer a su lado miraba con preocupación a la chica tirada en el suelo.

― ¿Piensas continuar? Aah, es verdad. Por supuesto que continuaras, entonces cambiaré la pregunta. ¿Quieres seguir viendo como tus compañeros de equipo son lastimados?

Logró levantar la cabeza, llegando a ver como todos sus amigos estaban en el piso, ni uno solo quedaba en píen. Apretaba con fuerza sus puños frustrado, sí estuviera el solo lucharía hasta caer rendido, pero no era así... no quería que sus compañeros siguieran sufriendo por no poder hacer nada con efecto. Antes era su orgullo seguir hasta el final pasase lo que pasase. ¿Debían abandonar ahora? ¿En verdad no existía una solución?

**· ¡NOOO! Me niego. ¡Esto no puede acabar así! ¡Levanta de una vez! Puedes hacerlo. ¡Vamos levanta!**

Puso todas sus fuerzas, tenía que levantarse, daba igual cuando le doliera, tenia que levantarse. Esto no era nada. Se ha caído miles de veces, esto no le impediría dar todo en este partido, en su posible ultimo partido

― ¡No seas indeciso, Endo!

__**Continuará...**__


	27. Capitulo 26

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

__**Capitulo 26**__

Lejos de las miradas de todos, en su despacho a oscura, con las pantalla digitales por encima de su su escritorio observaba todo. El partido, y los resultados del_ Proyecto Z._ La sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labio. Estaba muy cerca de obtener todos lo datos de su investigación, estos eran los mejores rivales para hacer las ultimas pruebas. Daisuke y el fútbol soccer le destrozaron la vida, no había mejor venganza que derrotar al equipo del nieto de Daisuke, y sobre todo con esta superioridad. Sus ordenes son sencillas, recoger todos los datos que hagan falta para acabar con el _Proyecto Z_, y cuando ya no hagan falta destrozarlos, que aprenda a no enfrentarse a los dioses.

**/_·_·_·_/**

Aun tirado en el suelo miraba como Goenji se ponía en píe agarrando con fuerza el collar bajo su camiseta.

― Yo seguiré jugando, eso fue lo que prometí

No se lo podía creer, ¿de verdad quería seguir jugando? ¿No le estaba siguiendo a él?...

― Lo que dice Goenji es verdad― comenzó hablar el defensor número dos mientras se levantaba con dificultad―. Estas... muy equivocado si piensas que todo este esfuerzo lo haces por nosotros.

― Tú siempre dices que no nos resignemos ante esta clase de problemas.― dijo Kido ya de píe.

― Demuestra me el fútbol por el que luchas diariamente― Ichinose comenzaba a levantarse mientras hablaba.

Las palabras de todos le dejaron sorprendido y sin palabras, en sus manos estas la esperanzas de todos y él... pensaba en rendirse.

― Capitán...― con lentitud comenzó acercarse a el―. Levanta. Esto no ha acabado... si todos unimos nuestras fuerzas lograremos vencer― se paró a su lado mirándole pasando la mano por su boca―. Endo, ¡levanta! Necesitamos a nuestro capitán.

― Ch-chicos... Rosen...

Un leve susurró escapo de sus labios. ¿Cómo podía querer cometer ese error? El único que pensaba en rendirse era él, él era el único que iba abandonar a sus compañeros. Apoyo sus manos en el suelo comenzando a levantarse con lentitud. Aun no ha acabado el partido, todavía no han perdido, aun pueden seguir luchando mientras tenga a sus compañeros a su lado. Mientras todos confíen en él, él se levantara una y otra, y tras y otra , seguiría hasta que acabara desmayado sin defraudar a sus compañeros. Se mantuvo de píe mirando con decisión al rubio. Aphrodi no tardo en dar la vuelta para ir a su puesto, si rostro no cambio ni una pizca. Pensaba que se iba a rendir, que ahí acabaría el espíritu del _Raimon_, pero no es así. Esto pinta interesante.

El partido seguía, La ofensiva se lanzaba disididos. Un leve movimiento de cabeza de unos de los hombres de la banca fue la señal para Aphrodi. Los dioses usarían todo su poder.

― ¡Vayan a la ofensiva, no les dejan pasar!

No tenía que decirlo dos veces. Dioniso no dudo en usar su _Mega Terremoto_ con toda su potencia.

― Delanteros, id a por la defensa.

Al igual Deméter se lanzó al ataque aparatando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino con la _Tormenta Celestial_.

― ¡Pero sobre todo al portero!

Hera controló el balón con unos toques con la rodilla. La orden de su capitán fue suficiente para dar todo en su disparo. Dio un salto mortal mientras el balón se elevaba siendo rodeado por un brillo blanco. Cuando estaba frente a el comenzó a patearlo en diferentes direcciones cargándolo con más energía haciendo que pareciera una flecha, una ultima patada y _Flecha Divina_ iba directa a la portería. Ninguna de sus técnica dieron resultado anteriormente, aun que no estuviera acabada, es la única opción que tenia en ese momento. Lanzó su mano al cielo gritando: _Mano Demoníaca_. De nuevo el brillo dorado recorrió su cuerpo, bajó el brazo haciendo de muro contra el balón, este se quedo rodando en su mano, y aun que parezca imposible consiguió despejar el disparo, pero la energía de ambas técnica hizo que cayera al suelo. Hera volvió a coger el balón dándole unos toques antes de dejarlo en el piso apoyando su píe sobre este.

Los jugadores de _Raimon_ volvían a estar en el suelo, pero el capitán no iba a seguir ahí, no le volvería a pasar como antes, no dudaría. En el banquillo las chicas no podían soportar la impotencia de ver como los chicos caían una y otra vez sin descanso.

― No puedo seguir viendo.

Haruna apartó la mirada a no poder seguir viendo como todos eran golpeados.

― Mantén... los ojos abiertos― dijo Aki seria sin apartar la vista del campo.

― Pero...

― Los chicos se están esforzando en la cancha, por eso no podemos ignorar este gran enfrentamiento.

Las palabras de las otras dos chicas le hicieron darse cuenta, y al igual que ellas seguirán viendo el partido sin perderse nada.

Endo no era el único levantado. Rosen había conseguido ponerse en píe, pero su mente partida en dos no dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera según quisiera.

**· ¡Baja a defender! ¡Ayuda al capitán! ¡Aleja el balón de la portería! ¡Un simple tiro largo para que salga del campo y todos podamos levantarnos!**

_· ¡No! Si vamos hacer esto lo haremos bien. Hay que esperar al memoren indicado. El capitán podrá detener sus disparos. Solo tenemos que confiar en él y esperar que nos pase._

Rosen era incapaz de moverse, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, ¿Qué debía hacer? El extraño comportamiento de Rosen llamó la atención de los chicos y chicas de la banca.

― ¿Qué le sucede?...― susurró Max.

― ¿Por qué no se mueve?― ahora era Someoka comenzado a enojarse.

― Entrenador― susurró Haruna mirando al adulto antes de darse cuenta―. En el anterior partido usted dijo que necesitaba despertar. ¿Usted sabía todo? ¿¡Qué quería decir con despertar!?

Las palabras de la chica intrigaron a todos. ¿Despertar? Hibiki se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo mirando a los chicos en el campo y como Endo comenzaba a recibir balonazo tras balonazo, no querían marcar, solo derivar al portero.

― Um... no, no sabía nada de su mentira. Pero sí sabía que había algo raro en él. Aveces actuá de una forma y luego de otra. Tiene un gran poder, lo demostró contra el Griss. Tiene velocidad, fuerza y sabe jugar. Pero... en todos los partidos solo ha estado apoyando a todos, nunca a sobre salido― Tomo una pausa a ver un nuevo golpe en el cuerpo del portero―. Ump...

― ¡Endo!... quiere... quiere decir que ¿no no saca todo su potencial?...

De nuevo se puso de píe, no se iban a rendir, no podían rendirse, no se rendirían.

― ¿No piensas darte por vencido? Has despertado mi interés, ahora veamos hasta donde puedes llegar.

Aphrodi miró a la banca recibiendo otra orden de uno de los hombres. Sin decir nada más echo el balón fuera del campo y todo el equipo caminó a la banca para volver a beber de esos vasos, al igual que al comienzo del partido. Mientras los jugadores de blanco abandonaban la cancha el arbitro se acercó a los otros jugadores para ver si podían seguir jugando. Su cuerpo ya se movía, por una vez se ponían de acuerdo, y era para ayudar a sus amigos.

Desde la banca del equipo visitante las chicas miraban confundidas como todo un equipo había dejado el partido para tomar unas bebidas isotónicas. Necesitan reponer fuerzas y recuperar lo que pierden a sudar, pero es la primera vez que un equipo vuelve al banquillo solo para eso. Las chicas comenzaron a sospechar de esas bebidas, ¿y sí no eran unas bebidas normales y Kageyama estaba detrás de ellas?

**/_·_·_·_/**

Katsu apretó sus labios viendo como el equipo de blanco dejaba el campo.

― Tsk... menuda arogancia...― susurró molesto.

Su mujer aguanto una leve risa mientras veía como su marido se tensaba. Estaba comenzado a sentirlo, sentir la pasión del fútbol. Su mirada volvió a su hija, no era normal en ella, ese no era su fútbol. Siempre estaba en el medio campo bajando y subiendo sin parar, daba igual cuantas veces la tiraran ella seguiría subiendo y bajando, defender y chutar, ese era su cometido. ¿Por qué ahora no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué se quedo paralizada en ese momento?

**/_·_·_·_/**

El partido continuaba allí fuera, pero las chicas querían averiguar si estaban en lo cierto. Se adentraron en el instituto. Con tranquilidad y sigilo escondiéndose tras los muros intentando descubrir que sucedía. Tras uno de los muros lograron ver como unos hombres, vestidos igual que los que hay en la banca del _Zeus_, salían de una habitación empujando un un carrito con una gafara con ese liquido. A salir les dijeron a los guardia que no dejaran entrar a nadie. ¿Qué podía tener ese liquido para tenerlo tan vigilado? Esto cada vez tenía peor pinta.

― Que envidia. ¿Crees que si bebo de esa agua me vuelva más fuerte que tú?― dijo uno de los guardias.

Las chicas lo tenían muy claro, esa bebida tenía algo que hacía a los jugadores más poderosos, seguro que todo fue planeado por Kageyama. El sonido de una mano quedando sobre el hombro de la chica castaña alteró a todas. Le habían pillado. No tardaron mucho en gritar y comenzar a correr saliendo de su escondite.

― ¡Esperen!― gritó el agente que las descubrió antes de golpearse contra uno de los muros― ¡Atraparlas que no escapen!

Los otros dos guardias se alteraron a ver que una de ellas tenía el Sin pensarlo empezaron a correr detrás de las chicas para lograr atraparlas. Lo que esa pareja no sabía es que todo fue un engaño. El detective espero que los dos guardias se fueran para levantarse y comenzar a investigar aun haciéndose pasar por guardia. Las chicas corrían por todos los pasillos tratando de despistar a los dos hombres. En unas de sus carreras a Haruna se le cayó el pequeño espejo con el que engañaron a los guardias. Las chicas volvieron a la cancha encontrando que el marcador seguía igual que cuando se fueron, pero los chicos volvían a estar en el suelo. Ni uno solo se encontraba de píe y no parecía que se fueran a levantar.

― Están agonizando. Arbitro― dijo Aphrodi sin mirar a ninguno, solo quería que el arbitro pitara el final del partido.

― Como los jugadores no pueden continuar con el partido, otorgo la victoria a la secundaria Ze-

― Aun no

Interrumpió al arbitro comenzando hablar con dificultad y levantándose de la misma formas. Las palabras del castaño hicieron que Aphodi abrieran sus ojos sorprendiéndose a ver a esa persona seguir levantándose después de todo.

― Se equivoca... el partido aun no ha terminado

El arbitro le mira asombrado.

― Pero... no puedes jugar tú solo

― ¡No, él no jugara solo!― la voz de Goenji entre cortada comenzaba a escucharse, asombrado a todos a ver como se levantaba.

― Estamos con él.

― Aun podemos luchar.

― El capitán... nos tiene a todos nosotros― dijo comenzando a levantarse junto a los demás. Había pocos momento donde se ponían de acuerdo, y este era uno de ellos.

**·****No **_nos_ **vamos** _a ¡**rendir!**_

Cómo podía ser esto cierto, como podía seguir levantándose una y otra vez y aun teniendo ese entusiasmo. Kido sabía muy bien lo que sentía. Eso mismo le pasó a él la primera vez que se enfrentó contra el _Raimon_. Endo se levantará las veces que sena necesarias, y cada vez que lo haga se volverá mas fuerte. Jamas podrás contra la fuerza de voluntad de Endo. Aphrod no se iba a dejar intimidad por las palabras de Kido, o que Endo no parara de levantarse. Iba acabar con él en ese preciso instante. Pensaba usar su _Alas Celestiales_ pero el silbido anunciando la final de la segunda parte le hizo detenerse. Endo se había librado por ahora.

― Jah, estuvieron muy cerca. Secundaria_ Raimon._

Ahora que el Pitido había sonado se dejó caer al suelo poniendo la mano en su estomago con gesto de dolor. El marcador se quedo con un tres a cero, diferencia que podría haber sido mayor si el _Zeus_ lo hubiera querido. Mientras los chicos de vestimenta blanca volvían a su banca con tranquilidad, sus rivales podían caminar a duras penas. Ayudados por sus compañeros conseguirían llegar a la banca.

― ¿Una mano?― le sonrió colocándose bajo el de cabello en punta para que echa su peso en ella y pudiera caminar.

― Estoy bien― le contesto seco apartándose para llegar el solo a la banca.

― Shuuya-kun...

**/_·_·_·_/**

Desde su escondite disfrutaba de lo que estaba viendo, faltaba poco para poder acabar con su venganza, en el momento que ganen el partido todo abra acabado. Su mirada escondida bajo las gafas de sol observaba cada detalle de las pantallas.

**/_·_·_·_/**

― ¿Qué?― dijo asombrado el portero tras escuchar a Natsumi.― ¿El AguaSagrada?

― Si, el _Agua Sagrada_ es lo que le da fuerza al equipo_ Zeus._

― Es una bebida energetizante...

Todos levantaron la vista para ver donde cuando llegaron estaba Kageyama Era imperdonable que ensuciara el buen nombre del fútbol con estos trucos tan sucios. Mientras en el banquillo del _Raimon_ todos estaban indignados y furiosos por los trucos de Kageyama sus jugadores tomaban un nuevo vaso de ese nectar. Por lo que decía el hombre, esta vez estaba más concentrado y con solo un vaso tendrían para toda la segunda parte.

― Jaja. Es la primera vez que jugamos hasta el segundo tiempo― comentó bromista Deméter.

― Si.

Aphrodi no le contesto con más solo se quiso fijar en el portero rival. ¿De verdad pretende seguir jugando el partido? ¿a pesar de la absoluta diferencia de nivel? Al otro lado Endo también le miraba, este molesto por la bebida que acaban de tomar.

― Tienes un minuto...― la voz preocupada de Natsumi y que tirara un poco de su camiseta hizo que le mirara.

No sabia como detenerle, no soportaba seguir viendo como le hacía daño a todos. No necesitó que le dijera nada, su rostro le decía todo, estaba preocupada por ellos, quería que parar el partido. Pero eso no era posible.

― No te preocupes, veras que lo arreglare, recuerda que es mi deber. Mis amigos y yo les haremos ver que están jugando con las técnicas equivocadas.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con las palabras del capitán, debían demostrarle que la única forma de ganar un partido y hacerse más fuerte es dando todo en los entrenamientos y partidos, no podían seguir manchando el fútbol con esos pensamientos. El entrenador se encontraba en un pequeño dilema, sabía que debía parar a los chicos y detenerles, pero no podía hacer eso, si todos habían llegado hasta aquí era porque todos tenían el mismo pensamiento.

― ¡Venga a por ellos!

Con determinación los chicos respondieron a su entrenar y salieron corriendo al campo. Endo se detuvo antes de entrar en el campo. Sus guantes estaban desgastados y casi rotos, normal con todos los tiros que ha tenido que soportar. Miró a su bolsa cogiendo los guantes de su abuelo. Espera que así pudiera sentir un poco de su fuerza y encontrar la clave.

El pitido volvía a sonar, esta vez para dar comienzo a la segunda parte. Saque de centro y Goenji se adentraba en el campo rival siendo seguido por Rosen. La frustración que sentía comenzaba a ser una molestia. Debía ganar, se lo prometió a su hermana. En su camino se encontró con el defensa Dioniso, ambos pateaban el balón a la vez, antes de que consiguiera apartar al delantero, Kido e Ichinose fueron apoyarle pateando ellos también. Pero no tuvieron nada que hacer contra el _Mega Terremoto_.

― ¿Qué le pasa a Rosen?...― miraba preocupado como su hija se había detenido antes del enfrentamiento con el defensa.

La mirada de sus padres reflejaban la confusión y preocupación.

**· ¿¡Qué haces idiota!? Pero corre ayudar.**

_· ¡Eres una imprudente! No habría servido de nada. No se les puede ganar a fuerza bruta, hay que esperar el mejor momento._

El partido continuaba, ahora Deméter se adentraban en el campo contrario, quitaba a los jugadores rivales de su camino con la _Tormenta Celestial_. Aphrodi no se quedaba a tras. El también usaba su técnica para pasar a los jugadores en unos segundos, no importaba que ellos ya usaran unas técnicas para detenerle, no tenía efecto contra él.

No podía seguir viendo como todos peleaban durante y ella... ella no se movía, ¿qué le pasaba? ¿por qué tenia aun dudas? Qué le hacía dudar. Su ultimo partido, el anti penúltimo o el que sea, fuera cual fuera no podía seguir siendo un estorbo para sus compañeros, no puede seguir así, no podrá usar sus técnica, pero si puede moverse, si puede ser rápida, ¿por qué no lo utilizarlo? Sí la velocidad es su mayor virtud, ¿por qué no la usarla? ¿Por qué no deja de discutir consigo misma y echa a correr como nunca. Da igual que la detenga, da igual lo que pasé, ella tiene que darlo todo, como hacen sus compañeros. Con rabia golpe el suelo tratando de volver a ponerse en píe.

Aphrodi volvía a estar frente a Endo, solo faltaba él. Iba acabar con esto aquí y ahora. Pateaba una y otra vez el balón, su único objetivo derribar a Endo Mamoru pero no había forma, por más veces que le golpeara, por más veces que intentara tumbarle él siempre se levantaba. Por qué esa pasión si saber que nunca podrá ganar a unos dioses. Por qué, por qué, por qué, ¿¡Por qué no se queda en el maldito piso de una vez!? Comenzaba a desesperarse, enojarse, no soportaba seguir viendo como se levantaba una y otra vez. Un nuevo balonazo, esta vez el portero se quedo por unos minutos tumbado en el suelo con la cara en la tierra. Aphrodi lo daba todo por hecho, se acabo.

― No... no permitiré. No permitiré que ensucien el fútbol soccer

Volvió a levantarse, debería de haber superado el limite de sus fuerzas, debería estar en el suelo sin poder moverse, suplicando por la clemencia de los dioses, no seguir con esa obstinada idea de enfrentarles. Aun más enfado pateó el balón con todas sus fuerzas una y otras vez, pero él siempre se ponía en píe, no iba a dejarse doblegar ahora.

Miraba como Endo encajaba uno y otro disparo, como seguía poniéndose de píe, como luchaba ante todo para seguir manteniendo el partido vivo, para seguir luchando por sus sentimientos por él fútbol.

_· Capitán..._

**· El capitán esta dando todo. ¿Y nosotras? ¿Es que no podemos seguirle? Endo nos necesita a todos, y todos necesitamos al Capitán. Él nos ha enseñado a no darnos por vencidos, a seguir adelante por más mal que se ponga las cosas. Esta recibiendo toda la ira de Aphrodi para no abandonarnos, para no rendirse, sabe que nosotros nos levantaremos, empataremos y luego conseguiremos anotando el gol de la victoria.**

_· …._

**· No se les podrá ganar a fuerza bruta, ¿Pero quien la necesita cuando tienes determinación? Sí te tiran te vuelves a levantar y aguantas, con que solo aguantes un segundo más sera una victoria, vuelve a levantarte y aguanta otro poco más. Así es como se ganan los partidos. Con determinación y pasión.**

_· No... no solo puedes ganar con eso. Necesitas un plan, necesitas saber como moverte. Tú pon la determinación y la pasión, que yo pondré la calma y el cerebro._

Algo dentro de ella había cambiado, no tenía dudas, no escuchaba dos voces diciéndole que debía hacer o peleando entre ellas. Ahora podía hacer lo que quisiera, tenía el valor y el coraje para levantarse y correr para intentar anotar. Al relámpago plateado le queda poco para resurgir...

Esta vez el balón impacto en su cara, ya podía caer todas las veces que hicieran falta, que él seguiría poniéndose de píe, luchando por sus compañeros y queriendo demostrar que su fútbol es el equivocado.

― Escúchame bien. ¡No voy a permitir que ensucies el fútbol de esa forma!

No lo entendía, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Como iba a temblar un dios ante un ser inferior. Con el tiempo que Endo estuvo luchando sus compañeros han conseguido recuperarse un poco volviendo a ponerse de píe por sus propios palabras de Kido resonaban en su cabeza. _"Endo se levantará las veces que sena necesarias, y cada vez que lo haga se volverá mas fuerte. Jamas podrás contra la fuerza de voluntad de Endo!"_

― Jamas... creeré en esas palabras.. ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Los ojos de Aphrodi se volvieron de un rojo aun más intenso, sus músculos se tensaron haciendo parecer que crecían. Desde su agujero Kageyama disfrutaba a ver los efecto que podía tener el _Agua_. No lo sabía, por lo que lo hacía más interesante y aumentaba la probabilidad de hacer a los jugadores mas y más fuertes.

― Este es un entrenamiento para proteger a mi deporte favorito.

― ¡Endo!

― ¡Endo!

― ¡Capitán!

― ¡Animo Endo!

― Endo...

― ¡Mamoru!

Las voces de todo le llegaban, le llegaban al corazón, haciendo que este se llenara de fuerza notando todos los sentimientos de ellos. Aphrodi enfadado y sin poder controlar el poder del Agua se preparó para realizar su súper técnica de tiro. No iba a dejar que entrara, lo pararía como fuera. Choco su puño contra la mano izquierda, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que este estaba más desgastado por el centro. ¡Claro, eso es! Con un rápido movimiento movió la parte superior de su cuerpo dando le la espalda a todos. ¿Qué hacía? Aphrodi desde arria se reía de él por su patético intento de rendición. ¡Ya era tarde! Su burla fue interrumpida por la sorpresa, un gran poder comenzaba a deprender su cuerpo, incluso le rodeo por unos segundos. ¿Qué era eso?

― Abuelo ahora sé que usaste tu mano izquierda para prear la _Mano Demoníaca_, concentrando toda la energía que desprende el corazón y utilizando el método indicado para trasmitirla con la mano derecha. hacia tu adversario. Ahora lo sé.

No espero ni un segundo más. No iba a soportar más tiempo esa osadía. Chutó con todas sus fuerzas directo a la puerta de_ Raimon_. El sonido del chut fue la señal para abrir los ojos y volver a girar levantando la mano haciendo que un demonio amarillo a su espalda apareciera.

― Esta es... ¡mi _Mano Demoníaca_!

El balón impactó en su mano, pero a diferencias de las otras veces consiguió detenerlo sin ningún problema. La sorpresa era vista en el rostro de Aphrodi, ¿Cómo? ¿¡Cómo es demonio a superado el poder de los dioses? En la otra cara de la moneda se ponía ver la felicidad e ilusión. Ahora, había que aprovechar ese tirón. No se podían quedar atrás. Había quedar todo hasta el ultimo segundo, como han hecho hasta el ultimo segundo.

― ¡Capitán!

No lo pensó dos veces, le lanzó el balón con todas sus fuerzas. Controló el balón con la pierna, en el primer segundo que podía comenzar a correr lo hizo. Su velocidad había a aumentado. A la vez que ella corría, Goenji también empezó a correr arriba, era su torno de anotar goles. Volvía a sentirlo, volvía a sentir como podía superar a todos con solo correr. Los jugadores del _Zeus_ estaba paralizado, esto no debería de estar pasando. Dioniso fue el único que reacciono consiguiendo realizar su técnica. _Mega Terremoto_. No iba a perder, ese era el balón que Endo había parado, el balón por el que peleo tan duramente. Un rápido movimiento con la pierna fue suficiente para cambiar su posición en le aire y poder dar un pase.

― ¡Shuuya-kun!

Saltó con todas sus fuerzas llegando a ese balón realizando el _Tornadode Fuego_. El balón no había llegado a portería, Kido lo aprovecho para correr detrás de él y poder encadenar el disparo haciendo el _Doble Boost_ El balón rojo se torno de color morado, con unas espirales en la parte de atrás con el color del fuego. Ese portero invencible, el que detuvo todos sus tiros, y el que se permitió jugar con ellos ahora era abatido, su _Muro Tsunami_, fue penetrada y destruida por ese balón. El primer gol. El primer gol que le marcaban. El tiempo seguía corregido Aphrodi con todo su odio corría a la portería rival no era posible que superaran a los dioses.

― ¡No es posible!― gritó desesperado viendo como el número quince se enfrentaba a él.

Un rápido movimiento con los píes fue suficiente para conseguir robarle el balón y seguir corriendo en dirección contraría. Se iba a caer, colocó una mano en el suelo y le pasó a Kido antes de perderlo por su caída. Entre el de rastra e Ichinose comenzaron a subir el balón no había tiempo que perder. El balón volvía estar en posición de Goenji, los defensas fueron directos a por él, pero no dejo que ninguno lo tocara, un pase de tacón para el albino que controlo el balón con el pecho antes de seguir corriendo con él.

― ¡Adelante Rosen!

Las palabras del chico le dieron más ánimos comenzando a correr más rápido, de sus píes comenzaron a salir como unos pequeños rayos plateados, paró en seco tomando el balón con el tacón mientras giraba y levantaba la piernas, el balón se quedo estático siendo recubierto por un brillo plateado. Pisó con fuerza, y con un rápido movimiento dejo que su cuerpo cambiara de posición golpeando e balón de lado, haciendo que una carga eléctrica lo recubriera del todo siendo lanzado con una fuerza enorme.

― ¡_Trueno Plateado_!

El balón se acercaba a la portería a gran velocidad, pero ella veía todo a cámara lenta. Lo había conseguido.

Un nuevo gol para Raimon, dos más y el partido sera totalmente suyo. Los dioses no tenían fuerzas, solo cayeron al suelo viendo como esos seres inferiores les superaba y acaban llevándose la victoria consigo. El ultimo gol marcado por Endo, Domon, Ichinose y Goenji. Combinaron el _Fenix_ y el _Tornado de Fuego_ creando una gran disparo de fuego que era imparable. El estadio enmudeció y se logró escuchar con claridad el pitido final. _Raimon_ se alza con la victoria en este duelo de titanes.

En el campo nadie se lo creía, levantaba las miradas viendo el marcador. Tres a cuatro, el marcador no podía mentir. Los jugadores estallaron en alegría comenzando a celebrarlo.

― ¡Shuuya-kun!― gritó feliz abrazando al chico por el cuello, casi colgándose de él. El sonrojo no se le notaba en sus mejillas oscuras, pero ahí estaba. Sin dudarlo abrazó a la chica.

― Si, hemos ganado.― susurró disfrutando del abrazo y olvidado por unos minutos lo que paso.

Desde la distancia el _Zeus_ les miraba sin creer que eso hubiera sucedido. Ellos tenían el _Agua Sagrada_ ¿Cómo habían podido perder contra ellos?

**/_·_·_·_/**

Desde su escuro despacho miraba atónito como Raimon celebraba su victoria, era imposible.

― Todo ha acabado para ti, Kageyama― la voz del detective Oniwara se escuchaba en su espalda, ya no tenía escapatoria―. Has usado el AguaSagrada. Y eso no esta permitido en competiciones deportivas. Esta vez no podrás escapate― de su gabardina sacó unas esposas que le mostraba.

Su final esta ahí, pero aun así... continuó sonriendo.

**/_·_·_·_/**

El estadio aplaudía con energía mientras el confeti inundaba el campo bañando a los jugadores. Goenji, agarraba con fuerza su colgante recordando a su hermana. Lo había conseguido, había conseguido cumplir su promesa. Desde la gradas la madre de Endo miraba ilusionada y con unas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas como su hijo había conseguido alzarse con la victoria. El castaño mira sus guantes feliz, todo lo que había conseguido con sus amigos le hacía estar así de feliz. Rosen junto a los demás compañeros se pusieron en circulo saludando a la grada, su mano se detuvo a ver a sus padres. La sonrisa se le agrando y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no dejo que eso pasara cerrando los ojos y sonriendo mucho más. Ver como su padre aplaudía por su victoria y sonreía era lo mejor que le había pasado hoy.

_¿Lo hemos conseguido ya Goenji? ¿Somos como el legendario **Súper Once**?_

_ No. Nuestra leyenda acaba de empezar._

__**~¿Fin?~**__


	28. Cargando

__**Inazuma Eleven no es de mi pertenecía. El anime pertenece a LEVEL-5**__

* * *

**_Cargando..._**

―Wo...

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salían de los labios de ese pequeño de ojos azules. Sin previo aviso comenzó a saltar en el sofá, haciendo que sus hermano mayor y el pequeño rebotaran con él.

― ¡Increíble! ¡_Raimon_ es asombroso!― levantó los brazos con una sonrisa.

El pequeño, de cabellos celestes y mirada ámbar miraba a su hermano confundido. ¿Por qué se ilusionaba tanto? El tercer de los hermanos dejo de saltar cuando el más grande le agarró por la cintura tirando de él para hacerle cosquillas.

― Jajaja, ¿qué pasa pequeño? ¿te has emocionado? Jaja― reía sin parar de atacar al pequeño con las cosquillas.

En esa casa, situada en un pequeño pueblo casi a las afueras de Tokyo, siempre había jaleo. Agari, el hermano mayor, siempre estaba jugando con el segundo de sus hermanos, Arashi. Ellos dos y su hermana eran los que más escándalo montaban, y siempre era por la misma razón: por el fútbol. El más pequeño de la casa, a su corta edad de tres años no entendía porque sus hermano se ponían así, y no era por no entender lo que pasa a su alrededor. Aun que tenga tres años es muy inteligente.

― ¡Bute!

Esa voz hizo que el más pequeño se bajara y fuera corriendo a la entrada para que su hermana le cogiera en brazos.

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?― Dijo a ver a Arashi sobre el mayor dándole en la cara con una almohada.― Ryû, están locos.― El pequeño asintió causando la risa de la chica.

― Hola, ¿qué te han dicho? ¿Y las muletas?― Dijo el mayor tomando las muñecas del pequeño.

La chica con partes del cabello rubio sonrió a su hermano mayor antes de ver a la pantalla. Era el partido de_ Raimon_ contra _Zeus_, y este primero acaba de ganar. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando el miembro femenino del equipo de amarillo apareció en la tele.

― Solo unos días más y estará como nueva. Tranquilidad y la medicina.

Su mirada comenzó hacer una retadora, no apartaba la vista de la pantalla, ya no estaba el estadio, pero aun así no dejaría las cosas así. Esa chica en _Raimon_ ganando el torneo Fútbol Frontera, ¿y ella? Fuera de los campos por su culpa.


	29. ¡Gracias!

**Una Nueva Aventura T-1** ya ha acabado, uf... si que me he tardado para terminarla jajaja. Lo que quería deciros es que muchas gracias. Gracias por seguir ahí aunque estuviera meses sin publicar. Gracias por haber hecho que este humilde fanfic haya llegado a 4,2K. Muchas gracias por cada voto, por cada comentario, por cada lectura. Gracias. De verdad, os lo agradezco mucho.

No tengo mucho más que decir. Creo que todo lo que pueda escribir se queda corto para agradeceros por haber echo que llegué a terminar un fanfic. Si, señoras y señores, ¡este es el primer fanfic que termino! ooooooooh.

Jaja, vale, vale, vale. Antes de publicar en Wattpad lo hacía en . Sigo haciéndolo, pero el cariño que e recibido aquí es el que me ha hecho acabar el fanfic. Para que todos vosotros que lo habéis estado leyendo pudierais saber como acaba la primera parte, porque a esta historia aun le queda mucho. Nos leemos en la segunda temporada. Ciao

PD: ¡Gracias!

PD2: **Una Nueva Aventura T-2 **comenzara a publicarse el día 2 de JULIO a las 18:00pm de España. A partir de entonces un cap semanal.


End file.
